99 Problems
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: Octavia a high tail New York socialite is in for the worst, her father has decide to relocate them to Forks Washington after taking a position at there hospital that begins 99 problems until she meets a beautiful punk...Forks might not be bad after all.
1. Tell me I'm being Punk

99 Problems

by Benny Jude Road

A/N: My inspiration came when me and my friend Peter (who be the way is a girl, and Peter is her nick name which a bunch of my friend's call her) we're on the phone one night talking, which absented mindedly we begin to talk about Twilight. Any way I told her the idea what if so and so was this in high school and we started listing their personality's out and matching what group they belong in. It sounded good so she told me I needed to post it.

So being very obedient to my punk/long hair don't care/B.C Baby I decide to type this story out.

Now all the Twi-vamp's and were's are human, I'm still going to keep them as in-humanly beautiful, but I will change a little thing's about them.

I do not own Twilight and the characters even if I do wish to own 7 of them (Jasper, Caius, Alec, Aro, Jane, Demetri, Marcus) but they belong to Stephanie Meyer's. I just own the idea and CHARACTER'S that I OWN (who I'm borrowing from my friend and I story)

Please Read and Review

The high school click or groups…

Jocks

Football;

Samuel Uley

Jacob Black

Emmett Cullen

Baseball;

Jared James

Quil

Seth

Basketball;

Paul

Embry Call

Art Geeks

Drama;

Alice

Jane

Art ;

Jasper

Angela

Ben

Music ;

Alec (guitar)

Writing;

Eric

Fashion

Demetri

Queen B's 

Rosalie

Heidi

Victoria

Wanna B's 

Jessica

Lauren

Outcast

Bella

Mike

Edward

Teacher's

Carlisle/ Anatomy

Mr. Banner/ Biology

Aro/English/ Sponsor of the Drama Club

Marcus/ History

Esme/ French

Mr. Packer/ P.E

Tell me I've just been Punk

My life couldn't be anymore terrible then it was now, anything was better than what I'm now experience.

I was beginning to think that the 'big man upstairs' was teaching me a lesson for something I did unintentionally, and he was teaching me a pretty good one.

I stared at my father with disbelief, for a long time as his word's strike like lightning simmer in my mind.

"Is Aston about to pop out any minute now? Telling me I'm being Punk? Because this is not what I call humorist daddy."

"Sorry dear, you're not on "Punk" and I'm trying not to be humorist," my father said nonchalant "We're moving to Washington?"

"Meaning Washington D.C… our country capital?"

"No, meaning Washington the state,"

" So where moving to Seattle then?" Seattle was okay but it couldn't beat the city that never sleep's.

"No, were moving to Forks,"

"What! You're moving me across the world to a foreign place!" my god he was really punishing me. "What about my friend's, school, my dreams of becoming the next Dorothy Dandridge of fashion? Do you care about me or my dream's?" "Octavia Marie Caesar, you're acting as if where leaving the country when we're only moving to Forks Washington."

"That is another country to me, for heaven sake have you even heard about this Fork's is it even on the map?"

"It's a small lumber town…"

"Small… lumber…town, your moving me to a town that's surround by a forest? Do you really dislike me daddy?" god I wanted to cry out on this injustice.

Has the heaven's have some unknown reason to punish me for a crime that I committed or was this a test that must people had to pass to become icons?

"Xia stop being mellow dramatic, you know I love you," my father smiled at my despair of moving to another state and city…no let me correct that a SMALL Town!

"Well this is not exactly what a call fatherly affection," I whispered.

"Why our we moving anyway?"

"I have been accepted as their Chief of Surgeon at their hospital, I accepted it thinking that a new scenery would be nice for us. Meaning no backstabbers, egotistic, social climber's, which equal less stress and true down to earth people."

"Daddy even in a small town there is all those genre's but unlike the city they try to cover it up and act as you call it 'Down to Earth People' at lest people in the city they don't try to hide it."

"Your right my dear but that doesn't change anything."

"What about your private practice? Who's going to look over that?"

"Your godfather well be over that for me," he said smiling.

"So you already had this plan from the start? Why can't I stay here? Or go live with grandma Sylvia or grandfather Dean? After all I am sixteen year's old and a hop, skip, and a jump from 18."

"For your first question yes, the second question that's nice idea, but grandma Sylvia lives Pasadena Californian and my father and mother are in Naples no where from New York. And since you are not eighteen yet in a next two years you're coming with me. Meaning if I have to tire you up, carry you while kicking and screaming to JFK Airport to Washington then I will."

Will damn, he just knock any hope I had down, this is a perfect time to call child were fare.

"Do you understand Xia?"

"Yes father," I mumble out of defeat.

"That's my girl, just think of the bright side you'll be seeing something new and meeting new people," he said kissing my forehead.

I couldn't think of the bright side only darkness as my whole world was crashing down on me with a loud thud, I let it go for right now but that didn't mean I was going to give up, there was always tomorrow.

Our parent's tell us we can become anything we want if we just believe in ourselves and that they only want the best for us, even if it makes no damn sense you have there support one hundred percent.

And when we actually take that to heart and start to believe in what they say they unconsciously do something to mess up your goal. This one decision that my father made for only good intentions has sealed both of our fate, his for good and mines…cloudy. Reality crash down on me, meaning I have to start a new school, new friends, and a new place which I doubt I will not like…maybe I will, just a little bit but nothing else.

Walking into my room and shutting my door I put my ipod Touch on the stereo, during times such as this the only thing to relax me is music and I knew exactly what song that suit my situation at this moment "99 problem's" by Jay Z form The Blue Print his greatest album he ever made.

And so my 99 problems begin to start, the first is moving from the city to a small lumber town.

"I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one…" amen to that…


	2. Universally Acknowledged

Universally Acknowledged

I have always been care free never having to worry about anything, except what I was going to wear at a party or wearing the same outfit that someone already worn, and always looking fabulous. I was your everyday elite socialite teenager without the self centered, bitchy, spoil brat, two faced attitude which annoyed the crap out of me, even though I do act a little spoil due to the fact that I'm a only child. But still, I never have me way if I did I will be living here while daddy move to Lumber Villa U.S.A. My father didn't understand that I was in love with the greatest city in the world, and that was New York my first and only love. My destiny was intertwine with this city, I was going to N.Y.U and major in fashion, business, and Journalism, starting my own fashion empire at twenty three at the most and having my own magazine. But now was a different story, I wasn't giving up on my dream it just had to be postpone until I was eighteen and could move back to my city. Now standing in my now empty and old room today was the day that I was leaving home and going to this strange place that I had to become my new home. I knew it could never come in between my New York and me, for it is an unbreakable bond that fate, my father, and Forks could never separate. Our close friends and family decided to throw us a going away party; there were so many emotions that I was laughing and the next moment I was in tears. What really had me crying a river was my gift my god brother Marc made me, it was a collage of everything about me and some of the silliest pictures we token over the years my friends and I and at the bottom it read: "Don't you forget about me," from my third favorite 80's movie "The Breakfast Club."

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck from DKNY, all black skinny jeans from Marc Jacob's that fit my drearier, a black Dior pea coat with a matching Dior bag.

My hair was in a bun, with diamond stud earrings and a diamond wristwatch that daddy bought me on my last birthday; with little make up I looked very presentable to mourn my departure from my city.

"Xia you could at lest crack a smile or a smirk?" father said as we seat in first class, I looked at him and turned back to look at the window at the endless clouds that looked like another land in the sky.

"There's nothing to smile about daddy, I know what you did was out of good intentions but I'm just homesick,"

"I understand Xia I'm kind of homesick myself, but just think it's always a silver lining."

He must be seeing something total different from me cause the only thing I see was lightning, which must be a metaphor that something bad was going to happen.

I looked at my father, he looked very good to be in his thirties with a tone physique and 6'1 frame that meant he played football in his younger years. A natural tan skin tone with brunet her with a taint of blond with not one single gray hair to reveal his age, his accent had hint of Italian revealing his heritage, and cool warm sphere eyes that showed a very wise and experience over the years.

While I was the mere image of a child that came from two different background, I was the perfect replica of my mother, inherited her natural mocha brown skin, her bone structure and her hair texture while I inherited my father's height making me 5'8 and his hair color.

The only thing that I inherit from both of them was my eye colors, which are sphere/green and their attitudes.

Then it hit me, how could I forget spending all my energy on trying to persuaded my father from moving to the god forsaken place I didn't realize that my father is a single, young, and rich man. I automatic thought about Jane Austin Pride and Prejudice and the opening line: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."

Daddy must want to get re- married?

My mother was a natural born leader, who never gave up in a fight, these singular traits she passed down to me but there was only one fight she couldn't win and that was…Breast Cancer.

Leaving my father a widower and me a motherless child at the age of five, with her passing my father had to take on both roles. So busy of rising a toddler and building a successful career for himself he really didn't have the time to date. And when he did he must have felt that most of the women as he said were egotistic, self-centered, and social climbers.

I knew daddy lonely sometimes maybe more then I realize…so this was the cause of his mid-life crisis into moving us out to no where.

I might as well past my time looking for the right woman for my father, on my agenda while I'm in Forks.

My second problem was finding daddy a girlfriend, soon to be wife.


	3. Adjustment to Town Life

Adjustment To Town LifeI couldn't believe what I was seeing, everything was green…and I mean everything. I shouldn't seem so surprise about it after all if the towns' main income were lumber of course it would be surrounded be a massive sea of trees. I really think adjustment to town life is going to be a challenged, after all I'm use of seeing skyscrapers and cement, not grass or trees except for Central getting off our plane in Seattle we had to take a small comical plane all the way to Port Angele's. Stepping off the plane, I inwardly groan at the sight before me; I wasn't against nature... it was just the fact I seen to many horror flick for my own good, and that most of the killings always happens in a deserted forest."Its only grass Xia," so lost in my thoughts I didn't know my father was near me."Daddy it's every where,"" You'll get use to it, now come on its time to go home," he said smiling, yes he was really enjoying my despair."Home or do you mean my personal hell," I whispered out making sure he didn't hear me."What?" he said."Nothing daddy," I said trying to cover up my we left out the airport if you could even call it a airport, I follow my father god knows where... when I felt something slippery and the next moment I was in the air landing on my a quick second my father was over there dropping our bags to help me up."Are you all right Xia?""My butt feel as if I been sting by two hundred bumble bee's but other then that I'm cool,""Will that's nice to hear you didn't break anything,"No bones brooking except my pride but he didn't need to know all that. Even thought this was a sure sign that said I need to jump on the next flight to New York. But even there I slipped so many times during the winter that I need another set of hands and toes to count all I had a goal that I needed to accomplish and that was getting daddy a new wife and when I put my mind into something, I'm very determine to accomplish we got to the packing lot I notice only one car and that was a 2010 Range Rover; it was painted my third favorite color and that was black. As I followed daddy I notice he was walking towards the car that made me have to ask him."Dad don't you think we need to fit in?""What are you talking about Xia?" as he open the trunk of the car and begin putting our luggage in."I don't believe that the people in Forks drive a luxury car such as the Range if you catch my drift," as I help him with the bags."Your right Xia, like I don't believe that the teenagers here wear a fifteen hundred dollar watch?""Daddy won't they think we're trying to show off how much money we have?" ignoring his statement after all he bought the damn watch."You mean how much money I have young lady?" he said correcting me."Making it also half my money," I said smirking at my triumph."If only I had a son," he said looking up heaven ward."And you call me dramatic," as I step inside the car along with daddy."Octavia out of all the people I know, you never worry about what people say, now you do? If they think so, then let them think that and say it, our purpose here is to have stress relief life from nonsense.""Daddy you know I could careless what people say about me and your right daddy, that's not why we're here... will not you I'm here against my will," earning me a we drove though the town it seem like any other small American town. It was kind of weird to drive without a lot of traffic or even the sight of a little graffiti on the building's but it had some character."I know its nothing like Time Square but it's a lovely place no less,""Yeah, but I believe we're part of the Macy's Parade to them," as I saw a lot of the towns people stop and look at us or attempt too since we had tainted windows."Xia please be nice after all the Bible did saw love your neighbor,""Like it said and eye for a eye," I driving nearly five minutes out of town we drove through what I guess the "Rich" side of Forks, which to my everlasting horror was surround by the took a right to a gravel road through a wooded grove, we drove though there for a complete one-minute when we finally came to the house or could I say a mansion. The house was making all thoughts of fitting in gone out the window into the garbage the car in the driveway I left out the car looking at our new house, it looked a little bit like our house in the Hampton."So how do you like it Xia?""Its nice," as I thought about unpacking and putting thing's in order it was defiantly going to be a lot of in the house it took my breath away, it was open and warm making me like it more then I expected I could see the boxes and new furniture."I had the house painted and I bought a couple of new things,""Its beautiful," not pretending this time of actually liking something against my will, plus this mean two weeks out of school…aw snap! How could I forget about school?Adding two new problems to my list… the third fitting in high school and fourth what was I going to wear on my first day?


	4. A Living Nightmare

A/N: Thanks Quinstar for the review!

Also to my Long hair don't care Peter!

Okay here we go; lets see how life in Forks is going for Octavia…

Oh! I decide to make the twilight characters graduate at the same time meaning I changed it to class of 2012 for my year.

Everything was running smoothly then I expected, after changing into comfortable clothes daddy and I started to unpack things out of their boxes. By five o'clock we had the living room, dining room, and main hallway all furnished, seeing as our stomachs started to growl we decide to head back in town to the local diner.

It was neither my first nor my last time ever going to a Diner but I never felt so uncomfortable in my life then I was in this one. As we walked in the building it seem as if everybody stop what they were doing to look at us, as if we're a sideshow attraction there for their own amusement. Was this place so secluded from everything that they never heard of manners before? I looked at my father and like always he was his relaxed, cool collective self like usual. Looking around the room I notice that half the women who were mostly waitress gawked at my father. I didn't mind that after all beauty those run in our family not trying to sound conceited, but what bother me was half of them where unbuttoning there shirts to show to much of there goodies as if that would aroused my father. They were defiantly not the type of female I wanted my father to date, hell not even to sleep with. If I was going to find a woman for my father she would have to be sophisticated, intelligent, beautiful, and must importantly kind, her disposition had to fit my fathers and mines.

As we seat at the table are "friendly" waitress came by she looked to be around in her thirties, bleach blond and too much heavy make up for her own good, on her name tag it read Charlotte.

"Hello I'm Charlotte I'll be your waitress tonight? What I can I start you off with?" trying her best to be seductive as she places our menus in front of us, I really wanted to laugh at how despite she was acting.

"Hello Charlotte, we'll have some water for now?" as he looked at the menus.

"Oh! Can I have a few slices of lemons to go with my water?" I said just to make it difficult for her.

"Of course," she said as she actually noticed I was sitting there with my father, I nearly gagged at how she walked away. Talking about despite with a capital "D."

"I see you have a new fan, just wait till those nurses see you tomorrow your about to have a Team Julius, dad," teasing my father.

"Wait till you get to school their will defiantly be a Team Octavia,"

" My teams color is blue,"

"Mines red," we both laugh at our silliness until Charlotte came back with our drinks where we decide to order.

Daddy order a Garden Burger while I decide to get a Bacon Cheese Burger, after all once you kill a cow you got to make a burger…

"Xia that is one big unhealthy Burger you have there," looking at me as I took a huge hunk out of it.

"Daddy your acting as if I always eat like this?" making sure I swallow before I spoke.

I mean come on now, my measurements is 40-24-38, the only time I do pig out like this is when I'm low in sprites other then that I would have order the Garden Burger as well.

Are conversation was short when a man that looked to by in his thirties, few inches shorter than daddy stop at our table. He was followed by a girl who looked to be around my age, she had mahogany hair with a taint of red, she was very pale then the man before her reminding me about that vampire books that my friends and I was going fanatic about.

But other then that you could tell she was a loner telling by her eyes it seems she keeps to herself, maybe a very obsessive person.

"Excuse me, you must be the new Chief of Surgeon at the hospital?" the man said questioningly.

"Yes," said daddy with confidence

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Swan Chief of Police," holding out his hand.

"I'm Julius X Caesar, and this is my daughter Octavia," shakes his hand.

"Hello sir," giving him my world class smiles.

"Nice too meet you Octavia, this is my daughter Isabella," mentioning to the girl behind him.

"Bella preferably," she said nonchalant while our father talked about sports and fishing.

"Xia preferably," will at lest we did have something in common, first both our fathers were chief's one in law enforcement the other in medical field, they both had the same things in common as will. The second our fathers was single men except her father was divorce I remember hearing from one of the waitress as I went to the restroom. The third we both had Italian names that we prefer to be called by our nicknames, but other then that I guess that is all we'll ever have in common.

My room was filled with unopened boxes, the only thing I did managed to unpack was my new bed comforter that I had bought before I left home. Turning on my side for a comfortable position, I still couldn't get to the quietness that was freaking me out.

This was very new to me after hearing cars alarms, lights shining brighter than the sun, and people shouting for nearly sixteen years is like a lullaby but hearing wild life and a err silence is terrible to my senses.

Any minute now I feel as if a vampire is going to pop up into my room to have its late night sneak or a were wolf stocking around in the forest that surround our house.

Such thoughts such as these we're making it very hard for me to sleep, this town just had those bad vibes of secretes just like The Stepford Wives.

I left out of my musings when I heard a howl…sound as if it came from a wolf…with that thought I jumped out of my bed and ran to my dads' room.

Problem number five and six buy curtains and lots and lots of garlic.

I was defiantly living a nightmare I'll take Freddie any day then an over size man-dog.


	5. First Day of School is Hell Part I

First Day at School is Hell Part I

I was never the type to come on time hell I wasn't even delivered on the day I was suppose to be, I always came fashionable late.

I decide to wear my black ruffle skirt that I personal design and sew, it came four inches to my knees but it still was decent. Wearing neon stockings, with my favorite hot pink ankle boots that had a bow on one side by Chanel. I picked out this 80's inspired baby tee that was black, yellow, and hot pink, checking myself out the mirror I looked nice for my first day.

I did little make up, putting my hair in a bun with messy bangs; the only thing I was worry about was what accessory I was going to wear. Checking out my jewelry I picked out my favorite diamond hops with my birthstone topaz ring.

After that I grabbed my bag that was 80's inspired radio that I could hook up my ipod to it, it would actually play music then I grabbed my leather jacket leaving my room to the kitchen. Entering into the kitchen I was met with daddy's famous pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning daddy," kissing him on his check

"Good morning princess,"

"Aren't you suppose to be at work," I asked after all he was the boss now meaning he had to set and example.

"I told them I'll be there a little late after all this is your first day of school,"

"Yeah but I'm not a little child any more so you can't walk me to school and see me off like you use to," as he set my plate in front of me.

"Your right but you'll still be my little girl,"

Moments like this I'm split between I want daddy to remarry and the other saying three's a crowd but than again that will only be selfish of me.

After eating I realize that I need a ride to get to school, back home it was to yell for a cab or our driver drove us, but when I was lucky I drove.

"Daddy how am I going to get to school?"

"Glade you said this come with me Xia," he said smiling that means only one thing and praying to god I hope what I think it was.

Following daddy to the garage he stop and turned around,

"Xia close your eyes now," listening obediently at his command right now I was so nervous that literally I was shaken to my bones.

Feeling as my father guided me I was spilling with excitement at the thought of having a car.

"Now open your eyes,"

As I open my eyes I couldn't help but scream from excitement there packed next to daddy's Range and Challengeder was a waxed all black convertible 2010 Mustang and looking from the inside it had all red interior.

"This is my car?" making sure I wasn't dreaming?

He pulled out the keys and put them in my hands, everything went from bad to excellent. All I have to say is All American Muscle.

"Thank you daddy you're amazing, the greatest father in the world!" I said screaming as I hugged him to death.

"But the past weeks I was the worst father in the world for moving you?"

" You fall from grace but with this gift your moving back to that throne in the sky," smiling.

"I'm glad your happy now there are some rules when driving this car,"

"Hit me what you got,"

"One drive at a decent speed nothing going over sixty, two this car is to get you from home to school and any important things, do not race anybody and mean _**anybody**_, last take care of this car."

"You have my oath father, and what if I break one of those rules?" trying to see what would happen.

"You grounded for two months, no books, TV, phone, computer, sketch book, and ipod. You'll also have to wash my cars plus do your chaos and the car returns to the car dealer."

Will damn this is what you call child labor I need a social worker over here,

"Okay,"

"Good now we're both running late, I'll see you tonight at 6, have a nice day at school dear," he kissed me as he jumped in the Range.

I jumped in my car not even placing the key in the ignition just enjoying the feel of this beautiful car.

After socking in its beauty I place the key in the ignition and turn it awe… it was like music to my ears.

Plugging my ipod connected to my radio I turn on "Telephone" by Lady GaGa featuring Beyonce. Then pulling out the garage I whipped out the drive way headed towards Forks High School.

I'm glade I remember the directions to the school when we drove through the town. The school wasn't bad to me it looked like every other school building I've ever been too.

Packing my car in the so-called students packing lot I was glade I wasn't the only one who had an expensive car. There was a monster car Jeep packed next to a vintage Volks Wagon Rabbit and a hot red Benz, then a few cars down a shiny silver Volvo, on my side was a Camero and the other was Ion.

Stepping out of me car and grabbing my bag I locked my car exhaling I headed towards the building, after all it was high school plus a new girl equals up a hell of a first day. Adding problem number seven…what's going to happen?


	6. First Day of School is Hell Part II

A/N: Third person point of view

This chapter is were you meeting everybody as everybody heads to school.

Oh! I totally forgot Demetri is part of the Art Greeks his under Fashion…

Enjoy

First Day of School is Hell Part II

Forks High School was like any other school in the country, football, basketball, and baseball session was the towns proud, making the very people who are in either one of those athletics divisions made them local celebrities.

And that was how the jocks we're treated and so where their girlfriends, ruling the school and town while others had to deal with it either way it went.

Emmett Cullen, captain of the Spartans football team step out of his Jeep with defiance linebacker Samuel Uley, Felix the second quaterback, and coming next beside them was a vintage VW Rabbit.

Stepping out of his car Jacob Black second defiance linebacker with baseball Jared and basketball Paul while five cars down came James and Lawrence out a 98 Mustang to finish the click of handsome jerks.

"You hear there suppose to be a new kid in school," said James

"Yeah ain't the kid supposed to be a girl?" said Paul as James nodded his head in conformation.

"Meaning one thing gentlemen," said Emmett smirking that would cause any girl to do his bidding " Fresh ass," they laugh.

"Is that all you think about muscle head?" said Jacob

"24/7 next to football" he said with self-prided

"You wouldn't say that if Rosalie was here," said Samuel leaning against the Rabbit.

"Hey dog face get your ass of my car before you put a dent on it!" Jacob said.

"Why your little bitch of a car can't take it or maybe its because the person that drives it is a Bitch," Samuel said taunting Jacob.

Jacob and Sam had serious beef with each other every since they were toddler, as the years went on it only became worst nobody on there reservation knew about this except Embry, Paul, Seth, and Quil.

So to take out there frustration out instead on each other they became defiance linebackers never leaving any mercy for their opponents.

"So, I have other ways of distractions to make her forget…"

"Yeah like banging her head through the head board," said Jared as they laugh while the very female was parking her red Mercedes Benz.

Rosalie was the most beautiful and venomous girl in the school, which must of the guys in the school wanted to be with her while the girls wanted to be her.

She was followed by her group of mean girls, Victoria and Heidi who were her equal in beauty and venomous.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett as her skirt sashay side to side making all the guys stare at her ass, Emmett gave them a warning glare.

Wrapping his arm around her waist as they gave each other the must-disgusting scene of a make out.

"God can you two get a fucking room," said Felix as his arm was wrapped around his girlfriend Heidi for two years.

"You hear about the new kid coming here?" said Victoria as was up on her boyfriend James for a year.

"Yeah, we heard," said Felix

"So what did you ladies hear about the new kid?" said Lawrence

"From what I heard the family came from New York," she said as she brushed it over.

"And…" said all the guys

"Oh I get it you want to know what gender the kid is?" she smirked "Sorry boys I didn't get that far."

"I wonder what you had to do to get the information," whispered Jacob as Victoria gave him the finger "No I think not that why you have James for," he smirked.

"What I hear from mom the new Chief in the hospital is single, rich, and sexy, I hope it's a boy after all we need a new hottie instead of that Edward," Rosalie said bitterly about the guy that turned her advances down.

"Edward Mason is a freaking weirdo after all you saw how he stock that Swan girl when she arrived here," said Heidi

"Yeah what a waste she's has nothing at all to, she have no shape dresses like a boy and god a low self esteem," Rosalie said as everybody nodded their head in agreement as the saw the couple step out the silver Volvo.

"Your being very poisons Rose," Emmett said as she smiled.

"And what about Alec…" said Jacob, everybody except for Emmett knew that Rosalie still had a burning for Alec.

Rosalie just glared at Jacob, she and every girl in the school had a thing for Alec, who wouldn't?

Alec was just…gorgeous he was that bad boy that girls lusted and wanted to be with.

His style was edgier with a little pitch of punk; he kept to himself that made him have a mysterious aura to those who weren't in his inner sanctum to know the real him.

"It's getting chilly out here lets go in," said Heidi as the group walked into the building.

Five minutes later a well waxed all black Camero whipped in the students parking lot followed by an Ion and a Ford Focus.

Alec and his twin sister Jane step out the Camero,

"I see the STD groupies left," said Jane as she looked at the area the jocks where once at.

"Jane, always the sweet one I see," as his sister gave him one of her innocent smile she could master, after all ones that smile and smile is always the villain.

Alec just returns her smile as he grabbed his acoustic guitar out the back seat, unzipping his cast to see if nothing was damage after feeling a bump when he drove in the parking lot.

"I swear you take care of that damn guitar as if it was your child," said Jasper as he, Ben, and Eric joined the twins.

"Like I haven't seen you talk to your paintings before," leaning back against his car.

"I'm hurt of invasion of privacy," Jasper said as everybody laugh.

"Lets leave the acting to Jane and Alice,"

As on clue Alice, Angela, and Demetri came over,

"Leave what to who?" said Alice in her usual bell like voice.

"Nothing," everybody said.

"Anyway we have serous gossip to tell you," said Alice gleaming with excitement.

"I thought only the Wanna B's gossip Alice?" Jane said as she smiled at her best friend.

"No they pass out nasty rumors while Demetri and I pass out the truth," correcting her friend.

"So what the news?" said Alec.

"Is it about the new kid?" said Angel as she was hugged up with her boyfriend Ben.

"Yes," both Alice and Demetri

"That's not new we already know the family from New York, that the father is the Chief of Surgeon at the hospital," said Ben.

"You only have the headline, I got the cover story," Alice said with all confidence.

"The father is name Julius Caesar, in his thirties born of a Italian heritage, is a neurosurgeon and cardiovascular doctor one of the worlds best, which is very wonderful to know that our town can have."

"How do you know all this?" they asked.

"Its only me who needs to know," she said, everyone knew she'll never tell them nor Demetri.

"And his very handsome, that even Carlisle, Caius, and Aro have some competition," Demetri said

"Anyway I have on good authority that the new kid is a female, her name is Octavia Marie Caesar who is in the same grade as us."

"I hope she's not mean like Rosalie," said Angela as everybody nodded their head in agreement.

"Or have a low self esteem like Bella and a wanna be like Jessica and Lauren," added Jane

"Or all three to be more correctly," said Eric, they all gave and amen.

"We need to go in its nearly time for class to start," Alec said as he sling his guitar cast over his shoulder while holding on to his backpack.

They all walked in the building as the bell ringed to signal the students to enter the building.

Twenty minutes later a 2010 Mustang pull up in the school parking lot.

Cliffhanger……..l.o.l


	7. First Day of School is Hell Part III

A/N: This chapter is back to Octavia P.O.V …

Thanks a Millie to Peter once again.

ENJOY

First Day of School is Hell part III

I walked into the building headed towards the main office, when I entered I saw a women who looked to be around in her fifties typing on the computer. Walking over to the office counter I cleared my voice before I say anything fearing that I'll sound uncertain.

"Excuse me maim," good my voice was not shaky as I fear it my be, she turned from her desk and looked at me as one looked at their grandchild who came to visited.

"Yes, how can I help you?" her voice was pleasant and warm, reminding me of grandma Sylvia and grandma Sophie, later on today I'll have to call them to see how they were doing.

"Hi, I'm Octavia Caesar,"

"I'm Mrs. Carmon, yes your our new student, we're expecting you the principle wants a word with you just go in his office while I'll finish getting your papers ready," she smile.

"Thank you," as I return her smile and headed towards the principle office.

After speaking to the principle for a few minutes about my credits, the schools rules, policy's, and etc, I was finally was able to leave his office. Returning back to the desk to get my schedule and I.D, happy that they used the same photo my old school used, I was meet by a brunette medium height girl.

I looked down at her since she was a few inches than me; something told me this girl was defiantly the type that tries to be like anybody else and not her own self identity.

"Ms. Caesar this is one of our honor student who will help you out around the school today," said Mrs. Carmon

"Hi, I'm Jessica,"

"I'm Octavia," and so came the never ending of Jessica's talking.

It was still first hour as the hallway showed no sign of students except Jessica and I, I took a look at my schedule my first hour was P.E, Mr. Packer I gleam at the thought of gym, since dad didn't receive the boy that he so badly wanted and was just left with me. I took on his passion for sports and boxing that I was a little tomboy, until my mother took me to my first fashion show then everything went from there. But still to heart I was that little tomboy.

My second hour was Anatomy which was my homeroom, my third was Math, my fourth was lunch, fifth was history, sixth was French even though I didn't needed it since I'm profanation in the language, and last was English, after looking at my schedule and my locker number, I folded it and place it in my bag.

I found my locker after some difficulty with no help from my tour guild; Jessica was too busily blabbering about the school and hot teachers, making me tune out her endless voice of nonsense.

I mean the girl could carry on a conversation without any encouragement from me, it took awhile for me to open up my locker and once I did I couldn't feel more accomplish.

Decorating my locker with photos of my parents, my best friend Carry, Peter, Jay, Jason, and my god brother Marc, I place a small mirror, marker board, and a poster that said "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" and a small poster of Marilyn Monroe, Dorothy Dandridge and Sarah Jessica Packer my idols.

When I notice the hallway that was once empty was now filled with students and Jessica babbling had stopped. I turned to her as she was fixing her hair and pulling at her clothes. I followed her line of sight to three girls, a deep brunette on the left, a red head on the right and dead in center a blond with the meanest scowl ever.

"Who're they?" I snorted, albeit unattractively, but those girls stuck me as the types to waste air in valuable quantities.

Those cliché moments in high school B-movies seemed to be summered up in this one moment as they walked pass. They clearly ran this school.

"Left to right, Heidi, Rosalie, and Victoria," Jessica said.

Her voice seemed to betray the dreamy look on her face, just as I expected she was defiantly the type who needs a self-identity; after all she was clearly enamored by the three girls and their grace.

"Queen B's?" I guessed, Jessica nodded and watched them pass. I roll my eyes. Taking my ipod out I turned to "Keep on Dancing," by No Doubt, leaving Jessica in her little doused dazes at my locker.

I paid no attention to the stares everybody was giving me even though I do have to admit I did love the attention but not to sound conceited.

I entered my second hour class after putting my ipod in my bag, there I was meet by the most gorgeous man I have ever meet I mean ever, I walked over to my anatomy teacher handling my papers to him.

"You must be Octavia Caesar, I'm Carlisle Cullen I'll be your anatomy teacher as well home room, we were looking forward to meeting you last week," he said as he smiled, god this man made me melt.

"Yeah…unpacking," I said as I tried my best not to blush.

"I personally understand," he smiled again "You've made perfect time we're started to talk about reproduction," I would defiantly love to have a one on one lesson with him, I said mentally but I couldn't help the blush that was creeping to my checks.

"Now you will be seated next to Mr. Demetri over there please raise your hand Demetri so Ms. Octavia knows where to be seated," he said as he grabbed me my assign book and a syllabic for his class, thank god he didn't notice me blushing.

I turned when I saw a boy with brunette hair and incredible skin complexion raised his hand, I walked over there as I came near he was neatly put together…why more put together then any heterosexual male in here…hmm…I wonder.

"Hey I'm…" but before I could say anything he interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Your Octavia Marie Caesar, originally from Manhattan, you're an only child and a November baby, please stop me if I'm wrong?" confident… and very informant…I liked him.

"News travel fast here?" I said smirking

"Only if you get the right informant," cocking a very elegant eyebrow retuning my smirk.

"Please tell me more?" I said seating beside him

"Seeing how you dress and walk in here you're a natural born Lady with a Prim Madonna attitude but a good one instead a bitchy one, with a good shoulder on her head,"

"Demetri, right?" he nodded his head.

"This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship," I smiled as he returns the same gesture tapping our pencils together as if we're toasting.

Leaving out of Anatomy I fount out that Demetri and me had a lot of things in common, from movies, to clothes, down to men.

As we walked down the hall to my locker where Demetri's locker was two lockers down from me as I walked to my locker and open it I place my Anatomy book in there as I closed my locker I was meet by this very muscular guy or should I saw man. How old is he? And why he hasn't graduated yet?

"I couldn't help but see you across the hall and knew that we have a connection," I smiled trying my best not to laugh

"We have a connection? Please enlighten me because I'm kind of intrigue on how two perfect strangers are connected?"

"Easy your hot… smoken hot like me and that only means that well automatically be connected," he smirked.

"Sugar what's your name?"

"Emmett Cullen," when he said that I thought about my anatomy teacher please tell me they were not related.

"Emmett babe, I have to admit that it took a lot to come over here and say that and I salute you but let me give you some advise next time think very hard and I mean very hard before you say anything like that, okay," I said smiling.

"Okay next time," he said smiling like a teddy bear, I'll have to admit he was kind of cute but it went out the window when he spoke.

Leaving a very blushing Emmett I walked over to a very stun Demetri, whose whole aura spelt shock.

"What?"

"Do you know who that was?" as if he was about to bust.

"Who him, I believe his name was Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes, the captain of the football team and All American Athlete at that."

"No wonder he gave out that weak pick up line," I said, "Oh while its on my mind, is Emmett related to Mr. Cullen?" hoping he said no.

"Hell no, excuse my French, Emmett maybe cute but he and his little crew has nothing on Carlisle,"

"So I assume Carlisle must be your husband?" smirking

"In school yes, but when he leaves this building his with his wife Carman, Oh there goes Alice she has geometry with you," he said waving at a brunette with a bob, she was dress whimsical and I liked her. She walked towards us and just like how Jessica was all struck by the Queen B's grace so was I by her, every step she took it seem as if she was dancing.

"Hi Demetri, hey Octavia," he voice was like bells that chirmed as she ran up to me and unexpectedly gave me a hug? So people of Forks are very affectionate people?

"Sorry about that sometimes I get carry away," she said

"Meaning most of the time," Demetri said looking the other way while Alice gave him a playful scowl.

"Anyway let me introduce myself…" remembering what Demetri said about his friends I bet her to the punch after all it was only fair that I know something about them as much as they knew about me.

"You're the eyes and ears of the School and the President of the Drama Club, who happens to calm the history teacher Marcus as your school husband, also you're the French teacher's daughter," I smiled filling very confident that I got the facts right.

"Bravo, your automatic my new calm sister," she said

"Aren't you two going to Caius you know how he feels about people being late to his class,"

"We're going after all his not going to blow a gasket if I have Xia with me she is a newbie at the school," locked arm to arm, we headed towards class.

Caius was known to be the only teacher that was impassable that it was impossible to get an A in his class, walking into class Alice announce me to my teacher and I begin to know why Alice call him her school husband. He had snow white blond hair that made me wanted to brush my hand in it, he had remarkable bone structure he would be even hotter if he didn't have a mean scowl on his face.

"Aw Ms. Caesar, its nice to know that you finally grace our presence I begin to wonder when you wherever going to come to school," so he was a sarcastic teacher my favorite kind.

" You know I was wondering the same thing as will," everybody in the room looked stun as if I had called the b- word to the teacher. Then I realized that he must intimidate everybody and it was very understandable how he carried himself and by his expression.

"I see you have that famous New York humor," he smirks

"New Yorkers learn to laugh at there selves," I said smiling

"A brave one is amongst us, you'll be seated next to Alice and Jane," as he gave me a book and a syllabics as I walked towards me desk.

"You got some balls newbie," the girl I assumed to Jane, she looked like an angel that was painted by the masters but something inside me told me she was more than angelic.

"Xia this is Jane, Jane this is Xia," Alice said in her normal chirpy voice.

"I heard what happen with you and Emmett, I must defiantly say you are not a Bella," recognizing the name of the chiefs daughter.

"Why what's wrong with her?" as I looked back to look at her, she was seated next to a handsome boy with bronzed hair and golden eyes, while on the right hand side of her was a fair looking boy.

The trio reminded me of Sweeny Todd my favorite movie ever.

"Bella is… how can I say this…" said Alice

"She's has no self-esteem, and more like a push over to be corrected," she roll her eyes.

I could tell that she was no tolerance with female that played the damsel and distress card, making me like her even more,

"Capital offense," I said as Alice and Jane chucked.

"Ms. Caesar may you please come to the board and give us the answer," Caius said, I got up from my seat as my 'partner in crime' and the whole class stared at me, as if I was on death row walking to my death.

As I came near the board I looked at the problem, which was very easy to me, I took the chalk and started to solve the problem, after I was done I looked at my work which I might say I freaking rock.

Caius walked over to the board and for a brief second it seem he was shock but that same scowl was plastered back on his features.

"Did you have A.P Geometry Ms. Caesar?"

"Yes sir I did,"

"Did your instructor teach you this lesson yet?"

"No, we were but he decide we skip this chapter,"

"It seems that not only are you the bravest soul in this class but you are the brightest," any other time I would take that as a compliment but something told me it defiantly not one this time.

"You may seat down, but next time Ms. Caesar you talk when it is time for me to start my lesson you'll be having afternoon detention with me for a month. Do you understand? I don't give second chances,"

"Yes sir," staring him right in the eye.

"You may seat down now," I seat right back down in my seat not to cause in more problems with Geometry Teacher for the rest of the hour.

"Well you have more balls then I expected Xia," said Jane as she smiled which kind of told me never to get on her bad side. We headed towards the cafeteria; in Forks everybody had the same hour lunch since there was only a decent amount of students that went there.

As we entered I was meet by the rest that made up the group Angela was on the school paper as the head photographer, who I fount had the sweetest disposition, her boyfriend of two an a half year Ben who also had her love for photos. Eric was a cutie pie he was also in the school paper as the writer and that he had a little crush on Jane, Jasper was the artist in the group he had an adorable Southern accent and yes he was fine. But I think he has eyes for Alice and so does she but they seem as if they're unsure and of course Demetri. We seat there they telling me about certain groups in the school, about the town and there selves, while I told them my life in New York City, and the most important people I knew it, telling a little jokes here and there it was nice until.

The Queen B's came to make there 'dramatic entry' I was glad to know that I wasn't the only sane person in my group to know that they we're full of it. They stop at the table where I presume where the jocks seat at, the blond one walked over to that Emmett boy and…I really don't want to be sick by remembering such a horrific scene.

"I can't stand those whores," said Jane as she had the meanest scowl on her face "Especially that Rosalie."

"No wonder why your marry to Caius," I said smiling at my new best friend she looked at me and smirked "You know it."

"So what's your beef with Rosalie?" I asked after all I was curious about a group of girls to have everybody want to be like them and the other half dislike them.

"Rosalie spread rumors that Jane was having a threesome in the boys locker room," said Alice I knew that couldn't be true Jane struck out as a female that respected herself, I wanted to ask did Rosalie get in trouble for spreading a dirty rumor but telling by everybody's face it was a negative.

"Not only has she done that to Jane but she has said a lot of dirty things about everyone of us and never token the fall for it," said Angela.

"And the worst thing about she still wants to get with my brother," Jane said as if she was growling.

"You have a brother?" surprise by this latest new information.

"Yes a twin brother," she said smiling.

"Twin…Brother? And when was any of ya'll going to tell me this?" trying to lighten the mood.

"His name is Alec," Demetri said dreamy "Next to Carlisle, Caius, and Aro his the only truly good looking boy in this school, no offense Jasper, Ben, and Eric all three of you are good looking in your own rights. But Alec is just rape materiel."

"Who is not into boys, okay Demetri," said Jane laughing at her friend.

"I can't wait to met him," he must be all that if he got Demetri in a sweat as such.

"His also the musician in the group," said Jasper

Okay hot and a musician I really had to see him for my own eyes now.

"What instrument?" pray let it be a guitar… please god let it be a guitar.

"Guitar…" everybody said I could nearly busted into fits of screams at the thought.

Hearing my stomach growl I knew I had to eat something, getting up I took off my jacket for the first time today setting it by my bag I grabbed my wallet out.

" Anybody want anything?" daddy gave me plenty and it was out of habit to buy lunch for my friends, they looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"What? I'm offering to buy lunch what do you guys want?" I said smiling the girls acted shy to say anything but the guys gave me their order.

"Okay, I'll be back,"

"I'll come with you Xia," said Jane.

As we walked to the lunch line I couldn't help put notice the Queen B's and Jocks was staring at me from the distant I couldn't read there expression, put the jocks were easy to read and so where there pants if you catch my draft.

"Xia I think the Queen B's about to have completion," she said smirking

"Who? "As I gave the lady my order not really want to think that I was completion to the Queen B's, I already had 99 problem and a Bitch was not one of them.

"Who? You,"

"Whatever Jane," watching the lady place the correct order of food on my plate.

"No whatever me. Look at you every guy has not stop looking at you even the teachers are finding ways to stare at you your beautiful and I have never said that about a female in my life. Even Demetri has been trying to find ways to touch you and you know what he like so this is very shocking at the must. And to top all this up you have a wonderful personality even though you could put on a air of conceit you haven't."

"Thanks Jane, and that coming from you meant a lot," I said smiling.

"Your welcome because anybody new I meet I have a guard up but I didn't have to with you," as she grabbed one of the trays for me I paid the women and as I turn around….

Cliff hanger…god that sucks really bad…

Please read and Review


	8. Heaven or Hell?

A/N: Thank you to those who review, it gives me energy to write.

Also I don't take French in high school so when she meets Esme they have a complete conversation in French that will be written in English, also her father and Aro speaks to her in Italian it all so will be written in English.

To continue on…

Heaven or Hell?

I couldn't believe my eyes, from all the guys I've meet so far they were gorgeous, but him…he was in a different category all by himself. I mean there was no word that could do him justice. He was tall, with a slender tone muscular body that was just perfect; he walked with an unearthly grace as if he was above men. I couldn't help but think about the cliché teenage books that had the bad guy with the heart of gold that ends up losing the girl for a good guy, yes he your typical high school Bad Boy. Who wants a boring good guy when you can have a never-ending excitement with a bad guy, right?

"Earth to Octavia, Come in Octavia?" Jane said as she stares at me with puzzlement on her face.

"Yeah," shaking my head momentarily leaving my daze from the Beautiful Stranger that walked in.

"What just made you get into this daze and completely left the earth?"

"Who was that gorgeous…Greek god that walked in here?" as I saw the guy walked over to our table, making me scream inside with excitement at the prospect of getting to seat near him.

When I heard a giggling sound at my side, turning around I looked at Jane, what could I have said to make her laugh, repeating my statement over in my head I didn't blame her for laughing, Greek God? But that was the only perfect response to describe him, and while I thought about it he remind me of a mix of Apollo and Ares…the embodiment of light and…lust.

"That Greek god is Alec my brother," will didn't I make an ass of myself.

"Jane…"I said so embarrass, after all it made pretty good sense that the only person in lunch or in their group that hasn't shown up yet was her brother …the god himself.

"That's all right your secret is safe with me," she smiled as if she was devising a plan, but brushing it aside I smiled at her as we headed towards our table.

When we got there I had a better look at him, and man I was simple floored, he absolutely had perfect bone structure as if he was the son of Johnny Depp. His skin complexion was health…brilliant that I wanted to touch him; he had mahogany honey suckle hair. His eyes…where a mesmerizing green that you could get lost in, and to finish off his lips…lord have mercy they were perfect not to big nor small kissable lips.

I was never the type of girl that went crazy over a guy unless you count Gerald Butler but that was different, I didn't take time to date for three reason; school, I never could find the right guy that could enlighten that fire inside of me, and last daddy.

I could have a boyfriend but I knew daddy he would terrorize the shit out of a guy, pardon my French, but that was the truth, I would never hear from that poor soul again. So I didn't give daddy the option to do so, saving him a lot of time and energy.

As we came to our table Jasper took the opportunity to introduce us, Alec rolled his eyes as Jasper called him the greatest poet next to Shakespeare, as I playful hit Jasper for calling me the Schools beauty.

"Hey, I'm Alec the sane one in our group," he said smirking holding his hand out.

"I'm Xia…the insane one," I smiled back taking his hand in mines, I must say he had a very firm grip and soft skin making me wonder what lotion he used, he laugh, it was the must soothing lyrical noise ever.

Looking down I notice I still had half of the majority of the groups food on my tray, I was glad that I fount something to leave his glaze. Any minute now, I swear I would have said the most stupid thing to say to make him think I was like every other girl in school.

After passing out everybody's food I seat down with spicy chicken, which made me kind of guilty for telling daddy a lie that I wasn't going to eat fast food but I made it up with a salad. Tell I realize I forgot to get me a cranberry juice, I sighed I really wasn't trying to walk back and forth after all I'm a very lazy person.

"What's wrong Xia?" Angela said

"I forgot to get me a juice," I sigh as I got up, Alec jumped up and said

"I'll come with you," my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. As we got in line we begin to make small talk.

"I would ask you why did you leave the Big Apple, but since news travel fast here I all ready know, so to be on the safe side how do you like old Forks?" it was innocent question.

"Other then the fact that it surround by a sea of trees, that might have vampires, were wolves, and crazy serial killers in it, its okay," he laugh thank god he had a sense of humor.

"You must have read those vampire books that the girls here were going crazy about,"

"Once a vamp fan forever I'll be one until somebody writes the next best thing then I'll jump ship, the leading male character has to be a bad boy though."

"Bad Boy's? Most girls that I know only go for the good guys?" he said it was so sensual that it sent shivers down my spine.

"According to Cobra Starship nice guys finish last,"

"You listen to rock?" he said smiling.

"I love all types of music, but yeah rock is my preference, alternative, little bit of metal, punk, and new weave. Defiant 80's punk/new weave music, the greatest era of music in my opinion."

"I'm glade there somebody have some taste in music instead of me,"

"Why do you say that?" asking the lunch lady for a cranberry juice.

"Alice likes musicals but hates pop, Jane loves pop but hate musicals, Eric loves rap can't stand Country, Ben and Angie likes Country not in to musicals, Jasper loves jazz and hate mostly everything else."

"But you?"

"Loves every genre of music my favorite Jazz, even though I write rock songs,"

"I have passion for jazz, I have my best ideas when listening to it,"

"What's your favorite jazz player?"

"My favorite jazz player is Miles Davis,"

"I think we have to much in common with music," he said as he grabbed his tray.

"So I hear you play the guitar," he nodded his head in agency "So are you in a band?"

"Yeah, my bands name is Lextat," he said it as he brush a hand in his hair, god he was sexy.

"After Anne Rice Interview with a Vampire? Tom Cruise played him,"

"You are the first person that caught on to that,"

"You have to be joking, come on Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise where the most bloody hot vamps ever," I laugh "So what's your obsession with Vampires?"

"Nothing, my band member Taylor, she just love Tom Cruise as Lextat and after reading Queen of the Damn…"

"I get it Lextat became the first vampire rock star," he smirk devilishly.

I had this odd feeling that took over my instants saying to turn around, causally I turn my head and right at the moment I looked at the prime suspected coming from the other side of the room and with I guess intense hate, was Rosalie.

Lunch went by fast as Angle, Jasper, Alice and I headed towards History. Looking at my History teacher Marcus, I observe that his expressions where as if he gets bored real easy. He had a soothing voice that made you relax and most importantly he knew what he was talking about, making me like him even more.

His class was a breeze leaving me with French and English then I could go home.

As I walked to French I notice that I had a class with Alec and I was even happier to know that I didn't have to see him in one hour.

He was followed by Eric and Ben till I notice behind him was that Emmett Cullen, another guy that had second hour with me…what's his name… Felix, and another guy he looked to be Native American; I believe his name was Jacob Black.

Alec and the rest of them waited on me, which I was so glade that they did, I really didn't want to be harassed by Emmett again. And knowing that he goes with that Rosalie girl, after all I find that girls who fight over a boy are childish.

Especially when the boy was two timing both of ya'll, I would've been angry at him, after all my father didn't sign me up to boxing to be a punching bag and to be a needy female.

"Are home girl Xia have a class with us, good I was beginning to think that will have to be Edward Mason and start stalking you," said Eric. I rolled my eyes at him remembering what the group said about that Edward guy who I learnt was Bella boyfriend and in my third and fourth hour.

"That's why there called restraining orders dip wide," said Ben

"That has never stop a stalker before," Eric said

"Unless he is smart and keeps quiet, qualities that neither you have," Alec said very causally, earning a laugh from Ben.

"That's all right Eric, I hate the quite guys they never have anything to say and the smart ones think they know everything," seeing that he smiled and stuck his tongue out at Alec and Ben.

"Your so childish," I took another look and saw they had all ready went into the class.

"Ladies first," said Alec as held on to Eric before he could walk inside,

"Yeah Ladies first," acting as if he thought about it first.

I roll my eyes at my new childish artsy friends as I walked into French class, entering to my disappointment the Queen B's where in here as well.

I walked towards the teacher, Esme.

It was obvious that she was Alice mother, she had the same fair slender shape like Alice, with the same chocolate brown eyes that where warm and soothing…a mother eyes.

"You must be Octavia Caesar, welcome to my French class, I understand that you all ready know French," she said (in French) as she smiled at me.

"Yes, my mother started my lesson when I was seven" I said returning her with a smile.

"I'm glade at least I have another quick learner in my class,"

"Who is the other?" it was a innocent question to ask.

"Alec," she said glancing at him, I wouldn't say that I was shock after all it seem he was a bright and very quick.

"I want you to back there with him after all I know half the students here would just try to copy off your work," she laugh and so did I.

I liked Alice mother not only for the fact that she seated me next to Alec, but it was her lovely disposition.

As I watch her instruct the class she had this surreal grace, she was sweet but she held her ground not taking it from anybody, her style was simple yet elegant. By far she was the most sophisticated chic female in this town to be in her thirties…I couldn't help but to smile…she would defiantly make the perfect mate for my father.

I looked at her finger to see if she had a wedding band and to my surprise she didn't, finally the heavens was on my side.

The bell ring signaling that sixth hour was done and the seventh hour begin and once again I had a class with Alec, with Alice, Jane, Demetri, Jasper to the mix.

"You're going to like Aro, he is the best English teacher in the school," said Alice.

"And the most sexiest teacher in the school," Demetri and Jane said in union.

"Something I don't want to hear," said Alec,

"You know your always number one in my book Alec," said Demetri making Jane, Alice, and me bust into giggles.

"Thank you Demetri for letting me know that," he said.

We walked into the classroom and like I was floored with Alec so was I with Aro, I must defiantly say that Forks held a lot of gorgeous people.

"Aro this is Octavia," said Jane as she gave him her signature smile, she turned and wink at me, as she and the others went to seat down.

"Aw, welcome Octavia, its nice to have a new face in class," he said clapping his hands together as he smiled. Yep he looks like he loves Drama and the Arts just by his movements.

"Class please settle down now," and instantly everybody calm down at his command "Now as you know we have a new student that attends our school I want you to gave her all the respect as she tells us about her."

I must say this is the only class that I had to introduce myself in, I inwardly groan at the thought, and what could I say that they all ready didn't know?

"What can I say that nobody don't know about me…well I don't like spiders, hate snakes, I'm a winter baby, my fathers Italian and my mothers African American, one day I wish to marry Gerard Butler, I love fashion, music, and movies…and etc," I smiled.

"So you know Italian?" said Aro (in Italian) as he smile, yep I think Aro is going to be my school husband.

"Yes, something my grandparents were determine for me to learn saying it was a shame if I didn't know my other half of my peoples language," I smiled thinking about grandfather Dean tilling me about my culture while grandma Sophie taught me every recipe that was handed down from all the women in our family (in Italian).

"Fantastic, your pronunciation is beautiful _Octavia," _saying my name as it rolled of his tongue, making me have a tight smile on my face feeling some what uncomfortable yet relax.

"You may seat down Ms. Caesar," I was pretty glade to seat down.

English ran smooth that it was time to leave, my new found friends and I all left towards the student parking lot.

I must say that I wasn't surprise at who drove the Jeep, muscle man Emmett as he and his friends stood around it telling crude jokes about each other, and the red Benz belonged to the Queen B herself.

Alec was the first to leave our group as headed towards the all black Camero, a gorgeous car with a sexy driver that was a fantastic combination.

After exchanging numbers with everyone I headed towards my beautiful car, seeing how strangely the weather was decent I wanted to drop top down.

Putting my seatbelt on, safety driver like any responsible driver would do, I turned the key in the ignition and heard my baby purr…the sound was lovely to my senses. Pressing the button to put down the convertible I put on my favorite song

"Blah Blah Blah," by Kesha then I whipped my baby out the parking space and headed home.

"Daddy?" I said walking into the house setting my bag by the door.

"In here princess," he said I sniff the air and smelt gravy (tomato sauce) and bake chicken; daddy was making grandmas famous Chicken Parmesan with her gravy.

Walking into the kitchen I saw daddy in his "Chef" hat, I smiled looking how ridicules that hat made him.

"Xia can you set the table please,"

"Of course,"

After setting the table I made daddies and I plate while he played "So What," by Miles Davis.

"So how was school?"

"It was nice I meet a lot of characters, the good, the bad…" and the sexy but I'll keep that to myself, thinking about a certain beautiful punk.


	9. Sparks

A/N: I'm switching POV so this chapter is ALEC! I couldn't help but to watch New Moon last night, for only one reason, the Volturi and the three hottest vamps to me and that was of course Alec, Caius (who is so much of a bad boy himself) and saving the best for last ARO!

Yes, I'm very obsessed with Aro; he's like the must funniest vamp, So I'm Team Jasper and Volturi.

Continue with the story…

Enjoy!

Sparks

I was finding this fascination about the new girl very annoying, everywhere I went they we're talking about the girl as if she was Mother Teresa. I mean this was even worst when Isabella Swan came to this school and that was only last year, but seeing how she was quiet and hated attention all talk of her went dead like any new trend.

I could careless about the chick; after all she might just be like another Rosalie but even worst.

I laugh darkly to myself, another half-wit, whose only main agenda was how did she look, eat like a bird and throw it up, and screw half the football team, and be vicious towards everybody just to make herself feel good.

None of these girls that went to this school made me want to date them, they couldn't aroused me mentally, emotionally, and defiantly physically.

I'm not bashing any of the girls but none of them try to be different except for the girls that I hung out with.

Angle, had a sweet disposition, pretty with a soft figure, but we didn't have anything in common, she was perfect for Ben.

Alice… was Alice who reminded me of a pixie, she could only hold one emotion in her body and when she got angry… it was hell for those who were around. No, she was perfect for Jasper even if they didn't know it. Those were the only girls that I would date if I had a strong attraction to them, but I didn't I doubt there was a girl out there perfect for me.

I left out late from Marcus class I left out the building to place my guitar in my car, then I headed towards the building we call our cafeteria.

I walked in and headed towards our usual table everybody in the group was there except for Jane.

"Where's Jane?" staring at my friends.

"She's with Xia," said Jasper with the must dumbest look on his face, with Eric and Ben following his action. These were the morons I call friends.

"Who the hell is Xia?" Demetri and the girls pointed following their line of sight… I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I saw Jane standing next to a…goddess; she had a mocha brown skin that was radiant, making my hands yearn to touch. She had soft feminine curves in all the right places with a trim waist, with long tone muscular legs that would go perfectly around my waist…yeah the perverseness was awakening from its long sleep at the sight of her. She had a lovely bone structure with high cheekbones and natural arch eyebrows, but her eyes something I have never seen such a beautiful color before.

As Jane and her walked back towards the table I notice that she had a sophisticated air but a genuine sweetness you could tell and she was very graceful, she remind me of the Goddess of the Moon. I couldn't but notice that all the guys though the same thing as I but more perverted, I couldn't help but saw Rosalie stare at her with envy, yes she finally has some completion.

"Aw Xia this is our Alec the greatest poet next to Shakespeare, Alec this is the mysterious yet beautiful girl in the school Octavia."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes while she playful hit him, then we introduce ourselves properly, it was nice to know she had a sense of humor.

I looked as she set her tray down passing out half the things on it to the others so she was kind and generous. Then I notice she had for herself a ten-piece spice chicken with a salad, glad to know that she like eating.

I was hungry as I was about to go to the cafeteria line until she scream that she forgot to get herself a juice, making me very thankful to god that I could have a word with this lovely creature.

As we got in line I couldn't help but feel all these foreign emotions take over me, she was intelligent, funny, and everything more I wanted in a girl sharing the same things in common.

If I were slow to catch on to things I wouldn't believe that I was developing a crush on Octavia instead of love at first sight that is so cliché, but I was defiantly having a serious crush on her. She turned around and unconsciously I looked down at her apple plumb shaped derriere.

Feeling a very inappropriate and unwelcoming feeling down there, I mean come on I don't act like a horny puppy every time I see a girl with long legs and prove that she is a intellectual, put with her, she had me on sixes and fours.

Jasper, Eric, and Ben was driving me off the wall, not only where I'm having trouble with my emotions and a certain body member, but to hear them speck about her was…god was I beginning to be jealous? I've only spoken to her for a few minutes, hell I just meet her yet I didn't like the fact how the guys we're talking about her even if it was innocent. Now I've begin to be a fucking hypocrite, after all at lest their penis wasn't having a mind of it own and was determine to show the girl how much it want her.

"I think I'm in love," said Eric

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help myself saying, I literally shut them off of there continuously bantering of Octavia.

"Where you not listening?" he said with all the astonishment as if I said the most unintelligent question ever.

"No,"

"I said that I'm in love with Octavia," he said making me very annoyed

"You haven't known the girl except for a few minutes how do you know she likes you? What if she likes somebody," Damn I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What do you think she likes you?" said Jasper; I knew he would catch on to that.

"All the girls like Alec that's not surprising," said Eric slumping down on his desk "All the girls go for the bad guys or jocks leaving guys like me in the dumps."

"That's not true most girls just don't like the annoying, always want to be in your face guys like you," I said smirking trying to get him out of the dark and come to the light.

"Alec your such and asshole," he said glade that he left his little depression.

"Will we know that she, like all the other girls have a thing for Alec, the real question is do you my friend like Octavia?" said Jasper smiling that I wanted to whap that smile off his damn face.

"The real question is when you're going to have the balls and ask Alice out?" not wanting to answer his question.

"This doesn't concern Alice and I or my balls, I'm talking about you and your little crush with Xia. I mean you wouldn't give a damn about a new girl, just ignore her like you do everybody else in this school, yet you actually took the initiative to talk and tried to be nice to her without being sarcastic."

Damn the sly bastard had a point; I didn't think my actions was that obvious I'm glad he didn't say anything about my other reaction to her.

"So what, maybe I am or not it doesn't concern you," and all discussion came to and end.

We had to classes together and I was happy deep inside, also learning we had a lot of things in common, for one she spoke perfect French and Italian. The second she was half Italian, a child of two races, meaning she must inherited a lot of her looks from her mother. And that I was defiantly enrapture with her.

Walking out the building I saw a beautiful 2010 mustang parked two cars down from mines, I know automatic who car that belong to.

"Nice car," everybody looked at me questioningly as they follow my glaze they voice their opinion with mines.

"Thanks, I was surprise my father would buy me a car yet alone a Mustang, but he knows his little girl to well," she sigh.

"Why do you sound like that?" said Jane, and I hope she wasn't one of those spoil brats you saw on MTV My Super Sweet Sixteen.

"He said I couldn't race anybody," kicking imaginary dust, I smirk so wasn't a good girl then I expected.

"Have you done it before?" I heard Alice say

"Yes. My grandfather use to be a race car driver, since he and daddy never got the boy they wanted and was just left with me, he taught me everything I know about race car driving."

"Meaning like Fast and the Furious?" said Eric, as everybody couldn't believe this fragile little thing was a devil on the road, except for me I couldn't help but to like her more.

"Yeah, all those tricks you saw in the movie I can do and more, not trying to sound conceited," she said bashful "When I was fifteen I use to snick out to race but not for the money to prove a female could kick a men's ass in there own sport, illegally."

"Did your father fount out?" Jasper said

"When he notice that the tires on his Aston were burnt out was when he fount out, god was I in trouble so I had to promise not to race anymore."

"Was he that piss?" said Ben

"It was in between piss and worry, I mean I'm his only child so he would be piss and worry, but I think because I resemble my mother that he most worry about."

Her voice went pretty soft when specking about her mother, making me guess her mother must be dead.

"Anyway I think I better be headed home I don't plan on meeting Norisforatsu, Jason, and the Wolf Man any sooner," using her humor to change subject.

With that everybody except I swap numbers with her, she wave goodbye and walked towards her car, letting down the convertible and whipping out the parking lot blasting Kesha "Blah Blah Blah."

I looked and saw that the simpletons that ran this school was staring at her even worst the head of the group was staring at the once spot that held her car. Making smile that he was drooling right in front of his so called bed partner, the look on her face was priceless.

"Come on Jane," walking to my car.

"I like her," said Jane as we were in the car headed for home.

"Wow she must be pretty amazing for you to like her and gain your trust on the first day," paying attention to the road.

"Yeah, at first I was fearing for the worst and that she might be another one of those Queen B's…"

"Queen B's?" I laugh it fitted the little click perfect.

"Yeah, Xia blessed them with that title, I must admit she's not impress with them as they our with her."

"What are you talking about Jade?"

"What I'm talking about Al is that I overheard Lauren tell Jessica that Rosalie sees that Octavia has potential to be apart of there group."

"Jade you never paid any attention to what Lauren and Jessica said then, now you do?"

"Usually I don't but seeing how they were eyeing her today I think finally the Wanna B's are telling the truth."

"Wanna B's," I chuckle at their title "Another title Octavia gave, I presume?" Jane confirms my suspension with a smile. Yeah she was special all right for Jane to like her and repeat the things she said.

We enter our house; the only noise you heard was the rattling of pots and pans alerting us that mom was in the kitchen.

I headed towards my room while Jane went into the kitchen to help mom, my mind was captive by her.

What was it about her that sent my body off edge and didn't want to listen to reason?

Yes, she was beautiful the must beautiful creature I've ever saw, but any man could fall for a face, she was graceful from how she walked, the movements of her hands, and how stubborn her hair tried to stay out of place.

But must importantly she was smart, that I could listen to whatever she had to say all day, she had spunk a hell cat ready for anybody who tried to attack. Yet sweet…an inner beauty that over ride all those other characteristics.

She sent a spark in me that…wait sparks…that was it.

I grabbed my pad and pencil, writing down everything that came to my head, it was nearly five minutes after I finished writing that I was called to dinner.

"I've met the new Chief at the hospital," said my father as he ate his chicken scampi.

"You did? I hear his a very handsome man," my mother said blushing like a schoolgirl the only time she acts like that is when she speaks about out teachers.

" I wasn't paying attention to how good looking the man was, but I fount out he is a down to earth man, very hard working something this community needs," he said, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes here comes his lecture on hard work.

"Alec why do you roll your eyes? If you spent more time at the lumber mills and learn the ways of the business instead of plucking your fingers on that damn guitar then you won't have to hear me lecture you."

I bit my tongue I stared at my mother and Jane pleading me not to say anything, just because of them I won't tell him how I feel about that damn lumber mill and where he could stick I at.

"You spend your time at that damn Drama club with those nerds, no offense to your sister, my son who doesn't want to play football, basketball, or baseball and worst of all who doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Those sports are only there to give guys an excuse to slap and touch each others members with out being called gay, and I chose not to have a girlfriend is my damn business," I was fed up with his bullshit about everything he felt was wrong with me, didn't he know that would only make me rebel against him even more.

My father cheeks were turning red signaling that he was mad at my response, I shouldn't have said anything just kept silent like I was going to but to call my friends out there name in a wrong way pissed me the hell off.

"Anthony for heavens sake eat and be quiet, after all Alec is not like those fools in this town neither is his friends, there're the only talented ones here its about time this town appreciated the arts.

And Alec watch your mouth before I washed out with soap and give that hid of yours a good whacking, we'll never get out of your business unless we're dead and even then we'll still be in your business. Now eat." The room was quiet until mom wanted to know did we meet the chiefs.

"Yes, mother her name is Octavia Marie Caesar," Jane answered

"Is she pretty like her father?" my mother said smiling a trait that Jane picked up.

"You'll have to ask Alec?" she said smirking making me glare at her, I knew exactly what she was doing, my mother looked at me waiting for my reply.

"Yes she's pretty," playing it off as if I wasn't infatuated by her, but I know they saw though my little charade. Jane told our parents the whole narrative of Octavia, what gained both my parents and I attention was when Jane told us how she was the only person that wasn't intimidated by Caius.

My father was impress by that, since he and Caius gave each other a run for their money on which one was the most intimidating guy in the town.

"She's something I must say, especially if she has my Jane's trust and my Alec not being sarcastic towards her on her first day means a lot. I'll like to meet her," my mother said. The rest of dinner was Jane and mother plotting for Octavia to meet her.

I lay in my bed the only sound in my dark room was the trumping of my heart as I stared at the nothingness, everything was lost to me I felt as if my senses was immobile.

I couldn't wait to get to school wondering at what surprises she was going to revile for that day.

I closed my eyes unbeknown to me I was smiling as the only thing I saw were sparks.

Yeah…I was defiantly falling for her very hard, but hell what's the use only fate can decide my destiny with her intertwine in it.

Alec…. our bad boy with a heart of gold… I like his mom she's funny the father is a jerk.

Review!


	10. Something So Simple

A/N: Sorry if I'm updating slow I'm having some difficult at home,

But I promise that I will found away to update as I can, I know how it feels to like a story and the author takes a month to update it, it can be pretty annoying.

But anyway back to Octavia's POV, this is the one where she meets Jacob, after all Alec can't be the only one that like her.

But she sees Jacob more like a buddy, poor Jake, but don't worry's he'll have a girl.

R and R

Enjoy!

Something So Simple

I understood from my first day that I had add four new problems to my list, number eight: I had a teacher that might or might not like me since I believe I'm the only one who is not intimidated by him. Number nine: I have to find a way to get my French teacher together with my father with the assistance of my new friends, number ten I think the Queen B's might think I'm some completion to them, which I wasn't. Eleven, I had the head B's boyfriend trying to flirt with me, high school drama when will it ever end!

I decided to get up on time today that made my father ask did I have a fever? I mean what was wrong for me getting up on time, anybody could do…I think… but that statement coming from me I'm just lying to myself. I'm not a morning person; I'm more of an afternoon person.

Deciding to coronate my outfit last night, I had on my True Religion denim skinny jeans that had fashionable rips, a wife beater that said "Man Beater" with a baby blue plaid shirt over it. For my accessories I wanted to wear my diamond studs in the shape of a apple blossom with the matching watch, as Marylyn once said "Diamonds are a girls best friend," wearing my dark navy ankle boots, a over size hot pink Chanel bag to place my books, and the finishing touch putting my hair in a stylish pony tail. I was ready to enter the Chalk Board Jungle.

There were few cars in the packing lot except I parked in the same lot I was in the day before, stepping out took in the fresh air of the morning, I must say that was the only good thing that I liked about Forks the air was great on my lungs instead of the city. As I took another inhale I could smelt a little saltiness meaning that it was going to rain, the one thing that I hate about Forks, I mean don't get me wrong I love the rain but not that much when the only thing to do was stay in the house.

Taking another inhale I locked my door and headed towards my trunk to get my gym bag out.

I had a weird feeling somebody was headed towards me I glanced aside and saw a muscular guy who I believe was Jacob Black? It was not the fact that his football varsity jacket that had his name on it, but the fact he hanged around Emmett and the other jocks. Closing my trunk I spin around just in time as he stop.

"You must be Octavia?" okay I hate when people ask you questions that they all ready know the answer to, do he have short term memory lost? After all him and His friends spent all yesterday gawking at me.

"I remember being her yesterday so I must be her today," hoping he'll get the message to leave.

"Sarcastic a very rare trait here," he smiled, he was a very determine one and bright to "Your not a morning person,"

"No," okay I could at lest be nice after all he didn't act like what everybody said.

"My names…" but I cut him off.

"Your Jacob Black, F.H.S second defense linebacker," he nodded

"So I'm guessing Alice…told you?" I nodded my head in conformance as we walked in the building.

Headed towards my locker I have to add Jacob as one of my new best friend, we both had a thing for cars, I was defiantly impress how he redid the motor in his fathers truck, to his baby outside, to the mechanic shop his dad own. Towards me telling him about me street racing from how my grandfather taught me everything I know, from my obsession on fixing bicycles.

"What's your grandfather name?" as we walked down the hall.

"Might know him as Dean the Sweet Ride Caesar," putting in my combination to my locker.

"Are you fucking messing with me? Your grandfather is a god in dragster! He literally wrote the book on racing! Man I envy you, I mean if he ever comes to Forks just let him know I'm his biggest fan and I wasn't even thought of when he was racing."

"I'll let him know that tonight," I said laughing at him placing my bag in the locker.

"So he must be your boyfriend," okay that was very random.

"What are you talking about?" following his glazed he was talking about the picture with me giving Marc a raspberry on the cheek but it looked like I was giving him a kiss.

"That's my god brother I don't have a boyfriend," making him smile, I must say Jacob had this rough boyish charm that would make any girl scream for.

"And please don't give me a cheesy pick up line," propping myself against the locker with my arms cross over my chest.

"It wouldn't hurt to try?" he said I was about to say something to him when I saw another varsity jacket coming are way.

"Jacob you mutt…oh did I interrupt anything?" He was half Jacobs's height with short blond hair.

"Xia this Jared, Jared this is Octavia,"

"Hey," I smiled having my hand out, he shuck it and smiled

"So Xia what hour do you have?" said Jacob

"Um…Mr. Packer gym…why the hell are you two looking like that?" seeing how they gave each other these foolish expressions to each other.

"You have the same hour as us," they said in union.

I walked out the girl's locker room in my sweats with a Rolling Stones tee shirt, handling my papers to Mr. Packer I decided to join in the class today instead of seating out.

Since I had nothing to do I started to starched after all that reduce sprains and broken bones, after that I seat right down on the bleachers.

Jared and Jacob had to go retrieve the equipment for today meaning I had nobody to talk to I decided to text my friends in the N.Y.

Everything was cool until Jessica and the girl name Lauren came walking my way, I cursed myself for forgetting my ipod that was in my bag in the locker, now for my stupidity I have to listen to a never ending of Jessica nonsense.

"Hey Octavia you don't mind if we seat here?" As she and Lauren just seat down without me even answering her question.

Okay that was just pointless to ask me that if you were going to do it any way, I mean have you never heard of manners before?

"Knock yourself out,"

"So…I see you were talking to Alec Volturi," said Jessica,

"Yes,"

"Will let me give you a heads up about him he is just a waste of time he thinks his so good looking and that no girl her is worth a second glance as if I care," she said flipping her hair.

I smirked he must have turned down on her advances that must definitely hurt her prided; I was about to say something until two guys came over.

"Jessica why don't you leave the new girl alone," one said

"Matter of fact why don't both of you two jump on your broomstick and fly your ass always from here," the look on her face was priceless that I had to take a photo of that.

She blew some hot air as she and her sidekick storm off somewhere, I laughed as Jared and Jacob came walking over there by us.

"Octavia this is Embry and Quil the assholes of the school," said Jacob

"Pay no attention to mutt face his just a hater," Quil said.

"You're the girl that turned down Emmett yesterday?" said Embry

"God how could I forget that was funny," said Jared as everybody seat around me.

"News does travel fast here," I smirked

"It was funny believe me, like he didn't even catch on that you were giving him a denial," Quil.

"Yeah I caught on to that seeing how he smiled,"

"Emmett is not the brightest cookie in the cookie jar," said Embry making everyone of us laugh.

"The bad part about it he used that same catch line on Rosalie," said Jacob.

"Meaning she felled for it," shaking my head as everybody nodded.

"Specking of the devil here they come," said Jared.

And right on clue they came doing there dramatic entrance Rosalie hugged up on Emmett, Heidi hugged up on Felix, and Victoria hugged up on James, while the other guys followed behind them.

I mean someone must be seeing the same thing I'm seeing a bunch of fools, but all thoughts went aside when Mr. Packer blew his whistle for the class to come into order.

Jacob helped me off the bleachers as me and the guys went into the circle that surrounded Mr. Packer.

" Now we start off a twenty run on the count of three, now everybody get into position," Rosalie raised her hand,

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Mr. Parker, Heidi, Victoria, and I can't run we have practice today coach said we couldn't run," I would roll my eyes at there puny excuse they didn't want to run twenty times, an to lie an say they had practice what learning how to get on your knees?

I hope Mr. Packer doesn't fall for that mess.

"You may seat down girls," you have to be bullshitting me!

"Anybody else?" he said I notice a girl raised her hand, by the looks of it she had a heat pad on her calves,

"Yes Lisa?"

"Can I sit this one off coach, my leg is bothering me," rubbing her leg I hope he let her seat this one after all she had valid excuse not to run.

"No you'll run like everyone else," what the fuck! Are you fucking serious? I was getting so mad right now at this injustice, okay I thought the guys we're just being dramatic when they say the teachers let the Queen B's get away with stuff but this prove right now that they were on there A game.

"As there is no more interruptions, I like for everyone here to meet Octavia are new student she has decide to participate today," he said I didn't care I was mad at this bullshit.

"Now you will run twenty miles ladies and gentleman, and the next run is for the boys whose running forties girls can try if you won't" smiling

This was no sweat to me as we got in are positions and when he blew his whistle, we ran around the gym by the time we hit ten half of everybody was walking or either sitting down, by the time we hit twenty it was the jocks and me.

"Now for the forties run," Mr. Packer said.

All the girls seat down while I got ready to for the run, the guys was looking at me as if I had done something stupid and so did Mr. Packer.

"Ms. Caesar what are you doing?"

"Getting ready like everyone else,"

"Oh really so you think you can hang with the big boys?" he laugh as everybody followed his lead.

"No the real question is can your little boys hang with me,"

"I think we have a challenged boys, who ever wins can ask me anything," he smiled "Get into positions."

I got into my position I had a clear head and at the sound of the whistle I left them in the dust, when it hit to ten I was still in the lead, when it hit to twenty I was still in the lead, and when it thirty of course I was still in the lead, and there was no doubt about that who won.

"I think my boys need to go back and do some work they just got beat by a girl," he looked piss as I gave myself a victory smirk.

"Now Ms. Caesar what do you want to ask," I know exactly what I wanted to ask him.

"Can Lisa stand out for the week and next," when she was running she looked like she wasn't going to make it and the worst thing about it she was limping the whole run.

"Okay Ms. Jones you may seat out for this week and next," she looked at me and mouth a thank you I returned it with a smile.

"Damn Xia you kicked our ass," said the group of guys that I consider my friends.

"There has to be someone to teach you guys your place," as they gave me a high five, all the while the Queen B's and the guys who didn't like the fact I kicked there ass was staring at me all along.

Time seems to move fast when you're busy and it was until I realize that Jane and Alice were dragging me to the building that was the cafeteria, as if there was something they wanted to show me.

As we got in there we went to our usual table as the group was there except one, I was pretty disappointed that he wasn't there. Brushing it aside after all I wasn't obsessed with him and it wasn't my place to know his business.

"Hey Xia, come here loca!" I turned and saw Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Jared waving at me beckoning me to come over there, I put my finger in the are telling them I'll be there in one minute.

Placing my bag in my chair I saw as everybody at my table stared at me as if I went mental.

"What's wrong?"

"Your cool with Jacob and his buddies?" said Alice

"There not that bad as everybody thinks, by far of the jocks they're the smart ones, I'll be back," walking off towards Jacob and them table.

I found one thing ironic about this high school and the ones in the movies everybody segregated them selves, for example the jocks they all were supposed friends but at lunch Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Jared seat at another table while the others seat somewhere else.

And most importantly people didn't try to be different; except for my friends who were label as a "Nerd" which I find an honor after all there was more nerds at that time beautiful people.

"Xia seat with us it will be nice to have a female over her then these girls," Jacob said as the guys gave him a deathly glare

"Thanks Jake but I'm already a citizen at another table," I smiled "Why don't you seat over there with us, the table is nice and big for you guys."

They looked at the table where my friends was seated at deliberating whether or not they wanted to move over there,

"Come on the cold ones are not going to bite you wolves," I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Okay, just because of you," Jacob said as the others followed, I paid no attention to the stares and the sudden quietness it was like stepping on enemy territory as everybody, watch, waiting to see what was about to unfold in front of them.

"Guys you know Embry, Jacob, Jared, and Quil," saying there names in alphabetical order, I mean they knew each other hell they been living here for sixteen years.

"And you guys know Alice, Angel, Ben, Demetri, Eric, Jane, and Jasper," sitting own they nodded there heads to each other and to my surprise they were talking to each other forgetting the labels that rule this school.

"So Xia did you tell them what happen in first hour?" Jacob said smiling

"Not yet," I said everybody looked at us.

"What are you two talking about?" said Jane, Demetri, and Alice in union

"About Xia kicking half the varsity team ass," said Jacob everybody was all eyes and ears as Jacob and commentary from Jared, Embry, and Quil they gave them the whole details of first hour.

"Your making a big deal out of nothing, after all that was just plain out wrong what he did to Lisa, she had a valid excuse not to run while Rosalie and her little click who didn't have a valid excuse to sit out."

"Now you understand that the teachers play favoritism in this school," said Jane

"What does these girls have that can control the whole school?" I mean if they were going to play favoritism it should be with Bella Swan after all her father is chief of police.

"Her fathers the Mayor of our lovely town," said Jacob he said in a dry tone "Which I believe he lives in your neck of the woods Xia," he smiled.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," I said he know about my fear of going into the forest and of vampires snaking up in my bedroom for a nice bite.

"But that still doesn't mean we have to fall for her and her buddies bullshit, it's about time somebody did something to stop it," I said, I hated when people used there parents straits to bully and get away with things and the adults that let it happen.

"Xia your new here you really shouldn't start anything definitely anything that has the name Rosalie," said Jared.

"My names Octavia, that derives from Octavian who must of you know as Augustus the first Roman Emperor, he was peaceful but when push come to shove he was foe you didn't want to mess with. And if you doubt look what happen to Marc Antony and Cleopatra."

All discussion came to and end when the lunch line opened up as we left to get in line, as we all came back to the table conversation was less since everybody was busy using there mouths to eat than talk until.

"I can't believe that I forgot, in two more weeks will be parent teacher night," said Alice, unconsciously I groan running my hand though my ponytail.

I hated parent's teacher night, I wasn't a bad student it was the fact that single female teachers and single mothers attach their selves to my father forgetting their purpose of the meeting.

"Why must the heavens continuously bless me with endless woes upon my stars," laying my head on my arm.

"Xia, I didn't know you were dramatic?" said Demetri

"It runs in the family," I didn't have to look up to notice that Jane, Alice, and Demetri had there creepy smiles when they thought about the same thing.

"You'll be perfect for our drama club! Its every Thursday and Friday after school and ends at six," said Alice

"I'm sorry I can't join, the only thing I want to do when I get home is relax and cozy up with my boo,"

"And who is that?" said nearly everybody at the table.

"Jonathon Rhys Meyers," I said smiling, if looks could kill then I'll be dead right now.

"Come on Xia, we have lots of fun there you'll like it," said Angela

"And they give us free food," Demetri added, oh my stars he said my two favorite words FOOD and FREE, but that still didn't make me change my mind I have to watch my Tudors.

"Aro will be there," said Alice

"Um…" that was a low attack after all a whole hour of looking Aro then I settle to the plan but no I had Jonathon to stare at.

"Alec will be there," said Jane, okay now that was definitely a low attack.

"I'll be there," I said unconsciously I was glade nobody caught on what changed me mind or they ignored it but either way I was lucky they didn't say anything.

As if on clue Alec appeared, I couldn't help but to watch him, I thought yesterday he was fine but today he was simple sexy. He wore very loose skinny jeans held up with a belt; I was glade that he wasn't that type of boy that sagged their pants. He had chains on the side of his pants like a true punk, with checker Vans, a red band tee with the letters written in white that said Aerosmith, he had on a leather jacket on with all black aviators.

I wasn't the only girl mesmerize by this sight of him, there was one in particular all across the cafeteria, she had yeaning and lust for him, but hers was just for vanity and pride. Even with her boyfriend wrapped around her perfect manicure finger she saw Alec as a trophy that she had yet to calm.

"So I see Alec finally wants to showed up," said Jasper "We have new arrival's at the table."

"I couldn't disappoint you guys," he said patting Jasper back hard, as he gave Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Jared with an handshake, as he came towards me I could feel my heart begin to hum like an nightingale, my blood was sending beautiful melody's through out my body, my temperature was rising.

As came by me he smirked as if he knew the sensations his presence effect me, and with a divinely favored voice said my name "Octavia…" I smiled trying to control myself I said his name as he walked over to his sister I couldn't help but to notice his backside and lord have mercy…baby had a dunk.

Oh my god, think positive thoughts Xia your acting like a…pervert, but a gut like him can make you do things that you'll never do.

I was glade when the bell ringed signaling the end of the day, seeing the gang we left out the building headed towards the parking lot.

"So Jake I want to see that beautiful engine in the Rabbit, you been telling me about," I said as everybody was in their own little discussion.

"Your wish is my command," we headed towards his "Baby."

Lifting up her top I saw the very impressive work he done, he told me how some of the parts where ram shake but with a little of his Jake Magic he used recycle old parts and new to rebuild her.

"Put a little gas on it Jake," I yelled as he put a little pressure on the gas, like I thought she sounded clean and nice.

"You're a genius Jake, she sounds like she just got off the line and ready to drive."

"The one car I'll like to get my hands on is a 1968 Mustang," he said

"I don't blame him that's the Madonna of American Muscle," his voice trial off and all his attention was on something else, following his glaze I saw that he was looking at Bella and Edward as they walked to his car.

Looking back at Jacob I stared at him his body language reveled collectiveness but his eyes were like and open book, he looked upon Bella with frustration and sadness but with a bit of admiration for her, and to Edward…anger.

I knew very well he must be harboring some feelings for her but it was not my place to say anything…yet.

"So when ever you find a 68 Mustang, you have to let me test drive it," I said districting him from the sight of the couple, he looked and smile.

"I'll prefer the car be test drive by your grandfather then you,"

"Aw your going to do that to me, that's so unfair," laughing, I looked at my watch and saw what time it was, I need to head home or daddy was going to worry.

"Guys I have to be headed home, call me tonight," I said headed for my car turning the ignition on and I place my ipod in the connecter and put on "Under Pressure," by Queen and David Bowie speeding out the parking lot.

Stopping at a red light a green 98 Mustang pulled up beside me, I glanced and saw two guys who were both wearing a Spartan Varsity jacket except it was for two different athletics. The one in the passenger seat had the Baseball varsity jacket; his hair was in drags I remember Jared telling me his name was Lawrence, the one in the driver seat with the basketball varsity jacket I knew off bet that he was James.

I looked at the light it was still red the longest red light ever, I glance again and this time they were staring at me I couldn't comparer hand what Lawrence said to James but he looked at me and smiled, and the only nose I heard was his car rumble.

So, I'm guessing he wants to race? I looked at him I couldn't help but to smirk he just didn't know he was getting himself into, telling by the sound of his car he wouldn't even last a minute in a race.

When the light turned green he left off, oh that didn't mean I was going to refused his offer I was going to let him go first.

And with the adrenalin pump through my veins I pressed my foot on the gas and I was gone, I was only going 60 when I caught up to them, shifting my baby I pushed her to 70 as I was right beside them. I looked at James his handling on the steering wheeled was terrible he couldn't hand the car this was a sign that he never race before or that he did race but not with the pros.

It was waste of energy and gas to be racing these fools so pushing her to the limit I left them in the distances and headed home.

Sorry for the long update I've been having final exams and a large load of homework, hope you enjoy the chapter please Read and Review

Much love and Thanks…


	11. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

A/N: Like ever-teen movie we have a click that runs the whole school.

So it would be nice to give you Rosalie POV from Xia's first day of school.

Which my reveal her true intentions for Octavia, why she lie about Jane, and he intense attraction for Alec…

Read and Review

Enjoy!

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

I'm known, as the schools very own Venus, a goddess looked upon with admiration from both males and females.

The male's lust for me wishing they could be my favorite, praying that I would spare a moment of my time to know that they exist, that I actually see them. The females looked upon me with envy and admiration, wishing they could be me, to have my looks, grace, body, cloths and car, and especial my boyfriend. Half of them want to be in my inner sanctum, only to be seen with me gaining them popularity.

My inner sanctum only consist Victoria and Heidi for the simple reason we all were beautiful, that we got our ways by dirty methods, and that we were the richest people in Fork's. A simple nobody was unable to be in my group, you had to be a somebody who had an attitude to be notices by us.

We walked down the hall with confidence, taking our time to get to class everybody stayed out of our way, I know why they did this out of fear, I could feel it radiate off them like there other emotions they felt about us. Yes, I had power over everybody even the faculty. Nobody step out of line to attempt to get in my way, those who were brave to do so only felt my wrath and suffer implosively for doing so.

Today was different we had somebody new coming to our school and unfortunate soul who didn't know the rules on how to surviving my school.

Heidi was to my left and Victoria was on my right, as we walked I saw a foe…Jane Volturi; she was at her locker with that pixie bob headed girl, the French teacher daughter whatever her name was. My face turned into a scowl revealing how I felt about that girl.

Everything happen in eight grade, she was the new kid, a foreigner, but she had spunk she was only good to be called an associated with like carrying my books, doing my homework and placing the blame on things on her.

It was until high school that Jane wanted to show bravery and started hanging around those geeks that infuriated me, but when she tried to call herself humiliating me in front of everyone that was when her ass need to know her place.

So I spread the rumor around about a fake threesome she had with three guys, and everything else she was foolish to tell us, it was sweet revenged.

But it was no use she was different then the others her and her friends where rebels, the school geeks who spent there time at the stupid ass club, they need to get ride of it after all my mom was Superintendent of Board of Education, and with only one phone call it could be gone at the snap of my finger.

We walked on when I saw that annoying Jessica standing at a locker staring at us, she was a nobody.

But what caught my attention was the girl that she was standing by, I never saw her before… so that was the new kid…hmm.

"What do you think Rosalie?" said Victoria as we seat in Biology. "Are you talking about that girl that…what's her face…Jessica was standing by?" said Heidi, Victoria nodded her head. James was messing with her skirt as she swath his hand, Felix was playing with Heidi hair while Emmett had his arms around me I could feel his breath on my skin, god how I hated it when he does that.

"So the new kid is a girl," said Emmett, god if he wasn't cute and good in the sake, me and him would been finished, the only thing annoyed me was that he acted slow.

"We need closer inspection before I can say anything," I said I wanted to study this girl before I could give the okay.

"We'll get her a closer inspection as well," said Felix as all the guys gave each other their stupid perverted smiles.

"Dumb Asses," said Heidi speaking out my thoughts.

"Excuse me guys please try to talk in a whispered voice just for the class," said Mr. Banner

"Of course," I said but we weren't going to do it.

It was fourth hour we walked to our usual table where we saw the guys, as we walked over there I saw the looks on the their faces they all looked amused about something. As I looked down I saw how Emmett's body was tensed I knew he was guilty about something or that he must have been bragging about our sex life with the guys, so I just brushed it off.

I looked at the geeks table they all were assemble there but this time they was all crowded around something or somebody, I could careless it was nothing to be surprise about coming from those weirdoes.

I couldn't help but to glance at the chair that is always occupied by him it was empty, he wasn't here yet but I swore I saw his car in the parking lot.

The nose of scraping chairs on laminated tile signal that the lunch line was open and like a bunch of monkeys the nobody's was rushing off to get there food.

"Why the hell are you guys looking like that?" said Heidi five minutes later, I stop what I was doing to see what Heidi was talking about, as I looked up all the guys at the table had on a goofy look on there faces, but strangely the whole cafeteria went quiet. I looked at what could make a whole cafeteria go quiet and a bunch of guys to look stupid.

My eyes glance towards the girl I presume is Octavia Caesar the new girl, she was…pretty, she was my height, she was thin but thicker, she had a nice style, her skin tone was brownish, she was alright, I do have to admit that she looked much better then that Bella girl at lest this girl actually dress like her sex instead of a tomboy.

"I see she's with a loser," said I as I saw her with Jane that only means she hanging out with the rest of those weirdoes, I mean she had looks, her father had money, and by the way she walked she had spunk, a dirty spunk but why would she wanted to hang out with them freaks?

She had the acquirements to be in my group, and thinking about it I wanted her to be in it, I was determine to have the new girl in my group.

"Your thinking about letting her join us?" said Victoria.

Victoria was my right hand girlfriend for more then a lot of reason she was devious and what ever she wanted she got it, just like me.

Heidi was my left hand girlfriend; she can charm the hell out of anybody and having them on their knees if she asked them.

But what did this new girl have that might be good for our group I'll have to pay very close attention to her, her and Jane both had trays with a lot of food on it, I mean god don't tell me she was about to eat all that?

They stop in middle of the ally her attention was kept on one thing, I followed her glazed coming in the cafeteria doors was him, Alec Volturi, twin brother to Jane.

Alec the must gorgeous boy in the whole town the only boy who ever turned me advances down, like he did all the girls who live here.

I mean people thought that Edward was the only boy who ever did, that was a lie he admire my beauty from afar but I was too much women for him so he went for that Bella girl.

Alec, he was beautiful, intelligent, dark I couldn't be like the other girls and admire his presence just like everybody did to me, but he was unlike everybody else he didn't fall for me like all the other guys. He was indifferent by my charms and that only made me mad, he only showed his weirdoes of a friend's attention but even with them he was reserved. The only thing's that seem to catch his notice and admiration is his sister and that stupid ass guitar that he carries's around.

I followed them as they went to their table; I wonder would he pay her any attention? I doubt it he'll probably brush her off like he did everybody else.

I watch like a tigress as everything unfolded before me and to my annoyance he didn't brush her off like I expected, he was going out his way to be…nice.

I could feel my anger rose, my blood was boiling at this mess I was looking at, it was only a few minutes when she got back up…Oh my god you have to be bullshitting me! He was following her to the line I definitely was paying closer attention to these two, as I watched they were talking to each other, laughing.

"What the hell, Alec is actually trying to be nice?" said Victoria

"So he's not gay, maybe he wanted some fresh ass after all," said James, I rolled my eyes at that remarked.

"Have he ever tried to hit on ya'll?" said Victoria

"No," said all the boys

"Then he was never gay, god do everybody think just because a guy is cute and doesn't have a girlfriend has to be gay," she said voicing my opinion.

"Yes," they all said.

"You guys are such morons, your just mad his hotter then you," said Heidi as they voice there opinion by laughing.

"Rose?" said Emmett as they stop there laughing.

"Yes," turning away from them I looked at Emmett.

"Where you not listening to us?" he said

"Yeah I was listening, I didn't need to say anything Heidi and Victoria already said everything I was thinking,"

"So what you think Rose? Do you think we have a couple in the making?" said Emmett, he was cute like I stated before but slow on a few things like my attraction for Alec. But other things he wasn't slow in I stared at them my blood was boiling now at what he said, it was until the new chick…Octavia looked at me.

Heidi, Victoria, and I came to French on time, I hated this class, and after all I was never going to whatever that continent anyway.

This was the only class where we couldn't get our way in, Esme and a few others (Aro, Marcus, and Caius) didn't fall for our charms, or our parent's position.

"So when do you want to introduce ourselves to the new chick?" said Victoria, class hadn't started yet so we could talk for a little while.

"When the times perfect," I said, "Where are those morons at?" seeing how Emmett and them were not here.

"They'll be here Rose…here they come," said Heidi as Emmett, Felix, and that annoying ass Jacob.

"What took ya'll so long to get here?" I said annoyed, Emmett seat behind me, Felix seat behind Heidi while Jacob seat next to Emmett.

"Sorry we're distracted by something that was all," said Emmett I would have asked what he was distracted by but she came right in behind Alec, those boys name I think Eric and Ben.

She walked to Esme, who started to talk to her in something.

"What is it with her that girl don't know what she saying," said Heidi, then the girl Octavia answered her.

"I think we have a smart one here," said Jacob making the girls and I roll our eyes at his comment.

They spoke to each other for a few minutes then to my horror she told the girl to seat by Alec… this was getting on my last nerve.

This bitch was completion I had to destroy her before she got anymore popular then me she was a threat.

Wait minute, if I let her join me not only do I keep my popularity and my power but also Alec, she was my bread and butter and when I have Alec all to myself I'll toss her on her ass like so many before her.

It was a beautiful, dirty plan.

**I hope you understand why Rosalie continually kept watching Octavia and also her thing for Alec…oh my so much DRAMA**

**Now we know why Xia wanted to stay in the Big Apple.**

**Please read and review it gives me energy and makes my day. **


	12. Viva La Drama

A/N: Returning back to Octavia's POV…

This chapter is about the drama club and our favorite Volturi's

Read and Review

Enjoy!

Viva La Drama

Today was Thursday, meaning the Drama club was in session. I was glade the town was not ignorant towards the art, from the many small town movies I seen any sports event was the prided and joy.

I was going to join the Drama club either way even, though I did had fun telling my friends I didn't have the time. In actuality I had all the time in the world. I wanted to hear their arguments on my joining and they had good arguments too. Free food, Alec, and Aro, four of my favorite words, come on now, I'll be well feed and watching the two hottest guys in this town all at the same time.

Walking into the auditorium I saw the gang seating acting like there random selves, I looked around they're were a lot of people in here, the overall count was forty students plus me forty-one.

While I counted I saw Alec he was on the other side popped up in the chair writing in a black leather notebook, with his guitar case on the side of him.

I walked down the aisle to the gang Alice notice me before the others as she jumped up and started walking towards me.

As I looked at Alice every movement was like a perfect ballet, that she reminds me of a 20's beauty. I wasn't the only one who admired her grace as I watched Jasper looked upon her with adoration and admiration. Yeah he had a crush on her but I wonder did Alice returned those feelings as well? I think I have found another couple that needs help in the area of love. Yes, I was acting like a modern day Jane Austin "Emma."

"You made it I'm so glade!" she said excitedly as she pulled me towards everybody.

"Xia we're glade you made it," said everybody.

"I had no choice you had me with free food and Aro," I said smiling.

"And don't forget about Alec," said Jasper smirking, I playfully throw daggers his way but lucky to her my ring tune "Forever Younger," I picked up my phone.

"Hey daddy," I said as Demetri, Jane, Alice, and Angela tried to here my fathers voice.

"Xia I'm sorry I didn't answer my cell I was in surgery," I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worn out, and seeing how everybody was ganging up to hear his voice I put my phone on speaker.

"Daddy, I wanted to tell you that I was going to Drama club," I said.

"I see, I knew god couldn't make you so over dramatic for nothing I just feel sorry for the club members," I rolled my eyes at his statement, as everybody snicker.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they have just meet the Prime Madonna of Drama," he laughs.

"Ha, ha, something I inherited from you," I said "Anyway what time will you be home?"

"Why are you planning a party?"

"Yep, I'm going to put on some Michael and start a moonwalk completion and the Jackson routine to Dancing Machine."

"Okay Lil Michael, but your going to have to cancel your plans we have date,"

"Where at?"

"The Diner," said my father.

"Do I have to?" I whine if I had to deal with another one of those shanks flirting with my dad again it was going to be trouble.

"Yes you have to, I have to make my rounds,"

"Okay daddy love you,"

"Love you too Princess, oh before I forget, Hello Xia's anonymous friends whose listening in on speaker phone."

"Hi Xia's daddy!" everybody yelled into the phone my father laugh then he hung up the phone.

"Your dad sounds cool," said Eric "For a minute I thought he would be those intimidating and boring men, like Caius and Marcus."

"Hey don't talk about my husband," Alice and Jane said in union as they hit Eric on each of his arms making me laugh.

"You and your dad have a very close relationship," said Angela, I liked Angela unlike Jane and Alice, Angela had a very mild and sweet temper a disposition you would instantly adore and admires.

"Yeah, my father is my whole universe I would simple go mad if I couldn't see him or hear his voice, I love him to death," I said smiling.

We talked for a little while eating our snacks until Aro came in I mean I thought Alice was graceful, Aro had her beat it was as if he was floating on air.

He was wearing a all black suit that fitted him very nicely, he had a baby blue shirt, his tie was silver and light blue with a genuine silver pendent that was in the shape of a V, he had on all black Dior shoes the same pair daddy love wearing. On his left hand he had on a vintage Rolex watch, with his hair clasp together, god he was a gorgeous man.

"Welcome my young friends, aw I see we have the lovely Octavia here with us," he said smiling and I knew I was blushing.

"Oo lala, I see Aro is another admire," said Alice whisper in my ears.

"Hush it," I whispered back to her.

"Last week my dears I gave you homework that you had to recite part of a poem, for our newest dramatist I will recite one of my favorites,"

"_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and eyes:_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of the days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!"_

I was overwhelmed at his recited; I've heard "She Walks in Beauty," so many times but never with so much heart felt emotions. As if Lord Byron, George Gordon took over his soul and gave him all the emotions he felt when he wrote the lines of this beautiful poem.

"Now my dears who will be the first…aw dearest Jane you'll be first," Aro said as he clasp his hand's together.

Jane walked up the stage as she recited "When You Are Old," by William Butler Yeats. As I looked upon her all I could see was a different Jane, a Jane that she hide a venerable Jane.

You could see the passion as she recited the poem showing her love for acting, yeah see was a natural for sure I couldn't help but to clap at her performance.

As she left the stage there was four others they did a wonderful job as well, then Alice came on as she recited "The Wild Swans at Coole," and as it was evident that Jane had the passion for acting so did Alice after she finished, I was clapping louder then I was before.

After she left the stage I saw Alec walked up on the stage, I could feel my heart leaped as he stood in the center of the stage, I thought I was hallucinating because it was as if he was looking straight at me as if searching my soul for and unknown answer.

"_Music, when soft voices die,_

_Vibrates in the memory-_

_Odors, when sweet violets sicken,_

_Live within the sense they quicken._

_Rose leaves, when the rose dead,_

_Are heaped for the beloved's bed;_

_And so thy thoughts, when thou art gone,_

_Love itself shall slumber on."_

I was enraptures with him he was definitely Apollo in the flesh; his voice was lyrical luring me to him his beauty encircle him his eyes piercing me and my soul, as I was his faithful Clytie following him with endearing eyes.

"Octavia is next," as Aro's voice brought me back to reality. I looked at my friends as they gave me an encouraging smile, I didn't even know that we had to recite a poem nor the fact that you everyone had to recite one meaning **everyone**.

I walked on the stage I had to think fast on a poem that I knew from heart and then I thought about the scene that I witness my parents shared…

Flashback Octavia is three in this flashback

I regretted what I had told Marc I'm not a big kid, that Freddy Cagier guy was scary, and mommy and daddy wasn't even home yet.

Why did grown ups have to go to party's that they didn't even want to go to?

But daddy replied "There was something's grown up don't want to do but have to."

I fount that very stupid when I'm grown nobody was going to make me do anything if I didn't want to.

I still don't understand why mommy had to go after all she hasn't been feel well, couldn't she stay home like I did when I was sick and couldn't go to school.

Daddy replied "Your mommy is the one who wants to go to the party," I looked at my mommy she had on a white dress with thin diamond strips, her hair was pull up, as she put on her jewelry. My mommy reminded me of those beautiful women in black and white movies that we both like.

"Daddy you're a doctor force her to stay in bed," I wanted my mother to stay in bed and get well.

"I did but she's acting naughty," he said as he carried me towards her.

"Julius, I'll be just fine my little Viva," she said as she kiss me on my forehead.

I walked down the hall when I saw the fireplace light I walked slowly I heard the sound of "Piano Concerto No.5 in E Flat major," in he background as I turned the corner I took a peck. There they were daddy suit jacket was hung over the chair with his black shoes on the floor along with mommy's, she lay in between my father her head was in the cock of his neck.

Then I heard him say: "_Immortal Beloved," _

I smiled at them it was so rare that I saw mommy and daddy like that, I snuck and went to find the camera, I never wanted to eased this memory.

Flashback Ends

"_Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,_

_Tears from the depth of some divine despair_

_Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyed,_

_In looking on the happy autumn fields,_

_And thinking of the days that are no more._

_Fresh as the first beam glittering on a sail,_

_That brings our friends up from the underworld,_

_Sad is the last which reddens over one_

_That sinks with all we love below the verge;_

_So sad, so fresh, the day's that are no more._

_Ah, sad and strange as in dark summer dawns_

_The earliest pipe of half- awakened birds_

_To dying ears, when unto dying eyes_

_The casement slowly grows a glimmering square;_

_So sad, so strange, the days that are no more._

_Dear s remembered kisses after death,_

_And sweet as those by hopeless fancy feigned_

_On lips that are for others: deep as love,_

_Deep as first love, and wild with all regret;_

_O Death in life, the days are no more."_

And the music stopped as with my poem.

A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I want to introduce the love that she seen her parents had and her love for her mother. **

**I'll post the picture of her mother's outfit on my profile; her whole ensemble came from the picture of Elizabeth Taylor.**

**Also I have a poll on there to about Xia's father and Esme dating I want to see your opinions.**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. **


	13. Empire State of Mind

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone

Empire State of Mind

I love the weekends for three things, no school, sleeping in, and pampering. I had survive my first week of school with no sweat, I have made new unique and intelligent friends, develop a serious crush, and unintentional foes in the making but other than that everything was wonderful except I was still homesick.

I miss New York with a burning passion; I love the heart of the city the never-ending energy that took over everyone in that live, the food, the clothing stores, and the shows on Broadway, the skating at Rockefeller Plaza, everything.

Here you had to drive all the way up to Port Angela's to go shopping and go to a decent movies, and if you wanted to go to the designer stores that I was use to I had to go all the way to Seattle knowing my father that was definitely out of the question.

I looked out of the window and looked at the everlasting green that surrounded me as the rain pure down, this was my personal hell this place should be a Rainforest how much rain this place get.

Even in our Hampton house you couldn't even see our grass, all the credit goes to my mommy, she was determine to have a flower garden and a garden she did grow, you would never had thought that once our yard had grass.

I walked to daddy's study carrying some tea, as I came to two double doors that were craved I lifted my hand to knock until I heard my father say, "Come in."

I open the door, closing it behind me as I entered the study, the study was large and open, the walls was painted a dark lavender on the opposite wall was rolls and rolls of books all organized in different genres.

With two windows that had velvet curtains, on the other side was a beautiful marble fireplace that was large, on the mental piece was a lot of photos of daddy, mommy and me.

Surround by the fireplace was a sitting area I turned towards my father; he was behind a big mahogany desk looking over some papers. Behind him was a large black and white picture of my mother, daddy took the picture on there first date during the time when he was a med student taking photograph as will.

"I thought you needed a little tea break," as I set the tray down I begin to make his chi tea.

"Thanks princess, that is exactly what I wanted right now," as he sit the papers on the desk he rubbed his eyes I could tell he was tired and worn out.

"So what going on at work?" I asked setting his tea in fount of him then turning back to make my own.

"Will there hospital really needs me for sure, its chaotic there system is terrible and so is the filing, I was going down to where we keep all the old case files to look up something do you know it took me nearly five hours to find what I was looking for?"

"I think you need me to help you," I said as I seat in one of the chairs that was in front of his desk.

"Yes, I really do need your help princess you'll have that place nice and organize then any computer could ever do, but that just something little there's nothing that I can't handle."

"So that's the only problem you have?"

"Yes, thankfully that's the only problem this hospital has but my co-workers are the best I could never expect a stress release employment, but enough about me how school coming?"

"Will, you'll be proud to know that your little girl can out run a group of jocks," I said smiling as I gave my father a high five.

"That's my girl, so who do you don't like?"

"Why do you say that?" I said looking at my father

"Because you are your mothers daughter so there has to be some one out there that has robbed you the wrong way," it's very hard for me to hide anything from my dad since he could sense it out of me.

"There name is Heidi, Victoria, and Rosalie, but its mostly Rosalie that I don't trust,"

"Why?"

"Because they think they run the school just because her fathers the mayor and her mother's the Superintended of the Board of Education,"

"I meet the Hales personal they seem to be very agreeable people, what has she done to make you not like her?"

"Will in first hour I have gym why did she tell the coach that she couldn't run due to the fact that her coach told her and her friends not, so he gave them the go ahead and they seat down mind you they have no factures or any kind that said health issues. So a girl name Lisa she has the obvious sign on her leg that she needs to sit out on first hour and do you know what the coach does?"

"Please enlighten me," said my father with an amused looked at the fact I was very anger what had happen in school.

"He said she had to run twenty miles just like all of us, I swore she was going to pass out any minute, and then on top of that she and the rest of the Queen B's kept looking at me,"

"Queen B's?"

"A title they rightfully deserve,"

"They're watching you I what way?"

"When ever I walk, talk to somebody there watching my every move,"

"I think you have triple admires Xia,"

"Please don't say that,"

"They must like them some mix Italian girls," said my father teasing me

"Daddy, stop that's not funny,"

"Okay I'll stop, so I know who you don't like now till me who are your new friends,"

"I'm glade you ask, there very artsy just like me who unlike everybody in this town has there own identity,"

"Go ahead list them out I'm all ears,"

"Well Alice reminds me of a 20's movie star with a little Tinker Bell she's into acting, Jane reminds me of a falling angel she has a bit of the good and evil she's also into directing, Demetri is Forks very own Tim Gunn he's into fashion and dancing, Jasper reminds me of Ashley Wilkes he's into art, Ben and Angela our both sweet hearts that you can't help but to adore they have a thing for photography, Eric is the towns very own Edger Poe, Jacob and his friends there jocks but there very sweet, and Alec…" Alec…there was no words that can describe him.

"Alec…what?" my father said lifting and eyebrow.

"Alec is the musician in our group, he's also Jane's twin brother,"

"Hmm,"

"What?" I said giving him a smile

"I think I need to take the shotgun out and go Alec hunting,"

"Daddy! You will never,"

"I thought I'll be securing you here far away from boys and now girls I think I'll have to try a little harder," he said.

"Daddy your done for today, I'm about to go to my room to try to get those horrific thoughts that you just said out of my mind," I said as I grabbed his cup and place it along side mines on the tray.

"Aw, Xia I was just joking with you…I love you princess," my father said laughing as I walked out.

"Love you to daddy but your done for today." I walked out and headed towards the kitchen I place the trays on the counter.

My phone ringed playing "Empire State of Mind," I know all to well who it was that was calling, taking my iphone out of my pocket I answered it.

"If you're not Gerald Butler please don't call," I said he always had something smart to say.

"But Gerald can't please you like I do," I rolled my eyes he was so full of himself.

"No his just way much better than you, Marc,"

"That what you're saying now but later on it's a different case,"

"Shut your dirty mouth for heaven sakes were god siblings and any way I don't want to catch anything incurable,"

"You have me mess up with someone else and anyway how's Washington?"

" The weathers fine and dandy,"

"It sounds like hell,"

"You have no idea, god I've never been to a place that rain so much in my life and yesterday it snow but other then that it has it good sides."

"And I'm guessing the good side has to deal with a boy?"

"No," I said, I couldn't lie if my life depended on it and just like daddy Marc could read me like a book.

"Lying is not very becoming to you Xia, spell it," and with that I gave him the full account of everything from the move here to school life.

"So whose the boy that you like?"

"Why do you want to know?" as I was doing some homework for Caius.

"So dad and I have a good reason to scary the hell out of him," he said as if that was the must obvious question.

"You and daddy are a trip,"

"Just wait tell your grandfather Dean and Alex find out," I could tell he was smirking over the phone.

I groan inwardly totally forgetting about my grandfathers; out of all the five men in my life my grandfather was the worst when it came about me having a boyfriend.

"Will I ever get married?" I said more to myself.

"Until your sixty five is when you can think about getting married,"

" Your such and ass,"

"I know but you love me for that," he said

"I lied I don't love you," I said

"You say that now but you still be my Xia Xia Bean,"

"Ewe, no, you promise me you would never call me that!" I hated that nickname it was the worst name you could give to a four year old.

"What you don't mind when my mom call you that,"

"Because unlike you I like your mother," I smirk

"So evil,"

"But you love me for that,"

"I guess…so," he told me all the latest news in New York and about people that I knew after a couple of minutes on the phone we gave each other farewells and hung up.

I turned on Georgian, yes I name my ipod and every other electronic devises, I flip my play list to hear Frank sing "New York, New York," and every other song that was dedicated to this great and beloved city.

Adding problem number twelve, I was beyond homesick.

Okay, I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you, yes this chapter is kind of boring but I won't fail you the next chapters are going to be crazy.

The purpose of this chapter was to finally introduce Marc, yes his a minor character in this story but the sequel his going to become a major one.

**And if your thinking that Marc and Xia have anything going on the answer is NO, they're just teasing each other.**

**The second purpose was to still show that Xia is still homesick even if she meet new wonderful people she still was in love with her city.**

**Last I wanted to show how strong Xia relationship with her father, I mean this is one thing I had a problem with Twilight, I would have like Bella and Charlie at lest have a relationship of some kind then instead they live in the same house but they have there own lives that didn't concern the other.**

**Please review…**


	14. Know your Enemy

A/N: This chapter is when the Queen B's confront Octavia

I took a line from Valentine

Know Your Enemy

Monday arrive finally this weekend I thought I was going to go mad, every single freaking day it rain meaning I was stuck in the house bored while daddy went off to work. God I really need to find me an after school job only to save me from becoming insane.

I parked in my designated parking space grabbing my things I was meet by Jacob, this was a new morning routine Jacob and I had which was kind of strange.

"Jacob, don't you find this kind of strange, that out of all my friends I meet you in the morning?"

"What you think I'm waiting for you on purpose?" he said in the most boyish way imaginable that I wonder why no girls scope him up yet.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said

"Maybe a little bit, but I have to get up early anyway,"

"Why is that?"

"I have to drive my father to the shop and help him out before I go to school," leaning against the locker as I place my things in mines.

"What's wrong with your father?" it was an innocent question.

"How can I say it…hem…one night some riff raffs came into the shop while dad was still there, will to summing things up dad foolishly brought a bat to a gun fight."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" he held out his hand to silence me as I try to cover up the fact that I made and huge ass of myself.

"That's all right his still alive and healthy he's just in a wheelchair that's all and knowing him he stills dance," he smiled making me return the favor.

"Now its time to go to gym, coach is punishing us 'boys' for letting a girl humiliated us," he said as if he didn't care about being beat by a girl.

"I'll cheer you on, Dances with Wolves," I said giving him his cheesy nickname I gave him.

"Thanks, Tiger Lily, I'll be the envy of the whole class," he smirked as we walked to first hour.

I changed out of my black skinny jeans, with my "Adore Dior" shirt that was black, and my red with the bow on top Mary Jane, finishing off with my parade hat. Switching into my Victoria Secret Pink stretch gray sweat pants, I wore a graphic tee that had the very first Barbie on it that said, "I'm a Barbie girl in a F-up world," I thought it was cute so and funny.

Walking out in pink flip flops with my hair in two pig tails, yes I was going over bored, but that was the fun of it.

I seat on the bleachers as I saw Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob walked over towards me as they did I saw the Queen B's and the other jocks watching us.

"So Octavia I hear your Jacobs girlfriend," said Embry I looked at them then Jacob, wondering where is this coming from.

"Jacob told us himself," said Quil, I fond it funny how these two always wanted to tease Jacob.

"I said she was a friend meaning as a girl not in…"

"Yes his my boyfriend," I said it would be nice to mess with these fools after all they always try to find away to bother Jake.

"WHAT!" all of them said in union the look on there faces was priceless that I wanted to bust out laughing so being devilish sneaky I took a picture on my phone after all they were busy being shock, I had to show this to the group.

"Yeah Jake and I our and item aren't we Jake," I said emphasizing the meaning for him to play along,

"Yeah," he said getting over his perplex state.

Before they could say anything else the coach blew his whistle signaling the boys to get ready for the run, the guys went ahead and got into there position as Coach Packer gave me the evil eye.

As he blew his whistle to start the guys went off I watched Jacob, I must say he was fast he kept up a pretty good pace, behind him was the guy I remember called Sam, I remember hearing Jake tell me how he dislike the guy. Then right behind him was Emmett he looked towards me and cocked a smile, no thank you, you have a girlfriend dude she only a couple of feet from you. Then behind him was one of the guys that called himself, trying to race me, what was his name…James, and then it was Quil, Embry, and Jared and some other guys followed behind them.

They were on there second mile Sam felt upon himself to change lead and he bumped into Jacob sending him flying to the ground as he fall I jumped up, all you heard was everybody laughing except for a few people. The guys stop and started to laugh only Jared and them didn't, I looked at the coach but he didn't do anything to calm the class down he started to yell at Jake.

Making my blood boiled Jacob got up when everybody stop laughing I made my point by saying,

"That's okay Baby, your still hot, Brush it off," I said smiling and sounding like a pure Cali gal, Jacob looked at me and the embarrassment and anger faded from his face as he gave me his boyish smile.

"Now kick some butt Jake!" I said the coach blew his whistle and they started to run, as Jacob redeem himself by taking first place again and kicking Sam's sorry ass.

Jake ran up to me evocating me into this huge bear hug trailing me as if I was some rag doll, "Thanks Tiger Lily,"

"Jake…can't breath," he let me go it took me a minute to bring my breathing back to a decent tempo, the boy was strong as hell I looked up at Jake and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, I was not going to let does jerks make a fool of my Dances with Wolves they'll have another thing coming if they tried.

"No I want to thank you, I mean you could have laugh just like anybody else then what you did even with a statement like that…that's okay Baby, your still hot, brush it off?"

"I'm not like everybody, if I consider you my friend I'm going to stuck up to you even if that means making a statement like that."

"You're the Best," and with the said Jake gave me another huge without all the strength to kill this time and I returned it, but I had and odd reason somebody was staring.

I was the only girl left in the girls' locker room or I thought I was, I was putting on my shirt when I heard voice that spelt Diva.

"Octavia right?" I turned and there they were all three Heidi on the left, Victoria on the right, and Rosalie smacked in dead center.

"Yes," wondering what they want I was already running late for Carlisle.

"Let me introduce us," but I beat her to the punch.

"Your Rosalie, Heidi, and Victoria," I said she smirked but I knew she wasn't impress it was more like a conceited way.

"So you heard of us?"

"Only by reputation," I cross my arms.

"Well we've been watching you for a while…" I hope this didn't have to do with that incident with Emmett from last week and how did she find out.

"We want you to join us," she said, that was all she wanted after this whole week of staring at me as if she had a problem with me it was all because she wanted to see if I had the requirement to join her group?

"So are you in?" I looked at her and the rest of her group of Bitches as they stared at me.

"No thank you," I said putting on my jacket, the look she had on her face was lace with venom as if that was suppose to intimidate me, I could laugh.

"I thick you didn't hear me right when I said are you in?"

"No I heard you, but I guess you didn't hear me when I said no thank you, but excuse me I have to go to class," they weren't even fit to be called ladies they were beneath that title.

"I'm let you know how it feels to be in my school and that whatever I want I surly get," I didn't feel like wasting energy but it about time somebody taught her as her place.

"I'm a let you know something I conduct myself like a lady, a **true lady**, so what ever little game you want to play go ahead but at the end of the day, if you cross the line with me…hem…I let you and your little click imagine the rest out," and on the note I walked though her and headed towards class.

"Ms. Caesar, your late I didn't imagine I was that bad of a teacher to let you skip my class," said Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen it was that I was detain by something in first hour," as I walked to his desk, but I was thinking I would never even try to skip your class with your gorgeous self.

"That's all right Demetri will tell you what you miss," he smiled.

I walked to my desk while Demetri eyed me suspiciously, as I set right down he turned and gave me the expression that said spell it, I held out my fingers giving him the sign for fourth hour, he nodded but I knew he was dieing inside wanting to know what happen.

Fourth Hour

"Okay spell it," said everybody at the table I looked around at all of them the only one that seems as if they didn't care was Alec he was busy writing.

"Where did you want me to start?" I mean a lot happen in first hour.

"Do you and Jacob really go together?" said Jared as everybody looked up at me with pure shock, I mean I thought the guys faces was funny the gangs faces was priceless, taking out my phone to take a photo of them I'll have to save this and making it my background photo. I notice that Alec had stop writing and looked at me, I couldn't place what I caught in his eyes but it was like anger.

"No, I just said that cause you guys are always teasing Jake,"

"That was a close one," said Embry "Guys we still have a chance," making everybody laugh while I roll my eyes.

I told them every thing that went on even all the way to Rosalie's asking me to join her to my flat out denial.

"Oh my god," said nearly everybody mouth hit the floor.

"My Tiger Lily have some back bone," said Jake as he and the other fools gave each other smirks, just like everyone else at this table they were getting feed up with Rosalie's and her group of B's mess.

"Xia you have to watch your back with Rosalie," said Jane.

"She may not have anything on you but that doesn't mean she's not going to find a lie and make it seem true," said Angela.

"Oh, I understand perfectly after all I'm not going to underestimate her. I don't trust so I'm going to do everything in my power to always be steps ahead of her. After all it's about time somebody but her ass back in her place."

"So your not worry what she says?" said Eric

"No because I know it's a lie, and who would be telling her information? All the people that know all live in New York. And anyway let her talk but if she cross the line, then that's when a good old fashion ass whopping is going to come in."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," said Jasper

As we all laugh it was good to laugh even though in reality I had just got myself into a whirlwind of drama, now I really wished I was back home, but I can't change the past so I'm going to stick it out after all I both my names come from two of the must powerful Roman's in history, Caius Julius Caesar and Octavian aka Augustus.

Now Caesar could be bad excuse because he got stab in the back by fellow friends but unlike him this Caesar knows who their enemy was.

Adding problem numbers thirteen: Knowing the Enemy.

My expression must had freaked out the gang because all I heard Jake say, "Guys do you think she needs medical help,"

"You mean mental help, do she have and alter ego because this Xia looks evil," said Jared as everyone nodded there heads.

I think the weather here has finally taken its toll on me.

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter has love and vamps in the air…please review.**


	15. All That Jazz

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed as well s read my fic. After all the time spent reading this fic when you could be doing something else.

I just want to say thanks and for being a good sport this chapter will be long.

Please Enjoy!

All That Jazz

Drama, in the Webster dictionary it is defined as a play, theatrical, dramatic, and etc. Forks High School Drama Society decided that a play was in order for this year. And everybody's mind automatically thought about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet to Hamlet down to A Midsummer Nights Dream.

Don't get me wrong I'm the next person that loves Will Shakes but every high school play consist of one of those three plays. So, Shakespeare was out then it came down to Musical's…and pleases I hope your not thinking about HSM, that is a definite a hell no. If there are HSM fans out there I'm sorry but I find HSM very pointless, stupid, and very annoying. But lets get back on subject, must people want the Wizard of Oz and other's West Side Story but even those are played out.

"My dears you're going to have to chose or I'll chose for you," said Aro as he heard everyone bicker bout this and that, when it hit me.

"Eureka I got it!" I said jumping up.

"Yes Xiava dear what is it?" said Aro calling me by my new nickname that he made up.

"I have the perfect musical idea," joy was evidently in my voice

"Please Xiava, dear one tell us," everybody became quiet as all eyes were on me.

"Why don't we do the reinvention of Chicago but with a little twist it has vampires," it was so perfect after all 2010 were the year of the Vamp why not have it in a popular musical, everybody looked at me as if it was a bad idea.

"Just think about it Roxie was a vampire and the guy she was messing around with who she kilt was a werewolf, it has the same plot but vampirism," I said.

"I like it but what do we rename it?" said a girl, I wasn't thinking that far until I heard and angel voice in the coward, "Toxic Valentine," everybody looked at Alec as he seat causally in one of the auditorium seats.

"It deals with the 20's Chicago perfectly, the Toxic part is about the new frenzy with jazz and Prohibition. And the Valentine name after the Valentine Time Day Massacre that happen in that year and in that city."

I couldn't help but smile at him not only was he gorgeous but he was smart.

"That's wonderful we will do Chicago and name it Toxic Valentine, so next Monday after school we will have auditions for the parts. Now today we will find certain students to have management over certain parts in the play. Now who will go first?"

"I think Jane should be the director of the play," I said, it was perfect Jane had always said she wanted to direct a play before she did movies and with this opportunity right in front of her, she have practice at it.

But I wasn't the only person that thought about this as well since everybody else voice the same as well.

"I don't know?" she said

"Go ahead Jade its perfect for you," said her brother encouraging her.

"Al what if I screw up?"

"You won't Jade that's something I know you do," he said

"Okay, I'll be your director," she smiled.

"Wonderful, now for chorography, who would like an try in that?" said Aro as he placed Jane name in a pad.

"I would like to do chorography, I've been waiting for something like this all this year," said Demetri.

"Fantastic, now it comes to costumes and make up," Aro said the whole room went quite.

"I'm waiting my dear's who wants costumes and make up?"

"Octavia should do it," said Alec I looked at him as he did to me…and it felt like it was only us in the room.

"That is perfect!" everybody yelled as I relentlessly left his glazed.

"Thanks everyone," I was glade for one I love the twenties since it shows that females was breaking away from what society say a women shouldn't do. Plus I love Chicago the musical, the music, dancing, and the plot…I simply adore it.

"Okay, now as you know tomorrow is parent teacher night so we will not meet up, but next Monday I want the director and supervisor to the following departments to be here."

"Yes Aro," everybody said, as I groan I totally forgot about Parent Teacher Night was tomorrow, I wonder do daddy have to go in the hospital tomorrow night I hoped devilishly.

"Why don't we all meet up at my house this weekend and discuses about the play," said Jane.

"I'm in I really don't want to be stuck in the house this week," I said as we were outside.

I looked at my watch and saw what time it was I could smack myself.

"Guys I have to go I promise Jake I'll watch him practice," I smiled.

"So you're going to see Jake go and practice?" said Jasper as everybody had a goofy look on there face.

I looked at them all and roll my eyes when I saw Alec…there it was again the first time I was hallucinating but this time it was definitely there he was angry about something but what could it be?

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," as I walked to the football field.

Today was cold and damp I fount it crazy that guys would actually want to play football in the mud and in cold weather.

But as my father informed me a football player plays during rain, hail, and snow, I mean I like football and every other sport that tomboy in me would never stop liking completive sports. But the very girly girl that token over me didn't like playing any sports in the snow, even if it was insanely fun the after effect I'll be in bed with a terrible cold.

I walked as I saw the Forks 'Mighty Spartan's' as they practice. I walked to the bleachers seating down I pull my jacket closer to me. Placing my headphones in my ear I put on the play list that had all the scores of Chicago.

I looked at Jake who was number 12 as they got in position, at the sound of the whistle Emmett threw the ball he wasn't bad but he needs to learn how hold the ball so when he throws it, it would be a smooth sail.

It was a good twenty minutes that I stayed out there I was impress with Jake, he was a definitely a predator on the field and so was that guy Sam.

Coach Packer blew the whistle for them to get a water break, as Jake took his hamlet off he looked towards my way, he flash me a smile and I returned it with one of my own and a wave.

He ran to get something to drink as the other guys watch from the sidelines.

After practice Jake ran towards me in his dirty jersey, "Tiger Lily I thought you weren't even going to show up," he said smiling.

Jake was like his own sun, he was warm and always energize that you couldn't help but to absorbed in his rays of light.

"I told you I'll be here and I must saw you're pretty awesome on the field. I think I'm going to be rocking my number 12 jersey to all the football games," I smiled he was about too huge me when he stop to look down in at his jersey.

"I think I better go take a shower," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah you need to I'll be at the Rabbit waiting on you," I said as he help me off the bleachers, after that he walked to the locker room while I headed towards to parking lot.

I seat there on the hood of my baby as I waited for Jake, there was a few other cars in the parking lot but I paid them no mind.

I was busy texting my grandmother Sylvia, yes my grandmother can text, as if she was still sixteen instead of 63.

When I saw Emmett, Sam, Felix and James surrounded me, I text my grandmother that I call her when I got home. Placing my phone in my pocket, I smiled at these fools,

"Hello, gentleman,"

"Hey, Octavia I was wondering if you took me on my offer?" said Emmett, please not this shit again.

"I'm sorry but the answer is still the same after all you have a girlfriend remember."

"Cool it Emmett, after all she is dating that mutt," said Sam, I still have beef at what he did to Jake.

"No, me and Jake are best friends," I said

"I knew that mutt couldn't handle a girl like you," said Felix

"Do you have any taste, after all hanging out with the mute and those geeks," said James as if on clue Jake approach.

"Don't be to full of your self leech, after all none of those witches you guys call girlfriends have any taste if there dating you," he said leaning against Baby they looked at him as if they wanted to hit him but decided to walk off instead.

"Damn Jake, you told them a good one," giving him a punch in his arm.

"Watch it Xia, it was no big deal I can't stand those pricks," he said.

"So what do you have planned?" I said.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know did you want to go to the diner with me since daddy will have to cancel our date," I said shrug my shoulders.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" placing his hand on his heart.

"No, I'm asking my best friend out for lunch," I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay," he said, "Dad's at Charlie's anyway watching the game."

"Charlie?" that name sound familiar.

"Chief Swan, Bella's father," he said I could tell he was reluctant to say the B word, making me very suspicious.

"So I'll followed as you lead the way," said Jake leaving my repartee.

"Do you really want to follow?" I said

"Ladies first," he said as if that was the obvious.

"Okay, but I'm going to let you know that I drive fast," as I walked around baby as he walked towards the Rabbit.

"I know it runs in the family, but I'll bet I'll be there first before you," he said, okay I'll just let his money do the talking.

"Bet then if you can't you'll pay for the meal," I said

"And if I win you have to pay plus let me drive your baby," said Jake.

"Deal,"

I pull up in the parking lot as the Rabbit pulled up next to me I must say he did keep up but he didn't bet me. Stepping out of my car with a triumphant smirk on my face, as he stepped out of his car.

"So I thought you were going to beat me her?" I said

"Whatever you cheated,"

"How did I cheat?" walking into the Diner, walked to a table that was on the far right next to a window that revealed much of the forest.

"Because its in your blood," he said shrugging his jacket off, as I did so.

"That's all right I'll teach you how to run with the wolves," I said laughing

"I regret telling you about my tribes legends," he said smirking.

A tall girl who looked to be Native American walked over to our table, I remember her from school what was her name…Leah Clearwater I also remember her brother Seth who has third hour with me.

"Hey Leah," said Jake as he grabbed the menu from her, she smiled at him and not in a friendly smile more like "I have a thing for you," smile.

"Hey, Jake and Octavia how can I help you?" taking a pad out.

Jake orders a hamburger with fires and a large strawberry milkshake while order a corn beef sandwich with fires and a large Coca Cola.

Leah placing our orders walked away back to the kitchen.

"So Jake you never told me about the rest of your family," I mean we talked about everything else he knows little about my family as I know his.

"Will I'm the youngest I have two sisters, Rachel goes to UCLA while Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband," he said.

"What about your mother?"

"My mom dead in a car accident," he said will we had more things in common both are mom's was dead.

"What about your family?"

"My mom dead when I was five years old and from that time on it has always been me and my dad," I said the subject of my mom was always a killing point to me. I really didn't like thinking about it since it brought out a lot of memories that I'll not wish to remember.

"I'm so sorry," he said

"That's all right you can't change the past you have to look forward to the future right?" as Leah came back with our food, after doing so she asked did we need anything else.

"While I'm here I might as well order daddy something to eat, can I have the garden burger with a Caesar salad," I said.

"Okay," she smiled I notice how her smile became brighter when she looked at Jake.

I'm I the only one who see the possibly relationships in this town for starters Jasper and Alice would look perfect together, Jacob and Leah definitely would make a perfect couple, along with my father and Esme.

We ate in comfortable silence eating our food making small talk from time to time. "So what play are ya'll doing?" he said.

"Chicago, but with a twist its about vampires and were's," I smiled.

"Is it about a women who kill this guy she was banging believing that he could make her a star, then she goes to prison that her case is so hot that she becomes a star?"

" Wow Jake, I didn't know you kept up with the arts," I said teasing him.

"What ever my sister force me to watch it nearly a thousand times, singing that song what its name?"

"You mean 'All That Jazz'?"

"Yeah that's it god my sister drove me…"when Jake stop all of sudden and looked across the room.

I followed his glazed across the room was Bella and Edward, they were sitting together, her head was down cast as she nodded to what he was saying.

He was specking to her but I couldn't read his emotions, I turned to Jake it was as if all the happiness that he had was drain from him. The only look was hurt and angrier, I knew exactly what it was and I need to know if my suspiciousness was right.

"Okay Jake spell it," I said crossing my arms I didn't want to get in my friends business but this was so cliché right now.

"Spell what," he said turning back to his food.

"Every time when you see her you have this hurt look on your face and when you see him you get all mad. Do you have a thing for Bella Swan?" getting to the point.

"Can you even imagine a person knew all your life that was outgoing and vivacious, would become so antisocial dissent?" he said I couldn't say anything because I never experience it before.

"Bella was my best friend we did everything together during the summer's she would visited her dad. She reminds me of you, outgoing saying random things, it all happens last year when she decided to move back to Forks when everything changed.

She became more quiet, very dissent; every time I called she was busy. It happen because of him, when she started dating him it was the end of her, she only hanged, talked and did things with him."

I gabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze I did understand seeing someone that you love, lose apart of there selves every single day.

"Jake you can't beat yourself up because of her when she is ready to see what she really is then she'll want some help. But you can't help anyone who doesn't want it."

"Your right but that doesn't mean I can't be mad about it,"

"Absolutely, you can be mad because you care but you don't have to beat yourself up either."

"I think you're the best thing that arrived in this town," he smiled

"Yeah right, I just have common sense, now since it was a tie we both pay for the check," I said.

We got up putting our jackets on I took the carry out that had daddy's food in my hand while Jake had the check in his hand.

After paying for our food we got in our cars and went our sprite ways.

"Lucy I'm home," I yelled as the light's was on my dad came walking down the stairs, by the look on his face it seem he was worry meaning I was in some deep shit.

"Octavia Marie Caesar, where on gods green earth have you been?" lifting up his eyebrow at me, his signature expression when his mad at me.

"I went to the Diner with my friend after school," I said "And I called your cell to let you know."

"Yeah I got your message, your out of school at 2:45 you go to Drama at that time and leave out at 4:00, now from your message it was 6:00 when I got it, and here you come in at 7:00. Who were you with?"

Well damn I didn't know with the CIA.

"Drama ran long today and after that I want to my friends football practice, after they finished showing we went to the Diner."

"Who is he?" he said

"His name is…"

"His name is what?"

"His name is Jacob Black and his just a friend," I said "Plus I have some food for you," smiling.

"That's not going to work Xia…what did you bring?"

"You a Garden Burger," as he grabbed the package from me he started walking to the kitchen where I followed.

Seating down on the island I made daddy something to drink placing his cup of water on the counter I seat in front of him.

"Xia never in your life do that again," he said.

"I won't father," I knew he was worry and I was guilty for making him so.

"Tomorrow, I'm off so I'll be taking you to school than I can go to Parent Teacher Night," he said smiling.

"WHAT! Who told you?" I said

"One of the following nurses, why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No,"

"Good, that makes perfect time to search for this Jacob and Alec guy,"

I inwardly groan, yes the big man upstairs must be having a good laugh.

"I'm going to die of shame," thinking about tomorrow night.

**Okay I wanted to change Bella character a little bit I have future plans with her. Xia is definite going to be in for the worst on Parent Teacher Night…I wonder what would happen.**

**Awe, its so cute Alec is getting jealous but not for long…**

**Please Review. **


	16. Feeding Time

A/N: Thank you for the reviews…

Writing this story has been a stress reliever for me, final exams…god I hate those two words but what can you do.

Anyway I have to thank my friend MoMo for the title for this chapter and the meaning to it.

Enjoy!

Feeding Time

Tonight was Parent Teachers Night, my nickname for it "Feeding Time," this is the day where your parents are going to eat your ass alive for learning how you really behave in school.

But its also called "The Hunt" this is a perfect day where single parents or teachers found a nice suitable mate.

I knew this very well from previous past experience that my father and I were subjected to over the years.

But strangely I was looking forward to this Parent Teacher Night I was looking forward for my father and Esme to meet each other. I made it my goal not only to help my father on the roads of love but also Jasper and Alice, Jacob and Leah.

I step out the shower wearing my light gray silk kimono rube, walking into my room I walked to my stereo and turned on the soundtrack of Memories of a Geisha. I loved the movie and the culture of Japan so much that my room was inspired from it.

I sit at my vanity table (which by the way was made out of mirrors) I decided to have my hair down curling it up to give it a little volume and bounce; I begin to do my make up.

I used only light earthly make up to bring out my natural beauty, looking at my job it was suitable. I left my vanity for a while to go into my walk in closet.

Looking at my cocktail dresses it was hard to pick out what would look classy yet simple, when I came to a decision.

It was my second favorite dress in this world; it was the exact replica of the outfit Sarah Jessica Parker wore in the opening of Sex and the City (the series). Except the top was strapless it was decent sense it covered all of my cleavage.

Slipping my dress on I went to the other side of my closet to go through my shoes; this is where it became difficult there were so many pairs that sang to me. Saying "Octavia pick me you know you want me."

But after debating with myself on what shoes to wear I settled for my all white Dior with the open toe, showing off my Playboy pink toes.

After that I needed to put on some jewelry to finished off my outfit, I walked to the very back of my closet and open my vault were I kept all of my expensive jewelry.

You're wondering why a 16 year old have expensive jewels, well most of the jewels were my moms and my dad gave them all to me and over the years he added on to the collection.

I decide to wear these chains of pearls that were clasp with a diamond in the shape of a water lily with the matching earrings, taking a look at myself in the mirror I left out of my room.

When I walked down the stairs I was greeted by daddy and I must say I did inherit my style from both of my parents.

Daddy had on a all black crispy suit made by Gucci with a black tie and black diamond stud cuff links, with all black Dior shoes wearing his favorite watch that my mother gave him when he graduated from Med School, and also his marriage band.

"You looked beautiful my love," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks daddy you look handsome tonight as well," I said smiling.

"I'm glade but we are running fashionable late and we don't want our neighbors thinking where better then them."

"I thought you didn't care what people said?"

"Not regularly but tonight is different."

We walked out to the garage where dad took the keys to some unknown car walking up to a car duster he pulled it off revealing the car that made me win so many street completion.

"You bought and Aston an didn't tell me!"

"Yes and hands off my baby," he said opening my door.

"That's so unfair who do you love the car or me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Daddy!" playful scowling him

"I love you Viva more then life it self but when it comes to you driving my baby? I'll pick the car after all you did mess up my other one that is in New York," he said as he played "Run this Town," by Jay Z…yeah my dad thinks he cool and young enough to listen to rap.

"That was so long ago," I said he was never going to stop mentioning that to the day I live.

"Last year was not that long," as he wrapped out the driveway.

Daddy pull up in a parking space taking off our seatbelts we stepped out of the car, I was surprise that we found a parking space closer to the door, it seem as if the whole town was here. What was I saying; the whole town was here to see how their children were doing in school.

"Its show time Xia," said my father walking in as if he was a star.

"Note to self hide the Jay Z album from Daddy," as I followed behind him.

As we walked in it was worst then I expected there were more females in this town then males and every single one of them was looking at my father.

From young to old and very old, but being the perfect gentleman my father was he smiled and greeted them after the other. One women was blushing so hard I swore she looked as if she was going to faint.

When a couple walked over towards us, the male was tall looked to be around his late thirties while his wife was super model height with fair hair and lovely. They looked so familiar yet…nicer…I wonder who they could be?

"Ah! Julius we're glade to see you," said the man as he shake my fathers hand.

"Arthur, nice seeing you and your lovely wife," my father said as I stood near to my father.

"Such a charmer its nice to see that around here," she laughed she turned and looked at me smiling.

"Arthur, Katherine this here is my daughter Octavia," my father said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said smiling.

"She's lovely Julius, I beat there a large line at your door of boys that trying to date her," he said.

"That's why I have a Louisville Slugger to threaten them away," my father said making the couple laugh they maybe thinking it's a joke but daddy is all serious in what his saying.

"That's why your number one in our book Caesar," he said, "You have to meet our little princess…Rosalie."

I wanted to die right there my father looked at me that spelled "Be nice," I will for only him but I doubt she'll act like she do in front of her parents.

She had on a red dress that was halter that went up to her knees, to me the dress was way too much revealing for a Parent Conference.

She stopped in front of me and gave the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Hello Octavia," she said pretending to be sweet.

"Hello Rosalie," trying my best not to roll my eyes I could tell my father was amused by is little transaction, I didn't even have to look at him.

"You have a beautiful daughter," he said to them, he was fraternizing with the enemy father.

"Thank you Mr. Caesar," she said I didn't like how she was eyeing or speaking to my dad, as if he was not a grown man but one of these high school boys.

I moved closer to my father and bump him to tell him can we go somewhere else.

"Well it was nice seeing you," he said catching on to my bump and they say two great minds don't think alike.

"It was nice meeting you, oh! Octavia dear you must visited us one day," she said.

"Thank you I'll try to make it," I said hating that I had to lie to this sweet women but I would never visited them.

As we walked on I thought how could two sweet people have a child like that…it didn't equal up.

As we talked to following parents we were meet by none other than Caius.

"Mr. Caesar it's a pleasure of meeting you," he said

"Nice meeting you, I hear from Octavia you are her geometry teacher," father said.

"Yes, Octavia here is one of my brightest and boldest students by far," he said, of course he couldn't mix in a complement with another meaning in it.

"A trait she inherited from my side of the family," my dad said.

"Like father like daughter, the only problem that I had with her was her talking to her friends while I'm giving out a lesson," he said.

"Oh really, Xia you didn't tell me none this and I'm very upset with you," he said as he gave me a wink lucky enough Caius didn't catch on.

"I'm sorry father for disappointing you and I'm sorry for talking in your class I was being very rude," I said with a mix of humor and seriousness.

"Apology accepted," he said but I knew that he caught on to our bull crape he wasn't that slow to fall.

When we left his class me and daddy couldn't help but start laughing.

"Xia but on a serious note I don't want to be up here because your teacher put you out for talking okay?" he said.

"Of course daddy, I promise oh! There goes my husband,"

"What husband from what I remember you still have my last name and I didn't sign a marriage lenses that had my okay."

"That's because we elope," I said as my father rolled his eyes.

"And where is this husband your probably talking about that Alec boy," I rolled my eyes if I seen Alec I would make sure him and daddy didn't meet.

"His over there," pointing to the direction of my husband my father followed where I was pointing at.

"Alec looks to old for you Xia," he said looking at Aro.

"No that's not Alec that's my English teacher Aro," as I walked towards him with my father at my side when came near Aro gave his signature smile.

"Aw, Mr. Caesar I'm Aro Volturi," he said…hold up his last name was Volturi? I had to ask Jane was she related to him.

"Please call me Julius," my father said.

"Julius it shall be, I'm very proud to be your daughters teacher she is one of my brightest and lovely students I have this year," he said.

"Thank you, she has told me so much about you your one of her favorite teachers," he said I'm glade he didn't say that I called him my husband.

"I'm honored to have that after all Forks has many wonderful teachers," he said.

They talked for a little while longer and after we went to Carlisle, Marcus, and Mr. Packer. Marcus and Carlisle said the same thing that Aro said Mr. Packer gave the same smart-ass remark like Caius did.

The only teacher left was Esme I had to save the best to last, as we came down the hall I was meet be the gang.

"Hey guys!" I yelled

"Hey Xia!" they yelled as we came closer the group was all strike making my giggle the looks on Jane, Alice, Angela, and Demetri where funny, it was as if the seen an angel.

"So this must be the group I hear about," my father said

Looking at my friends.

"Yes," I said smiling at them.

"Okay let me see if I have this right the pretty blond is Jane," he said as Jane gave him a bashful smile with a blush.

"The pretty Flapper is Alice," she smiled and blushed as well.

"And this must be the sweetheart Angela," Angela smiled

"And I can't leave out Demetri the 'Fierce One'" my father said saying my nickname for him.

By the time he had said their names to the right one, they all were blushing like little Japanese schoolgirls.

And not wanting to be left out the guys made a coughing noise.

"Ah how can I forget about the men in the group, you must be Jasper, Ben, and Eric…but I thought there was one more," he said turning to me and I knew who exactly who he was talking about.

I was save when I heard Jane's voice.

"My brother wasn't feeling under the weather to come," she said giving him her famous smile.

"That's to bad I wanted to meet him," my father said with a double meaning to it.

"Dad I have one more teacher you have to talk too," trying to push him to his destiny as quick as possible.

"Yes dear, you can stay here with your friends," he said kissing me on my head and walking off making the girls plus Demetri look at him as he went to see Esme.

"Your daddy can be my daddy," said Demetri biting his lips making me laugh.

"What I'm serious!" he yelled

"You definitely have a point there," said Angela jokingly as I looked at her she would be the last person I expected to say that.

"You would never," I said "Ben did you not hear this."

"I did but what can I say," he said as Angela gave him a kiss on his check.

"Cute dress Xia," said Demetri gabbing my hand and trailing around.

"Thanks you guys looked very hot as well," looking at my friends they were all stylish.

"So which teacher your father meeting now?" said Jane

"French, Esme why?"

"Your father is going to meet my mom…perfect who else did you meet tonight?" said Alice as she bounced up and down.

"I finally meet the Hales," I said everybody looked as if I said someone had died.

"A pity that nice people have a demon for a daughter," said Demetri.

"But has she always been like that?" I mean even if I didn't like her I still wanted to know people are not born mean they have to learn it.

And if on clue she and her group of B's walked towards us everybody got into a stances as I was in front with my arms folded.

She stops a couple of inches in front of me with a cocky smile on her face.

"Look do we have here girls the Geek Squad," she said "That's a nice dress Octavia why did you get it from a preschooler?" as her click laugh.

"Then that means the preschooler had some taste if she had this dress made personal from the head wardrobe designer of Sex and the City," I said anger was inflaming her eyes as she and her click walked away.

"Did I tell you, you were my favorite person," said Alice

"No but thanks I can't stand that girl you should have saw how she was looking and talking to my daddy," just that thought had me railing.

"Oh we can imagine," they said.

"That's not funny she was over barriers doing that to a man that is old enough to be her father, I mean even I know not to do that," I said.

"That's all right Xia when she heads to the bathroom alone we double team that Bitch," said Demetri making me laugh.

"And by the way where you telling the truth when you said your dress was made by the Head Wardrobe designer of SAC?"

"Yes, I wasn't trying to show off but she had some nerve talking about my dress that's like I prefer that she talk about me than my cloths."

"That's why your our costume designer, so did you till your father about the play?" said Jane.

"Yeah he say he can't wait for the play and that he'll definitely be here," I said.

"So tomorrow don't forget to come my mom wants to meet you," she said.

"Yeah where is your parents?" I asked them.

"My parents are talking to Caius and I'm hiding from them," said Eric.

"My dad had to work so mother is here talking to Marcus," said Jane.

"Where's Alec at?" it was innocent and plus I was curious to know why he didn't come.

"Will his been acting strange of late very moody so he decide to go to visit his friends in Port Angela."

We talked for a while longer when I looked took my phone out and saw that it was almost time for the meeting to end.

" I have to go find daddy,"

"I'll come with," said Alice as we said good-bye to our friends as we walked into the direction of Esme room all we heard was laughter coming from the room. The masculine laugh was my fathers laugh while the feminine laugh was Esme Alice mom.

As we peeked though the door we saw our parents laughing it was a perfect scene with the two of them.

Alice and me looked at each other and it was as if we were thinking the same thing, I think me and Alice had a lot of things in common then I thought.

I have found a partner in Operation Parent Trap…

**Okay…the next chapter is definitely going to be a teaser…evil laugh… Anyway I wonder what's been having Alec all under the weather of late?**

**And the thought of Esme and Julius together! I have a poll on my profile so if you want them together or not just Vote.**

**If you don't know a Flapper was a young girl in the twenty's that were wearing bobs and the latest new trends.**

**Please Review. **


	17. Truth or Dare?

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews your awesome

This chapter is a long awaiting sweet teaser…

Enjoy

Truth or Dare?

I drove through the wooded grove that shield the Volturi's home.

As I pulled up I notice that was house was design a modern contemporary style, it was beautiful with a homey air with it.

I saw Alice Ford Focus in the drive parking my car next to hers, I turned off my ignition and dial Jane's cell she answer on the first ring.

"Hey I'm out side," I said

"Sweet I'll meet you at the door," she said as we ended the call.

I stepped out and looked at my cloths, I had on black denim jeans, with my yellow shirt that had Rosie the Riveter "We Can Do It," having my hair in a ponytail with a yellow and navy ribbon in it and to add my favorite all black ankle boots.

It was suitable and comfortable I tugged at my jacket and grabbed my large yellow "Baby Phat" bag I headed for the door.

I was meet be a very excited Jane,

"Xia I'm so happy you're here," she said stepping aside so I can enter.

"I'm glade I made it," taking off my jacket and handling to her.

"Before we do anything my mom wants to meet you," she said smiling as she dragged me through the house I didn't get a chance to look at it fully.

As we entered the kitchen the smell of sweets hit my senses that made my tongue watered.

"Mom Octavia here," she said to the women behind the counter that was baking those divine sweets.

Jane mom was medium height with a fair blond locks her mother features was classical something that both Jane and Alec had to inherited from.

"Aw, this must be the famous Octavia I've been hearing about your simply gorgeous," she said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you ma'ma," I said smiling

"I'm sorry if you might be feeling awkward but I had to meet the girl that had my Jades trust in one day and my Alec talking politely to her in a day," she said.

"Wow I didn't know that I had such and impact,"

"With a face and manners that you posses it always make an impact on someone."

"Mom, not to be rude but we need Xia for the play," she said

"Of course dear, around 4 I'll bring you guys your lunch," she said as she let me go.

"Your moms sweet, I like her," I said as we were out of earshot.

"I'm glade you like her because she likes you too," she said as we walked down the hall all you could hear was Erik Satie in the background.

"That's Alec room over there," she pointed to the door that held the wondrous classical music.

"So I'm guessing his home today?" I said

"Yep for only a little while he has a gig to go to," she said as she shrugs her shoulders opening a door that lead to her room she walked in first.

As I walked in I knew I had step back into the eighties, Jane room was painted light green, on every single one of her walls held a poster of classic 80's teen movies. From "Sixteen Candles," all the way to my favorite one "Pretty N Pink."

In the center she had a large queen size bed with a lot of pillows, Demetri was propped in the middle reading some magazines.

On the nightstand she had a vintage Barbie doll phone, with a funky yet stylish.

On the left hand side was and entertainment system Alice was over there messing with her stereo system, which I might say she had an impressive collection. On the other side was where Angela sited on the computer watching anima.

"Hey Dramatist," I said as everybody stop what they where doing when they notice it was me I was instantly captured in a lot of hugs.

"Xia we're so glade you came we where going to have a meltdown," they screamed.

"What for I'm sure this is not your first play?" I said laughingly but looking at their faces I stopped.

"This is your first play?" I asked as they all nodded okay no wonder they were going to have a meltdown.

"I thought that you at lest had some experience in a high school, ya'll seem like you did."

"Can you count first grade," said Demetri

"Xia we should have told you we started Drama last year in ninth grade," said Alice "After all it was hard to find a teacher to sponsor us until Jane and Alec uncle agreed."

And when Alice said that I had forgot to ask Jane last night but now was perfect.

"Yeah that reminds me Jane, is Aro your uncle?" remembering when he introduces himself to daddy he said Volturi.

"Yeah Aro and Marcus is twins and my father is the youngest," she said.

"That makes me and you Jane's auntie," said Alice as we laughed.

"Okay on a serious note lets get to work okay," I said I had little experience due to my grandfather Alex.

We seat in down in these cool Dish chairs that Jane had in her room.

"We all know what the play is all about so lets get to the supplies I'll buy all the fabric for the customs and my godmother will be sending me down the make up for the actors," I said writing down on my notebook.

"We'll need supplies to build the set," said Alice

"I have that all cover for my father well donate the timber," said Jane.

"Are you sure he can be counted for?" said everybody which I didn't get wouldn't her father do that for his daughter.

"Mama and I have ways to persuade him," she said giving out her signature smile."

"I can bout guess how your mother can persuade your father," said Demetri as we all laugh.

"To get back in order, I know a couple of guys that are good with tools and carpeting," I said.

"Who?"

"Jake and the guys and I know Jake is great with cars but his also good with wood," I said

"And how do you know they'll help you?"

"I have ways to persuade them," I said

"By doing what?"

"That's for me to know and not for you to know, shall we get to the matter at hand," trying to get off the subject.

"Xia I didn't know you was a Naughty Girl?" said Demetri

"You just don't know," I said, "Now since we have that out the way, we can have Jasper do his magic and design us a set," as everybody nodded.

"The routines is finished we just need a scripted," said Demetri

"Wow Demetri you weren't playing," all the girls said.

"I told you I was looking forward to this all year after we left Drama I told mama, she and I started doing the routines," he said.

"I have Eric working on the scripted and as we speck his watching the movie," said Angela.

"Oh! We should have a after party like they have after every hit play or movie," I said.

"That's awesome," they said

"We can rent a hall out and decorate it with a live band… Alec and his band should play it would be perfect and Angela and Ben can do there magic with the camera. So Jane you think Alec would be into it?" I said.

"I'll ask him but it's no doubt he do it since it would be his first time playing in Forks."

Are discussion came to a stop when Jane mother came in with food.

"I thought you guys need some food to help you think more," she said smiling looking at the tray it was filled with Italian sub sandwiches, with chips and coca cola.

"Thanks Mrs. Volturi,"

"Thanks Mom,"

"Your welcome call me when your finished," as she walked out Jane place The Labyrinth on my favorite move for one reason David Bowie.

After we finished eating Jane mother came and took the tray down, when I had I devilish idea.

"Lets play Truth or Dare," I said "And no backing out either."

"Were in," said everybody

"Demetri first," I said he nodded "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said

"Chicken… Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes…his name is Adam," making everybody eyes pop out.

"You're talking about Adam Louis? On the basketball team?" I heard myself and everybody else say.

"Yes," this was your typically Oh my god moment.

"Next is Angela," he said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Did you and Ben knock the boots?" of course only Demetri would ask about sex.

"No…we just did oral,"

"Oh Hell Nah!" everybody said this was beyond a doubt an OMG moment.

"My sweet innocent Angela is not so innocent," I said she blush.

"Now its Jane turn," Alice said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," it seem the Truth part was more dirty than the Dare.

"Who do you like at the school?" everybody was quiet.

"Nobody better say anything okay?"

"Okay,"

"I like…Paul," that was a definitely an OMG moment.

"When?"

"Since last year," she said blushing.

"Okay now its Alice turn," I said I definitely wanted to ask her this one, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I couldn't help but to smile at this one.

"Do you like Jasper?"

Alice looked at me and her face was turning red for being docile.

"Yes…I like Jasper," she said but I wanted to push her everybody knew they like each other only as a friend.

"Do you like him for a boyfriend?" I said nearly everybody was on edge.

"Yes like a boyfriend," she yelled

"I knew it!" as we busted out laughing.

"That's not funny, Xia I'm going to get you," she said smiling though.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said but before she could say anything Alec walk in.

"Excuse me ladies but can you please keep it down," he said.

I looked at him and his voice like siren singing through out my body making the fire to erupt though me.

I looked at everybody as they all had a devilish smile on their face they looked at and then Alec and I knew exactly what they wanted me to do.

Seeing how Alice was making the make out sounds with butterflies flying around I stood up and walked over to him.

He raised his eyebrows as I stand on my tiptoes to reach him than I …kissed him.

And to my everlasting surprise he pull me to him and kissed me back, and it was everything I imagine his lips soft, warm, and delectable.

Then he parted his lips his tongue begging for entrance I parted my lips ass he slipped tongue in my mouth.

Are tongues danced in a sensual way he tasted like honey as I melted into his embrace. It was until I heard a coughing nose that I forgot we had an audience I looked at him.

"I better go,"

**Okay what a chapter!**

**Please Review….**


	18. Therapy

A/N: Okay Love the Reviews at first when I started typing this story I thought it was going to have bad reviews but I'm happy to say I was wrong.

This chapter is Alec's point of view; this is where we see him fighting his emotions for a certain girl all the way when it leads to the kiss.

Also I don't own the song Therapy by ALL TIME LOW

But in the fic Alec owns it

Enjoy!

Therapy

Octavia a name by any other name that could be so poison, she was my personal brand of cocaine and I was addicted to her.

The sound of her voice was soft and gentle to the ears that I wanted to listen to her speck for eternity.

Her mind was refreshing to the constantly flow of ignorance that surround me, it was like taking in the fresh morning air.

And last but not lest it was her inner beauty, I mean she was beautiful but it was her inner beauty that I was infatuated by.

I was fond of how she was sweet and generous towards others helping out those who didn't understand something or anything in peculiar.

Even that wild and untamed spirited, she fought for those who were picked on protecting her friends or those she didn't know.

Yeah I had a very huge attachment for her even though I knew that the whole high school sweetheart thing was so cliché.

And after all I only knew her for a week an a half, but that didn't matter after all you could know a person your whole life and still you didn't feel the passion that I felt for a girl that I've just meet.

We seat there in fourth hour I could see that everybody was on edge about something and it didn't surprise me they were always on edge about new gossip.

I decide to write, this tune was still in my head but I couldn't find the words to it, I knew that I wanted it to be called Sparks but there was nothing that was coming out.

Until she walked in graceful as always a goddess in the flesh to taunt mere mortals like me with her presence. I looked back down in my journal making sure she didn't notice my staring I had to get my emotions right.

As she seat down that's when the gang decide they were tried of waiting and wanted answers.

I paid them no mind when it comes to none sense but it was until Jared said _"Do you and Jacob go together?"_ those words burned like fire and a new emotion woke up I was rabid…vexed. She couldn't go with him they weren't perfect for each other they where the total opposite.

I was ready to leave the table get away from _her_ and _him_ when she said, _"No…" _and that was all I needed to hear from her.

I ran my hand through my hair trying to get myself in order I seat back frustrated at myself for letting my emotions get the better of me. Lunch hour seem forever as Octavia told us what happen to her and those stuck up conceited things that called their selves running this school.

I must say she had some balls but still I was infuriated about early I stared at Jacob he cling to every word she said. I wanted to growl at what I was seeing; he was looking at her with adoration in them that made me want to knock the hell out of him.

"Guys that was a close one," said Eric as we where in class.

"What about Xia and Jake?" said Jasper as he looked at me

I paid these morons no attention I wasn't in the mood for this mess.

"Alec are you alright?" said Ben I glared the hell out of him when I said I wasn't in the mood to be bother that meant pointless questions also.

It was the end of the day as we walked out the building I saw a sight that I wished I didn't see.

Jake trailing Octavia around in the parking lot saying "You promise to come?"

"Okaaay! Jake I promise!" she yelled giggling out as she was over Jacob's shoulder.

"You swear?" he said continuously as she laugh gaining everybody in the parking lot had their attention towards them.

"I swear Jake! Now put me down!" and on that command he place her down.

"Are you guys sure that they are not going together?" said Jasper.

"Yeah Xia said so herself," said Angela

"But this scene we just witness seem as if they have something more going on," said Jasper.

"I think they'll make a cute couple," said Alice

"Jane we're leaving," I said if I stayed here any longer I might go crazy.

I was going 70 in a 30 mile limited but I didn't care I was heated with her.

"Alec can you slow down!" but Jane pleads was falling on deft ears because I needed to release some pint up anger.

"What the hell Alec is going on with you?" she yelled still I didn't listen.

"Hello" Earth to Alec? What the fuck Alec, are you even listening?"

But when she said that I was already parking the car and jumping out.

I walked in and headed towards my room as I entered I locked my door and put on Miles Davis. I throw my bag at the corner as I wrestle out of my jacket discarding it on the chair, kicking off my shoes and unzipping my pants and slipping out of my shirt discarding it with the rest of my clothes. I was only in my boxier briefs as I slide in my bed I looked at my ceiling as I had me arms cross under my head.

My emotions were trying the hell out of me I never knew that jealousy was so powerful and very trying. I've read about fools who experience first hand, but know I understand what Ovid said in the book of the Amours when he saw his women with another man.

What the hell am I saying, she wasn't even my girlfriend so why was I acting like a fool.

This was driving me off the wall by the end of this month I might need therapy.

Drama

I seat there in drama trying to find the right words for the song what can I say… why was it so damn difficult to write a song for a girl that I wanted.

I didn't need to know she had arrive the obvious joy that erupted my friends was evident; she was like a ray of sunshine that went everywhere.

She seat in front of me as the scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms intoxicated my senses.

Warm yet sweet like her person exotic and sensual like…. never mind because a certain area was about to hurt.

Everyone became quiet as my uncle walked up on the stage,

"My dears this year we will official have a play, now who has any suggestion on what play that will be entertaining. Anybody?"

The once quiet room was filled with outbursts of nonsense other people wanted to do Shakespeare's while other wanted to do something else.

When an siren voice…_ "Eureka I got it!"_ as she gave her idea's about redoing Chicago but twisting it up with vampires, it was a hit with everyone. When a girl asked what she was renaming it I could see the hesitation over her face, something deep down told me I need to rescue her.

"Toxic Valentine," I said thinking of one of my sings.

As I explain the meaning to the ignorance of my generation, after I finished I saw that she was smiling as she stared at me. I couldn't help but smile at her it was contagious.

Deciding to go along with the idea it was time for areas that people were in charge of.

She made her voice known to everyone who she wanted to direct the play and that was Jane.

One of her many qualities that I liked about her she didn't take the spot light from anyone even though it was her idea making it her right to directed this play she didn't.

But I was also glad that she picked Jane, after all that was Jane chosen profession this would give her a first hands on what she was going to do in life.

Jane voiced her reason that she wasn't cut out for the spot I hated when she doubted herself she was the better half of me. We shared the same blooded so if I could do it I knew she could do anything if she wanted it.

Giving her a few words of encouragement she came around, then it came up to make up and custom and I had the perfect person in mind for the job.

"Octavia should do it," I heard myself saying I remember her telling us about her passion for fashion.

Everybody was in agreement with me but I didn't hear anything as she turned and stared at me I was lost in those sphere/green pools that sent electric shocks through my body and soul. It seem I could look upon her and never stop being amazed how beautiful she is, like Apollo had his nine muses I had only one who was the embodiment of all nine.

I paid no attention to what they were saying I was excited at the thought she was coming over to our house this week. To be in the same house with her was perfect opportunity for me to get to know her more, without having a suspicious eye on my actions. I mean she was going there for the play and it was for members only so I was favored.

My anticipation was at and all time high for the weekend that nothing could bring it down that was what I thought.

"Guys I have to go I promise Jake that I'll watch him practice," she said smiling.

I could feel the burning intensity spread through out my body at the thought of her and him.

I my jaw was tight as I cross my arms over my chest I couldn't fight the image of her over his shoulder as her twirl her in the parking lot. The thought of him touching her pissed me off then now she was going to seat in damp weather to cheer for him. I didn't want her cheering for another guy or being touch by another guy.

These strange processions that I felt for her was strong as if a inner beast was ready to fight any guy that dare to touch what was mine.

I saw that she looked at me her face expressing pure puzzlement she shook it off and said her good byes to everyone as she headed forward the football field.

"Jane lets go," I said as I headed towards my car.

"Alec what's wrong with you?" she said sitting on my bed as I packed and overnight bag. I had to leave Forks for two days if I stayed here another minute I was going to be insane with jealousy.

"Nothing," I said as I put on my jacket I couldn't tell her, hell I didn't know why the hell was acting this way over a girl.

"Where are you going?" she said

"I have a gig," I lied as I walked out the door grabbing my guitar and bag.

"What do you want me to tell mom and dad?" she said

"Anything," I said I hate to be distant to Jane but right now I needed space from everyone.

"Alec call me when you get there safe," she said worry evident in her voice.

I turned around and cocked her a smirk as I ruffle her hair something she has always hated.

"Stop," she said swatting my hand away as she smiled.

"I will," I said then I headed towards the garaged I walked in and took the duster off my all black Harley Davis.

Placing my bag on the back of my bake I slung my guitar over my shoulder turning the key on I put on my hamlet and left.

It was a one hour-long ride to Port Angela's from Forks as I drove the familiar streets of the middle class suburbs.

I kicking the kickstand on my bike I gabbed my guitar case and my bag I headed towards the house. Ringing the doorbell I heard a half awaken voice muffle at the door, "Who is it?"

"Open the door Ethan," I said, as I looked at my wrist watch the time was 7 o'clock.

"Alec?" He said making me unattractively roll my eyes at the dumbest question ever he opened the door.

"Dud you need a shower," I said walking in the house.

"Will this how anybody would look like after going to school and working a part time job," he said as he closed the door.

Looking at his hair it was dirty blond he had a five o'clock shadow and baggy clothes revealing that he was sleeping.

I walked in placing my bag and case on the right hand side of the wall seating down in the chair.

"Where's your mom?" I said

"At work, so what made you drive your ass here? Your dad was on his bullshit again?" he said as he propped himself on the sofa with his feet on the table.

"When Lydia see that your feet are on her furniture your dead meat."

"She's working the midnight shift but you still didn't answerer my question?"

"My father has nothing to do with it," I said taking my phone out sending Jane a text that I made here safe.

"So if he didn't run you away what did?" he said as he turns the television on.

What made me run away…easy she did.

"I wanted to some fresh air," I said running my hand through my hair.

"So you drove and a hour long ride from Forks all the way down here for fresh air?" he said looking at me now.

"Shut up Ethan," I said as I throw the pillow at my god brother he caught it laughing at me.

"So who is she Al?" he said

"What does a girl has to do anything with it," I said hoping he drop it if I wanted his continue hassle I would have stayed and dealt it with Jane.

"Because I know for sure as hell it wasn't for me, second anything that has to do with the band you'll just call on the phone. And last you just pop up without even calling at lest when your dad start on that bullshit you call and say your coming."

He had a valid reason put I didn't give him the satisfaction of getting the better of me.

"So it has to be about a chick, so is she one of the girls at the club last week because they were hot," he said

"Are you about to have a hard on? Because I can leave," I said as he throws the pillow at me.

"The hell with you," he said.

"Seriously though, remember the U.K.T {Unknown Tone}?"

"Yeah, we can't help put practice that damn tone after all you always making us practice," he said

"I have the lyrics,"

"So I'm guessing were playing it this weekend,"

"No, tomorrow," I said

"Alec are you for real?" he said

"Yes," I said as I walked in the kitchen.

Friday

We seat in our dressing room, I looked at myself I was wearing all black lose skinny jeans, with and all black sweater that showed my white shirt and converse shoes.

Ethan having a blank expression on his face as he trawl his drumsticks in the air, while Taylor had her ipod in her ears like she does every time were getting ready to perform.

State she was practicing the keys on her piano while Pete continuously messed with his adjustment to his guitar.

Everything was lost to me as I thought about her… I liked her and I definitely wanted her.

Not like a fuck buddy which Rosalie and Emmett relationship was built on, no I wanted all of her.

And if that means that I had to make a strategy to get her from Jacob than I was going to do, how? I had no damn idea but I was going to do it.

I came back to reality from my musing from Taylor's voice telling it was time for us to perform.

"Next is Lextat," said Joseph the owner of Styx where our band was their permitted patrons.

The crowd became live as we step up on stage; it seems like every time we play here there were more females then males.

"Tonight we'll be playing a new creation of ours its called Therapy," I said everything went quiet I stroke my hands softly on the guitar.

_My ship went down, In a sea of sound _

_When I woke up alone, I had everything_

_A handful of moments, I wish I could change_

_And tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

_In a city of fools I was careful and fool_

_But I was carried away…_

Taylor and Pete come in on they're guitar.

_Give me therapy, I'm walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything, Therapy; you were never a friend to me _

_You can keep all your misery._

Ethan comes in with the drums.

_My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd,_

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous,_

_I'm flesh and born, I'm a rolling stone_

_I think the experts say I'm delirious._

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty {guitars becomes strong}_

_But I'm smiling at everything, Therapyyyy… you were never a friend to me; You can take back your misery _

_Arrogant Boy _

_Love yourself so no one has to; they're better off without you_

_{They're better off without}_

_Arrogant Boy,_

_Cause a scene like your suppose to, they'll fall asleep without you, Your lucky if your memory remains_

_{The beat becomes soft}_

_Give me therapy; I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything {Alec with a heavy guitar string}_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me; you can take back your misery._

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything,_

_Therapy you were never a friend to m,_

_You can choke on your misery._

Saturday

I walked in the house silently closing the door behind me as I was almost at the stairs when I heard…

"Alec Volturi, you have a lot explaining to do?" said my mother as I turned around. She had her hands on her hips with a perfect eyebrow lifted.

"And don't tell me you were over Jasper house because Lydia called me," she said folding her hands.

"Does father knows?" I said as I seat down on the stairs she was quiet her silence told me good enough that my old men knew.

"Damn!" I said

"Watch that mouth of yours Alec, your father is dealing with you,"

I rubbed my hand through my hair at the bullshit that I was about to deal with.

"So how was the gig? I hear you wrote a new song so how did they respond to it?" she said smiling.

"It went great, the song is called Therapy and it was a instant hit," as I took a weft off chocolate hitting my senses.

"Meaning the girls was going crazy over you?" she said

"That to…so what are the chocolate cupcakes for?"

"Your sisters friend are coming over and also Octavia, I meet her father what a handsome man…I wonder does she looked like him or her mother?"

But everything my mother said went deft Octavia was going to be her…how could I forget she and the rest of the gang was coming over here about the play.

"Excuse me mother I have to take a shower," I said kissing my mom on her check as I ran up the stairs.

I walked down the hall to Jane's room knocking first before I walked in, hearing her soft voice from behind the door to come in.

I walked in as she was on her computer on her youtube account-uploading clip.

"Jade," I said as I propped on her bed as she turned to me, she smiled at me.

"Your in deep shit with dad," she said

"Don't remind me…so they knew offbeat where I went?"

"Yep he notice it when you took your guitar and Harley," she said.

"Was it the same bullshit he says all the time,"

"You know it he even treating to go bring your ass back,"

I laugh just the sight of him turning red shouting was funny to me.

"So how was the gig?" she said

"It went well tell me about PTN," when she gave the narrative of everything from how she meet Mr. Caesar but what shock me he wanted to meet me?

So she did tell her father about me…I wonder.

After talking with Jane for a while until I left her room towards my room I need to take another shower, as I walked in I turned on classical music playlist on my ipod Home.

I went to my own bathroom stripping off my cloths I walked in my shower letting the hot water wash away the stress. I washed myself with a little of my Old Specie I didn't like too much since the scent can be overbearing I washed my hair and risen it. Allowing the water to relax my tense muscle I closed my eyes and allowed myself to daydream.

The warm water was replace with a soft delicate hand that sent my body through all types of shocks. The water drip lets tuned into soft lips placing butterfly kisses all over my body, as the exotic scent of jasmine and cherry blossom intoxicated me.

I woke up from a throbbing pain from a certain area, turning the shower off I wrapped myself up with a towel.

As I put on the regular routine one does after a shower, after that I walked in my room where Erik Satie was playing. I walked in my closet and put on all black jeans with my favorite vans, with the band tee shirt of Guns and Roses.

I seat at my desk to start doing my homework if was a half a minute when my mother came in with lunch.

"Alec pretty?" I looked at my mother wondering what the hell she was talking about, my face must had said what I was thinking because she cleared it for me.

"She's pretty? Octavia? She's beautiful much better then that Rosalie Hale girl," she said I smiled.

"So you meet her at the meeting last night?"

"No, I just meet her she's only across the hall in your sister room," she said as she walked out the room.

I lay down on my bed mom had already took the tray down stairs the girl that been driving me off the wall was only a few feet away from me.

I wanted to see her but I had no reason to go in there after it was only girls but the other half said to stay here.

I could here them in the room laughing loud I want to know what they were laughing at, what could make them be in a fits of giggles. That was it there was my reason enough to go in there.

I jumped out of the bed then stop…no I had no reason to barge in there while they we're bonding. Then I head the must beautiful sound I knew it was her…the hell with it I had to see her.

I walked in causally they all jumped as if they had been caught for doing something they weren't suppose to.

"Excuse me ladies but can you please keep it down,"

My suspicion became to get the better of me when all of them had a smirk on there faces, I looked at her as she roused up gracefully she began to walk towards me making me rise and eyebrow. She was so close to me that I could feel the softness of her breath caress me and on her tiptoes she did the unthinkable…she kissed me.

Her lips…I did not do justice they were the softest lips I ever kissed like rose petals in bloom.

Then some unknown being had taken over me I pull her closer to me I need her closer to me. I slide my tongue out I wanted to explore her to the fullest and she did.

She tasted like cinnamon and honey she felt so right in my arms that I wanted her to stay right there. Our tongues dance something sensual yet more.

It was until the coughing sound from Demetri that made us stop I was glad that we stop because knowing me I didn't think I would have ever let her go.

She looked at me with a soft pink to her cheeks and said…."I better go,"


	19. Super Massive Black Hole

A/N: So to clear the air Jane's nickname is Jade something I made up for only the intimate people in her life.

Second I have finished my finals…thank god so I will have time to write and update more.

I want to thank you for reviewing and reading

Your Reviews is My DRUG…l.o.l

Enjoy!

Super Massive Black Hole

I couldn't explain what I was feeling right now all I knew I was freaking out. I had just broke the second must important rule in the book. As mere mortals we have a book of rules on Do's and Don'ts of a Friendship and Relationships. Silly, I know whoever made up these rules I have the slightest clue.

I had just broke one of the rules and that was you were never to make out with your best friend highly attractive brother, no **twin brother**.

The consequences for such a foolish action you were going to risk your friendship if the relationship went bad.

But in my case it was even worst then that my small crush was just an illusion I wanted Alec…really bad it was so strong that even the mention of him and I began to sweat with pure heated desire.

And the thought of those breathtaking lips I swore I nearly fainted from his kiss…yes the boy had some strong lips as if he had been practicing with melons.

What are you saying Octavia! Get yourself together your acting as if that was your first kiss. Wait it was your first kiss…god now I'm answering my own questions…I think I'm going crazy.

Just get yourself together I mean it didn't mean anything to him so why should I stress about it, after all I can pretend like it never happen right?

I wore my black skinny jeans that were ripped with a white shirt that said in bold red letters "Rebel with a Cause," with a red leather jacket, tugging my bag over my shoulder I walked over to and awaiting Jacob.

"Hey Tiger Lily," he said in his usual boyish way

"Hey Dances with Wolves, where the pack?" I said noticing that Jared and them weren't here yet, finding out that Jake and I see each other first thing in the morning they took it upon their selves to arrive early as well.

"Running late," he said as we walked in the building.

"So how was your weekend?" he said as we came to my locker.

"It was alright," aside from the fact that I kissed Alec and really liked it for my own good it was fine.

"Oh, Jake I wanted to ask you a question," I said as I closed my locker.

"Go ahead," he said

"Well it's more like a favor we need some help on the set and I was hoping you and the guys would help build it?" I said praying that he would say yes.

"And what do I get out of the deal," he asked

"You'll get a life long gratitude from helping me out," I said

"That's not a good deal…I want something more," I didn't like how he said that.

"What do you want?" I heard myself saying in a whispered as we stopped in the middle of the hallway.

He turned towards me with a smirk plastered on his face his eyes had a wicked glam in them, he bent down to my level his face inches from mine that I could smell the scent of sand wood invaded my senses.

I was dreading the impossible at what he might want but must importantly what he might do.

"I want you…" he said as he trails along his sentence.

"I want you to get me a sign autograph from your grandfather plus a phone conversation," he said.

I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath it felt as if I was in one of those overly dramatic soup operas that people watched.

"Wow Xia you need to get a mirror and look at your face it was priceless," he said laughing.

"That's not funny you scared me for a while," I said as we begin to walked when we turned the corner…I nearly gag at what I saw right in the middle of the hallway was Rosalie and Emmett having a make out fling.

He had his arm wrapped around her waist while his other arm was hooked to her ass; she held his neck down clawing at his back. I looked at Jake as he looked at me. We both must have been thinking the same thing, because it was evident from the look of horror he had on his face was plastered on mines.

They we're so much enraptured at what they were doing because they didn't even know we were standing there looking. We walked away not wanting to see anything that may scare us for life if you catch my draft.

Gym once again had been uneventful aside from the fact that I kept thinking of Alec, as I put on my cloths in the girls locker room the girl Lauren walked over to me.

"Octavia can I ask you something?" she said as Jessica and some other girls were standing in a circle looking at us.

"Yeah," I said pulling my shirt down.

"There rumors around here that said you and Jacob Black are dating and we wanted to know where they true?"

I looked at her, she and her friends all had the look of aspiration hoping that I said yes so they can have there two cents in it. I looked around as I saw Rosalie and the other Bitches staring, all three had a confident smirked platted on their lips. At lest I know who spread it was she that desperate for dirty on me to spread a rumor?

Obviously it was yes; well I'm not about to feed in it.

"Aw, no, me and Jake are just best friends that's it," I said the evidence in her eyes said my answer was not what she wanted.

"But didn't you go to his football practice?" it was definite true that her source was Rosalie after all how would she know about that unless my friends and her boyfriend and his had told her.

"Only for support now I need to be headed for class," I hated when people started to question me after I gave them and answer.

When I walked in Carlisle class I saw Demetri seating there at our table smiling like a Cheshire cat, I groan I knew that smile all to well he was thinking about Saturday and if he was thinking about it so was the girls.

I seat there returning his smile playing it off as if his smile didn't have a double meaning to it.

"So…did you have fun on Saturday?" he said

"Yes I did we all should do that again sometime," I said taking out my notebook.

"Yes…we should do that more often," he said

"Be quiet Demetri," I said

"Xia I still love you," he said laughing yep today was going to be very long.

I walked in Caius classroom ready to face the music until I notice it was just Caius in there no one else had arrived yet. I was thankful that Jane and Alice were not there I was grateful for a few seconds before I went through persecution.

Seating there I took out my homework that we had to do this weekend, I placed my head down on the desk. I could hear the sound of four pair of feet walking my way one taking a seat on my right while the other was on my left. I knew all to well who they belong to, I inwardly groan as I raised my head. And there they were both smiling down at me both had they arms crossed over there chest.

"Okay go ahead and have it out before burst," I said smiling

"We know who you like and thank you for telling us," said Jane

"After all I was going to dare you to kiss Demetri…but what you did was to the extreme," said Alice.

"Wait…you were going to dare me to kiss Demetri not Alec?" She nodded her head; I couldn't believe it I had made myself tell them who I liked unintentionally.

"Oh my god…" I could feel as if I was going to hyperventilate at this moment.

"Its okay Xia but if your wondering if Alec is piss at you his not and I think he likes you," Jane said that was nice to hear her say.

"And we didn't tell the others if your wondering" she said.

"That's nice to hear," I said

"We wouldn't do that to you Xia we love you," Alice said

"Aw I love you guys too,"

"But I have to say you did cheated on Aro with Alec," said Jane as we busted out laughing.

"Like you haven't cheated on Caius with Paul," I said

"It won't hurt them if they don't know," as we giggle.

It was fourth hour as Alice, Angela, Demetri, Jane, and I headed for lunch; we walked out the building and went on the trail that leads to the cafeteria building.

As we came to the building there he was making me stop walking, he looked over towards me with a smirk on his face then he did something that made me blush blood red. He pocks his lips out sending me a kiss then smiled.

"Xia what's wrong?" said Angela

"I have to go and…study," I said making up and excuse so I wouldn't have to go to lunch.

"For whose class?" Demetri said

"For…um Marcus," I said

"But we didn't have to do anything for his class," said Angela and Alice.

"I know but I just want to go over the notes, chao," I said walking off. I thought I wasn't a fool for anyone but with Alec I was, I had just given my friends the most idiotic lie ever. I mean we all nearly had the same schedule so they all ready knew that I was trying to avoid him. Second you could tell that he was not going to forget about the kiss.

So does that mean anything?

I was dreading to go to my last two hours only for the fact that I had them with him, I walked in class I was the only one here lucky enough.

"Octavia," I heard the soft gentle voice of Esme I turned and looked at her I gave her a smile even with a overly embarrassed day I had by far seeing Esme had made it nice.

"Your early today," she smiled

"Yeah I finished the test early so Marcus let me leave," I said as I seat in my desk.

"Yes Marcus is very happy to have a student that understands how can I say…his dry wit?" she said

"Its not to hard to understand if you try," I said

"Yes, he said so much to your father on Parents Teacher Night, I must say you and your father share the same appealing attitude as will as charm," she said smiling. I knew that smile all to will it was the same smile that Alice gave every time you said Jasper name.

Are conversation was short lived when he arrived, he walked in his usual graceful way and being a gentleman he greeted Esme. When he turned towards me I felt as if I was pulled into a super massive black hole, his eye's held a sensual yet dark gleam to his eyes.

"Hello Octavia, I had the unfortunate opportunity to see you at lunch where were you,"

"Studying…" not even looking up at him I stared at Esme who was busy looking at her lesson plan then our conversation.

"Octavia your smart does that statement even sound intelligent," thinking it over he was right it made no sense.

"I know you been trying to avoided me today and please don't say you weren't because I know you were."

"Yes, I have been trying to avoided you," I said

"Why?" as if he didn't know

"Because what happen on Saturday,"

"As if you didn't like Saturday," he smirked

"Your getting to full of yourself," I said as he chuckled

"That maybe so but I must say Ms. Caesar delectable lips, how about this Saturday if you like?"

"What?"

"Oh you must be busy on Saturday lets make on a holy day if you like Sunday," he said

I couldn't help but mummer in French about amore.

"Then stop trying to fight it and go with the flow," he said in French his mouth close to my ear that the warmth of his breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Why can't you forgive and forget," I said.

"Why should I forget the must exhilarating moment I've ever experience," he said "And I know deep down it was the same for you."

God I can't stand him, he was right I had never experienced anything like it before.

"But what about Jane?" I mean I just couldn't go out with her brother without her say I wasn't that type of friend to go against my friend's wishes.

"Your still alive then its okay with her," he said he did have a point on that.

"How about this I forget about the kiss if you go out with me," he said.

"Are you trying to black mail me?" I said

"Is it working?" he said lifting his eyebrow.

"Somewhat…on one a addition give me enough time to think on it," I said.

"Okay but it has to be around next week," he said as our discussion came to and end when the class started to fill up.

My mind wasn't even concentrated on the lesson it was to pre occupied with the boy that was seating next to me.

**Okay sorry for the long update but I hope you like I have to thank once again to my friend Peter, I get all my best ideas when talking to her.**

**So I wonder what well happen in the next chapter….**

**Please review…**


	20. Thirty Something

A/N: Thank for the Reviews!

This chapter is all about DRAMA in a good way and bad...

Enjoy!

Thirty Something

Today was Drama; since Aro couldn't have the meeting on Monday due to an appointment we decide that Thursday would be suitable to tell the group are ideas. After some deliberating with myself about the date that Alec call himself black mailing me into I decide to go ahead, I mean what the worst could happen? I liked him and I begin to see the signs that he liked me too. We both decide to keep it a secret from everybody until it was the right time for us and see how our relationship would go. Plus I was keeping this a secret from my father something that was going to be very hard since I could never hide anything from him, but when the time was right I was going to tell him and have him meet Alec.

Jane, Alice, Angela, Demetri, and I stood on stage it was very awkward to stand up here, I mean the talent I've have is fashion, writing, reading peoples characters, and a sense of music but qualities that were not meant for the stage.

"Last weekend we made some plans to make Forks High School Drama Society first play be a memorable event," said Jane "But before we tell you lets start with the circuital issues first, my father timber mill has donated wood for our set," everybody applauded from that news.

"We have Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry who well be part of the constriction crew for the set Lisa Jones father has volunteer to send out his workers to help with them with the set," said Alice.

"Now for Wardrobe, I've token the liberty to have my god mother sends out the make up that the professionals used which came yesterday. Now for fabric, I will be coming out of pocket with that and I will be getting the martial this weekend. Also I have the designs to show for everyone to see if you agree with them," I said I handed my portfolio full of the costumes I had sketch. I looked with anxious eyes as everybody looked at my work, I mean that was my soul they were passing around just the tiniest hint that they hated it would tear it apart from me.

When it landed in Aro lap I was worried because whatever anybody say his word was law meaning we'll have to go with it even if we liked it.

He was silent his expression was solemn as if he was debating with himself over it, it felt like a century until he looked up at me his face didn't held the amused features like he usually had, right now he remind me of Marcus holding the same expression when somebody said the must unintelligent answer.

"Xiava, dear what was your inspiration for this piece," he said as he held out one of the sketch. I looked at it and instant knew what he was talking about, it was the opening piece to "All That Jazz," it was a black beaded corset, the beads where intertwine with each other so as the strips. It had and opens back and the skirt or whatever you want to call it had shiny strings that was not tacky it was movable for the routines and showed enough decent amount of skin.

"I was thinking about that Velma Kelly is a sexy and independent female who knows her sexuality," I said "After all she is living during a time where women were gaining there independence and exploring there sexuality. Which a lot of vampires are classified as."

"Continue my dears I want to know everything else that you have brain storm," as he nodded for us to finished.

"The routines and the script is finished so all we have to do is start the audition," said Demetri.

"Saving the best for last, we had decide to throw and after party," this made everybody happy.

"The decoration and hall is all on Xia," Angela said "We want this night to be special for everybody making it more special then prom."

Aro stood up making everybody become quiet he turned to us with a look that daddy have when he was disappointed about something.

"It seems that we have had the best people in charge, Jane, Alice, Demetri, Angela, and Xiava my dears has done a excellent job and I'm looking forward to the play, now tomorrow we will be holding audition for the following minutes I want everybody to go there assign group."

The pure joy that rushed over us was so intense that we had to pinch our selves to see if it was true.

"I have one thing to say we freaking rock," I said as we all was all gave each other bear hugs.

It was fun I never expected that when I moved to Forks that I would have a third family.

Today was auditions, Aro had announced on the P.A about the tryouts as me and Angela walked into the auditorium I was shock to see how many people showed up.

"Wow, I think nearly the whole school is in here," said Angela as I nodded my head in agreement we walked down the aisle where Jane and Eric was seated.

Aro walked on the stage I must say Aro had the disposition to make people to give him all of his attention, he stood in the middle as he clasp his hands together in his regular fashion.

"Aw today we will see who will take in the role of Roxie Hart…" he stop in mid sentence at the interruption of the B's as they entered into the auditorium in there slow manner as always.

"What the hell are they doing here?" said Jane as she whispered out angrily her eyes was glowing with fury,

"There only here to bother us pay them no mind, that is all she want to give her attention act as if she is not here," I said this girl was not going to ruin my day I wouldn't even give her the satisfaction.

"This is definitely going to be some drama," said Eric shaking his head.

"Ah its nice Ms. Hale, Ms. Matthews, and Ms. Smith for you to join us please seat you made it on time we will see who would be the next Roxie and Velma. Now are judge well be Jane, Eric, Angela, Xiava, and myself, now we well start the rehearsal."

He seat down near me as Jane and Angela gave me a stupid smile I mean I couldn't help if I was a teacher pet and if you a teacher like Aro you would definitely be one.

The rehearsal seem like it lasted longer than a century, there was nobody yet to be our next Roxie, I began to feel as if I was on the high school version of "American Idol" and I was becoming the next Simon Crowell except I kept all my negative thoughts to myself.

It was until a girl name Rowan Keller came up, she had been a killer, her voice was perfect she was in step not even messing up Jane and I looked at each other and smiled. After she step off the stage I couldn't believe who was walking on stage the B's good I felt like giving them a dose of their own medicine, as they got on stage they started to sing Dainty Kane "Showstopper," I took my folder and covered my face with it trying to stop myself from laughing at them, they or should I say Rosalie sounded a hot ass mess.

But everyone wasn't as lucky as I they had to keep a hard face trying not to laugh even Aro who was always amused was trying his best not to laugh he looked at me and gave me a playful scowl but it was lost to me because that was how funny it was.

I do have to say Heidi and Victoria could keep up with there dancing instead of singing, I looked at Demetri as he gave me the same smile of approval, we had just fount two backup dancers.

"Thank you Dears that is enough you may seat down," Aro said as everybody clapped there hands, Rosalie must had mistaken why they were applauding for the mere fact that everybody thought they did excellent. But was really applauding Aro for telling them to seat down.

Then Alice walked on stage she had on this hot black dress that I gave her that went pass her knees showing off her tone curves, I looked over where Jasper was seating at making me hit Demetri, over on the right hand side of the auditorium was Jasper looking at Alice as if any minute he was going to jump over there to devour her. He was seated next to Alec who was smiling.

"Alice who will you be trying out for and what is the song you'll be singing?" said Jane

"I will be trying out for Velma Kelly and I will be singing from the musical of Chicago, All That Jazz," she and a couple of guys got in position.

I took my phone out to record for Alice her rehearsal like she asked of me, the music came on and I was utterly amazed at her I mean she was way much better then Catherine Zeta Jones and that meant a lot. Alice voice was wonderful and her movements were superb there was no doubt in my mind that Alice was the new Velma Kelly.

"My god Alice you did and excellent job!" we said as we gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks guys, oh thanks Xia for the dress,"

"No biggie Ms. Kelly," I said as she laughs we stop when Jasper walked over.

"Alice you looked beautiful today," he said in his velvet Southern voice

"Thank you Jazz," she said blushing as she gave him a hug we were quiet.

"I was wondering if…if you would go out with me?" he said Alice was speechless she was quiet the longer she was quiet Jasper began to hunch his shoulders down as if she rejected him. I knew she liked him and now it was very obvious he liked her in the same way.

"She would love to go out with you Jasper," I said looking at Alice

"Yes, I'll like to go out with you Jazz," she said

"How about this Saturday and 8?" he said

"Yes its perfect," she said he smiled he walked off towards the guys.

"Xia you have to help me and so does everyone else," she said

"Of course we will what are friends for," we said smiling

"You mean what are geeks for?" I let out hot air and turned around, there she was in all her venom.

"Why are you even here Rosalie after all this isn't your scene," I said crossing my arms.

"That's none of you business," she said staring at me if this was a bank robbery Rosalie would definitely had been the shooter, she looked at me with pure hatred then anybody could have.

"Your right its none of my business I could careless what your business is come on guys," I said as we walked away from her knowing this would make her mad and it did because as we left I could hear her shrieked from anger.

We walked out to the parking lot I didn't drive my car today since daddy bought me to school and was picking me up, as we seat by Alice car we started talking as the guys came out Alec didn't join them.

We talked for a while until I saw daddy pulling up in the parking lot with the Aston he was listening to Jay Z "Thirty Something,"

"I thought I hide that cd," I said as I grabbed my bag.

Daddy pulled over where we're at he pull over and step out, he was wearing black slacks with his Armani shoes finishing off with his all black avatars.

"Hello everybody," he said smirking

"Hi Mr. Caesar," said all the girls plus Demetri they all had goggle eyes for my father as I roll my eyes.

My daddy walked over towards the passenger door and opens it for me.

"Hey daddy,' I said as he gave me a kiss on top of my head.

"Hello Princess," he said he looked towards my friends and gave the girls a wink with a smile know the effect that would cause on them.

"See you guys later," he said as they said the same thing he walked back over the driver side and slide in then he pulled off.

"Daddy you shouldn't do that they all looked like that was going to have a heart attack," I said

"Are you ashamed of your father for looking good and young?" he said

"Ewe, who says you was young?"

"Jay Z, after all Thirty is the new Twenty," he said

"I'm so hiding this cd," I mumble as he laughs at me.


	21. Octavia Knows Best

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews you're awesome

Read and Review

Enjoy!

Octavia Knows Best

Before I went to Alice house to get her ready for her date I needed to get and oil changed the only place to get one was Billy Blacks mechanic shop. I drove down Lincoln Ave. where I saw a red building that had in large cursive yellow words written on the building "Dean the Sweet Ride Caesar Mechanics" yep he was right they were my grandfathers number one fan. As I pulled into the garage I saw Jake, he was wearing faded jeans and a red shirt that had his name printed on it. I step out my car, "Tiger Lily what are you doing here?" he said as he gave me a hug.

"Well I needed a oil change and who else was going to do it around here," I said returning his hugged after leaving his embrace I looked around I was highly impress by how neat and clean the place was it looked as if it just open up instead of being in business for 16 years. On the wall it was a huge photo frame of my grandfather who was 17 when he won his first Piston Cup, he was standing nice to his prize "Sophie," which he name after my grandmother.

"Okay you weren't lying when you said that you were his number one fans," I said as Jake popped the top to my baby.

"Why would you say that," as he went to get some oil.

"Because one the shop is name after him, two it is painted after his colors, three there is a giant picture of my grandfather on your wall if I didn't know you I might say you are obsessed with him," I said.

"We kind of went overboard I guess?" he said smiling

"Overboard is not the right word," I said

"So what do you have planned today?" he said

"Oh I'm helping out Alice get ready for her date with Jasper," I said as I went to a vender machine to get two cokes.

"Tiger Lily I didn't know you were into match making," he said as he was under my hood.

"A little bit when I feel that two people who were meant to be together needs a little assistance," I said

"So who do you think will be the right person for me," he said as closed my top to my car.

"I think you should go out with Leah I mean she's sweet, smart, knows what she wants, and I know for a fact she likes you," I said.

"And how do you know that?" he said as he got a clipboard and started writing on it.

"Ever time she sees you she starts smiling blushing acting like a love sick puppy it be more correct, no girl wouldn't act that way towards a guy if she didn't have any feeling for him."

"Okay Ms. Match Maker let me give you a duce of your own medicine,"

"Hit with your best shot," I said crossing my arms waiting to see what he had.

"I think you and Alec should go together," he said I nearly wanted to fall out right there at that moment.

"Why do you say that?" my voice barely a whispered.

"Because I've known Alec, he's turned every girl down in this town, I mean every last one, and his quiet doesn't even try to be sociable towards anyone else but with you. You should see how he looks at you or how he goes out his way to be nice to you I don't blame him your hot."

"Thank you…I think," I said this was very awkward for me hearing Jake call me hot I mean I think of him like another brother.

"Don't worry Tiger Lily I see you more as part of the pact then a intending mate," he said smiling.

"But what if I like running with Vamps?" I said

"No sister of mine is messing with a leech," he said I roll my eyes at him.

"Anyway what's going on with my baby and how much do I owe you?" I said

"I put in some excellent oil in her the one she had was terrible she'll be running smoothly and all that equal Ten dollars," he said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"I thought it was twenty dollars?" I said this deal sounded to good to be true.

"It is but pop said for the granddaughter of Sweet Ride Caesar everything is half off," making emphasized on what his father told him.

"Sweet," paying him the money I left out the garage as I drove her I notice she was running smoothly, that was officially my new garage. I drove down Lenox Drive the house on this block was nice Alice house was 4505 when I saw her Focus in the driveway next to a Ford Explorer I parked my car in front of the house.

Stepping out I went in the backseat to get my makeup case and hair case out the back, closing the door to the car and locking it I walked in front of the house. It was a lovely home it was two story house with a picket fence with gardenias and honey suckle in the front, the house was painted white with black shutters there was two black rocking chairs in the front it was nice. I open the gate to the fence closing it behind me walking on the trail that leaded to the porch I was meet by a smiling Esme. I returned her smile she looked nice like always the only difference was that she traded in her teacher's attire for denim jeans that fitted her nicely, a cashmere sweater and a scarf.

"Hello Octavia we're expecting you, what took you so long?" she said as she gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to go to the hospital first to get daddy his lunch then I had to go to get my oil changed," I said as she guided me into the house.

"I'm glad that you made here I was began to worry, Alice told me about your fear of the woods," she said laughingly

"Daddy thinks it's amusing as well," I said it was until I felt something on my leg as if a little heavy weight had been place on it. I looked down and saw a Scottish Terrier.

"Aw…and who is this," I said picking the dog up.

"That's Coco the baby in the house," Esme said as the dog looked at Esme and tried jumping out of my arms I didn't fail to give her back to her mama.

"Coco that was rude of you to do so, I'm sorry Octavia," she said

"That's all right,"

"Are you hungry want anything to drink Alice just got in the tub so it well be a while before she gets out," she said as she put Coco down.

"Yes please," I said we walked down the hall where she showed me to a small bathroom so I can wash me hands, I walked in the kitchen which was a nice size I saw Esme wash her hand after that she took the a plate out and an made my plate.

She place the food in front of me the aroma was mouthwatering as I looked down it was baked chicken with wild rice and a salad she poured me some tea in a cup.

"Enjoy," she said flashing me a smile

"Thank you," as I ate.

Esme her name came from the old French for to be loved, and it suited her perfectly she reminded me a lot of my mother.

I looked around the kitchen it was painted pale green, the cabinets was white on the front was glass, on the table had a vase of gardenias.

"Gardenias, those were my mothers favorite she always said they were night flowers," Esme looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I believe your mother and I share the same mind," she said "Do you like gardening Octavia?"

"Yes, I hate seeing a endless sea of grass I prefer flowers and color every where,"

"You and I both," she said, "The scent of pine can drive anybody crazy," as we both laugh I looked and saw that it was a wall of picture frames one with Alice and the other a boy.

"Whose that?" I asked Esme raised and eyebrow and followed my line of sight to see what I was talking about.

"Oh that's my son William, his in the Marines," I had forgot that Alice had a brother I mean she was reserved in a lot things and I could respect her for that after all there are things I don't want everybody to know.

"His very handsome," I said

"Thanks," are conversation was short lived when we heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Mom where are you," said Alice said

"I'm in the kitchen with Octavia, Ally," she said I giggle at Alice nickname.

"Octavia's here!" she said with all the excitement.

"Octavia I'm so glad you made it everybody couldn't make it and I was worry you wasn't going to come," she ran in there giving me a bear hug.

"Of course I was going to come this is your first date," giving her a hug as she pull away I looked at what she had on shorts and a top with a towel wrapped around her head.

"I hope you weren't going out looking like that," I said teasing her.

"Ha ha very funny, no I just put this on,"

"Well come on let's get you ready to look like a Diva," I said jumping off the stole.

"Thanks Ms. Pratt for dinner," I said

"It was no problem dear and call me Esme," she said after giving me another huge.

We walked in Alice room, it had the words Little Miss Sunshine written all over it, her walls was pale yellow her bedroom set was white on her nightstand she had a vase filled with Daisy's and a big poster of Johnny Depp.

Coco jumped on her bed and lay in the middle with her front paws sticking out looking like a chocolate drip, Alice seat at her vanity table and unwrapped the towel.

"Alice you really did need my help," I said laughingly she gave me a playful scowl as I pug up the blow dyer it was 7'o clock I want to her radio and hooked up my ipod I thinking about some soft music to get Alice in the mood for her date.

I put on "Difference," by Ginuwine god I love this song.

"Okay its time for the salon," I said as I turned on the blow dyer brushing it as I went when I was finished her hair I looked at her, her Bob was puffy and movable instead of it flat and unmovable like it usually was.

Putting my equipment up I spread some Olive Oil hairspray in it, and then I went to open my makeup case.

"Leave your hair alone or you going to ruin it before Jasper even get here," not even looking behind me to see what she was doing.

"Octavia knows best," she said mumbling about how I was able to see her without even turning, making me roll my eyes and as Coco roll on the bed instead of rolling her eyes.

"I know Alice acting like a toddler," I said as Coco rolled right back in her original position making me laugh I walked over to Alice seeing what kind of makeup would do for her. She had a healthy olive tone that was surprising since we lived in a town that has no use for the sun.

She was more earthy colors so I put on a little foundation on her skin I used a very light brown eyeliner for her eyes, mascara for her long eyelashes that remind me of Twiggy, putting the last touch of lip gloss that was a light dark pink.

"Okay you can look now," she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Octavia…thanks," she was almost in tears."

"Your welcome but don't cry because it ruin your make up and we only have a few minutes before Jasper arrived," I said as she nodded her head.

I walked to her closet that was piled up with clothes, we put her in black fitted jeans, red plumbs, with a black ruffle shirt that was short sleeves for accessories we picked out these long gold chain that had a black flower clasp together, with some bracelets.

Looking at the finished work I took my phone out and took pictures of Alice then I send them to the girls so they could see, looking at the time it was 7:50.

"Alice I have to leave but call me I want everything from the smallest detail," I said giving her a hug.

"Okay I promise, thanks Xia I couldn't do it without you," she said

"Yes you could you just was tripping because it was Jasper, I wonder how you would act if Marcus asked you out," I said laughing.

"God…I think I would have needed your father to do surgery on me," she said as we walked down the stairs.

I though Esme couldn't become any more beautiful but when she saw Alice her smile was brighter then the sun.

"Ally you look absolutely beautiful Jasper is going to be knock off his feet when he sees you," she said as she gave her daughter and hug.

"Thanks mom," she said then Esme gave me a hug

" Your about to leave?" she said

"Yes I told daddy I'll be home after I help Alice plus I know his hungry," I said

"Wait I made a plate for your father," she said as she went into the kitchen to retrieve the plate of food when she came back she handed me my plate.

"Thank you," I said

"Your welcome let me walk you out," she said as Esme walked me out to my car I place the plate on the passenger seat stripping in and turning my lights on I waved and drove off.

As I walked in the house daddy greet me at the door,

"Hey princess," he said

"Hi daddy, I have food for you," I said

"Good I haven't eaten anything," he said he followed me to the kitchen as I place his food in the microwave after it was done I set his plate down in front of him and seat down in front of him with a bowel of ice cream.

"This smells delicious…hem," he said, "who cooked this?"

"Esme," I said smiling

"This is delicious I'll have to give her my gratitude," he said making me smile even though it was meant for him to hear.

"Xia did you eat anything?" he said

"Yes," I said we seat in comfortable silence.

"Xia! It went great! Jasper is such a gentlemen we went out to eat to this awesome jazz club after that we walked in the park and got some ice cream. We have so much in common and he asked me out next week!" I couldn't help but to smile at my friends joy I was happy to know that her and Jazz worked out fine.

"I'm happy for you I knew it would work out fine," I said we talked for a little while longer tell our conversation ended. I was under my covers reading The Phantom of the Opera, when my phones ring again.

"Hello?"

" Hey beautiful," his voice was like a command to my body.

"Hey handsome, so when did we decide to give each other pet names when we didn't even get on our date yet," I said teasing him.

"We didn't have a date to kiss each other and as the rules says we have to kiss on the second date?" I smirked he was never going to forget just like me.

"So where breaking the rules?"

"Yes we are," he said

"I think we're going to get committed for what we did," I said

"The hell with the rules."

"The hell with the rules then,"

"So I hear that Jasper and Alice date went well," he said

"Yeah she looked gorgeous," I said

"Jazz didn't looked to bad himself either," he said

"What don't tell me you help Jazz?"

"I might have," I smiled; okay I really was crushing very hard on him.

"I can't wait for our date," I said

"Me either," he said "It's late I think its time for you to go to bed,"

"Yeah it passed my bed time," I said

"I didn't know you had a bedtime?"

"Shut up, even Mr. Bad Boy on the phone has one," I said

"I think not Mrs. Bad Girl," he said laughing

"Sleep tight don't let the vamps bite," he said

"If they do smacking with some holy water," I said he laughs.

"Sweet Dreams Octavia,"

"Sweet Dreams Alec," and are conversation ended.

Last night I did sleep well the only person that occupied my dreams was a sweet bad punk who was only a few miles away.

**The next chapter is what we have all been waiting for next to Rosalie getting her ass kicked by Xia but aside from that Xia's and Alec first date! I wonder what would happen….**


	22. When You Were Young

A/N: Hi my wonderful readers this is the chapter we have been waiting for Alec and Octavia's date!

I'm at this moment smiling I so badly been waiting to write this chapter for a long time, and today is the day.

I don't own The Killers…they're awesome!

I want to thank my bf Peter…

And I want to give thanks to you.

Enjoy!

When You Were Young

I was beyond nervous for tonight, this was my first date, these were the times that I envy some girls they had there mom there helping them out receiving advice from them. I couldn't ask my father because I all ready know what he'll say:

"If a boy touch you here or there hit him in the groins," and that was it.

Even though I didn't have a mother I had two grandmothers who had wisdom and knowledge of the opposite sex, I was happy enough to receive the advice with them promising not to tell my daddy and my grandfathers until it was time.

Out of my friends that knew was Alice who felt it was in her debt to help me out like I did for her, she let me put her in my story to tell daddy where I was at.

Tonight daddy was working night shifts afraid of being home by myself Alice was going to pick me up and take me over her house to spend the night, making sure he know that my car was going to be at the house.

He was happy with the idea and left off the phone to save a life, which I was happy about.

I got in the tub to soak in the hot bathwater, the water was relaxing my tense body and I felt all my butterflies that were racing through out my body calm down.

After a few minutes in the bathwater I stepped out not wanting to be a prune I went to my sink and brush my teeth and wash my face after that I put on my deodorant and put a little Japanese cherry blossom on.

I went to my vanity to put on my make up, I used this mocha tone blush that went nice with my skin, I put on some mascara to put a little volume in my eyelashes and a little eyeliner on and for my lips I used blood red lipstick.

With my hair I put it in a stylish bun with my wild bangs to give it a edger look checking myself out in the mirror I looked nice, it was time for my outfit which was lying neatly on my bed.

I decided to wear these black shorts that were not to short and not to long, I wanted to show off my legs I put on a little baby oil to give them a little shine.

Next I put on a black shirt that was sleeveless that had ruffles start from the front of my neck down to the hem, I put on a white suit jacket and roll the sleeves up to give it a retro 80's feel to it. With the accessories I choused a group of bracelets for my left hand and golden hoop earrings, my shoes were black ankle boots that had a bow tie on the side. Looking myself in the mirror I have to say I looked good.

Gabbing my black clutch and overnight bag when I went over to Alice house I left my room, walking down the stairs was when I heard the doorbell ring.

I couldn't help but smiled he was right on time I walked causally to the door and open it, I must say I was floored no guy should look so damn sexy like him.

He was wearing all black excepted his tie was blood red and he had a V shaped pendent on it.

"You look gorgeous like always," he said

"Thank you I must say your not looking bad yourself," I said.

"Will I didn't want to disappointed the lady," he said as he gabbed my hand and kissed it, god I wanted to rape him there and now.

"I think I should lock the door," I said turning from him, locking the door with shacking hands I turned back around to face him, he helped me down the stairs towards his car, he unlocked the door and open it for me yes he was a gentlemen. As he walked around the car I notice his door was locked I stretch over there and unlocked it for him after all it was the only the right thing for me to do.

He open his door and step in with a smile on his face, making me have a puzzle look at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled at me and turned the key into ignition and put the car in gear.

"So where are we going tonight?" I said trying to know where we were going for our date tonight.

"Will eat first and I want you to hear my band play tonight," he said

"Cool so whose the members in your band? I all ready know one is Taylor and she plays the guitar,"

"I didn't think you remember her," he said smiling " Ethan is the drummer and Taylor's boyfriend he's also Jane and I god brother. Pete his the third guitars in the group his hooked up with State she's our pianist, you'll like them."

"So they're like and second family?" I said.

"Yeah don't worry they'll like you," he said

"And if they don't?" I said hoping that they'll like me.

"I'll beat their ass," he said making me hit him on the arm.

"That's not nice," I said

"Missy I thought I told you I'm not a nice guy I'm the total opposite," he said, now if any other guy had told me that I would have went on to the next guy but him it was totally different.

"So what kind a guy are you?" I said.

"I'm the type of guy that knows what he want and will do anything to have it," he said his voice was husky sending shivers down my spine, he was my fallen angel and I wanted him badly.

"So what type of girl do you think I am?" He smirked as we drove in silence it took him a while before he said anything.

"You're the type of girl that's taking a risk putting everything on the line to be with me," he said I couldn't help but to think that he was right.

"You don't mind if we have the radio on?" I said

"Go ahead," he said I turned the radio on I kept flicking the channel tell I find the right station the song they where playing was my all time favorite "Benny and the Jets," making me sing along to it with my own words.

"Hey kids shake it like a feather,

The spotlight hitting something, that's been known to change the weather,

We'll kill the fatted jack tonight

So stick around you're gonna hear electric music

Solid walrus of sound.

Say, Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet

Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful

Oh Bennie she really keen,

She got an electric boob a Mohawk too

You know read it in a magazine

B-B-B –Benny and the Jets,"

"What?" he said as he started laughing at my remake of a classic song.

"Why are you laughing I think it was catchy,' I said

"She has electric boobs? How do she even take a shower if she have electric boobs?" he said laughing

"I have no idea?" laughing as well

"I think I might like to see that," he said

"Your such a pervert," I said blushing

"Well I wasn't the one who said electric boobs? We see how your mind really works," as we both laugh.

The ride to Port Angela's was fun making me mad that we were here, we drove down a couple of blocks making me get the impression that he knew his way around here.

We pulled up to a parking lot where once again Alec open the door for me closing it he locked the doors and did the unexpected he took my hand and held it intertwining my fingers in with his we walked to the restraint.

"You'll like it here the Italian food is great," he said as walked in the building

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked

"When I'm down here yeah," he said he held the door for me.

We walked towards the hostess she had ebony hair that was in an updo with a silk red dress that clang to her body she looked to be in her early twenties and to add she was very pretty.

She was looking at the books when we approached her Alec cleared his voice to gain her attention,

"I'll be with you in a minute," she said a hint of a attitude something I didn't like none at all, when she looked up and saw Alec oh she stop whatever that was so important to her to gawked at Alec.

She smiled in a way I seen women smile at my father and I didn't like it none at all.

"How can I help you?" she said making her voice sound seductive as possible, making me raised my eyebrow, did she not know I was standing here?

"Yes I have reservations for two under Alec Volturi," he said she looked at him and then looked around as if to see who was the second person was, when it was obvious it was me, since I was standing next to him.

When she stops looking and saw it was me that pretty little smile of her went tight and the green eye monster came out to the surface. I moved very close to Alec having my hand rest against his chest and the other on his back. Catching on to what I was doing he wrapped his arm around me, yes she was heated, it was written all over her face making me smirked.

I once could say nobody could make me jealous but that just went out the window when I saw this…thing looking at my man. Wait, his not even my man…not yet but he is shortly.

"Followed me," her voice was tight as she grabbed our menus.

"Can you make sure it's very private," he said

"Of course," she said as we followed her I must say the place was nice here the atmosphere was relaxing with a little jazz playing in the background, I had to take daddy here one day.

She lead us to table that was secluded from the rest of the patrons, placing our menus down Alec push my seat out for me and in then seat down.

"Is there anything else?" she said trying to get one last bit of his attention.

"No, thank you," he said as he looked at me.

"Your server well be out," she said as she stump away in frustration at her failed seduction, as if you could even call it that.

"I wonder how the girls act when you're on stage?" I said looking at my menu.

"The same, Please I want you to have my baby, Marry me Alec, throwing there undergarments on to the stage same oh same," he said nonchalant.

"Oh wow so they have a panties limited rule at the club," I said laughing while I imagining it.

"It's funny you said that, because they do have one the policy is there only allowed to throw five," he said laughing.

"You have to be joking with me, how many were they throwing in the past?" I said

"I don't know nearly over a hundred,"

"So what would you do with these panties?"

"Are you jealousy?" he said smiling

"No," lying out my teeth just the thought of some girl throwing their undergarments at him was making me…mad.

"Your even more beautiful when your jealous, and if your thinking that I kept them it is a no," he said easing my fears.

Are conversation came to and end when our waiter came which was a guy he looked to be in his late twenties and he was hot but he had nothing on my Alec.

"I'll be your sever for tonight, my names Alan how can I help you?" he said as he looked at me in the same manner that the hostess gave Alec earlier.

"What are the specials for tonight?" I said.

"There is a shellfish special," he said I liked shellfish but tonight was not the right time for fish.

"That won't do for you my dear," Alec said as I looked at him he had that same look he always gave me and Jake when he saw us together…oh my god why did I never caught on to it Alec is jealous.

"Why is that?" I said as I cross my arms I wanted to play with him.

"Did you forget why were here?" he said matching my stances, the waiter looked at us as if we were crazy. Maybe we were crazy for each other.

"Please refresh my memory?" I said

"We're here to celebrate you being pregnant," he said I wanted so badly to laugh but I could see why he said that to give the waiter a heads up I was taken. Even if it was a crazy ass lie since I'm still a virgin.

"Of course how could I forget I'll like the chicken and the penny pasta," I said as the waiter stopped looking at me as if I was seating there in my Birthday suit.

"I'll have the same," he said as the waiter left us.

"So your jealous?" I said smiling

"Very," he said

"I think it's sexy when your jealous I'll have to do things to keep you that way,"

"I think I'll need some serous help if I'm going to be with you," making me laugh and excited. After a few minutes talking our food came we eat in a comfortable silence.

After we eat our check came and we both reached for the check.

"I got it," I said

"No, I'll get it after all I asked you out,"

"More like blackmail," I said.

"But you still went out with me when you could have let me tell everybody about our kiss," will he had a point.

"But we live in the twenty ten century so I'll pay,"

"Stop arguing and let me pay," he smirked I don't know what's going on with me its like he had and power to make me do whatever he said.

"Okay," I said.

He paid then he helped me out of my chair and we left the restaurant to his car.

We came to this factory building that had the words Styx written on it the line was longed that it curved around the building.

"I see you have a lot of fans," I said as he parked his car.

"I wouldn't say they were my fans but supporters for good music," he said as we stepped out the car he went in the back to grabbed his guitar case.

"Did you name your guitar like most musicians?" I said as I followed him even with his case in one hand he still fount a way to touch my hand.

"No," he said

"Why is that?" I was curious as he knocked on the backdoor.

"I haven't found the right name for it," he said as a buff looking dud came out.

"Al…who's this?" he said smiling

"My girlfriend," he said which shocked me to the core, he just said I was his girlfriend…this is moving to fast after all we're on our first date…the hell with reason after all we're breaking the rules anyway.

"So your Al's girl," he said

"Yes," I said

"You have yourself here a great guy, keep and eye on him," he said

"You know it," I smiled back I didn't need to be told twice I knew he was a great guy.

We walked down the hall you could hear was music blasting he took me to the dressing room him and his friends shared.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone special," he said as everybody got his attention, I walked in standing next to him.

"This here is my girlfriend Octavia," he said I smiled

"Hey," I waved at them.

"Octavia that's Taylor," he said pointed to the girl that was rocking the Rihanna short hair cut that suited her.

"Aloha," she said

"Hey,"

"That right there is Ethan the bum," he said pointing to the guy with dirty blond hair with electrify blue eyes he was cute.

"Hey, I take offense to that don't listen to your boyfriend his a jerk after all he wish he could look like me," he said.

"I think if he did I would never be with him," as Alec and his friends laughed.

"I must say Al, I like your girl," said Ethan he introduce me to the rest of his friends.

"I'll be back in a sec I'm going to show Xia her seat," he said as we left the dressing room.

"I like your friends," I said

"I told you, you will they like you as well," he said.

We walked in the club the crowd was livid the music was awesome that I wanted to dance, but I'll have to wait for another time. We walked through the crowd towards these spiral stairs where in the balcony was a reserved seat they overlooked the stage.

"Everything's on the house so don't worry, okay?" he said

"Okay," I wanted to kiss him so bad but he had to go him and his band was going on next.

He left as the waiter came to my table I order a coke since I'm underage to drink.

I seat their dirking my coke when my clutch vibrated I open it to see who it was and to my shock it was daddy sending me a text.

I open it and it read: Xia I hope you're having fun over Alice, call me when you're heading for bed – Love Dad.

Man parents can make you feel guilty and I was feeling it right now I'll let it get to me in the morning but right now I was with Alec. I sent daddy a text saying I'll call him and blah blah blah.

After sending it a man walked on stage making that lovable music end and the crowd yell their complaints.

"Are you ready for a good time?" the crowd yelled

"Than right here at this moment we have the band that you have came to see the one and only LESTAT!" I couldn't help put yell with the crowd as Alec walked on the stage his suit jacket was off and his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

He looked up at me with a smirked on his face with a wink I couldn't help out to smile, even with the girls yelling "We love you Alec," and the "Please be my baby daddy," coming from the audience.

"The song we're about to sing is called When You Were Young, this is dedicated to my girlfriend Octavia," as the spotlight hit at me I couldn't help but smile blowing him a kiss. Yes I blew him a kiss and you could have seen those girls faces it was priceless. He sent me a kiss back.

_{Alec: A 123 as the band started}_

I watched Alec with adoring eyes as he played his guitar it was as if they were one, I had said on many occasions that he was Apollo in the flesh but now he proved my point as he came to the microphone.

You seat there in your heartache

_Waiting for some beautiful to _

_Save you from your old ways_

_You pay forgiveness _

_Watch it now here he comes_

_{Chorus}_

_He doesn't looked a thing like Jesus _

_But he tales like a gentlemen_

_Like you imagined_

_When you were young._

Can we climb this mountain

_I don't know_

_Higher now then ever before _

_I know we can make if we take it slow_

_Lets take it easy_

_Easy now watch it go_

_{Chorus}_

_We're burning down the highway skyline _

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

_When you were young _

_When you were young_

_And sometime you close your eyes _

_And see the place where you used to live _

_When you were young_

_(Alec starts his guitar solo)_

_(The beat gets softer)  
They say the devils water it ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet _

_Every once in a little while_

_(The beat start picking back up and Alec on the guitar)  
You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness _

_Watch it now here he comes  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _

_But he talks like a gentleman _

_Like you imagine when you were young_

_{Talks like a gentleman like you imagine}_

_When you were young_

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus _

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _

_But more then you'll ever know._

I was instantly on my feet screaming I mean the boy was the next Shakespeare, my passion for him was at and all time height. I have to thank daddy for moving us here to Forks.

"You were…why haven't anybody sign you yet? I mean ya'll were awesome," I said giving him a hug as we walked to his car.

"I was think that same thing but I've learned not to rush fate, you have to let everything unfolded before you," he said

"Your positively right," I said

I knew from our first conversation that we would hit it off great but now I'm surprised we had a lot of things in common.

We disliked and liked the same things, from books to television shows.

The only thing that I was doubting did he feel the same as I felt about him I know this couldn't be love at first sight, because that was so clichéd and overrated.

So with that other L word out of the way I'm left with Lust and I was hoping it was a mix between the two, since I was feeling a mixture of both.

Alec pulled up to Alice house he turned the ignition off and silence filled embraced us.

"Alec…what do we call this," I said he looked at me "I mean I want to know do you feel the same way I feel for you."

"What do you feel?"

"I have a burning desire for you that its so hot for me to take I need to cool myself with a wet towel. Then the other part of me acts weak like I would do anything you say whatever you wished for I'll do," I said I mean I wasn't that type of girl that beat around the bush, I need to know and I had to tell him how I felt.

"I want you Octavia like I have never want any girl in my whole life, I mean I'm experience some raw emotions for you that has been driving me crazy. I want to poised you in everyway imaginable…that I'm I weak prick when I'm around you."

And that was all he had to say for me I unhooked my seatbelt and so did he, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling my closer to him tight.

Our first kissed had nothing on our second this kiss was filled with raw intense emotions that we had for each other, I wanted and he wanted me and now we had each other.

Young love…. aw…I wonder what's going to be explored with our lovely new couple?

Not to bash Edward and Bella…what the hell I'm saying they annoyed me I think Xia and Alec relationship is way more fun…

Oh the lyrics were made up by my Friend Peter best friend the only thing I own is a electric boobs part.

Please Review…


	23. Teenage Love Affair

A/N: Thank you for once again on your reviews

Read and Enjoy!

Teenage Love Affair

The weekdays moved fasted and I was so glad when Saturday arrived. The play was draining the blood out of me, I was happy to know that Alice became Velma Kelly and Rowan Keller was our new Roxie. The tiring parts was getting the measurements for eighty kids, and hoping they didn't grow and inch or gain a pound. But one thing that I was for certain that the fabric I order off line was coming in the mail next week, you have to love shopping online.

The bad part about the play is a certain Bitch fount a way to get her mommy to put…no force Aro to put her in the play, but there is always a blessing in degaussed. Her mother didn't make known what part Ms. Bitch was to receive and so naturally with good common sense Aro gave her a small role she was to play the landlady.

Then to top things off she's been spreading rumors about me like a massive wildfire sending them out to her faithful Wanna Bee's to pass the word, like a bee that goes from flower to flower collecting pollen.

Any sane person would have kicked her little pretty ass and I so wanted to do it badly but begin a **lady** I didn't let those rumors get to me, because I knew they we're all lies an so did my friends and most importantly my boyfriend.

But that still didn't stop me from going to the principle and telling him about Rosalie and her friends bullshit I know it was a waste of time telling him but I wanted to make sure I told a administer before I taught this bitch a real lesson.

Other then that everything went well especially between Alec and I, all of our friends with the exception of Alice and Jane didn't know that we were together neither did the whole school.

During lunch I made sure I seated a good dissent where we could send messages to each other by way of me brushing my leg on his or his fingertips touching my side as he stood up.

I always looked forward to French because Esme always made me and Alec partners when we had to do a dialog it was great he always said the must sensual yet sweetest things that I had to make sure nobody saw me blush.

We were having our own little teenage love affair, it was like riding a roller coaster your afraid at first but its' the most thrilling experience in your whole life and that was how our relationship was, we were afraid of getting caught yet the secret was thrilling.

Today I was going out with Alec again, he said that it was a place that he wanted to show me so wear something that was comfortable I rolled my eyes when he said that no heels was allowed. I mean I have other pairs of shoes instead of heels I just prefer my heels. We were to meet at his uncle house making me ask him which one and you know what this prick going to say? He said "Aro's house, the man you're cheating on with me," then laugh.

I think he gets a hard on when he makes me mad.

But before I went to meet him I went to the hospital to cheek on my daddy, he left early so I didn't get a chance to see him leave. I mean if I was five again and he had done that I would have thrown a tantrum out of this world, yes I'm very overly protective of my father and very selfish if I don't see him.

Parking my car in the hospital parking lot I saw his car that made me happy to know that he made it to work safe, stepping out the car I walked into the building that was very impressive. I mean I thought when I came here the hospital was like a log cabin but this building looked as if it belongs in a major city, walking in I headed towards the nurse station where I saw a nurse to be looking in her 40's.

"Hi how can I help you?" she smiled

"Hi I came to see Doctor Caesar I was wondering where his office was?"

"His in his office with a patient right now but I'll page him, what is your name?"

"Octavia Caesar,"

"Oh! Where is my head you may go ahead his meeting well be over shortly," she said I smiled and went to the hall she told me as I walked down the hall I couldn't help and notice that half the doctors and nurses was staring at me making me think about my first day at school.

As I walked down the hall I was meet by Leah Clearwater and her father I waved at them as they stop,

"Hi Octavia what our you doing here," she said giving me a hug

"I'm here to visit my father," I said they gave me a sad smile but I shock my head at them they were getting the wrong impression on what I said.

"My father works here," she looked heaven ward happy to know that my father wasn't lying in one of those hospital beds.

"So who is your father?"

"Doctor Caesar," I said

"Speck of the devil we just left out his office for my fathers appointment, where is my manners this is my father Harry, father this Octavia known by all as Xia," as she introduce us we shock hands.

"You have a great father something this town needs," he said as his daughter agreed with him, making me beam with pride I like when people speck highly of my father for he does deserve all the phase.

"Thank you very much," I said

"He is the only man that got on my dad that his Famous Fish fry is unhealthy for him," Leah said

"Yeah even if its so tempting," he said

"Tempting it may be but your going to have a heart attack if you keep eating the way you eat," she said

"Nonsense I'm built like a bear," he said fixing his muscles

"And old bear to be more correct," she said rolling her eyes making me laugh at there father daughter exchange reminding me of daddy and I.

"I'm sorry but I have to meet my old bear," I said

"Of course it was nice seeing you," Leah said as she gave me another hug

"Nice meeting you," Harry said.

"You too," I said as I wave them good-bye I went and headed towards my daddy's office.

I knocked on his door when I heard his voice signaling me to come in I open the door and walked in, his office was a nice size on the right hand side he had all his degrees nailed.

He was seating at his desk typing on the computer behind him was a bookshelf that held medical journals and pictures of my mother and me.

"Hi daddy," I said he looked up at me and smiled

"Princess what are you doing here," he said I walked over and gave my father a kiss on his check then seat down in one of the chairs in front of him.

"I came here to see my number one man, so how's work?" I said

"Its nice but it became even better seeing you so what do you have plan today?" he said

"Oh nothing I'm going hiking," I said nonchalant

"Hiking?" then he started to laugh as if that was so funny.

"You hiking? Hiking and you don't equal," he said laughing at me.

"Ha ha ha, daddy I'll let you know I like hiking I just don't like hiking by myself," I said

"Yeah right, now whom are you hiking with?"

"With my friend,"

"And who is this friend?"

"A friend daddy,"

"Okay, as long its not a boy I'm fined,"

"His not," I said

"What?" he said

"What?" I said

"You better sail right young lady," he said

"I'm just messing with you daddy," I said as I went over and gave him a quick hug and a kiss

"See yah daddy,"

"Be safe Princess,"

"I'm always am," as I lifted out his office and the hospital and driving towards my destiny.

The house was nice as I parked my car next to Alec's seeing how Aro's car wasn't there so it was just Alec and me not that I was complaining.

Stepping out my car I walked over to him it never surprise me how he could look so sexy without knowing it, when I came near him he twilled me around gentle pull me to him and in a soft embrace he drop me with a kissed on my lips. We called it the Old Hollywood Kiss Scene that we made up for each other.

"You look hot today," I said as he pulls us back up while not leaving his arms around my waist.

"Maybe its because I saw you," he said god this boy was driving me crazy.

"Lets gets ready for our hike," he said as he lead me to the forest I would be nervous but with Alec on my arms I wasn't afraid I wanted to show him that I was strong even when I was thinking the worst about what lived in this forest instead of Bambi and fury friends.

"So do you think its cool with your uncle with me parking in his driveway?"

"Yeah he adores you," he said smiling

"So tell me more about your family?" I mean on our date we talked more about what we had in common that the "F – word" was avoided.

"My father's family originally our from Tuscany, since my grandfather was in the military they moved a lot until they settled her in Forks, where my grandfather open a lumber mill. My mother originated here in good old Forks where her father worked in my fathers Father lumber mill."

"So your parents meet through your grandfathers?" I said liking the store

"Actually no, they meet at the Diner mom was a waiter and dad used to go to fight for her attention between Caius," he said smirking.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but my dad won my mothers attention and ever since then him and my father have beef, anyway dad went into the army and married my mom," he said

"So you and Jane where Army Brats," I said smiling as he nodded his head.

"We moved from place to place a lot meaning I meet people that I consider my friends and have a lot of experience,"

"And I wonder what kind experience," I said I meant to say it mentally not vocally

"You have no idea," he said see that is what I'm talking about with this boy, comment like that is really going to make me rape him.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me," I said

"Why?" he said raising that eyebrow that I loved so much.

Because one day I'm going to get you off guard," I said smirking

"Octavia so naughty," he said

"As if that was not the reason you wanted me," he smirked

"So continue," I said as we walked

"Will we moved back to Forks where my father took over the lumber mill after my grandfather death," he said

"I'm sorry about that," I said

"He had a good life," he said

"So your father is the Lumber Jack King?"  
"You can say that,"

"And you're the heir to the throne?" I said teasingly I couldn't see Alec running a lumber mill he belongs on stage then at a desk.

"Funny," he said

"I'm playing so how's your relationship with your father," I said being serious now.

"He wants me to follow in his footsteps and I refuse to comply to his wishes,"

"So you're a rebel with a cause?"

"Something like that…close your eyes and don't open it until I say so," he said as he stopped closing my eyes to his wishes we walked I used my hearing to be my eyes I could hear a rushing of water as if it was a waterfall unit he stopped.

"Open your eyes," he said I open my eyes slowly and I must say what I saw was simply breathtaking.

Before my eyes there was a small waterfall falling in a decent size steam the water was like the color of jade, it was beautiful with boulders on the side of it surrounded by a meadow of all different flowers.

"I thought this place had your name written all over it," he said

"Alec…" I was speechless.

"Nobody knows about this spot except for us making it our place," he said as he guild me down the trail there was already a blanket laid out he gentle pull me down as we laid down I snuggle into him laying my head over his chest listening to it beat softly as if it was a lullaby.

"Thank you Alec," I said softly he nuzzle his noise into my hair making me giggle we stayed like this for a good couple of minutes until Alec broke the silence.

"Your mother must had been a very beautiful women," he said I looked up at him; he moved his hand to put a single strain of hair from my face.

"I don't see anything of your father except for the mixture of the color of your eyes," he said

"Yes she was very beautiful, my father worship her," I said

"How did they meet?"

"She made a mistake by bumping into him wasting her ice cream all over him," I said laughingly

"What happen?" he said

"You read Pride and Prejudice?" he nodded

"Will my mom was the modern day Elizabeth and my father Mr. Darcy,"

"I get it," he said

"Eventually they fell in love, I use to think that no one could complete with the love Romeo and Juliet had but my parents was a living proof until she passed away," I said

"What happen?" he said

"She passed from Breast Cancer," I said I didn't like when people felt pity for me and I was dreading the thought that Alec would be one of those people, but Alec was different for sure.

"She'll be pride to know that she has one hell of a daughter," he said smiling making me smile.

"And she would probably tell you not to be messing around with a bad boy," he said making me laugh.

"No she wouldn't mind, after all I am my mothers daughter," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Lord have mercy," and all discussion went to and end as we shared another breathe taking kiss.

**I hope you enjoy…they're so cute together please review…**


	24. Running With The Wolves

A/N: Today is an awesome day I'm official a junior…thank god!

And summer vacation is finally here!

I want to thanks with the reviews.

Running With the Wolves

This week Alec was going down to Port Angeles to practice with the band meaning I was going to have to deal with three days without a Make Out session, how hard could it be? Excruciating like hell his lips was like a drug once you kiss them you were instantly hooked.

I needed to do something since every single one of my friends had already planned there week out, even my N.Y friends were busy this week, I didn't want to be home by myself since daddy was going to work again. The only person that didn't have anything to do and that wasn't busy was Jake.

Picking up my phone I dialed my big bro number, it ringed for a while before he picked up the phone, "Hey, Tiger Lily," he said excitedly.

"Hey Jake I called to see if I can come by to spend some time with you," I said

"Sure, I have nothing to do and it would be a perfect time for you to meet my dad," he said

"Okay so tell me your address," I said grabbing a pen and paper as he told me how to get to La Push, ending the call I went up to get ready.

Throwing on some faded ripped skinny jeans, with my "I love NY" shirt on, I putting on my favorite red swayed shoes from Michael Khors grabbing my jacket and bag I lifted the house.

The drive to Jakes was nice and peaceful as I drove I saw a couple of buff looking guys cliff dive that seem like it was fun, as I got closer I saw it was Sam, Paul, Seth, and some other guys when I took a better look.

Driving the trail towards the Black's home I could see the Rabbit nice to a Chevy, I must say I wouldn't believe that males live in this house without a female. The house was small but keep up it had fresh red paint on it, on the side of the house was a shed that must where Jake created his magic at, far from the house was a boat that I assume was the "Chief" his fathers prize boat.

Pulling up in the drive I stepping out the car I saw Jake walking out the house with a huge grin on his face, "It took you long enough Xia," he said giving me a bear hug I couldn't help put to laugh.

"Jake can't breath," I said

"Sorry about that come on I want you to meet my dad," he said tugging me to the door, walking up the stairs of the pouch I saw a sign that said the Blacks Home with a wolf howling at the moon, I giggle at how adorable it was as I took a step I bumped into Jakes built frame.

"Jake why did you stop in front of me?" I said rubbing my abused noise.

"Before I showed you my house I'm giving you heads up that it under construction," he said

"Okay, your acting as if there's rodents that running everywhere in your house, your just renovating that's all I probably can help," I said giving him a smile.

"Okay you just been warn," he said as he open the door and let me in walking in I could hit Jake, the house wasn't terrible like he made it, the living room had painters tape over the wall the furniture was covered and painting stuff was all in on corner out of the way.

"For real Jake?" I said

"What?" I roll my eyes at him turning my head when I heard a noise and a masculine voice come into the room.

"Jacob who is this?" his father said with a smile on his face, his silky hair cascade over his face as he rolled himself over to us.

"Hi I'm Octavia," I said holding my hand out as he shock it

"Billy Black, please sit down Jake give our guess something to drink, I hope you like Ice Tea," he said as he moved his wheelchair to the sofa moving the duster.

"Yes, please thank you," I said Jake walked off to get our drinks

"So your Dean the "Sweet Ride" Caesar grand daughter and I hear from Jake the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with your and cars," Billy said.

"Yes, grandfather made sure I knew everything there is to be known about cars and racing," I said as Jake returned with our drinks. Billy and Jake had me laughing through the whole visited from the stories of Jake when he was young to the legends of their tribe, even Billy's "slang" had me in tears and a stomach that was aching from the pain of laughing.

"Xia let me show you the shed," he said

"Cool," I said Billy had already left to go to the shop.

We walked to the shed he open both doors walking in he switch on the lights I walked in it was neat on the wall had all his tools hung up, on the other side of the shed had scripts of cars and there was two awesome dirty bikes that caught my attention, they where beat up and it seem as if Jake worked on them but didn't finished them.

"So how do you like it?" he said he lean across the door with his arms cross over his chest.

"Its nice it looks like a clean Mad Genius works here," I said I walked over to the bikes they weren't bad from the work he done,

"So this is a new project?" I said

"No it's a very old project," he said with a snare I turned towards him and looked at him, okay what craw its way up his ass and died?

"Sorry, it looked good from the work that you did," I said running my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out that way," he said

"That's okay Jake we have our days," I said as I walked to the table looking at a picture with his parents in front of a Chevy that looked so familiar.

"Is…that Bella's truck?" I said I couldn't help put to say as I looked at him.

"When she moved back her father bought the Monster off Dad I had just rebuilt the motor," he said, just by hearing the tone of his voice it seem like he still wasn't over her which was angering me.

"Jake…what kind of power does this girl have over you?" I said "I mean did you not hear me when we were at the Diner!"

"Xia…I don't know,"

"Bullshit! Jake your in love with her, its obvious by the way you act you love her but she doesn't return your feelings for you that's why your mad," I was yelling at him because I was frustrated at him Jake deserve so much more but his acting like and asshole who doesn't see his worth.

"Octavia…" he said like a hurt puppy.

"No, you have a girl who is awesome who is right for you yet your still acting like a love sick ass over a girl who doesn't want you, I'm sorry if this sound mean but I'm just giving it to you like I see it," I said nearly in heated tears.

"Xia…you remind me of her old self," he said as he walked over to me.

"No there is no damn comparison between us, for one I know my worth and no asshole will tell I'm less then what my worth is, second I would never turn my back on my friends for a guy or have my life encircle around him," I said "Never compare me to anyone because I am my own individual and seeing how you keep comparing me to her your giving me the impression that I'm just her rebound to you."

I walked passed him I love Jake like a brother but to compare me to anyone is and insult to me and if I have to ignore him to show that he need to revalue his priorities then I'll do it. I wasn't even out the shed when I heard Jake speck.

"Octavia, your right you are your own individual and your not a rebound, I consider you part of the pack," he said

"So you promise me you'll move on and accept her rejection I know it hurts but your going to have to move on," I said

"I promise," he said

"Good, because a few minutes ago I wanted to knock some sense in that big head of yours," I said smiling at him, as he came and ruffle my hair.

"Any way I wanted to tell you before I told the gang," I said this was my main reason I came over here.

"What is it," he said as we seat on milk carts

"I…I wanted to tell you that Alec and I our together," I said

"You mean Volturi and you are a…item?"

"Yeah, we're and item," I said

"For how long have ya'll been together?"

"Nearly two weeks," I said

"His been dating my little Tiger Lily for two weeks and you didn't tell me,"

"We're keeping it quiet until the perfect time which is going to be next week or so," I said "So do my Dances with Wolves agree with my choice?" he was silent which was killing me after a few minutes or so he decide to speck.

"You have my…blessing," which made me scream with excitement.

"Thanks Jake because I want you and him to get along…"

"But if he starts treating you like nothing I will not hesitate to kick his ass," making me laugh.

"So do your dad know?"

"No…" that was the main person I was worry about.

"God I can't wait for the show next week at school…I defiantly can't wait to see Rosalie face when she founds out your and item," he started smiling.

"And why is that she has a boyfriend," I said

"Because my dear, Rosalie has a hard on for Alec,"

"I wish that Bitch even try to do anything with my Alec then all hell is going to break lose," I said "And you keep quiet okay," I said.

"Okay I won't say a word, but I must say it was pretty boring here until you came and to think that I thought this year couldn't get any more fun," he said as I hit him.

Problem number Thirteen and Fourteen, I had to tell my father about my boyfriend and the other I had to deal with a Bitch that had and hard on for my boyfriend.


	25. 10's Bonnie and Clyde

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, this chapter is what everybody been waiting for Alec and Xia revealing that they are Forks newest and hottest couple.

I wonder how people would react?

Title inspired by Jay Z ft Beyonce "03 Bonnie and Clyde"

Enjoy

10's Bonnie and Clyde 

Today was the day that Alec and I was going to reveal our relationship to the whole world…will not exactly but to Forks and to be like assholes we were going to make a grand entrance like you see in most B- teenage movies.

I was wearing my favorite all black skinny jeans that made me look good, I wore this black shirt that was cut off on the top that showed my shoulders I had my hair down as they ripped like a waterfall. I put on a black hat that reminded me of the swigging Twenties with a black flower on the side, to finish off my outfit I wore a peal necklace and earrings with a little make up.

I walked down the stairs I went into the kitchen where I saw a plate for me and a note, I walked towards the table and seat down where I read the note it was from the daddy it read: "Sorry Xia, that I wasn't able to see your beautiful face today I had to go in early, I'll make it up to you. Love Dad."

I was glad that daddy wasn't here because Alec was picking me up and I didn't want my father to meet him yet, as I looked down at my plate it had fresh fruit and pancakes that was still hot, I eat in silence after finishing my food I put it in the sink as my phone went off, "Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo my ringtone for Alec picking it up I answered it.

"Hey babe," I said

"Hey I'm out front," he said

"Okay," I said ending our call, walking into the fount I grabbed my peacoat since it was cold for February slinging my bag over my shoulder and my retro black glasses on I walked out the house and locking it behind me.

I saw him he was lean against the car wearing black jeans with a black cashmere sweater and black dress shoes, he had a wrist watch with a wool hat over his head and avatars.

"Did you go into my closet last night?" I said teasing him after all we were basically wearing the same outfit he looked down at what he had on then me with a smirk on his face.

"The question is did you go into my closet?" he said as I walked over to him standing on my tiptoes my lips was by his ear with a smirk,

"And if I did what were you going to do?" I could tell by the way his body tensed that my presence had him on edged.

And with out even blinking I felt his lips crush down on mines he nibble on the bottom of my lip bagging for entrance obliging his plea I open my mouth as his tongue enter the taste of honey and hazelnut intoxicated my senses, I was so happy to know that daddy wasn't here to see us in our little make out session.

It was nearly twenty minutes that we broke apart that we decide it was time for us to get to school before we went out of hand; he looked down at me with a smirk.

"I think we just answer your question," he said as he open the car door for me he walked on the other side after I unlocked giving me that same smile he gave me when we went on our first date.

"Why do you always smile ever time I unlock your door?" I said as he driving down main street,

"Nothing," he said as he turned on the radio playing "03 Bonnie and Clyde, Me and my Girlfriend."

"Okay, but sooner or later I'm going to find out," I said.

We pulled up at the school parking lot it seem like the whole school was here, Rosalie and her friends was around her cherry red Benz while Emmett and his friends were by his car that was parked next to his girlfriends.

On the other side was our friends Jane was sitting on top of her green Beatle talking to Demetri, Jasper and Alice was hugged up together by his car, Ben and Angela was with Eric showing him something on there digital camera, while Jake and the boys was surround by his car.

They all stop what they were doing when they saw Alec's car instead of parking his car in the regular spot he parked the car in the middle where everybody could get a good look at us. I mean you might by thinking that we're conceited but that is not it where just clearing the air that we're not single any more and whatever you thought was a lie and that we our and item.

Alec looked at me with a smile then he gave me a pick on the lips, "Let's show them what we got," he said. I must say Alec and my father have three things in common, for one they are both Italian, two they care about me, and three they love Jay Z.

He walked out the car then walked towards my door I could see that everybody was looking at him with puzzlement wondering who was in the car even the Bitches was looking at him with wondering looks. He open my door holding out his hand I took it as I step out everyone's expression was exactly what I expected…shock excepted Alice, Jane, and Jake they were all smiling.

Wrapping his arm around my waist and mines around his we stroll over to our shocked friends, when we got there we was meet by a flesh of Angela's camera.

"This is definitely a feature for the paper," she said, as she was the only person to recover before anyone else.

"The headlines Forks very own Bonnie and Clyde," I said smiling as they all laughed.

"What the hell! You two go together?" said Demetri he was smiling so wide and with his skin turning red he remind me of the Kool Aid pitcher.

"Yes," we both said

"When did this happen?" said Jasper smiling with a grinning Alice

"When we fount out that Xia was pregnant with my baby," he said

"WHAT!" everybody said even this caught Jane, Alice and Jacob off guard, it's nice to tease our friend.

"Me and Alec are expecting a little one," I said as Alec rubbed my stomach pretending there was actually something there.

"By how many months?" said Jane

"Three weeks?" I looked at Alec.

"No it couldn't be three weeks babe, like two you don't count the week when we…" I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Will they get the picture," he said with a sinister smile that made a tingle down there.

"Your joking with us?" said Jake

"Duh, we haven't done anything…" I said

"Yet, I'm waiting when Octavia is ready but first I need to get her a engagement ring first," he smiled.

"It time for us to go in the building, I have gym for first hour," I said

"I'll see you around third hour, okay?" he said

"Okay," as he bent down to give me a kiss on the lips it was a PG kisses instead of our rated R kisses, but he wanted to make it PG 13 as he taps my buns making me smile. If all the students was watching now they were watching now after he smack my ass, but who cares.

Our friends couldn't help but not to say anything since all of them were speechless, after all telling by Alec actions of late this was so out of character of him like it was with me.

"Guys your ready?" I said looking at my wolves, what did they expect that since I go with Alec I was going to change our little routine that I have with them.

I mean this was the second thing that I like about Alec he wasn't clingy I mean if he asked me what I was doing and I told him all he'll say is have a great time and I'll see you tomorrow the same way I treated him.

I know he gets jealous of course he would but he could control it like me, I have to say I am very lucky to have a guy like him.

They followed me to the school as we enter they began to bombard me with questions about Alec and me and with some unknown patience I answered each and everyone to the best of my ability.

First hour was and hour of stares and whispers was it that juicy to know that Alec and I were together? Yes, sadly it was but I brush it over after all the gossip would stop and they would find something to do.

I seat at the bleachers texting my friends in New York about Alec, had all ready told Marc and believe me it took me all of yesterday from convincing him not to come to Forks to meet Alec.

Seeing how Marc's reaction was I didn't even want to tell daddy yet just thinking about was making me have a migraine, rubbing my temples I felt a weight propped down beside me pulling my head up I notice it was Lauren and Jessica the last two people I wanted to see.

"So Octavia…um you go with Alec Volturi?" Jessica said so annoyingly.

"Yes," I said

"Wow…I mean, like, Alec have never even looked or try to talk to any of the girls here he never even try to be with Rosalie who is way prettier in the school."

Okay I know this wanna be didn't say I was ugly…

"Oh told me why he never dated any of the girls here," I said

"Why?" they both said and I was glad they asked I mean when he told me it himself I thought it was just mean but now I see why.

"Alec said that must of the girls here didn't have there own identity and that there attitudes made them ugly, but must importantly they he felt half of them were unintelligent and that they vocabulary only consists to So, Um, Like, and Yeah they he didn't pay them any attention."

On that note I walked away having the truth slap there ass with a reality check.

The hours passed like a breeze, I was at my locker grabbing my geometry book when I saw Emmett and his goons walked over to me I groan in the inside it was nice to know after the other incident with him that he'll get the message but it seem muscle head has not one ounce of intelligence.

"Octavia, your going out with the Volturi kid?" he said

"Yeah," I said as if he didn't see us ride together to school.

"I don't like it,"

"I don't care if you do or if you don't its none of your business," I mean Emmett has some balls.

"You don't mean that what does Volturi have that I don't have," he said I was about to answer him when a lyrical voice of and angel spoke up.

"Intelligence is one of them and the other is manners you can tell by the ladies manners that she doesn't want you," said Alec as he walked over there, making my smile I'll have to label this one of his sexiest moments.

"Hey baby," I said as I pushed pass Emmett and his crew.

"I hope these gentleman were not bothering you," he said as he gave Emmett and them a glare that could kill anybody.

"No they were leaving," I said

"So who do you have third hour?" he said as grabbed my books

"Caius," I said rolling my eyes I mean Caius was a great teacher but we just had beef, Alec smirk at my despair.

"That's not funny," I said

"Aw…your right but I find it amusing when you are overly dramatic," he said taking my hand with his free one we walked down the hall towards Caius room.

"So who do you have this hour?" I said

"Marcus," he said

"Oh, you're not going to get into trouble," I said just like Caius who didn't fool around about coming to his class late neither did Marcus.

"He'll let me pass I gave him my reason why I'll be late also don't get embarrassed if him and Aro says something sideline to you," he said smirking.

"Why is that…you told them we were dating?" I said he nodded affirmative.

"And so does my mom and father, mom was excited when she fount out she really likes you," he said

"I like your mom also," I said

"So did you tell your father yet?" he asked

"Do you value your life?" I asked as he smiled

"I'll tell him I was planning on doing it this week, I have all ready told my grandmothers and friends in New York the only people I haven't told yet is my father, grandfathers, and uncle," I said.

"Who should I more worry out of the three?" he said

"All three," I said I couldn't tell him which one was worst I mean all three of them had a temper that was unpredictable when it came around me and dating.

We came to Caius class were we stop right in front of the door where we shared a kiss which felt like chocolate melting in my mouth,

"I'll see you in 4 hour okay?"

"Okay," I said

"Mr. Volturi you need to get to class, Ms. Caesar get yourself to your seat," Caius said.

We smiled as I left to go in Caius class and he towards Marcus class.

School was over and everything went well except for one thing I was on my bed on four ways you could say with Jane, Alice, and Demetri.

"Why was Rosalie looking at me as if she was thinking of away to kill me through out fourth and sixth hour?" I said looking at the ceiling.

"She has a thing for Alec and now you're his girlfriend, something she wants to be," said Jane.

"I know she has a thing for Alec and that means I'll have to keep a good eye on her," I said

"You know she's going to TRY to find a way to break you two up," said Alice "I mean did you hear those rumors Jessica said about you I had to tell her about herself no one was going to talk about my Xia in front of me and not think I wasn't going to say anything," she said blowing out frustrated air in the phone I laugh just the thought of Alice telling anybody off was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" she said

"Just thinking about you telling someone off I found it very funny and I'm honor to know my Alice told that wanna be Bitch off," making her laugh her voice sound so much like bells charming in my ears.

I was laughing but deep inside I knew tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day…problem number fifteen Surviving Tomorrow…

**I wonder what's going to happen? Please Review…**


	26. A Family Affair

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…

Sorry for the long update, I have a summer job that is kicking my butt…l.o.l

Read and Enjoy!

A Family Affair

I had everything ready my cell phone in front of me and my counter argument if they decide to opposed my discussion, I was going to keep it nice and short I had a boyfriend nothing else to be added to it unless they ask me questions. I was feeling very confident then ever before about telling my number one man in my life that they had another member that was joining their group.

After debating with myself who was I going to call first I decided to randomly dialed, I knew for sure I wasn't going to tell daddy first I was going to save him best for last.

The phone ringed for a while until it finally answered,

"Tavia! How's my number one girl?" said my uncle Derrick.

Derrick Matthew Childs was my mother's older brother, him and my mother we're beyond close that they made "The Cosby's" look like armatures. My uncle was extremely overly protective of her, my uncle main goal in life was to scary away every boyfriend my mother ever had and he succeed it until he meet his match and that was my father, the only boyfriend to successively stop my uncle. And ever since then they never saw eye to eye, unless it concern me then they were The Wonder Twins.

My uncle had three boys but he always wanted was a little girl when I was born I became his little girl more then his niece and he became my second father.

I loved my uncle for a lot of things he has done for me, especially the great seats and backstage passes to concerts, I mention that my mothers side of the family business where into the arts, my uncle was a agent for a lot of celebrity A- list, that is how I knew a lot of people due to my uncle.

"Hey uncle Derrick!" I smiled it was wonderful to hear him speck it was like a long time since I heard it even though I talked to him two days ago.

"So how's everything in school? Has the Queen B's find a way to drag you in their have of?" he said, I told him everything about my run ends with the Bee's and their Wraps of a boyfriends.

"No, they have failed to drag me in there have of misery and despair," I said, we talked about the play and how everything was coming along promising to come to see it I asked him about my butt heads of a cousins were doing and how Auntie Jen was doing. I was making small talk trying to comfort him before I told him about Alec.

"Uncle Derrick…I have to tell you something," I said as I was letting the big news come

"What is it Octavia? Is there something wrong?" he said, my uncle never said my given name unless he was worry or serious about something. Just like daddy who was beyond overly protective of me so was he, after my mother death I couldn't tell you who took it worst out of the two, and as I grew up and it was evident I looked like my mothers twin the protectiveness became ten fold.

"No, there's nothing wrong I just want to tell you something that means something dear to me but you have to promise not to tell grandfather Charles I'm going to do it, okay?"

"I promise now tell me what's on your mind,"

"I…have a boyfriend," I said it went silent on the other end…to quiet for my own good.

"You have a boyfriend? What's his name?" he said calm that was even worst then him being silent.

"His name is Alec Volturi…" I said

"How do he treat you?" he said

"He treats me like I'm the only girl in the world, his a true gentleman…I like him…I mean…" then I started to giggle like a little school girl, what the hell happen to Octavia might women hear me roar, I'm giggling like a dense twit was I falling in…will that "L" word.

"You sound just like your mother when she talked about your father," he laughed a little I knew he was thinking about her, the conversation went quiet then he said the must unexpected and embarrassed statement that I have ever experience in my whole life.

"Are you having sex Xia? Are you pregnant? Why haven't you been Safe? And if that is a yes, I'm taking the first flight to Forks and kill that little vermin."

"What? I'm still a virgin uncle Derrick," I said

"Good…because its nice to know that I won't have to kill him," he said I could hear the relaxation in his voice.

"I can't believe my little Xia is dating, now if he ever dare to touch you and your not ready call me and I will definitely be there in a heartbeat," he said.

"Okay, Uncle Derrick," I smiled

"I love you Xia," he said

"I love you too,"

"Promise me one thing," he said

"Yeah,"

"Don't grow up to quick for me," he said

"I'll try not to," and our conversation came to and end, the next person to call was my Uncle Joey daddy's younger brother.

Uncle Derrick was like a father to me making Uncle Joey take his spot as my favorite uncle; Joey had the baby face that women love and the manners like a gentleman. Unlike my father who became a doctor Joey wanted to own his own casinos near half of Los Vegas casinos Uncle Joey owns, he is a single and has one son but since I'm the only girl in the family of course he spoils me to death.

"Baby O, how's my number one girl," he said, he gave me that nickname after Dean Martin song that he use to sing to me when I was little and still does every time I visit him.

"Fine,"

"How's that older brother of mine?"

"Daddy's doing well,"

"Good, do you need any money? Tell me and I have a nice transition of money go into your account," okay that I'm sorry to say is one reason I love my uncle but it is not the main reason I love him there are a lot of many other reasons.

"Uncle Joey I want to tell you something and don't tell daddy or granddad Dean I'm going to tell them," I said

"Octavia Marie Caesar, you better not be pregnant!" then all hell broke loose as he started to speck our native tongue I held the phone far from my ears it was no point to talk to and angry Italian man and especially my uncle I'll wait tell he tired himself out before I said anything.

"Uncle Joey your acting overly dramatic first of all I'm stills a virgin,"

"That being a virgin thing don't work you can still get pregnant," he said

"Uncle Joey the only women in history to ever get pregnant while still being a virgin was Mary the mother of Jesus," I said

"And that is a valid reason why you can still be able to get pregnant even if you're a virgin," he said

"Come on uncle Joey you and I know very well Mary is the first and last human women to ever do that," I said laughingly.

"Your right," he laughed along with me "Now tell me the real reason."

"Okay I have a boyfriend," I said smiling

"You have a boyfriend? How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen remember…" I said

"No your six years old, meaning you can't date some punk kid," well damn he just drop my back down to single digits,

"Uncle Joey, I'll let you know that Alec is a punk rocker who is very talented, his smart and very good to me," I said

"Hum…I'll decide if his suitable for my Baby O, and if he ever dare to hurt you in anyway imaginable I'm coming after him with a liter fluid and a bat," yeah did I fail to mention the men in my family is very crazy as hell.

"Yes, Uncle Joey," he was definitely not meeting Alec.

Two down and two to go, dialing grandfather Charles number.

Charles Matthew Childs was a man of family and business if he seems he didn't like you then it was true he didn't trust you, but must of the time he was trying to figure out your disposition making it very hard for a stranger to gain his trust and when you did you my friend had succeed.

It took my grandfather time to trust my father but I still think he has still that percentage of doubt with him, me he adores me he'll give me his social security number before he give to anybody else.

I called him, we talked for a while I told him about the school play and like everybody else they said they were going to be there so I was happy about that and then we went on the subject about Alec being my boyfriend just like uncle Derrick he jumped into the same conclusion after three hours of calming him down I explain everything to him. In the long run he accepted that I was a Childs so I had a good head on my shoulder like all the Childs, and if Alec hurt me he was coming up missing.

I also told him grandma know so don't be surprise if he told her I knew my grandfather would back off on me knowing that grandma Sylvia had my back on Alec.

The last person to call was grandfather Dean…

"Tavia, how's my number one girl?" he said

"Hey granddad, I'm fine what have you been up to?" I love my grandfather Dean he was number one in my book.

"I'm fine did you see my number one fans?" he said laughingly I told him everything on Billy and Jake, he felt very proud to have fans in a new generation.

"There cool but I called to tell you something?" I said

"Please enlighten me?" he said

"Will I have a boyfriend his name is Alec,"

"Do you like him? Do he show the same feelings as well?" okay this surprise me since all the other reactions I had today this was like a breath of fresh air.

"Yes and yes. Grandpa you have to meet him his sweet, smart, he knows what he want in life, his fun to hang around with…" I couldn't help myself from blushing and smiling as I thought of Alec.

"It sounds like your happy and I'm glad he is," my grandfather said.

"So you approve?" I said

"Of course I approve anything that makes my number one girl happy then I am happy,"

"Thank you granddad,"

"But if he dares try anything I have a bat, gasoline, and a Aston to chase him down," he said I couldn't help but to laugh at that I couldn't wait to tell Alec his death threats.

"Princess I have to go but I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay granddad,"

"Love you Princess," he said

"Love you too," the calls end.

Will today has surely been eventful, the man in my family all need therapy but I couldn't help loving them more.


	27. A Father and Daughter Talk

A/N: Thanks for the many wonderful reviews

This chapter is going to be funny yet sad so I'm giving you a heads up.

Read and Enjoy

A Father and Daughter Talk

Today was awfully quiet daddy spent his whole day locked in his study which made me worry, I knew from pass experience he was thinking about mom even I had my days when I would lock myself up and go through her cloths to try too see if her scent still linger on them. It was 8 o'clock I had two cups of hot coco and a butter roll that I made it is a secret family recipe grandma Sophie taught me, placing the tray down on the table I knocked on the door of dads study.

"Come in Viva," his smooth voice ringed out through the door, opening the mahogany doors I grabbed the tray and walked in using my feet to close the door behind me. Daddy was seated on one of the dark mahogany leather sofa's as the sound of Erik Satie evaporated the room as I came closer I saw he was looking through photos of mom.

"Hey daddy I thought tonight we'll have a little sweets," I said as I put the tray on the coffee table making sure the photos weren't in the way.

"Thank you princess," he said smiling as I handed him his cup of coco and butter roll as I grabbed mine we seat there in silence as we ate. After we finished I place our plates and empty cups on the tray, as I looked down saw a picture of my mother while she was pregnant with me. Her hand was place safely on her stomach all ready protecting me with a smile that could light up a room; she looked happy I smiled at the photo. I couldn't see how I looked so much like her she was way more beautiful then any woman I've ever seen.

"She was six months with you when she took that photo," my father said I looked at him he had a smile on his face but his eyes revealed so much of how he feels. My father and I reprised a lot of our feelings on the subject of my mother. I mean we got over it and lived our lives but it's like a disability your healed but you will never be able to be the same again.

"I miss her daddy," I said as I lay my head on his chest as he embrace me I could feel his head go through my head comforting me.

"I know you do baby, I miss her too," I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You have no idea how much you look like her?" he said

"Daddy mommy is way more beautiful then me," I said

"Octavia you are your mothers daughter, you have her beauty, grace, intelligence, mouth…" he chuckled "But must importantly you have your mothers heart but you have something more you have a inner strength that you didn't inherit from neither of us, your mother would agree with me if she was here."

"Thank you daddy," I said it went silent for a while.

"Octavia how would you feel if I started dating again?" he said my heart was jumping in my chest so he was going to date again.

"Why do you say that?" I looked up at him.

"After we were married, me and your decide if something was to happen to one of us that we would start dating again and if we had font the right mate that loved us and you we would married them. Your mother having Breast Cancer was a huge blow to me and seeing her loose a part of herself was killing me," he said his face was blank as he looked at the fire.

"Daddy," I said he looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry baby, you're a strong girl what you went through," he said as he ruffle my hair.

"I've dated but the women I kept comparing to your mother and then you needed me the most, you where my ray of light that kept me pushing on," he said.

"Daddy, I don't mind you dating I'll be happy to see you date someone long as they make you happy that's all I'm concern about but if she hurts you then she'll have to deal with me," I said as we both laughed.

"I'm glad you see that way, then I have something to tell you and I hope you don't hate me," he said

"Daddy I could never hate you what is it?"

"I've been dating secretly your French teacher Ms. Esme Pratt," he said and I couldn't help but to scream from excitement that made my father very shock.

"Daddy I'm so happy for you!" hugging the hell out of him.

"Xia…I thought you would be mad at me thinking I betrayed your mother and all that," he said

"Why would I? That would only be selfish of me I mean I would have said you betrayed my mother by dating somebody who was the total opposite of her but Esme is perfect she is everything I wanted for you," I said.

"I'm glad I felt guilty for going behind your back for a pass month," he said as my own guilt began to come I think this was the perfect time to tell him about Alec.

"Daddy that's all right after all…I feel guilty about something all so," I said biting my lip.

"What is it Xia?" he said looking at me

"Before I tell you I think I need some sweets," when I was nervous or someone told me bad news I needed to get some sweets to calm me down I have always been like this since I was little and this was the only time daddy didn't get on me about eating sweets.

"This has to be serious for you to get some sweets go ahead," I left and ran to the kitchen to get another slice of Butter Roll that was very large and a big scope of butter pecan ice cream. I walked to the study and seat down eating it forgetting my manners on eating said,

"Daddy I have a boyfriend," now eating a big piece of a butter roll.

"You have a what?" lifting that perfect eyebrow of his.

"I have a boyfriend," I said gulping down the sweet treat.

"WHAT! Octavia Marie Caesar! You have a boyfriend? Who is he? Is he Alec? And how did this happen?" he said jumping up looking down at me.

"Yes I have a boyfriend, yes he is Alec, it happen three weeks ago," I said eating

"And you didn't tell me? Your father the man who gave you birth and you didn't tell me?" he said

"Okay dad, I believe mom gave birth to me," I said eating

"Will I know you have anatomy and it takes two to have a baby," he said then the image about my father and mother doing it….

"Ewe…gross I think I just been scared for life," I said

"The point is your not allowed to date," he said

"What? I'm old enough to date I'm sixteen for Christ sake," I jumped up as will, I mean I have never in my life disrespected my father nor any adult in that matter so this must mean a lot for me to yell at him.

"I mean you started dating at sixteen as well," I said

"That doesn't mean anything," he said

"What! Just because you were boy it's okay to date that young but me since I'm just a fragile female I can't date?" I said

"Yes…I mean the fact you have been sneaking around for a pass three weeks behind my back and plus you're my little girl!" he said his voice was lord

"Your being hypercritics after you've been sneaking around for a pass month! And I get yelled at! Granddad, grandma, and my uncles accepted it and your against it," I walked out I couldn't believe my father.

"Octavia get back here," he said I turned around I had tears in my eye my arms across my chest I couldn't believe my father.

"Young lady you will never speck to me in that way again do you understand?" he said in a calm voice

"Yes father," I said he pull me into him and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry princess this was unexpected for me, I mean you're my little girl I don't care how old you get, you'll still be that little girl I welcomed into this world," he said "Its bad enough you have uncles and grandfathers that want to take you from me but to share you with somebody else."

"Daddy your acting as if I'm getting married," I rolled my eyes "Your still number one in my book next to Aro, Gerald Butler, and Alec," I said as he chucked.

"I'm never going to look forward of you getting married, and its nice to know I'm in first place," he said "So whose in Alec book as number one?"

"Of course his mother and Jane are number one then its me, Beyonce, and Catherine Zeta Jones," I said rolling my eyes at what Alec said.

"At lest the boy has taste, I'll have to meet him," he said

"So I have your blessing?"

"Yes, seeing how you care for the boy but if he hurts you or touches you in anyway I'm going to kill him understand plus there is a lot of trees around here nice place to dispose a body," he said

"You Childs and Caser man is going to make me drink and smoke," I said.

Okay…if some of you don't know a Butter Roll is like a pie it's made of butter, sugar, and milk it's very delicious.

**This is like the first time Xia and her father actually have a serious talk since they always crake jokes so I wanted them to be serious.**

**The next chapter is a good one its all about Alec and Xia!**

**Please Review!**


	28. Your Love Is My Drug

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys are awesome!

I'm going to be working on another Twific it's an Aro/OC

The story is Aro and his divorce wife they can't stand each other but are trying to be friends just for their daughter but they still have secret feelings for each other but their acting stubborn ass hell.

Its humorist/ romance and it well be my very first rated M.

So give me some feedback on what you think and some ideas well be highly appreciated from me.

And please don't be afraid to send any ideas for you would surely get credit for your idea.

I will still be working on 99 Problems and a sequel to it.

Please Read, Enjoy, and Review

Much Love…

Your Love is My Drug

"It was nice knowing you Alec," said Jasper as he patted Alec back, we were in lunch as I told Alec and everyone Alec's death treats, to my everlasting surprise he didn't run away like any sane boy who cherished his life would have done.

Angela, Alice, Demetri, and Jane giggled at my uncles Joey remakes about a virgin being a pregnant even without having sex, while the guys took there time to give Alec their condolence about his death since they might never see him again.

Alec smacked Jasper hands off his back and with that devilish smirked that I loved he walked over to me, bending down to my level his face was a few inches from my face with one movement from either of us we could have kissed.

"I liked how you family think," he said okay did he not hear me say they were planning on killing him if he hurt me in anyway? He must have seen the confusion on my face because he made it clear to me.

"It shows how much they love you like I do, I would hurt anybody who tried to harm you in anyway," but that was lost on me when he said he love me.

"You love me?" I mean I love him to but as mortals we have this silly rule that said who ever said I love you first was the wreak one, but him saying this gave me a chance he was putting himself out there and it was only right I was going to go all the way out there with him.

"Yes, Octavia Marie Caesar I love you," he said

"I love you too," and not helping myself I gave him a kiss, I mean how many times I kissed this boy it was always felt different a good different and never boring.

He pulled me out my chair having my body closer to him his arms at the shell of my back holding me tight, my hands was in entangle in his mahogany honeysuckle hair as the scent of honey and cinnamon collided. After our kiss we stayed in our own world we knew everybody was look, whispering, probably shocked at us for doing something like that.

"You know their looking at us," I said

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn," he said making me smile as he quoted from our favorite movie and favorite book.

"Can you too get a room!" we turned to look at Jake who had a smirked plastered on his face.

"Don't hate," I said throwing playful daggers at him.

"I have you know that I have a date with the lovely Leah this week," he said as he looked at the table where Leah was at she smiled as Emily, Lisa, and Rowan where seated by her smirking.

"About damn time you move on," I said

"Yeah I had a lovely creature yelled some common sense at me," he said as I smiled finally he had a wake up check even if I gave it in a mean and rude way.

The Next Day

Today it was surprisingly sunny for Forks making me think that the Big Man upstairs was letting me come back to his grace and I was not complaining either. I decide were my favorite all white Daisy Dukes with a light blue shirt that showed off my shoulders, Alec loved when I wore shirts like these he had thing for my collarbone and neck. I but on my plaid light blue gingham heels that were open toe with a bow on them.

I decide to make the gang a picnic, I had woken up early so I had time to make them one up I mean with weather like this we could go outside to eat and I wanted it to be special since they would be eating some of my Italian cuisine, I made Alec and I our own picnic basket since we we're not going to eat with the gang. I mean it sounds mean but everyday in school we have to give must of our attention to the gang not having one time to ourselves, even in class we have to do something or help out with something that we don't have the time to spend together unless you count the weekends and that was only two days that we spent together plus texting.

After all I was addicted to this boy…Alec is way too much mature to be even called a boy his is man…a very addictive man that has made me a very lovesick crack head.

The time flew by and it was all ready forth hour I went to my car and took out the baskets one for my friends and the other for Alec and me, as I walked I saw the gang weren't out yet so I started to get everything ready, I took the picnic blanket out and spread it over the table I but some wildflowers on the table for decorations as I place the plates and forks and cups out (all were paper).

I finished just in time when they started to head my way, smiling I waved at them when they came near they all look shocked at what I had done.

"How do you like, I thought I'll surprise you guys with lunch," I said.

"You shouldn't have Xia," said Jane

"Will I did this is to show how much I love you guys," I said

"Aw, we love you too," said everybody as they gave me bear hugs after that they seat down when Jared notices that two plates was missing.

"Where's yours and Alec plate?" he said

"Alec and I…"

"Are going to get their Freak On," said Demetri as everybody started to laugh making me hit him on his shoulder.

"Aw…you know you too want to," he said

"Shut up Demetri, we're having are very own picnic," I said as I saw Alec come over and god he looked good, he was wearing all black denim jeans with a Guns and Roses band tee that showed off all his delectable muscles, he had on Aviators with his Skull Candies in his ears. Students walked over to him and gave him a handshake others nodded their heads at him even some of the jocks, yeah Alec was very popular but he didn't let it go to his head like somebody we know.

He walked over and ruffles Jane's hair in his brotherly affectionate way and stop when he saw what I had on, I bit my bottom lip as I fondle with my shirt.

"Lord have mercy," as he gave me his sensual smirk that I knew all to well that he was thinking something naught.

"You like?" I said

"If we do then you know he do," said Quil as he ate a big hunk of lasagna as the other guys shuck their heads in agreement I looked at Alec to see what he was going to do but the only thing he did was smirked.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Why should I, I liked it when they look it only means I have something that can't have," he said as he gave me a kiss.

"So who made the food?" he said

"Xia," they all answer and continue to eat it must have been delicious since none of them said a word.

"Come on we're eating lunch somewhere else," as I held his hand it was a nice shaded area under some trees it was neither damp or cold I place another picnic blanket down Alec seat down pulling me in between his legs he move some of my hair on my other shoulder and started placing butterfly kisses on my collarbone.

"This was a brilliant plan, just us two and nobody else such a clever girl," he said

"Yes, I felt selfish today I want you all by myself today,"

"You should be committed by the authorities for such a selfish reason,"

"I know, but you won't tell though?"

"My lips our seal," as he gave me a kiss

"Come on I want you to eat my cooking," I said as I pull out containers that held the food.

"Yes I want to see if my mother has completion," he said as grabbed the container that had lasagna in it giving him a plastic fork he open the lead and started to eat I didn't touch my food he was quiet as he ate.

"So how do you like?" I asked

"Octavia Marie Caesar, I do believe my mother has serious completion," he gave me a kiss

"I'm glad you like it oh I have another surprise," as I went in the basket and grabbed these ipod speakers that my father and I use when we go picnicking.

"Two surprises in one day I think your spoiling me," he said I hooked my Touch to the speakers and put on "A Sentimental Mood," by John Coltrane and Miles Davis.

"Ms. Caesar I'm beginning to think that you are trying to seduce me?" he said with that lovable crocked smile.

"Is it working?" I said as I took another bite of my food.

"Yes it is," he said as he lean over for a kiss I think it's a perfect time to tease him; I kept eating my food as if I didn't see him leaning in towards me.

"I'll remember that," he said smiling making me laugh.

"What I'm eating you should all ready know I love you but I love my food more next to your uncle… Hi Aro!" as he turned and saw that his uncle was three inches from us.

"Hello Octavia, Alec I'm sorry to walk in on your picnic but I was going to ask you something Xiava but first what were going to say?" said Aro as he plastered his famous smirk that I knew Alec must had to inherited from his father side.

"Yes _Xiava,_ what were you going to say?" he said as he cross his arms over his chest with that same damn smirk I knew I was turning into a tomato by their stares.

"Oh nothing important, so what we're you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask did you started on the costumes?"

"Yes I'm finished with all of them," I said he and Alec looks was priceless, where they think I was playing when it comes to fashion I never play I started sewing at the age of five and became fast without being sloppy. I started sewing the costumes when I got the fabric and worked on it continuously.

"I can't wait to see them," he said as he clasps his hands together.

"Oh! Aro I have something for you," I said as I went into the basket.

"Here I remember you telling me your love for Strawberry Tarts," as I handed him a container of six strawberry tarts.

"Aw, Xiava you are very sweet thank you very much, now I shall depart so you can enjoy your picnic together while you tell Alec your love for _Me _next to food," he said as he wink at me making both me and Alec laugh.

After Aro left with the revelations that he is my school husband we continue our little teasing section.

"Who else was lucky enough to get a sweet?" he said

"Well I gave your uncle Marcus he loves Butter Rolls so I gave him one and Caius got brownies, and Esme will be getting a little pastry, like Carlisle got a apple pie from me, after all it is Teachers appreciation week," I said

"And what do I get?"

"You got me," as I tapped my bottom lip he could have tease me like I did but the man was addicted to me like I was to him as we gave each other another breath taking kiss.

"This still doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back," he said in between kisses.

"We'll see," kissing him back.

Next Week

"Hello Gorgeous," I abruptly stop what I was doing with a smile on my face I saw him...propping myself up against my locker I took in a better look at his frame.

He had a smile on his face and the look of the devil in his eyes that was sending goose bumps up my arms and a strake of lightning through my body, his arms was behind his back as he was a few meters away from me.

"Hey handsome," I said as he gave me a kiss on my lips.

"What do you have behind your back?"

"Oh nothing, the reason I came over here was to ask you its this very beautiful girl that I know and she has a thing about everything Japanese but I was wondering would she think of my gift?"

"And this beautiful girl who you're talking about loves everything about the Japanese culture?"

"Yes and she also loves flowers,"

"And also flowers so what is it that you have that concerns flowers and the culture of Japan?"

"I don't know maybe these," as he pull out a Japanese Tea roses my favorite flowers in the world.

"Alec…" I said

"I think I deserve something for my hard work in getting these lovely roses," I wrapped my hands around him and gave him a kiss.

"Did I tell you are the best boyfriend a girl could have?" I said

"Yes and it's the same here," as he we walked together his arm was around my waste and mines was around his, I yarn a little which made him stop and look at me.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" he said his voice was nice and gentle.

"Around one, I had to make sure I had all the customs iron, packed, and alphabetize for Drama," I said giving him a crocked smile and all of sudden he picked me up bridal style before I could even blink one eyelash.

"Alec you know I can walk?" as I wrapped my arm around him as everybody was staring at us.

"Yes and you do it very well but your tired so catch a little sleep before you go to Caius," he said it was no use to argue with him.

"You know your going the long way?" I said as I closed my eyes.

"I know just so you can sleep," he said I had to admit it felt good to be carried by him.

But like all good things they have to end I knew we were at Caius class when Alec stops and when I heard Caius voice.

"Mr. Volturi why on earth are you carrying Ms. Caesar?" he said I didn't even have to look to know that wonderful right eyebrow was lifted and he had a scowl on his face.

"I thought it would make wonderful excursive," he said making me smile I open my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"Alec you can put me down now I think I can make it from here," I said as he gentle places me down.

"I'll by here to around forth hour okay," he said as his forehead was touching mines.

"Okay," I said biting my lip out of my other teachers Caius hated when students showed "affection" in front or inside of his class,

"You two can go ahead and say your farewells," he said giving us permission and on clue Alec and me did our signature Old Hollywood Kiss in front of Caius.

"See yah Babe," as he walked off to his class I turned towards my class as I saw a evil smirked plastered on Caius face.

It was the end of the day and I was riding home with Alec since I caught a ride with Alice and Jasper, they were beyond cute as a couple. Unlike how Alec and I show our affection for each other so the whole world could see Alice and Jazz are very quiet but if you did see them it was like watching two people in heat.

While I was in the car with them I learned that Alice had all ready knew that our parents was dating that she promise my dad not to tell me anything and to put the icing on the cake he all ready knew I was dating but didn't know who. So his getting mad at me was just totally pointless.

Daddy and me were going to have a long and serious talk when I get home.

As we walked out to the parking lot my eyes was caught on a beautiful Harley Davis that was next to Jane's Beatle, I knew I was drooling and I didn't care who saw me.

"Whose Bike?" I said

"Mines," Alec said

"You didn't tell me you had a Harley," I said at this new revelation about my boyfriend

"You never asked so I assume that I had one," he said

"And why is that?" I said

"Because after all I am a bad boy," he said as we walked over to the bike he gave me a helmet as he placed his on.

"Yeah a bad boy who is safety conscious," I said smiling.

"I said I was bad not stupid sometimes I were a helmet other times I don't right now I'm wearing one," as he got on I followed his lead I was glad I wasn't wearing a skirt like I plan on wearing.

As I got on I wrapped my arms around his tone muscular body and taking in his scent of honey and spices, I notice that everybody was looking at us especially She and her modally crew but who gives a damn if they looked. I don't care what people say the rush was worth the price I paid to have him and I'm on cloud nine when I am with him. I didn't care if my friends thought I gone crazy, that my judgment went a little hazy because of him or that my heart was like a 808 drum. All I do know his love was my drug my very own drug.

"Hold on," he said I squeezed him letting him know I wasn't going anywhere and on that note we speed off out of the parking lot.

**Another chapter I was listening to Kesha "Your Love is my drug" and I daydream about these random scenes with Xia and Alec so I advise you to listen to the song while reading this chapter then you'll catch on to what I was thinking. I also don't own this song I wish I did but don't bummer.**

**Please Review! **


	29. Unlikely Friendship In The Making

A/N: Thanks for the review I went to see Eclipse tonight…omg! I'm officially part of Team Jacob…Jacob was just to damn sexy.

Jasper…is totally gorgeous I love him…along with Alec that boy right there was sexy as hell.

SO I have decided I'm Team Volturi, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

Edward just looked a hot *** mess in that movie.

But lets continue on with the story.

Please Read, Enjoy, and Review

Unlikely Friendship in the Making

I've only had a conversation with her one time and a regular hey and hi when I seen her at the market or in the hallway at school, I didn't know her and yet I judged her by what my friends said and how she put herself off to everyone.

And now suddenly I have to say a very unlikely friendship was in the making with me and Bella Swan how did this happen? It all started on a Monday.

I was running late for first hour and really I didn't care Mr. Packer was such a freaking push over with the Queen B's that I decided to skip his class, I mean its healthy to skip a class every once in a while and today was the perfect day. I walked down the hall texting Carry, hearing about her "newest" play toy making me roll my eyes unattractively but hell the girl always had a new boyfriend. I love my friend but the girl was becoming the next "Play Girl" if you catch my draft. I was turning the corner when I saw her she was putting some text books in her locker when her backpack fell on the floor making all the contents that was in the bag reveal itself. I felt sorry for her and seeing how she needs help I walked over there towards her.

"Let me help you with that," I said as I bent down and grabbed some of her stuff it was the normal things such as pencils, pens, notebooks, and etc but what caught my eye was the tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I handed her the book as I flashed her a small smile she did the same to me but it seem more awkward as if she didn't expect me to be nice.

"Thank you," she whispered

"No problem Bella," I said as we both stood up we stood their for and hour giving me a good excuse to look at her.

I mean the first time I meet her I thought she was just a loner and very obsessive but looking at her eyes real good it hit me, she was died and I'm talking figurative, its as if something or someone suck out her inner fire and made her this zombie like creature.

It was none of my business since I had already had enough problems on my own but that little voice told me if I was Bella (which I will never be) and was like that wouldn't you wants somebody to help you?

"I think I better go I have Mr. Packer next hour," she said I had not notice that it was neither second hour nor the fact that the once silent hallway was crowded with students.

"Oh…yeah, if he might asked did anyone see me say no," I said giving her another smile

"Okay," she smiled then walked off and as she did that I had a plan forming in my head that I needed the gang to help out with.

"I think we should get to know Bella well," I said to Alec before I told anybody else I wanted to hear Alec's and Jakes thoughts on my plan.

"I don't see anything wrong with that but I want to ask what is this new obsession for Bella Swan?" he said, we were seating in the meadow at our place the rushing of the waterfall was soft and melodic and the scent of the different flowers embraced us.

I lay on the blanket on my back my shirt was rolled up to my navel as Alec made circular motions on my stomach; the heat from his touch was driving my senses to the max.

"Today, I saw something in her eyes that made me give myself another look at what I thought about her,"

"And how did you feel about her at first?" he said as he continue to assault my stomach with his touch.

"Will at first I thought she was a loner and when I consider Jake as my brother and seen how emotional distress he was for her she made me mad especially how he kept comparing the old Bell to me."

"You and Bella our no comparison," he said making me smile

"And what do you mean by this?" I said as I propped myself up on my elbows feeling like I wanted to tease him.

"You have way more spunk then Bella, your not afraid what people think about you I've heard those rumors Rosalie spread about you and the only thing you did was laugh at them as if they were jokes. Hell your not afraid to cuss me or anybody out something she would never do, your different these no one out there that could compare to you," he said.

"Aw…but if you think I'm going to give you a kiss then it's a no," he smirk and when he does that I knew what he was thinking…

"You better not…" but it was to late he was standing up with me over his shoulder walking me to the lake,

"Alec…you better not be thinking what I think your thinking!" I yelled at him.

"If I don't what am I going to get in return?" he said he was at the edge of the lake.

"You will not have a angry wet girlfriend,"

"That kind of turn me on if you think about it," he said smirking making me turn two different shades of red.

"I won't drop you in the water if you give me a kiss," he said

"And if I don't?"

"Than I'll have a very sexy angry and _wet_ girlfriend," he said

"I bet you're got your rocks off on this…" I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"So what's it going to be Octavia?" Either way I was going to lose even though I did love the feel of his lips on mine, setting me down on my feet I captured his lips to mine very forcefully but hungry, I let my animal nature take a hold on me as I kissed him.

As we broke apart I saw how swollen his lips was and I knew mines reflected the same as well, Alec smirked prideful at his accomplishment.

"I knew you'd see it my way,"

"Shut up," as I gave him another lip swollen kissed I knew when I got home that I had some serious explaining to do with daddy.

It was sixth hour Jane and Demetri we're talking about the play, as Alice was posing for Jasper who was sketching her while I read "Gone With The Wind," my second favorite book next to "Pride and Prejudice," I turned to look at my very own Rhett Butler he was writing in his journal writing another hit, I smiled at him I left my musing when I heard Demetri cough I looked towards them and notice Jane and him have a stupid grin on their faces I rolled my eyes at them.

I looked away and saw her she was at the far end of the class she seat there reading a book as to girls on either side of her had a full blown conversation acting as if she wasn't even there. Literally she was there but figurative she was invisible towards everyone something that everyone looked passes and not acknowledged it was even there.

The class became silent as Aro begin to write something on the board I knew I was going to have a migraine as I looked at the board all it held was the word Project and my head was hurting.

"Now my dears, your project is a dialoged on "Pain" and I have each and everyone of you partner up with someone now I'll call the names, Alec and Jasper, Jane and Seth, Alice and Demetri, Xiava and Bella…"

My friends looked at me as if that was the worst news on earth I looked at her and it seem she was more surprise then I was, when Aro finished listing out partners we had to go and start working on it.

I grabbed my thing's and walked over to Bella I didn't want her to suffer the stares my friends was going to give her placing my bag in one of the empty seats, she looked at me and gave me a half way smile I returned the gesture.

She seem as if she was uncomfortable by me being here since she bite her bottom lip and avoid to look up at me even seating here was making me very uncomfortable.

"So…Bella I think we should start on some ideas for our project," I said taking out a notebook and pen.

"Yeah," she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

I began to brainstorm on things about pain, death of a love one…no, a breakup…no I never experienced it and I pray I never will, a lost of a friendship…bingo!

I mean this was kind of tricky on my part but I think this was going to show her what happen to Jake when they lost their friendship I couldn't help her out with the boyfriend since I don't know him enough to give my opinion on him I had already judge him enough all ready.

"You have any ideas?" she said as she tapped her pen on the piece of paper.

"Do you have any?" I said she shuck her head no meaning we where going to use my idea.

"Will Aro never said what pain could be figurative or literally, so I'm thinking we do the emotional pain of losing a very good friend I mean its very high school and everything and this does happen a lot," I said shrugging off my jacket making me starch when I heard a whistling noise coming from Jared and a wolf noise coming from Quil and Seth.

But lucky enough Alec shot them with a glare that read "Kept making animalistic noise at my girlfriend I'm going to kick your ass," I looked over to him and smile he returned me with a dazzling smile.

I turned back around and saw Bella was looking at me she had a small smile on her face and what she said next I think I can say she was trying to make small talk.

"So you and Alec looks like you have a good relationship?" she said

"Yeah we do and yours…not to sound noisy?" I said she cocked me one of her awkward smiles.

"Its fine," she said but I knew it was not fine telling how her eyes liked dull, I looked at the time and saw we only had three minutes left for class and we still didn't' have enough for our projects.

"How about this weekend we start on our dialog at my place?" I said as I started packing my things in my bag.

"I don't know…" she said

"Or your place it doesn't matter with me?" I said giving her the look that never fails on the men in my family she looked at me as debating with herself on her answer.

"Don't make me bag," I said

"Okay my place next week," she said laughing a little.

"Sweet so I'll call you," as we swap numbers with each other that's when the bell ring signaling it was time for us to go.

"I can't believe Aro partner you up with Bella," a very piss off Jane said.

Today was drama we were at the packing lot loading out the costumes thankfully daddy let me have the Range today, we had all the costumes out and was now rolling the cart to the building.

"Its not all that bad Jade really," I said

"It is that bad Bella, low self esteem controlled by her crazy control boyfriend yes it is bad," she said

"We don't know her Jane so we can't say those things about her it might be the opposite, she might be controlling him you never know," I said as she smiled.

"I don't need to know her to see how she acts," she said we arrived at the backstage where we rolled all the costumes in the dressing room.

"Jane what's your beef with Bella?" I said crossing my arms.

"Nothing," she said as she messed with things that was on a vanity finding anything to avoid the question as best as she can.

"I know there is so you either tell me or I'll ask your brother," she turned from me and had a smirk on her face.

"Are you that sure Alec will tell you anything?"

"Yep, I do have ways of persuading him," I said

"I can only guess what it is," she said as I threw her a playful glare as we both laugh.

"She just reminds me of…how I use to be," she said

"What are you talking about Jane?"

"When we first moved back in eight grade I hung out with Rosalie and her crew I was happy to know that I was hanging out with the coolest kids in school…how naïve I was I was only there as their slave being boss around controlled my self esteem became on the break of none existent. Alec was the only one who paid attention to what was going on he continue asked me who was bothering me so he could deal with it but I smiled telling him it was nothing I couldn't tell him nor anybody else that I was being bully by my so called friends.

It was until I meet Alice and the rest of the gang did I being to find my self-confidence and that I was tired of Rosalie bullshit that I'm the person you see today. That's why I feel sorry for her and it makes me mad to see her going along with it instead of fighting it."

I was applauded at what I heard I knew Jane dislike Rosalie for the rumor but I never knew why she would spread such a hurtful degrading thing now I knew. But it was the part that Jane dislike was never towards Bella but towards the old Jane, that was a constant reminder of her when she saw Bella.

"That only means we need to help her find the new Bella," I said Jane nodded her head.

I drove to the Swan's house today unlike my friends house that were filled with sunshine and happiness, it seem like a cloud of loneliness shield this house. No wonder why she was so gloomy I mean I would to if I lived here also.

I pull "Phantom" in front of the house I saw that "Monster" was parked in the driveway as the police cruiser was in the yard next to a Jeep.

Stepping out of "Phantom" I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door when I saw Chief Swan walked out the house he looked like he was going fishing.

"Octavia it's nice to see you?" he said

"Nice to see you too Chief," I said "So I hear the trout is going to be a good catch this week," trying to sound as if I know anything about fishing.

"I hope so, Billy, Harry, your father, and I hope so, Bells in the house waiting you girls have fun," he said as he headed towards the Jeep

"You too," I said as I headed towards the house stepping on the porch Bella was all ready in the screen as her father pull from the drive and hunk his horn with his right hand out waving.

"Hey Bella," I said as she open the screen door and step aside for me to enter.

"Hey Xia…so we'll be working in my room," she said as she lead me up the stairs, when we came to her room she turned to me abruptly I learn when she bite her bottom lip she was uncomfortable about something.

"My room is kind of junky," she said "I hope your not a neat freak."

"That's all right I take medication for my problem," I said she laughed at lest the girl had a sense of humor.

She open her door and walked in as I followed along, now my grandmother Sylvia always said you could tell about a person by the way there house is decorated or their house in general but when I looked at her room I wouldn't even say it belong to her. Bella who symbolize dead her room yelled hard-core rocker.

Her room was painted green she had a full size bed with dark lavender covers with a quilt of old tee shirts from different states, her night stand had books and picture frame of her mother, her and a guy I assume must be her stepfather, then on the other one was a picture of her and Edward.

But over her bed was a huge poster of "Cherry Bomb" on the far side of the wall was a desk that held a Apple Macbook with things all over her desk, there was a large bulleting board that had old concert tickets and posters but what draw me was her and Jake when he had long hair.

"Oh my god…is that Dances with Wolves with hair?" I said pointing at Jake since she didn't get his nickname.

"Yeah, we went to see All Time Low," she said smiling

"I love ALL Time Low, I went to their concert when I was visiting my uncle Joey,"

"I hope you like Aerosmith," she said as she walked to her radio

"I love them their awesome, my favorite is "Dream On," I said as I seat in the desk chair and started pulling out my notepad, she smiled at me when she turned on to the very song I said.

We seat in her room enjoying Steven's voice and Perry killing the hottest guitar solo ever, we talked about our dialog she thought the cause should be about the character I was playing had a boyfriend who she was so absorb with didn't have the time with her best friend. It surprise me too know that she was listing out all the things that was the cause of the ending of her friendship with Jake, maybe she was sad about losing her relationship with Jake.

I came here around 2'o clock and it was 2:50 when we had finished writing the dialog and begin to talk about ourselves it surprise me that we did have a lot of things in common, when she lived with her mom she took on the responsibility of taking care of her and her mom. I mean it was the same thing with my dad and me but we just shared the load.

I told her about me and the insanely yet lovable people that was in my life she laughed very hard when I told her about my uncle Joey and Derrick remakes on me being pregnant and having unprotected sex.

When I felt it was time for me to leave she walked me out the house when we came to the door she surprised me even more on what she said.

"We should do this sometime next week…its nice talking to some one else for a chance," she said and all I could hear was the sadness in her voice which made me huge her I gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll like that even in school," she nodded her head but I knew we wouldn't talk a lot in school it was only one person that would try to stop it and that was…Edward.

"Jake…you were right," I said as I was seated on the stole in his shed as he worked on the bikes that he never finished.

"About what?" he said he was too preoccupied with his work that he didn't hear me.

"On what you said about Bella, it has to be that boyfriend of hers that is the caused of this," I said Jake stop what he was doing and looked at me.

"I mean she is so…different when she's around him," I said "And I decided I wanted to be her friend," I didn't have the sentence out when I was erupted with strong muscular arms around my waist.

"I'm glade I think you're the only one to do it," he said as he places me down.

"Thank you for your faith in me but you have to remember its her choice I just want to be friends I'm not going to step into anything unless she take a step first," I said he nodded his head as we made a plot to get "The Old Bella Back aka TOBB."

It was sixth hour and we had to do our dialog or more likely acted it out I groan I wasn't into acting and telling by Bella's looked on her face neither was she. We acted it out nearly everybody was surprise that Bella showed some life as she acted I made sure Alice recorded it on my phone, I must say it was good not good to win a Oscar but good to get us a A- plus after all it was funny.

After we finished we seat right back down hell she even seat with us, Jasper was the Southern gentleman like always, Alice was her usual pixie self, Demetri was his sophisticated self, Jane was acting nice which surprised everyone at the table, and Alec…was Alec. She talked, laughed with us and it looked as if she enjoyed herself.

It was time to leave Bella left with us where the rest of the gang meet up with us including Jake this was what I was expecting the must, he walked up to her and gave her a huge and she returned it making me smile, it was nice to see them get over there differences after all life is to short for stupid grudges.

We walked out the parking lot in animated conversation when suddenly everything in the air tensed up there he was standing by his car with a perfect scowl on his face. I looked at everyone they all were tensed especially Jake his fist was balled up and his jaw was clenched tightly, I placed my hand on his arm he looked at me and nodded his head Alec was on his other side just in case he might do anything stupid.

"It was nice hanging out with you guys we should do this again sometimes," she said as she looked at us.

"Of course I'll let you know when we do something," I said smiling she waved and headed towards _him_.

"I wouldn't mind bouncing his head in the cement," said Jake when she was out of hearing rang she step in his car as he pull off from the parking lot.

"You and I both," said Alec and Jasper.

"In due time," I said very heated with that prick in the Volvo… "In due time."

**I hope you liked the chapter I wanted Xia and Bella to become friend I thought if Bella had some understanding friends except from Jake in "New Moon" her depression wouldn't have been that bad. But any way the next chapter is going to be a treat its Alec POV and it's when he meets Xia's father…I wonder what's going to happen…hmm.**

**Please Review… **


	30. Hot Mess

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews I don't know how many chapters I have left but where almost near the end…sad…but we still have so much unfinished business to get to so don't worry we're not finished.

This chapter is a treat and a teaser…

It ALEC POV! Yeah! He finally meets his future father in law…lol…

I do not own the song "Hot Mess" it belongs to Cobra Starship but in the fic Alec owns it..

Hot Mess

I never was worry about my appearance I kept myself up and smelled refreshing for any heterosexual teenage male, but today was different I wanted to make a good impression with Octavia's father. Octavia…the girl that was like venom in my veins, that made my blood race and made me the very thing I never thought I would become a man in love. Looked at myself in the mirror, I wore my black slacks that she loved me in, my shirt was and all black button up that was tucked in with and black tie wearing the family V crest, but keeping my style I rolled my shirt sleeves to my elbows. I looked good enough, tonight the gang was going to Styx to see the band, Jacob was bring Leah, Jane was going with Seth which was very surprising to me, Angela and Ben of course they were riding with Eric and Lisa. Demetri was going with Adam they were riding with me and Xia.

I gabbed my retro glasses and "Xiava" yes I named my guitar after my girlfriend that just prove how irrevocably in love I was, Jane had her kicks when she saw the name on it I love my sister but when she gets all girly it can drive me off the wall.

I walked down out the house and went to my car popping my trunk open I place my guitar in the back seat we were leaving early so we all could eat and when we got to the club the girls could dance.

I step in the car and turned the ignition on turning on the radio I put on "You Can't tell me nothing," by Kanye West ft. Young Jezzy, I mean I have a passion for rap like I do for jazz, then I pull out the drive.

I drove through the grovel that held the Caesar's home only a one more turn and I was near my girl, I pull in front of the house stepping out the car I felt as if a bolder felled upon my shoulders of nervousness, shaking mentally shaking myself I collected my thoughts and walked to the door as I was about to ring the doorbell the door open revealing a man who was 6'4 with a buff frame, he looked as if he was in his twenties but telling by his eyes they were wised and had experiences way more in life then any twenty year old.

"Hi, I'm Alec Volturi," I said my voice not betraying me.

"So you are the famous Alec I've heard about," he said the man smirk, a smirk that I knew so well something she must had to inherit from him.

"I never knew that I was that famous Mr. Caesar," I said he held his hand out as I gave him mine as he held it tight squeezing it, as I gave him a squeezed myself.

"Strong hand shake…I like that, please call me Julius, I'm the lovely Octavia father," he said as he stepped aside letting me inside I only seen the outside and it was beautiful but the inside was breathtaking it was a simple sophistication it had Octavia written all over it.

"Please follow me, Octavia isn't ready yet and we can have a man to man talk," he said as he slung his arm around me as he lead me to down the hall.

When we stop in front of two mahogany double doors that was craved with mythical designs he open them and walked right in, the study was large and very masculine with a taste of Octavia written over it he seat behind a massive craved dark mahogany desk he seat comfortable in the leather chair as he mention for me to seat in one of the two chairs in front of him. As I seat down I looked at a large black and white photo of the must beautiful women I had ever saw, she was no doubt Octavia's mother seeing how they could pass off as identical twins. Julius followed my line of sight at the picture and gave me a small sad smile.

"That's Alexandra, Octavia's mother," he said in a soft gentle tone that was kind of hard to hear, I looked at the older man in front of me, it was plainly clear that he held a lot of devotion for this one women making me respect him even more.

"I hear that you are the musician in the group, what is your band name?" he said

"Lestat sir,"

"Your band is playing for the after party there're having after the play is that correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"I would like to hear you guys…" it was silent for a while till Julius began to speck.

"Let me be frank to you Alec, by far you seem to be a very intelligent and talented boy then any of these yahoo's around here making me glad my daughter has good taste," I think that's a complement.

"And I know she told you about how very protective the man in our family are with her?" I nodded yeah she told me the death threats they said any that any sane person who cherished there life would have ran the other way, but oddly I wasn't going to run this only made me admire them since I wouldn't like any guy who tried to date my daughter or in my case my sister, I'll would wanted to hurt them too.

"You don't have to worry about her uncles and grandfather's since you'll be already disposed by me if you tried anything with my daughter, is that clear?" he said

"Yes sir," I understand

"Good…now I think we should be meeting Xia down the stairs," he said as he got up me along with him as we walked out the study, note to self never try to dump or hurt Xia in any form.

We came back to the main entrance when I saw her…she was truly beautiful her hair was down the light in the room reflected a soft glow on it that made me want to touch her. She had on dark jeans that fitted her wonderful, she had on a badge top with ruffles in the middle but I could see the outline of her bra it was Lincoln green with a gold rose pendent that rested nicely in her chest…god I wanted her badly.

"There you guys I was looking for you," she said giving us her brilliant smile that I love about her but I could tell she was kind of worried about her father and I being alone together and I didn't blame her.

"Alec and I was having a man to man conversation," he said

"I'm glad to know that you were on your best behavior," she said as she walked to her father giving him a kiss on the check,

"I thought you were going hunting with the fella's?" she said

"I decide not to Esme and I have plans for tonight," he said as if the roles was changed and as he was the child and Octavia was the parent.

"And what plan's are that?" she said cocking him with a eyebrow with her arms crossed over her chest it was humorist at their little transaction.

"Don't jump into conclusion Xia if anyone here should jump into conclusions is me…"

"Daddy I'm still a virgin and Alec all ready know the rules," she said very comfortable her father and I looked at her as if she spoken another language.

Julius looked at me with the expression that said "She still better be that way or your dead," I agreed with him mentally but a certain "member" didn't seem to get the mimeo.

"We'll be back around eleven for sure since it's a long ride and I have my cell on me the whole time," she said

"Okay, princess call me when your on our way home and when you get there okay?" he said worry was evidently lace in his voice.

"Okay," as she gave him another kiss on the check I walked over there and held out my hand Julius took it and giving me another strong handshake.

"Nice meeting you Alec," he said

"The same here sir," I took a quick glance at Octavia she had a smile of satisfactory that I was glad everything had worked out.

Taking her hand we walked out the house as we walked out side I saw Octavia take her car keys out making me left my eyebrow,

"Octavia what are you doing," I said smiling at her.

"Babe I love your car but we always used it lets take mines," she said

"As long as you drive?" I said as I open my trunk and took Xiava out, she pop her trunk allowing me to put my baby in I closed it as she open the door for me making me smile I so badly wanted to kiss her but something deep inside me told me not to making me reserved for kissing her.

As she walked to her door it was only right for me to open her door for her she stepped in and smiled, "Thank you," as she gave me a peck on the lips I stiffen up what if her dad saw us? My reaction made her laughed, it was humorist since I never acted this way but hell none of my past girlfriends father threaten to kill me before yet alone intimidated me. Yes I keep a cool faced during my little meeting with her father but he intimidated the hell out of me making rethink that Caius and my father had a run for their money, even if I wasn't scared of them I was sure as hell afraid of her father.

"My…my… Did my Alec turn all scared," she teased as she put her keys into ignition.

"No but I find it uncomfortable to do so when your father can watch us," she laughed even though I knew she read my phony excuse then she wiped out the drive.

I loved her more then I thought I did, the girl really did have a racer blood by the way she drive I wanted to see if she could out do me in driving I'll one day would try it on her. We had picked up Demetri and his boyfriend Adam who I recognized as one of Emmett's friends if only they knew he was dating one of the very "geeks" as they call it would drive them u the wall.

We talked or should I saw Adam, Demetri, and Octavia about fashion and men topics that I neither had anything to say but I didn't care as long as she was laughing and smiling I'll suffer through anything just as long as she was happy.

We made it to Port Angeles in perfect time as we got to the parking lot that the gangs decided to meet up at, we were going to the diner that was only a block away from the club which we were going to walk. Everyone was there and when Xia parked her car we meet up with the gang and headed for the diner.

We seat down and order our food talking about random subjects some that made no sense at all and the half the majority about sex the typical conversation my generation deem as "polite conversation," until we went on the subject of Edward and Isabella. Our once lively table was tensed that it would be a understatement if I said a knife could slice it. I could feel Octavia tensed beside me I turned to look at her what I saw was nothing her expression was blank no emotion was even there.

"I called Bella and told her what we were going to do this week and she was all end she asked if Edward could tag along with us and I said no problem but today she called telling me this terrible lie that she forgot she had to work. I knew that prick had something to do with it I could hear it in her voice," Octavia said her fist was balled up…Edward shouldn't be worried about Jacob kicking his ass he should be worry about my Xiava.

"Its going to be all right babe,' I said as I kissed her on her forehead calming her down she smiled but she was still tensed.

"I hope so," she whispered and we got off the subject of Edward and Bella quickly.

Styx was live tonight and I knew it was going to be a great crowd tonight, we got to our reserved seats that was in the VIP but before the girls could seat down they started playing Kesha 'Tick Toc,' and Jane, Alice, Angela, Lisa, Leah, Demetri, and Xia ran o the floor dancing they played five more songs before the rest of the girls seat down except for Octavia she was dancing to "Waiting for Tonight" by .

I couldn't help but by in a trance from how her hips moved from side to side going along with the beat making me bite my bottom lip she twirl around and looked over her shoulder and I swore that she was one of the Graces. I could see all the guys in the club was looking even the guys in the gang and my band was looking, and if she was making me hot and bother then so were they, I took a sip of my water and place the cup down on the table and stood up I could see the shock looks on everyone face as they stared at me. I knew what was running through there head I was standing up and was going to the dance floor to dance something that I never did and all to the thanks to my temptress.

I walked over to her she looked at me and smiled her shirt had rolled up to her navel when I saw something on her side, I place my hands over her waist and started to match her movements as I looked it was a tattoo of a star in gold ink…did they even have gold ink? But it was sexy just like her, I pull her closer to me as we dance she reached her hands around me pulling me closer to her I bent my head to the crock of her neck taking in her scent, I knew everybody was looking I took a sneak peck and there it was every eye was on us as we dance some even tried to mimic us but everything was lost upon me it was as if we were in our own world but as the song ended we had to leave that piece if heaven that we shared all together.

"I have to get ready for our act,' I said

'Knock'em dead solider,' she whispered as she gave me a kiss I watched her go back to the table making sure that she was alright I headed towards backstage.

As I grabbed Xiava I could see my fellow band members stare at me looking childish, as ever, I had to avoid rolling eye's at them.

"Aw Alec and Octavia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love then come marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage," Ethan said lucky enough Taylor smacked him on the arm I smirked giving her a nodded in gratitude.

We were introduce on stage like always by Joseph as we walked on the stage I looked at my friends and girlfriend they we're loud shouting my name.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" as the crowd yelled telling me everyone was having fun.

"Tonight Lestat decided to do something special we're taking you back in time with a hit from the eighties this song is going out to the beautiful ladies in the house and there standing over there," I said pointing to table that held my family, the girls was all smiling including Demetri.

I looked at State as she hit a key that had the familiar beat that I knew Jane and Xia would instant recognized and loved since it was there number one favorite song from that era of pure rock hits, I could see the joy in there face as they heard it making me smile then I came in.

_We're talking away,_

_I don't know what_

_I'm to say I'll say it anyway,_

_Today's another day to find you_

_Shying away _

_I'll be coming for you love, Ok?_

_{Chorus}_

_Take on me, Take on me_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends _

_But that's me stumbling away_

_Slowly learning that life is Ok_

_Say after me _

_It's no better to be safe than sorry_

_{Chorus}_

_Take on me, Take on me_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

_On the things that you say_

_Is it live or just a play my worries away_

_You're all the things I've got to remember _

_You're shying away_

_I'll be coming for you _

The crowd went wild and the yells was louder then before I could see the shock looks on the gang face, I mean you had to have a voice to sing the high notes for "Take On Me" by Aha and I think I passed the test.

"Thank you everyone but its time for some fun… I'll like all the sexy ladies in the club tonight to get up and dance," as I tapped my foot the beat began.

You were a problem child

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you running wild_

_Playing with them good girls _

_Not that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit _

_I love it, I love it _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine _

_Keeping doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine_

_{Chorus}_

_We'll you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn can I make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess; I'm loving it, hell yes_

_I've been hypnotized_

_The city's your playground, I watch you take a bite_

_At five am roaming the streets _

_Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit _

_I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah you're still looking hella fine _

_Keep doing what your doing and I'm a make you mine._

_{Repeat Chorus}_

_[Second Chorus]_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you, and I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do _

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

_If your dancing on tables _

_You go you go you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You go coco you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables, say that you're unstable _

_You're a haha naha yeah you're a hot mess_

_Haha naha we're singing hell yes _

_We'll you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn can I make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess; I'm loving it, hell yes [hell yes]_

_Hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes [hell yes]_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it hell yes._

We left the club high off from the positive energy from tonight, we had fun and there was no drama to speak of we were enjoying ourselves forgetting everything of the realm of reality and entering our own domain of stress free.

The gang was laughing about something that happen in the club when Xia's phone ring she answered it she walked at a steady pace away from the group I stayed with her when she stop all together something wasn't right I turned and looked at her, my heart fall from my chest at her expression making me worry about her.

"Octavia what's wrong?" I said as I held her my mind went to her father and I begin to worry, I knew they were beyond close with each other and if something happen to him…god it would kill me to see her in pain.

Everyone stop when they heard my outburst and looked at her instantly getting worry and voicing their questions on is everything okay.

"That was daddy's assistant Leah…' she looked at her on the break of tears.

"What Xia/' Leah said as she walked over to Octavia holding her hand.

'Leah…your father had a heart attack and now in surgery your mom needs you and Seth," she said.

**CLIFFHANGER…I don't own Take on Me it belongs to Aha…sorry for the long update…the next chapter we're going to wonder is Harry going to die like in the book or is he going to make it? I wonder…tell me how you felt please review… **


	31. How To Save A Life

A/N: I like to say thank you for the awesome reviews you guys totally rock.

This chapter is name after my favorite song by The Fray "How To Save A Life,"

I think it's very suitable for this chapter so I wonder will Harry die like he did in New Moon or will he stay alive?

I wonder what's the main cause of Xia's little meltdown?

This is going to be a long depressing chapter but its going to have a little light to it

How To Save A Life

I could feel the fear in the room as we ran through the hospital when I got the phone called my mind went to my father and worry began to creep on me when I saw his assistant calling after all we had a system if daddy's assistant called that means something happen and I couldn't help but worry. But when Lillian said that Harry Clearwater had and heart attack a major one that might end up killing him I subconsciously went back to that day at the hospital when I saw him and Leah laughing at there interaction when a very old and sad memory took over me one that I tried to keep buried in my past. Alec voice was the only thing saving me from heartache and myself that I had to get to the issue at hand, I told Leah and Seth everything and their expression were like a knife cutting at my soul.

I gave Alec the keys to my car as I seat in the back with Leah and Seth in comforting them Jacob hopped in the passenger seat as he gave his keys to Demetri and Adam to drive back in town.

As we drove I rocked both Seth and Leah as one would do a child as there soft mummers of tears fell on me, I prayed to god that daddy could save Harry life.

As we got to the seating area we were meet with a hysterical Sue Clearwater her eyes were red and puffy her cries were filled with anguish and despair as Charlie Swan was trying the best he could to calm her, Billy Black held a solemn looked on his face but his eyes read so much emotions that was hard to keep up.

Then I saw Sam Uley from school making me wonder what the hell his doing here? I mean Jacob hated him with an unknown passion and Seth always said something bad about him while Leah looked the other way and right now was not the perfect time for his bullshit. Then I saw a girl seating next to Sue who I recognized as Emily Young in Anatomy was she and Clearwater's related? It had to be since I know that Sam is her boyfriend and he was not related to the Clearwater's. When Sue heard Leah and Seth approaching steps she shot out of Charlie's comforting embrace towards her children it was heart winching to see such a sight that I understood so well, their cries and prayers that their father and husband was going to make it out safe had me. I was so adsorbed in it that I hadn't felt somebody stand near me let alone place there hand on my arm looking up I saw Esme, I had totally forgot that she and dad where suppose to have a date with it each other.

Something took over me as I stared upon Esme something that we both was linked to but I couldn't figure it out she gave me a small smile as if she thought the same thing making me wrap my arms around her giving her a hug. Maybe it was from the fear and worry that was in the room that had me or maybe something else.

Esme returned my hug as she walked us to two chairs she rubbed my back in circular motions humming a French lullaby I didn't shed any tears but I the emotions of tonight was to powerful for me even unwanted memories that I had wished to suppress in my past.

I left Esme embrace when I notice that my friends were crowded over to us anxiety was written over theirs and everybody's faces in the room, it seem like forever that we been there no word have been given to us on Harry's condition and each second was like a bomb that was going to exploded.

I went to get everybody something to drink when I came back I handed all the teens some pop while the adults where given coffee it was until then that I saw my father walking towards us everybody was instantly on there feet except for Sue, she was seating down with Esme by her side my father acknowledged everybody and walked over to Sue where he bent down to her level he took in her hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Harry had a lot of damaged to his heart that the medication was on prolong him enough time before he had this massive heart attack like I feared that might happen, I have done everything in my power for your husband and he is in stable condition," and it seem the cloud of worry dispersed as Sue tears and everybody else's tears was for joy.

"Thank you Doctor Caesar," Sue said as she gave him a hug my daddy returned it.

"I've done like any mortal man with limited power would have it was your prayers that save him and your husband himself he fought like a might warrior in surgery and you'll be able to see him in a few minutes,'

"That is true but you've done something to help my Harry so what can I repay you with,' she said

"The only thing I asked of you is to help him change his diet around, exercise, and find a hobby that is stress free for him his improving his heath will be a repayment to me,' he said as she and her children gave my father a hug, Charlie and Billy gave my father a handshake and spoke of gratitude. I saw my father look at me and he walked towards me his arms was open wide as I ran to him we stayed in our embrace.

"I'm so happy and proud of you daddy,' I said

"I'm happy I made you so princess," he said as he ruffles my hair.

"I was worried something happen to you when your assistant called I begin to worry…"

"I understand I'm sorry if I didn't call you but I had to get to Harry, after all I knew my Xia was strong and what I hear how you handle the problem I'm the one who should proud," he said kissing me on my forehead. I saw that Alec was watching us he had a smile on his face as he and the rest of my friends I saw Esme walking over there towards us she looked very relaxed now since the ordeal but it was something else that hint of love and admiration I saw in her eyes that had me I looked at my father and if she was glowing like the moon then he was her sun.

"Esme I'm sorry…"

"That's all right we have plenty of time to make up our date after what you did…I can't help but to be proud of you," she said my dad smiled, my father was a very modest man when it comes to compliments and I think he cherished this comment more then any other.

"Thank you Esme…I was wondering could Octavia spend the night with you and Alice I'm going to stay here tonight and watch over Harry and I don't want to be…" but she cut him off before he could finished.

"Of course Octavia can spend the night over my house it will be nice to have her there then at home worrying if anything happen to her," she said smiling at my father.

"Thank you Esme, Octavia I want you to go home and pack a overnight bag to go to Esme and Alice house be on your best behavior and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay," I said he gave me another kiss on the head, ruffle nearly all my friends head except for the guys and gave Esme a peck on the check that made her blush like a schoolgirl I was glad he was happy and it seem as if Alice was pleased also.

"So how was you guys arrangement?" said Esme

"Jakes staying here with his dad so Jasper is driving Adam and me home," said Demetri

"So that means Jane is coming with us," I said "Let's say good bye to Leah and her family before we leave," as they agreed and walked over towards them.

I walked over to Leah and Seth as they gave me a bear hug I wrapped me arms around her as her tears of joy soaked me a gratitude that I openly accepted.

"I can't tell you how glad I am," I said

"Thank you Octavia and your father I…"

"You don't have to thank me it was only the right thing to do," I said as she nodded her head.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" I said flashing them a smile as they smiled for the first time tonight as they both nodded their head giving me another hug.

I walked over to their mother and gave her my proper respect and it was no different from her children's reaction giving her the same response that I gave them and another bear hug we left the hospital.

The ride back to my house was silent and I was thankful that Alec and Jane didn't say anything I was left to my musing as I looked back on a memory that I tried to bury for my sanity.

Flashback I couldn't sleep I was afraid to sleep afraid that once I close my eyes she wouldn't be there any more, I looked at my mother fighting sleep with all my might like she was. Mama lay there so thin that her covers looked more heavier then she was, the soft muffle noise she made was so painfully to hear she was my better half as if all the pain she felt I was feeling it. I needed to be strong for the both of us I needed to hold my ground she needed me to be strong for her and daddy, I could feel a strong warm soft hand ruffle my hair. I knew it was my father but I couldn't peer my eyes away from her I couldn't alter one bit. I could feel my little body by lifted up as my daddy seated us in a chair next to mommy I lay back in his chest as watched her in pain fighting, I could feel something wet slip in my hair. I kept staring at my mother as I reached back to touch my daddy face it was wet with his tears I could feel his hand touch mines. I had to comfort him I knew she would want me to comfort him and I wanted to comfort daddy I didn't like the fact that he was sad.

"Thank you princess…" I could hear him whispered out. He snuggle me into his arms crushing me gentle to him as if I might slip away if he didn't I held on to him in the same manner as we both watch our world fight to remain existence…

I felt a soft hand over my arm as I left the memory that pain me so much I looked and saw that it was Jane's she had her trade mark smile upon her lips as I pat her hand giving her a weak smile in return then I heard a lyrical voice that belong to Alec say…"Xia we're here," and sure enough we were at my house with Esme Explorer parked next to us.

I step out of my car as Alec and Jane stepping out along with me, Jane walked out and gave me a hug "Call me tomorrow okay?" she said I could tell she was worry about me after all how could I explain to my friends my own little meltdown if I didn't know myself.

"Okay," I said she gave me another hug before she walked over to Esme and Alice, I turned towards Alec he looked tired and worry I felt guilty for making my friends go through this and especially my boyfriend there was still so much I hadn't told him or admit to myself even reveal a bit of my soul to anyone.

"Tell me when your ready," he said and that was all he needed to say as he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"You made me so proud tonight on how you conducted everything that you deserve a good night sleep…my little solider call me tomorrow if you need me okay?"

"Okay," he gave me another kiss on my forehead as he handed me my keys and walked over where his sister was at as I walked in the house and pack a overnight bag for Alice house. When I locked the doors and made sure the security alarm was on I walked towards Esme car I notice that Jane and Alec was still here meaning we all was going to leave at the same time I open the back door I step in.

Esme gave me a smile as she put the car into reverse and then drive while Alice return the same smile they both gave me a companionable silence that was so glad to have.

Alice draw me a nice hot bath which only a true best friend would do I place my tensed body in the hot water letting it message all the knots of stress and anxiety away from my body as I breath in the stream so it could evaporate the cloudiness that I called my mind.

I closed my eyes and drafted off back into my forgotten memories that haunted me so…

She had some energy today as she lay on the settee she head was propped up on soft velvet pillows but not enough to say she was well. I stared upon her with adoring eyes even in her sickness it surprised me that she could look so beautiful but in so much pain and discomfort that every single piece of my heart tore I was weak I wanted to ease the pain but all I could do is stare at her and nothing else.

"Come here Viva," she said her voice was beyond a whispered that it sounded like a breeze passing.

I was hesitant I remember the doctor saying that we had to be very careful with her and I didn't want to bother her, she open her eyes even though she was slipping away her eyes were alive like a wildfire burning.

"Viva…come here baby come to mama," her arms were open I walked to her as I came near to her she pull me in her embrace as I lay in between her my head to her chest hearing the soothing sound of the beats that sing to me.

"My little Xia…you're so strong for your age did you know that? I must be the most bless women to have a child like you," as she caress my hair with her hand I was so tired but I couldn't fall asleep I had to watch her every fiber was battling me to watch her.

"Promise me Xia that you'll look after your daddy for me, his going to need you more like you'll need him," she said I didn't like how this conversation was going after all it seem as if she was going somewhere that me and daddy were not going to be able to go to.

"Yes mama," I said looking at her she smiled as a tear dropped landed from her eyes.

"Thank you…I wouldn't feel right if the two people I loved the most weren't looked after, I need you two to stay together and be each other rocks for me."

"Mama are you leaving daddy and me?" I said

"Yes…baby I am,"

"I don't want you to leave," I said snuggling into her my pitiful excuse to keep her.

"I don't want to leave you either my love…but fate has chosen me and I must obey,"

"Then disobey," I said stubbornly about this 'Fate" that was trying to take my mama away from daddy and me, she laughed at my little childish display.

"I wish I could but no one must disobey this fate after all I'm not leaving you I will forever be a part of you no matter what,"

"You promise?"

"I promise," she said as she gave me kiss on my temple.

"Xia can you promise me something else?"

"Anything mama,"

"Whenever daddy decides to remarry make sure his mate loves him like I do, okay?"

"Okay mama, I promise," as snuggle even more within her.

"I know I'm asking so much of you… but I know that you have this inner strength to do so my precious Octavia," she whispered out softy that it was hard for me to catch.

I finished taken my bath and got ready for bed but I had so much energy from tonight that I didn't feel like sleeping I propped myself on Alice bed as Coco join me, I could hear her in the hallway bathroom since I used her bathroom. She walked in after a fem minutes in the bathroom while I played with Coco.

"I see the bath I drawn for you did wonders," she said smiling as I return a smile back.

"Yeah, but the events of tonight has me all energized," I said

"Who, you telling I'm just glad your dads save Harry's life I mean this is like his third massive heart attack he had,"

"Oh my," I said

"From what I Leah told me if he had another one like this one, he was going to die that was why everybody was so excited that your father said he was in stable condition and still alive…I mean that's a miracle," she said as she started to play with Coco.

"You have a wonderful father Xia," she said as she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks,"

"I mean it, his kind and charming, he truly loves you as if you're his whole reason to live for, even after your mother's death he haven't even remarried or token off his wedding band that there says his one in a million something my father not," she said the last part filled with malice that made me curious.

"You never talk about your father why is that?" as I tickle Coco belly.

"There's nothing to say except he used to beat, rape, and cheat on my mom," she said nonchalant.

"Okay…what?" processing what she just said "Your father use to abuse your mother."

"Xia…I've never told anybody this and I know I can trust you with this secret,"

"Of course I promise to keep it safe with me," I said she smiled we stayed quiet for a while I wasn't rushing Alice to tell me I was letting her fix her words right before she said anything. What seem like forever Alice began to speck.

"My mother was born to a very respectable and elite family in France the Platt's, my grandparents is very…old fashion when it comes to the rules of propriety. My mother was the only one out of all her friends married my grandparents hated the fact that they were being depraved of grandchildren and bragging rights set my mother up on a blind date with my father Charles Evenson he was a close friend to my uncle and since he came from a wealthy American family he was a suitable choice. Anyway my mother did anything my grandparents say and at the age of 22 she married the no good bastard.

At first he was sweet to her, treated her like a queen then he started to be unpredictable he could be in a good mood the next moment and if mom said something that he felt she had no place to say he would get violent and start beating her that she was unable to move for a week when he was feeling nice."

"What do you mean if he was feeling nice she was unable to move for a whole week," I whispered out angrily

"Believe me a week was a blessing when he was feeling ungenerous she wouldn't be able to move for three months,"

"Did your grandparents know?" the look that was on her face could freeze hell as she snorted with a flick of her wrist.

"They knew about it grandma replay when she font out about the beating was that my mother need to stop she was doing to make him angry and to do what he said. Granddad was worst he told her whatever she did to make him mad was her fault and that my father had the right to reprehend her."

"What did your mother do?" I couldn't even imagine my father or any of my family allowing such a thing I mean break ups or cheating they would hurt him but if a dud ever thought about laying a finger on me I knew my father, uncles, godfather, and grandfathers would surely be in prison for man slaughter.

"My mother follow their advice and try to be the best wife she could, he cheated on her, humiliated her by flinging his mistress around their friends and family, and force himself on her when he felt she deserved a gift for being obedient. The only time he was nice to her was when she was pregnant with my brother William and then me,"

"So he never abused her when she was pregnant?" Alice lowed her head down in a solemn way that my fears were on edged.

"William and I never knew our father was abusive to her for she made sure that we never witness it until…she was pregnant again I was going to have a little sister…Olivia was going to be her name. Mama was eight months we're eating dinner dad was in his unpredictable moods my brother and I never knew or to say pay attention it was so obvious Mama was on edge trying to be careful of her words and actions to this ticking bomb that might explode any minute. Will had said something it was innocent a little joke he had heard in school and father didn't like it, he started yelling at Will mama was trying to calm the arrogations but it fall on deft ears, he jumped out of his seat taking his belt off Will jumped out and ran up the stairs with father on his trail mama was behind him in tears yelling at him to stop. I followed behind mama hoping father wouldn't hurt my siblings or Mama. They we're on the stairs father had Will on the ground he was unclipping the belt buckle mama pushed father with all her might off of Will, Wills and mama sobs was tiring at me as I looked on them helpless, father turned and looked at me mother with so much hatred that I never knew a person could have. He yelled at saying someone was going to take the beating and he didn't care who it was and with the belt in his hand he strike mama in her legs the cry she scream I had never heard such pain, he didn't stop he drop the belt and backhand her making her lose her footing…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing how could anybody be that cruel to strike down there wife who was pregnant with their child and in front of there children was a dirty son of a bitch I wrapped my arms around Alice it was as if I was reliving this terrible memory my own self.

"Olivia died and the doctors told my mother she would never be able to have a child again, mama stayed in the hospital for three months it was like she was a shell and when she was able to leave she took me and Will to America leaving my father a nice hot press of divorce papers. My grandparents disown her and father said she wasn't going to get a dime of his money," she said.

"What did your mother reply?"

"She told my grandparents she didn't give a rats ass and told my father that he could stick his money up his ass and rout in the deepest lowest part in hell," I could hear the prided and happiness in her voice when she said it that comment right there put a smile on my face.

"I was kind of skeptically about your father at first…but I can see she is very happy with him no I'll be lying if I said that, I have never seen her more happy then she is now he makes her feel what a women should feel or to put it in mama's wording it feels like a entity of spring," making us giggle.

"I could see the change in daddy too I was also kind a skeptically of my father dating another women…"

"Why is that?"

"My daddy means so much to me that I would sacrifice anything just to make him happy, I didn't want hi to be hurt be any other women my father has suffered a lot already. He helplessly watched the love of his life die then he had to raised a toddler while still make a career for himself while dealing with his grief. But I made a promise to my mother that I was going to find the suitable mate for him that love him ten times more then she and when I saw your mother I knew she was the one."

"I hope they get married so we can become sisters, I always wanted a sister something that I was robbed of," she said

"I hope so too but even if they don't Mary Alice Platt we our sisters," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Xia how did you know my whole name!" she shrieked with surprised written all over her face as I giggle.

"Remember when I came over to help you on your date?"

"Yeah,"

" Well Esme told me," I said smiling

"Okay, Octavia Marie "Poky" Caesar," she said as I looked with horror on my face.

"Who told you?"

"You dad Poky," saying the most hated nickname daddy and mama ever gave me.

" This cause for war Ally" as I had a smirk that would make Alec smile with proud as I held the pillow

"Bring it on Poky," she said holding her weapon as Coco looked at us as if we were crazy.

And we were heart ach and trauma experience could make one feel depraved emotionally and physically but once we share them with someone who had a equal traumatic experience your going to get some good old pint up tears and when the tears are gone your going to get some welcoming laughs to shred out the pain and embrace another day.

Okay I'm so sorry for the long update I had to really think out the story with Esme and a very young Octavia, also the next chap is good Xia are going to have dinner with our favorite family…The Volturi…so excited!

Also I wrote a one shot with Caius and wrote my first Lemon…. the story I could have worked on much better and I think I might make it longer so give me a review on it and tell me what cha think.

**Please Review!**


	32. Dinner with His Family

A/N: You guys have been very supportive something a struggling writer can feel very thankful for so I'll try the best to write fast and update to the best of my ability and your reviews mean a lot…

Thank You…

Dinner With His Family

The news about Harry's fetal heart attack was the hottest news in the school and the town, people where gossiping by the minute some even had the audacity to walk up to me or one of my friends to get more dirt that it surprise me how some people could be so damn rude and insensitive about the whole situation. I didn't give them the satisfactory of fueling their fire making them drop the whole subject all together.

Leah and Seth where out of school for a week helping their mom with there father, Leah called me telling me about his update on his recovery I even went with daddy when he went to go check on him, our visit was a nice and pleasant one. I font out that Emily Young was indeed related to the Clearwater's, she was sweet and funny the total opposite to her asshole of a boyfriend but then again it was not my business. Before we left daddy and I became two additional members of the Clearwater family, which we happily accepted whole-heartedly.

It was so much that happen this week that I was emotionally drain after experiencing the pain of a family that might had lost there father, to awaken demons of my past that I tried to buried, from having a little breakdown of my own was tiring. Then to add everything on top I learnt that my best friend who I look to as a sister tell me the story about her abusive scumbag of a father hurting the women that my father begin to love and me also did it.

I could understand why I breakdown in the hospital, I wanted my mother I needed a motherly comfort and Esme was the only rock I had to lean on. That was our link; we both experience something so traumatic she losing a child and me losing a mother. I could look at her with brand new eyes my admiration for her was and all time high, the struggles she went through hadn't changed the glow of affection that surround her and what she could give to others, that she remind me of my mother.

Alec hadn't asked me and I didn't want him to know yet he was giving me time something that I was happy to receive.

We were seating in my living room watching my favorite movie "Gone with the Wind," we were cuddling up on the coach after my father left the room just to make sure we weren't doing anything or probably his way of intimidating Alec which ever the two.

We were on my favorite scene when Scarlet who was a widow did the most scandals thing by dancing with Rhett Butler at the Confederate ball, I love movies that had Clark Gabel I absolute adore him he was definitely the man you didn't bring home to your father.

"Octavia I wanted to ask you something?" I turned and looked at Alec the only time he says my name was when he was serious about something.

"Yeah what is it?"

"My family wants you to come to our Sunday dinner this weekend," he said I smiled.

"Of course I would love to come and meet the rest of your family," after all I only meet his uncle's and mother I wanted to meet the rest of his family especially his father.

I knew that Alec and his father relationship was the total opposite with my father and I relationship, but I wanted to study him up closer.

"I hope you don't run from me after you meet them," he said smirking.

"Your family couldn't be worst then what my family said about you,"

"But there far away mines is here,"

"You make it seem your family is the most scariest people on earth," I said (how very ironic…)  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," he whispered making me roll my eyes at him.

Fourth Hour Lunch: Friday

"I can't wait for Sunday," said Jane smiling so hard I swore it seem that her face was going to fall off. Everybody looked at Jane all having a puzzle look on their face wondering what was going on Sunday and why they weren't invited.

"Xia is meeting our family," she said as if it was obvious.

"But most importantly she's meeting our father," she said as if death itself was in the room

"And is that a bad thing?" I said everybody was quiet at the table,

"That is a very bad thing," said Jasper

"Thank you Jazz," I said that was not what I expected to hear about their father.

"Its okay I'll protect you from the dragon," Alec said bring my head to rest on his forehead.

"Thank you St. George," I said smiling but something in the back of my mind was saying this dragon was very fierce for Alec to handle alone.

"And you got me too," said Jane I turned and smile at her.

"Then he really is that terrible," I said

"You have no idea, you think Caius is a smart ass wait until you meet Mr. Volturi," said Eric.

"Hey I'll appreciated if you didn't talk about my husband Caius like that even though your right on two things his smart and has a nice ass," said Jane, making us all laugh at what she said.

"Ewe…do I really need to know that?" said Eric looking at her.

"Then don't say statements that I may interpolate in my own meaning," she said.

"Why must I be stuck in this world of craziness," I looked heaven ward

"Because you would surely die of boredom in a sensible world," came Jasper as I throw playful daggers at him with a giggle coming out of my mouth. Friends you can't deal with them but you couldn't live without them.

Today was Sunday, I thought my date with Alec was a bowl of nerves this right here was nothing what I experience before I was meeting his family, I mean I knew half of them but I was meeting the whole family. Daddy gave me a little talk before I left…

"Just be yourself Xia…. and whatever you do please watch your tongue and temper, that tongue of yours can be a Tommy gun when your mad something you inherited from your mother."

I mentally roll my eyes at what my father said he can be so melodramatic, I mean I do have a temper when it starts to burning all hell is going to break lose but I'm never disrespectful, I'll just tell it like it is.

I check my make up in my rearview mirror I decide to use little make up letting my natural beauty outshine. I check my hair it was down and my tips was curl up; I step out of my car and check my outfit out. I was wearing my own design dresses; it was long and white dress that had silver tread lotus embroider on the front all the way down to the hem. With thin strips to support it I'm so obsessed with Regency England, due to the respect of my love for Jane Austin that it inspired me to design this dress adding my own taste to it. Wearing a Chanel white suit jacket but always needing a little drama in my cloths I was wearing my Christian Louboutin glittered plat form peep toe shoes. I looked presentable holding my clutch to me I locked my car and walked to the door. Before I could knock on the door it flung open with the smiling face of Alec and Jane mom, she looked radiant in a formal cocktail dress making me happy to know that I wasn't the only one dress up.

"Hello Mrs. Volturi," I said giving her my world-class smile

" Aw you're simply adorable, and stop that formal behavior," she said as she wrapped me up in a warm embrace pulling me into the house.

"You can call me Jennifer or Ma but I would prefer you call me Ma, you don't know how happy I am to meet Alec girlfriend, after all your part of the family."

From mostly half the things my friends said about their experience on meeting their boyfriend mothers, that I expected animosity towards the girlfriend and mother. But lest I did meet my boyfriends mother first way before we even decided to date, I was all ready at easy with her that I knew that the rest of his family was going to be a breeze.

As Jennifer took my jacket and placed it in the hall closet I took in the house, since last time I was here I was rushed. The house was modern to the T with the décor contemporary but with a homey feel, I was left out of my musing when Jennifer place her arms around leading me to the living room.

In the living room were Alec and Jane with their uncles and their spouse I hadn't seen their father.

Jane was the first to notice us walking in the room as she screamed out my name making everyone stop what they we're doing to look at us.

Her and Alec walked over to me, Jane was wearing a yellow cotton dress that fitted her nicely allowing her golden rays of sun shine ripple down her back she was adorable. Alec was a god, he had on a nice fitted suit everything was all black except for his red tie…Ares' in the flesh.

"You look beautiful Xia like always," Jane said as she gave me a hug.

"Not like you, you put Venus to shame," I said hugging my best friend; I could feel Alec arms wrapped around us, as it no longer made two.

"I think both of you are beautiful," he said

"Aw…you three are so cute," I heard their mother say making Jane and I giggle while Alec roll his eyes.

As we left our embrace I lead my eyes on two of the must beautiful women that was going on the "Breathtaking People I've seen in Forks."

One of the women had exquisite bone structure with very high check bones but very soft, her complexion was very healthy that it made her skin glow. Her lovely ebony locks was pull up in a fashionable bun with bangs, she had on this lovely Chanel halter dress the same little number that was hidden from daddy. That I knew would have given him a field day if he every saw it on me and I wasn't going to introduce him to it either.

Marcus was seated next to her and telling by the way he had the devoted lovers eye or that lovely diamond on her ring finger they were married…if only Alice was here I laugh to myself.

The next women was even lovelier, she had the classical and elegances about her that would shame all the proclaim socialites of New York. Her fair hair was soft, glowing in the light she was wearing another designer that I had in my very own closet…Michael Khors…love him.

And to my shock she was seating next to my husband…not in reality but you know what I mean. If it wasn't by the way they were seated or that eye blinding rock on her finger than I would consider myself very slow. But I did learn two things about Aro, he was definitely not cheap and that his preferred blonds.

Alec grabbed my hand as he escort me to his aunts and uncles even though I knew Marcus and Aro I was still worry about how they really felt about me.

"Sulpicia and Didyma this is the lovely and intelligent Xiava…I mean Octavia," said Aro making me smile harder and feeling a ting of a blush coming to my checks.

"Pet name Aro? Octavia you must be a exceptional student to make my husband give you a nickname," fair hair women who I learn as Sulpicia.

"Aro gives me to much praise after all he has some exceptional students in his class," I said.

"If you're adding your group of friends and a few students then yes, I do have some but the rest are incompetent," Aro said.

"His being generous unlike Marcus who was always bad mouthing how incompetent and ignorant his class was, what did you say about Octavia?" the ebony beauty Didyma looked at her husband.

"I said that Octavia was a breath of fresh air to a bog of witless fools," he said.

I was happy to know that they did like me and telling by their wives smiles I assume they approve but there was one person left that I had to charm away…the head of the family himself Anthony Volturi.

Aro, who was born a couple minutes before Marcus and oldest should automatically became head of the family after their father, but when he and Marcus refused to take over the family business it went down to Anthony Volturi.

The man himself wasn't there yet due to a little problem at one of the many mills that was over Washington. But I wasn't complaining on the blessing that only mean I had to get my nerves together before I meet the man in question.

We seat there talking I learn a lot about the true Volturi, I thought I laughed hard when I was with Jake and Billy but I was simply floored.

Just to imagine my Alec use to wear skinny jeans at eight and pretend that he was Mick Jaggier or that Jane use to bite her Barbie's heads off and to look at them today then you'll be laughing as well.

Then I told them about my father, my friends, and my crazy and fashionable life in New York and the many crazy lovable memories I had with the love of my life…New York.

"So I see we have a teenage social queen?" said Sulpicia

"I like your title much better then daddies" I said

"And what is his Xiava?" said Aro

"More like a teenage drama social queen then he would look up heaven ward and say: _Why wasn't I bless with sons and if not that why must I have a daughter that acts so much like her mother,_" I said as I laugh, I was glad that they font it amusing.

"I think I should give up fashion and become a stand up comedian," as they laughed whole-heartedly.

" But I hear you have a great taste in fashion and seeing how beautifully dress you are tonight prove how talented you are," Didyma

"Thank you…" I said until the door of the main hall you could here the door opening and the sounds of keys and heavy footsteps, Jennifer walked to the hall.

Everyone stood I could as if we were waiting on the president himself, my nervousness came back to me with full force.

Anthony Volturi had a 6'5 frame; he posed exquisite bone structures that were strong and regal, unlike his brothers who posed ebony locks he had the same mahogany honey suckle hair that Alec had definitely inherited from. Along with that perfect blank look he had when everything annoyed him, something his father was rocking on his features right now. I notice how everyone was tensed it was like a huge elephant was in the room. Jane warn me that nobody never argue with her father not even his older brothers, whatever her father said goes no question asked.

He looked at me I couldn't read his expression it was as if he was calculating something or other, I didn't know but I wasn't going to be intimidated by it either. Awaken the socialite that I am I put on my fake smile the one you gave to a person you couldn't stand but had to be nice too. And I knew that Mr. Volturi and I were not going to be the best of friends for some reason.

I seat in between Aro and Alec, with Didyma on Alec right, Jane was seated in front of me with Suplicia on her right while Marcus was on her left. Their parents was facing each other through out dinner it was so awkward I could feel Alec's father boring into me.

"So Octavia, Alec and Jane says I have completion on my cooking?"

"And baking," said Marcus and Aro, Jennifer started to smile while I blush from embarrassment.

"Xiava's strawberry tarts are simply divine, not to sweet and not to rich," said Aro

"You're the one who made those tarts…they were absolutely delicious Aro was acting pretty selfish with them," said Sulpicia as she throw her husband playful daggers.

"You didn't try her Butter Rolls it was heaven on earth I can still taste it," said Marcus "Even Caius enjoyed the brownies you gave him…I think it was the only time I've seen him smile," Marcus said laughing.

"Thank you but all the credit goes to my grandmothers Sylvia and Sophia," I said after all they were the ones who taught me the recipes.

"So modest," Jennifer said.

I side glance at Alec who held an approving smile on his features I looked towards Jane she was smiling to.

My hair was getting in my way so I flip half of my hair over my shoulder revealing my diamond earrings. I wouldn't say it was big like the many others I own but it was a decent size for everyone in the room to see, that's when Alec father Anthony wanted to make his presence known.

"So Octavia what is your nationality?" okay did I just hear that correctly.

"I'm half Italian from my father and African American from my mother, sir," I said. Any body would have been upset with this outburst but I wasn't after all it was ridiculous to be mad about what? There was nobody out there that could say that they were pure breed because that was a load of bullshit, everyone is mixed with something or other.

"Tell me about your family?" he said with all seriousness that the once relaxed room was tensed, I did a side-glance and say that every single one where tensed but the main two were Alec and Jane.

I put my fork down and cleared my voice I turned my head and raised my chin up like I had seen my mother do so many time's, something that I took to make my own.

"My grandfather Dean is from the North of Italy while my grandmother Sophia is from the South, which is very ironic. My grandfather is or should I say was a professional racer after his retirement he decided to be in business his own self. My grandmother Sophia is the original Martha Stewart; she has a respectful business as well. My fathers younger brother is in a respect business as will." I wasn't going to give him any leads on I can tell by the double meaning in his question on what my family did, it was another warning Alec provided his father always expected his girlfriends to be gold diggers. Was his father so far fetch to believe that maybe it was his son that made us like him, even if he was poor or rich I still would have like Alec the way he is?

"What about your mothers people?"

"My grandfather and grandmother is from Detroit, they have a beautiful house in Indian Village. Grandfather Charles is a playwright and grandma Sylvia is an actress and writer. My mother's older brother owns his own business and my mother was once a model."

Detroit is not all bad like the media present it, it like every other major city in America it has its good, the bad, and the ugly and its beautiful in its own special way like most cities.

"Hum…so Alec what happen to that nice Italian girl you were dating?" Dismissing me and then to make injury to insult his going to ask Alec about another girl…no the nice Italian girl as if I'm not half of the damn nationality hell I speck the language and cook the food.

I was going to be nice Octavia but she was kicked the hell out replace with smart mouth Xia, I'll show him the Italian in me.

"She was a mental case, a gold digger, and to easy," he said looking at his father as if he could turn him to fire as the elder Volturi stared down his son. I would have felt that it was my fault but there relationship was jack up way before I came into the picture.

"Octavia is Ilion times better then that," Alec said making me smile, he wasn't going to let his father bully me out and not have my back.

"So…" Jennifer said trying to change the subject but she was interrupted, by none other then the head prick she call her husband.

"What about that Rosalie Hale girl?" he said I could see Jane stiffen up at her name I could tell she was shaking from rage at the mention of that name.

I was getting even piss off at the mention of her name after what she said about me and everyone else.

"She's a nice, smart, beautiful girl," his father said, he must not know about the real Rosalie that we knew all to well, because nice and was definitely not one of her qualities next to smarts.

"Rosalie could eat shit," coming from Jane everyone looked at her.

"Jane watch your mouth," said her father.

"Your right Jane, she can eat shit," I said she smiled.

"Octavia what happen to the nice one?" said Aro

"Oh, she was replace by her alter ego name Xiava after she been rudely dismissed and antagonized," I said.

"So…what about those Spartans," Marcus said.

"What does a girl like you want with my son, he has nothing going on for himself, his not into sports all he does is play a damn guitar, so what do you want with him?"

I looked at him, the hell with it my tongue was about be a 35 mm shooting words like bullets.

"I find your son has a lot of things going on then those jerks at our school, his a gentleman, I find his mind very refreshing. And that his music is great and in depth that right there is pure talent no…it's a gift a great gift that people should phrase then look upon it as nothing. And if I were you I would be proud to have a son like Alec."

I hadn't known that I was standing up I was so angry that I left all those good breeding my grandmothers and mother taught me but this guy didn't deserve not one once of my respect. I didn't care if he was the father of two of the must special people in my life he obvious didn't approve of the things that made me the way I am and to assume I'm with his son for money. If only he saw my trust fund that my family had for me I didn't even need a job I was set for the rest of my and future children and grandchildren lives.

"Thank you Mrs. Volturi for the wonderful meal I did had a pleasant time while it was short lived, but I must go," I said as I looked at the prick "Mr. Volturi."

"I'll walk you to your car," said Alec I gave him a nodded

"Me too," said Jane I smiled as I left the dinning room with Alec and Jane at my feet. Alec took my jacket out and helped me into it. As we walked outside Jane gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry for my father behavior tonight this was very extreme for him," said Jane.

"Very extreme he never act this terrible," said Alec.

"Its all right I guest he didn't expect me that's all," I said

"No, he was out of line to talk to you like such to the girl I love and hold dear," said Alec with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't do anything foolish Alec definitely not on my part," I said I mean I didn't want him to get in any trouble and neither Jane for me.

"Alec his your father and that means his entitle for your respect even if he is disrespectful," I said giving him sound reason.

"Still he also entitle to give others respect, but tonight I think he font his match," he said showing off that brilliant smirk I adore so much.

"You should have seen his face that was priceless," said Jane as she laughed I tried my best not to but it was a funny evening.

"You two better go back in before he comes out to get you," as Jane gave me her last hug, Alec walked over to me and my body drafted into his embrace.

"Drive home safety, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," I said as he planted one on the lips if only his father could see us it was until we heard a cough we stop. We looked at Jane who pointed to the window we turn and look to see everyone. I was horrified and I knew I looked like a tomato.

Alec was the personification of cool and collect as if are scene of affection witness by his whole family didn't bother him not at all.

"I better go…" I said smiling

Adding problem number sixteen…Alec father hated me…or so I think?

**Sorry for the long update this summer is hectic a summer job that kills, remodeling and moving is so much and I'm trying to finished this fanfic so I can start on the new one…but not to worry about me. So…how did you like it…Alec's father is a real jerk or was it something more I wonder…the next chap is in Alec's point of view…goodie!**

**Please Review. **


	33. What Matters Most

A/N: Sorry for the long update I've been typing up some new Twific that been coming to me these days.

Okay enough of my talking, enjoy and review…

What Matters Most

I was furious with my father…no furious wasn't the word I was livid by his behavior tonight, it was going well until he arrived better yet open his mouth revealing to my girlfriend how much of jackass he really is and what to expect if she wanted to be part of this family.

He literally accused Octavia of being with me because of my family finical back round not because of her desire of being with me or mines for her. Then to be a real jackass he wants to list out "nice girls"…no let me be correct "nice Italian girls," even thought that damn Rosalie Hale girl was not neither of the two.

But to cause injury to insult he ask about her nationality that right there is the reason of making me livid, it might had been a innocent question but knowing my father it was a double meaning like everything he said tonight.

I didn't care about what color or race someone was if I did I would be another single minded moron like those he spent there energy on such trivial matters on someone appearance then the person they were inside.

I loved everything that made Octavia who she is, what she is, and what made who she is now a beautiful individual that was hard to resist not loving and that what matters most.

And when my father attack her not only did it attack her but her mother a subject that brought her unhidden pain, she tried her best to cover it from me but I wasn't slow on things and I could read Xia like a book, it had to do with something to the death of her mother to make her what she was and that was strong.

That was what I admired about her the must that inner strength, and tonight even through it was a dinner from hell I couldn't be more happy and proud then anything in my life.

My father was a man that you didn't ague with even with him and I knew never to step over the border with him not even the rest of my family even tried to disagree or challenged him and that what there gave my father the impression that everyone had to deal with his mess.

But not Octavia, she stood her ground she was calm and collective but I knew that when she was challenged or disregarded she was like a bulldog with her tongue and she gave his father a nice one. Even the fact that she defined me from my fathers bullshit about how strange I am, if she was ever to become a mother she was going to be a great one. The look his father had was priceless he had to be surprise that a female and no less a teenager tell him about his self, his pride and ego must be hurting.

I looked at the now empty area that Octavia car was parked what ever anybody said I knew no girl was ever going to take her place, I'll be a damn fool to give her up. I could feel something warm at my side I knew it was my Jade, I wrapped my arms around her she didn't have it good either tonight. My father unintentionally brought up the name of Rosalie Hale in the conversation, there had been a time I had like her but my sense of judgment and strength of character reading told me she was like any other spoil half witted brat. Jane was once a friend with her then she want through this depression that made me worry to death about her, she never told me why she was depress or the ending of her friendship with Rosalie, I didn't push it I was going to let her tell me on her own free well.

I looked at Jane I may had been born first by a couple minutes but I still felt like the eldest child and that I need to protect her and Xia did it tonight protecting her showing the same affection I felt for her. No I wasn't going to let my father ruin this for Jane and me. Like they said about Rose my father could eat shit.

"Come on kiddo, lets get back inside," Jane nodded her head I looked at her she had the same blank expression that I was masking throughout dinner tonight.

We walked back inside the house as we went back into the living room where everyone was now seated I looked at my father and irritation and frustration resurfaced, that was it he needed to know he cross the line.

"What is your purpose of dating that girl? Was it to get under my skin or was it just so you could fool around with her?" he said.

His question hit a nerve he had the audacity to ask such a question and then act as if he can't use her name.

"It was neither of those options, I could careless what gets under your skin after the way you act towards the girl that I love openly disrespect and humiliated her in front of everyone I'm wondering what was your purpose tonight father," staring the bastard down.

"Love? What in the hell do you know about love? Do you think she even loves you? You're a fool she might be saying that to all the boys at school. Love is not fucking in the backseat of your car or a blow job by a little twit," he said smirking.

My blood was boiling I was feeling raw raged at my father I wanted to ring his neck and wrapped that stupid ass smirk from his fucking face. Subconsciously I heard her voice… _"_ _Don't do anything __**foolish**__Alec…definitely not on my part,"_

"I would appreciated if you would keep your absurd comment to yourself sir, Octavia isn't some little "twit" who opens her legs for anybody. She a respectable and dignified women who won't take any mess from some jerk and that is what I love about her, she takes up for those who are belittled and weak, she's kind and loving that you can't help to love her, she's very intelligent and quick. She helps bring out the best in people and most importantly she's brave and very strong then anybody I have ever meet before that is why I love her."

"Well I see you passed the test," he said.

"What?" I could feel a migraine coming a very painful one, I looked at my father then the rest of my family they where all smiling I turned to Jane, the only expression that I could read was confusion something I knew I was masking right on my features.

"So this was a test and everybody knew about this?" my confusion was now replaced with angry towards them I was finding this not humorist at all.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure the girl you were dating wasn't with you for the wrong reason and you being with her and from what I saw tonight Octavia and you passed the test," he said casually as if nothing happen.

"So you don't have a problem with her nationality?" I said

"No, that was just and act if she had curse me out and called me raciest then it would have proven she wasn't ready for the pressure the world was going to give you because of that. We might live in a modern age with liberal views but there is still people out there that are short minded. After all I find her very beautiful and I'm glad to know she not into her vanity like that Rosalie girl."

"And what about the gold digging assumption?"

"And act as well, after all I did meet her father the first time he came to Forks and the lumber he bought from me to build that mansion just showed me that they could afford the whole west coast."

"And what do you think about her?"

"I think she is a good choice, she is a lady and what you said about her is true but what makes me like her is how she put me right in my place something half of you don't do. She does have a mouth, I would like to be present when she mouth off to Caius," he said smiling at the thought making me so badly want to roll my eyes.

"And me?"

"You what about you, you're my son she couldn't be more lucky to have a guy like you in this god forsaken town," as he walked over near me, these were the rare times that me and my father actually acted like father and son then enemies.

"Now you tell that Wonder Women of yours that I have no ill well towards her and that concludes tonight family dinner," he said as he gave me a hand shake and Jane a kiss on her head turning to mom he kissed her and whispered something that I don't want to know telling by moms smile it had to include them and a bed.

Either way I was glad to know that my dad accepted my Octavia and saw what made her special then the rest I couldn't wait to tell her tomorrow.

"Alec," my father voiced ring I looked at him as he stared at me.

"If I didn't accepted your relationship with Octavia would you had still date her behind my back?" now it was my turn to smirk at him.

"Is that a yes or no question?" he smirked back.

"I would have wasted a lot of energy either way of the out come," he smiled then left the room.

Yeah he would have wasted a lot of energy either way because there was nothing or no one that was going to take my happiness with Octavia no one, not even myself.

**Aw…so sweet…please review **


	34. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

A/N: I thought we should go into the mind of Rosalie…and wonder what she's plotting.

I want to thank a Reviewer who gave me the inspiration to write this chapter…will the title…thanks

ENJOY!

Every Rose Has Its Thorns

I was fuming out of purr frustration at that Caesar chick, what made her so damn special? She wasn't even all that but what made people like her? And must importantly what made **him** like her. Alec was good enough for me to use, I wanted him to be at my side and not his friends or that little cunt of a sister of his. That he was do what I say and not give me any back talk I wanted to control him used him for my pleasure the way I use Emmett, but that little Bitch had him doing the things that I wanted to do to him and him to me.

I had yet found means of defeating her, I wanted to humiliated and sabotage her where no one wanted to be her friend, talk, look, or even be near her especially Alec. I wanted him to look at her with disgust like the scum off of his shoes. But she was a hard cookie to crumble, those rumors didn't do anything all she did was laugh at them and walked away as if it they were jokes as if they where not hurtful.

Octavia was really getting on my last perfect manicure nerve and I needed to defeat her and show this bitch no one gets in Rosalie Hale way.

Heidi, Victoria, and I was at the diner waiting for those assholes we called boyfriends, I seat there looking at my manicure nails I need to go to get them redone even through I went to get them done yesterday.

So occupied with my nails that when I caught on what Heidi was telling Victoria…"He brought her some expensive flowers and that same day carried her to Caius class and the shocking part about it Caius allowed them to kiss in the hallway."

This caught my attention with full force Caius allowed students to kiss in the hallway that was some serious news after all Caius was a no nonsense teacher and he hated when students did a public show of affection in the halls, and now for him to allow some students to do so was breaking news.

"Who where the students?" I found myself saying Heidi and Victoria gave each other a look than stared at me but before they could answer that's when the guys wanted to show up…prefect timing I though annoyed.

"About time you guys showed up," said Victoria it was her way on trying to drop the subject but I wasn't going to let this go who were the students that got away with such and act.

"Well excuse us for practicing," said James as he gave her a kiss.

I could feel Emmett gave me one on my neck but I wasn't in the mood I wanted to know who the students were I was about to asked when the waitress placing our orders I jump to the point before anybody was going to interrupted.

"Now who were the students again?" I said looking at Heidi and Victoria they gave each other that same stupid ass look.

"Alec and Octavia," they both said, if I was frustrated before I was now.

"I can't stand that girl," I said venting out my angry "What is so damn special about her?"

"She's a cool person to hang around," said Victoria I looked at her like she was dumb.

"What?" Victoria sighs.

"She's really a cool person to hang around I mean she's not stuck up like you think she is…I like her I would even like to be friends with her," she said.

"Me too," came the voice of Heidi.

"What?" as if they were speaking another language that I had no clue what they were saying.

"I mean she's sweet and kind and very funny I swore when she was fixing my costumes and she was telling me these crazy stories about herself I nearly fell off the stool from laughing so hard," she chuckled from the memory.

I couldn't help but look at these Benedict Arnolds that I was staring at they were talking sweetly about my enemy in front of me, who side where they on again?

"But she's not even all that pretty?"

"Are you talking about the same Octavia that we know," said James as he looked at me as if I had something on my face.

"Yes, she has nothing at all that's compare to beauty ewe and she has one of those nasty moles on her face," I said.

"You mean a beauty mark and from what I remember it's on the side of her face next to her right eyebrow which is very small I think she's hot as hell," said Felix smiling.

"Octavia is freaking beautiful…hell even sexy," said my so-called boyfriend as I stared at him with so much hate.

"Is she really? Then why don't you fuck her you bastard," I yelled at him.

"Rose…" he said

"Rose what? The hell with you Emmett its over and you," I said looking at my once best friends.

"You can be friends with that girl don't even bother to talk to me and you better watch her back too," I stood up they all had horrified looks on there face as I walked off not even bothering to eat.

I left out the dinner into my car and drove off back home I was mad my best friends betrayed me and along side my boyfriend I wanted to go home and vent out my rage towards Octavia that…Bitch.

I walked into my house slamming the door behind me stumping up the stairs with so much force that I broke my heel my favorite pair of heels that I yelled out of frustration blaming it all on that little tramp.

She was ruining my life, taking my best friends, my popularity, and most importantly she had Alec who was suppose to belong to me what did I do to have such bad luck.

Walking to my master bedroom I slammed my door and locked it turning on "Bang Bang Bang" by the Soho Dolls I went in my bathroom and turned on some hot water for my bubble bath, this was the only medicine that could relax me now after being backstabbed.

Submerging into the water I let the magic of the water do its works upon my tensed and nerve wrecked body, looking at the small bath mirror that was next to my bath I looked at myself like I did so many times.

I was perfect in every way there is I could boast that my hair was a natural blond my complexion was a heath pale that looked like cream, my eyes were the color of pure honey and lips that could shame the reddest rose, so what did that…tramp had that I didn't?

I had personality and style just like her but what was it that made her so damn special! I was fuming the more I think of it the more I get upset and the more I want her blood to spill from defeat.

I could careless about friends the hell with Heidi and Victoria they could be replace in a minute, that wannabe Jessica and her friends I have been faithful followers of mine since grade school and would simply die to be my friend I'll give them a chance then.

Emmett was just a good fuck that was all he could ever be to me I could always find me another maybe Paul…but then again what was the point he was another hot headed fool that would have gotten on my everlasting nerve. No, the only person that I wanted and that was Alec he was everything I wanted he had no weak bone in his body, he was sexy as gods green earth that made you want to jump him, and her was smart and knew what he wanted.

And I was the only person that could handle him not that little prissy Bitch after all she was still a virgin for heavens sake and I knew Alec was not a saint his own self, yeah I heard the stories about his sex life from the one of the many of his ex girlfriends and all I can say the boy was a god gift to women.

Yeah I could handle him something she couldn't even imagine to handle…wait…that was it! Since she had the nerve to try and take everything form me then I was going to take Alec from her this was going to be juice. Not only would I be having Alec I was going to break her self esteem and cause a ruckuses within her friends by Alec being with me, this was going to settle the score. After all I knew from little Jane a long time ago Alec did have a little crush on me I don't know what happen maybe he still have that little burning for me? Hum…this was going to be a good month.

A rose may smell sweet and appealing to the eyes but if your so districted by the appearance of something so beautiful and innocent and not paying attention you could puck it and be scratch by its thorn and Octavia was going to see this Rose has its thorns ready to scratch her to a bleeding pulp.

**Rosalie is so evil…will Alec fall into this evil trap…will Octavia be a laughing stuck and become the next Bella Swan…who will warn her before everything is to late…I'm being so over dramatic…lol…But we have to wonder will not exactly me since I know what's going to happen all the way to the end…haha I'm so evil.**

**Yours guesses and reviews well be very appreciated on my part…also if I'm asking so much I want to see if this story could get. I don't know 90 reviews it's not too much but it would be nice to see how you feel.**

**The next chapter is a good one someone going to break up and a friendship is going to be made…until then peace! **


	35. Peals of Wisdom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Even through we didn't get to the 90-review goal at lest I did have some reviews.

So before I start this chapter let me say to all Team Edward: In reality if some dud that you didn't know to well climb up the window and watch you sleep we would call him a sadistic stocker, vampire or not there is rules that we must up hold.

Two, I do feel him and Bella belong together because it would be to cruel to hook them up with some one else.

Also I'm 100% Team Volturi…ARO! There need to be a Team Volturi shirt I would spend all of my money buying that shirt.

Anyway please Enjoy and Review

Pearls of Wisdom

"So it was a test?" I said looking at Alec as if he was crazy he was in my study more like studio I decided to make both Alec and I outfit for the after party for Toxic Valentine. I was measuring him as he told me the whole ordeal of what happen after I had left his house from the dinner from hell, which was only an act.

"He likes you," he said smirking as I was measuring his waist.

"What did he like about me my attitude or how my looks?" I said as step from him and wrote his measurements out in the small notepad I always had with me.

"Both but I think how you were the only person that spoke up to his mess, my father likes a challenged from time to time," he said as he held his arms out to the side as I measured them.

"Like father like son," I said

"Very funny," he said I knew that statement would get to him as I cocked him a smirk of my own.

"Any way he said he would love to have the pleasure to see you mouth off to Caius something that I must say I'm looking forward too," he said

"Well you sorry to burst your bubble Caius and I have an understanding," I said

"And that is?" he said

"I'll make him a nice bunch of brownies and he'll allow me to talk in class for 3 minutes," I said, I mean too you it might not seem a lot but to me it was Caius was one of those teachers that never wanted you to talk not even answer the question if he had it his way.

"If only I had thought of that…wait you bake Caius brownies and make me none?" he said in his playful manner.

"Jealous?"

"Very," he said, "What must I do to get some brownies?" cocking that smirk on the side of his face, I took the needle from off the small table near me and stab him in his butt.

"Awe, what the hell Xia," he said laughing "I was serious about the brownies," he said

"Yeah I bet," I said knowing fully well it had a double meaning.

"What you thought I was talking…will we see how your mind works Octavia Marie Caesar," he said.

"Don't you dare make it seem like I'm the one who was thinking naughty thoughts when its you all the long," I said

"But you still have naughty thoughts just like me," he said as he step off the stole and walked behind me wrapping his arms around me bending down to my "And believe me I have plenty of them concerning you and me and that giant bed of yours."

"You well never," I said when the sound of "Sweet Emotions," telling me it was Bella…save by the Bella.

"You're done for today okay," I laugh as I grabbed my phone "Bella, Bella what's up girl?"

"I need you to come over," she said

"Okay…is everything all right you don't mind if Alec come over?"

"Please Xia I want you to come over now bring Alec too just come over here please," she said making me worry

"Okay I'll be there in no time," I said

"Thank you," she said as she the call end Alec already had his keys out as I grabbed my bag and we walked out the door as we step out side I walked to the driver's side of Alec's car he smiled and threw the keys at me. Stepping inside the car and placing the keys into the ignition put the petal to the metal safety driving was gone in my head as the one thing was Bella needing me there my friend need me and that was all I cared about next to not killing my boyfriend and myself trying to get to her.

We got there in a split one minute seeing how I ran through every red and stop sign in the town when we came to the Swan's house I could see Bella truck was parked and that Charlie was no where in sight everything wasn't out of place which scared me more. We step out the car as I ran up the trail and up the stairs having Alec right behind me. The door open and I saw Bella I was glad to know that she was all right and that she was untouched it was how she looked worried me the most, she was paler then she was regularly was very sickly to be more correct.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" I said as she just looked at us hypnotize daze.

"I broke up with Edward," she said barely a whispered I gave a side glance at Alec, he was cool and collective in the outside but I knew he was shock like just like I am.

"Sweetie…" I closed my mouth I couldn't tell her what was going on in my head the other half was glad that she finally seen the light while the other half was feeling out for her because this was a major breakup.

We step aside as she open the door for us to come in stepping inside the house Bella lead the way into the living room Alec and I seat on each side of Bella as she was in the middle.

"It was a mistake from the beginning but I just didn't want to believe in it I wanted it to be real like Romeo and Juliet," she said solemnly making me think that was the wrong example to build a relationship on.

"My whole life I always felt like I wasn't pretty enough to make anybody like me that I wasn't charming or elegant to be notice just boring and clumsy, that I was stumbling through out my whole life."

"When I moved back here I felt even worst I knew only one person and that was Jake, I knew he had a crush on me but I wanted something more…a Heathcliff to be exact. That's when I notice Edward or more like he notice me it was strange…he was the second gorgeous boy in the school and he was noticing me instead of Rosalie the equivalent of things that I wasn't. I had mix emotions about the whole thing and thought that I was just imagining things until he asked me out then I knew it was real."

"We started to date and I fount myself in love the illusion of being in love, he understood me and we had something's in common. I wasn't alone any more like I thought but everything change when I told him I was going to hang out with Jake. H e told me I didn't love him because I wanted to spend time with my best friend and not with my boyfriend I tried to make things easy by saying we could all hang out together but he made it hard saying I was trying to be neutral. So he made me choose and I choose him and that how it was all the time him making me choose and I always choosing him or trying to calm his bipolar attitude."

"I was losing myself falling and no one could help me, him controlling and me losing everyone that was close to me because of him,"

"It started the day when my dad and I saw you and your father, I was amazed how pretty you were but must of all how you and your dad interact with each other something that was hard to do with my dad. The day you started school it seem like it was so natural for you to feel comfortable about a new place, I mean even with the report about you standing up to Caius…it made me think.

Even during those times when you would just give me a hey at the grocers store it meant a lot to me I was invisible towards everyone except you, who could have brush me over and continue walking went out of your way to say hey. But what made me have a wake up call when I saw you guys relationship, how you two would tease each other or even when you two would sneak a look at each other when you thought no ones looking I realize my relationship with Edward was…nothing."

"We were never comfortable with each other we were always tensed and always serious mostly his controlling behavior that made me think very hard, it was a joke and overrated joke to be more correct."

"That day when I seat with your friends was the best time in my life that I was surprise by hearing my own laughter it's been a long time since I had a good laugh. When I left you guys when he took me home he didn't like the fact you guys were taking an interest in me, saying that you where only doing it to make a point on how better you were then me. When he said that I became submissive and in conflict with his words and actions but I knew it wasn't you didn't show anything haughty and vain about yourself you just was you showing your insecurity and making me not think that you were the perfect girl everybody assumed you were."

"The night when you asked me to go out with you guys to see Alec perform I wanted to go so bad I even put on some makeup so that does means something, I lied and said I was calling Edward to come I just wanted to be by myself for a while when I was going to leave out the door that's when he had showed up. He asked where I was going and I told him he didn't like the fact that I was going out without him and most importantly that I was going out with you guys for that matter he made me so angry that called off. That's when I had it, it just shows how much of a jerk he really is and I'm mad that I allowed him to change me so we broke up today," she said and that's when the sign of tears begin to show.

My automatically place my arms around her comforting her as she cried on my shoulder I rocked her like a mother does a child humming her my favorite Italian lullaby my daddy sing to me when I have the waterworks coming.

Alec left the sofa and walked in the direction of the kitchen where I could the sound of a pot hitting running water as he placed it on the stove making us some tea, a nice glass would set me off good.

When he came back with a tray with three cups filled with green tea in it setting it on the table, Bella had already left my embrace and tears that was once there were no longer Alec handed her a glass she smiled at him saying her thanks and he gave her one of those smiles that made him look innocent and sweet the very two things he wasn't.

Handling my cup and his we all seat there in silence all lost in our thoughts, this was one hell of a good day Bella finally font a voice taking the step and a major reality check about her relationship with that Edward Mason.

"Everything is going to be all right Bells, this is the perfect time to get yourself together and setting your priorities right and to let you know that you have friends that love and support you on anything you decide," I said.

"Yes, and must importantly protect you from anything and anybody," said Alec

"Thank you," she said

"I'm thinking of throwing a slumber party at my house in four weeks," I said to the gang as we seat at our regular table adding Bella as a new occupancy at the table.

"Cool, sleepover at Xia's house," said the guys as they gave each other a high five at the prospect of sleeping over my house, they're so cute when there acting stupid as if my daddy was actually going to let them spend the night in there dreams yeah but in reality hell no that was totally out of the question.

"I was talking about the girls spending the night," I said as all there smiles faded away turning into frowns.

"Well didn't you have to spoil our dreams," said Jasper as Alice playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"Sorry Jazz and guys your not invited," I said "It will be like a spa trip for all of you, after all Jane, Alice, Demetri, and Angela needs it for taking off a little bit of the stress level the play is giving them, Leah needs a break from helping take care from her father, and Bella needs it from the break up with Edward. This well be my gift for you on how much a love you guys."

"Aw…we love you too Xia," they said as we gave each other and hug while the guys rolled there eyes at our little moment of love.

"Then the day the ladies have there girls night we'll have a boys night with out the sleeping over," said Alec as the guys agreed to it, the gang was in animated conversation when I looked over towards the Queen B's table I wouldn't know what got over me to do so I but I did, all I saw was Rosalie and to my surprise the Wanna B's well no longer the wannabe's but the newest Q Bee's.

I alter my glaze from them and turned back around the table…this was totally weird I mean Rosalie had never even dare to spend her time or notice of Jessica and Lauren so what was the stitch?

"A guys, have you notice that Rosalie has requited her newest Bee's?" I was definitely surprise that Alice or Demetri didn't say anything about this since they were the eyes and ears of this place. They looking confused at what I said looked at the table with everyone else and I swore they're eyes was going to pop out there sockets, Alice recovered first and cleared her voice.

"I knew their was something I wanted to tell you guys but I got wrapped up on the news about Bella and Edward, from my sources Rosalie kicked Victoria and Heidi on the curve along with Emmett," she said.

"What!"

"From what Lily at the Diner told me Victoria and Heidi said something that Rosalie didn't like and she yelled at them as if they were toddlers instead of 16 and to make things worst Emmett agreed with them instead of her. Making her jump up from her chair so fast as if a rattlesnake had bite her she told them they we're no longer her friends that they betrayed her and to Emmett they were done," said Leah.

"I wonder what they said to make her so mad?" I said out loud.

"Maybe she her fake boobs were obvious," said Jane nonchalant.

"What?" said the guys

"She has fake boobs?" said Alec, Jasper, and Jacob

"Well duh she got them for her birthday that's why she was out for that whole month," said Jane as she threw a fry in her mouth, making everyone laugh very hard.

"Are they soft or hard?" said Quil

"They're hard to touch," said Alec nonchalant making me looks at him with the expression that said how in the hell do you know?

"Xia I know what your thinking and any way my very old ex girlfriend Rita had fake boobs you don't have to worry I like your boobs way much better then hers there naturally big and soft," making me hit his arm playfully as I smiled at his comment knowing fully well that I was blushing.

"And how would you know they were soft Alec?" said Jasper with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Alec how would you know about my Tiger Lily," said Jacob looking like he was ready to punch Alec.

"Easy, its call touching…Xia's skin," he said seeing how Jacob was about to jump out of his seat.

"After all Octavia isn't all that sweet and innocent seeing how she has a tattoo on her waist," he said smirking as everybody look at me with a shock look on their face.

"What!"

"I have too tattoos to be correct and how did you see them?" I said

"I only saw one and that was when you were dancing at the club last month," he said

"Xia you have a tattoo?" said Alice

"And when where you going to tell us?" said Demetri

"But most importantly show us the tattoo," said Jared and the boys.

"Yeah we want to see it," they said.

I stood up unzipping my jacket and placing it on my chair I rolled up my shirt and pants half way where they saw the gold ink of my tattoo two stars at my waist and almost near at my will you get the picture as a intertwining swirls meet at the center meeting in the middle of a small lotus that was below my navel.

"Its pretty," said my friends making me roll my eyes at how they where looking at my tattoo as if they never seen one before, I looked at Alec he had that look the I knew beyond very well he was thinking something very perverted if it wasn't from how his face look it was his friend that was standing up saying hello to me.

"Babe I think your friend wants to meet me very badly," I said as I bend down to him and whispered in his ear, he looked at me and then he looked down shock was evident on his face.

I mean this was my very first time seeing the very cool collective Alec look so unlike himself but must importantly him having an erection, must girls would be embarrassed about this but it made me happy to know that my boyfriend could get turned on by anything that I did.

I mean I everything this boy did or said I would have to stop myself from jumping on him and making him a rude boy, there was so many times that I wanted to.

After all there were three things that I knew was that I wanted Alec and I mean I wanted him badly. The second I wanted babies by him, and the third one my grandfathers, father, godfather and brother, and last but not lest my uncles would surely kill him if I did have a baby and did the you know what with him.

Rolling my shirt up and putting my jacket back on I seat back down as Alec went to the restroom to "take of his business."

Today was drama; I was in the dressing room fixing the last of the costumes for the show when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," I said not even bothering to look up as I was giving all of my attention to the sewing machine and the outfits for Rowan and Alice for there last performance.

"Octavia is this a bad time to see you?" I knew that voice very well; stopping the machine I turned and saw Heidi and Victoria.

Unlike they're ex best friend Rosalie I had to change my perception of these two, they were really cool and very sweet making me think that they just followed her and did what she said like everybody else seem to do.

"No please come in," I wasn't big on gossip but I would really like to know why did they stop hanging out with Rosalie.

"We came here to warn you about Rosalie," said Victoria.

"What?" I said I mean there saying it as if the girl had a hit out on me.

"As you know Rosalie hates completion and when she feels threaten in anyway she's like a lion ready for the kill, after all you heard all the stories about her and you experience first hand on her rumors," said Heidi.

"I mean we feel bad about the things we did to people in the pass and we're not here to say its all Rose fault when we should take the blame for it all so after all we are big girls and had free will but we went along with it knowing that it was wrong," Victoria said.

"And we like you Octavia, that's why where here to warn you and also for an apology for helping Rose spread those rumors about you," Victoria said.

"Your apology is accepted it takes a big person to say sorry," I said as I gave them a hug, we seat down as they told me what really happen at the diner and the cause of their breaking of the Fellowship of Bee's, and I was amazed at what happen and the news. I mean I knew that Rosalie hated me but what I from what I hear it was like the Jets and Sharks.

Then to know that I really had a Team Octavia how the girls said about there boyfriends having a thing for me making us laugh, after they told me everything I gave them a invite to my slumber party I was throwing. I mean I should have been on high alert from these two if they were pretending then why warn me to watch my back and apologizing about there past behavior towards me. They seem very genuine about everything and I wouldn't mind having them as friends. But I had to explain to my friends about my decision about that, after giving me there pearls of wisdom I went back to my sewing with one thing on my mind…What was Rosalie planning?  
**The next chapter is going to be I love it but hate it chapter…it's a multi point of views of Xia, Alec, and Rosalie….my oh my your going to be mad at me…**

**I was watching Underworld the third movie and must I add Michael Sheen and leather….I think I'm going to have a hot flesh if only they dressed him up in leather and bare chest in New Moon I swore if I was Bella I would have dropped Edward in a second and would have been up on Aro.**


	36. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Octavia POV

I was acting very paranoid about the warning Heidi and Victoria told me, I repeated everything to my friends of course I should know what there response would be…"Why should we trust them?" Of course they had a point about that but I believe that their intentions was only for the best after all Rosalie wasn't that smart to come up with a plan such as this but that didn't make me underestimate her. I was watching her like a bulldog and ready to attack like a pit bull.

I told Principle Lewis about everything but once again I heard that same bull from the first time I told him about her little games she call herself playing.

But I wasn't worrying about it I was ready for anything she could throw at me, but I had to brush aside Rosalie for right now I had to much on my mind first I had to set up for the slumber party I was having for the girls, second the play was next month and adding the after party for it too much stuff to worry about than annoying ass Rosalie.

Today was Thursday meaning Drama was in session everything was coming out well the set that Jasper design was way much better then the movies, I had to give Jacob and the pack their dues also those boys worked their six pack butts off. I was so happy how Jane handle everything she wasn't busy but she did tell us how she wanted everything that she wanted to happen in the play, she listen to others ideas and things that made them uncomfortable she was everything that made a great director. Demetri and his chorography were out of sight and Eric wrote a very fresh and sexy remake of the play.

Since I had finished the designs of the costumes for the play I had the privileged of taking care of lunch, I decide today we have chicken sandwiches with real baked potatoes skins the kind you get at TGI Fridays with fruit punch, and for desserts I made Blue berry muffins that Sue Clairwater gave me the recipe.

Setting the table up and placing the food up for the crew, I made sure that it was enough especial for Jake and the pack I mean I think that there stomach was a bottomless pit, tell I realize that I forgot the paper plates and forks and cups in my car.

"Damn it!" smacking myself in the face at the thought of walking back to my car after I just left from it.

"Ahem." I voiced cleared from beside me I turned and automatically knew that I blushing crazy standing near me was Aro who was the one that cleared his melody voice while Marcus held a prefect eyebrow raised at my sudden outburst of cruse word.

"Aro…Marcus how can I help you," I said as I stared at them innocently.

"I thought I was amused about the Octavia we never knew but I began to find this subject very entertaining indeed, I wonder what she's going to do next? And seeing how today could be a **very special day**… Hum…such beauty and a mouth like a sailor a very odd combination my dear. But anyway we came over her because we were looking forward to what you made for lunch and dessert and smelling the divine delights I can see we our going to be nice and full," he said cocking a smirk that the Volturi men was so famous for.

"Thank you Aro but just like the others you can't eat anything before I say so, not even you Marcus," I said

"Well I find that very unfair," he said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry,"

"Will come on Marcus I see that my charm hasn't glamour our little Octavia I wonder where Alec is? Maybe he could succeed into which we fail?"

They both started to chuckle at that very funny.

"If you two didn't work what make you think his would work," I said smiling as they thought about and then laugh knowing that I had a good point.

"Wise as she is beautiful," was all they said as they left after there departure I still was face with the fact of hiking out in the cold to my car…who could be my earring person as I thought about who I could use I saw Seth walking by…perfect.

"Seth can you come her and do me a favor?" I said

"What is it Xia?" he said showing off his boyish smile that was so adorable on him.

"Could you go out to my car and pop the trunk to get the silverware and plates for me," I said

"Of course anything for you Xia," he said as I gave him my keys.

"Thanks a mill Seth," I said as he left out the auditorium when my phone wanted to let its presents known by playing "Diamonds and Pearls" by Prince which I might add was officially Alec and I song that couples share.

"Hey babe where are you?" I said

"In my car I had to pick up a few things before I came to Drama," he said

"Oh will we're about to eat," I said

"Cool, babe can you please make my plate first before the 'dogs' get to the food," he said laughingly as I laugh along.

"Of course babe,"

"I'll text you when I get there okay,"

"Okay," I said

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said smiling, only three simple words from him and I was his…I was total sprung for this boy.

Alec POV

I couldn't help but keep staring at the beauty of it, the platinum silver glam like a diamond the craftsmanship of it was worth everything since it was for a person who was in my high esteem and today was the day I was going to take another big leap

Today was the biggest day for me and there was nothing that could stop me now nothing. I parked my car in the school parking lot after texting Xia I walked to the school building on the way to my locker I had to gabbed my music book , closing the locker I was about to go to my angle when.

"Alec…" I could feel a very unwelcome chill come pass me the voice was like the siren leading mortals to the fiery pits of hell.

"Rosalie…" mastering my voice to be indifferent towards her something told me gets the hell away from her she was nothing but trouble.

"I have to go Octavia is waiting for me," I said as I turned towards the direction of the auditorium when I could feel her grabbed my arm I was raised to never touch a girl in anyway but this one was one of those who try to provoke me into shacking the hell out her arm.

"Do not touch me," I said as she was wisely took her arm off me.

"Thank you," I said as I walked

"Alec please I need to tell you something only for a minute," she said giving me the fake sweet voice.

"I'm only giving you a minute," he said "And that's all I'm giving you."

"That's all I need…Alec I like you I've been having these feelings for you for so long that I can't help to think that you're with that…"

"Watch what you say about my Octavia to me," I said not liking how this skank was talking and was making me infuriated.

"I'm sorry but you have to tell me you did at one time had a thing for me?" she said I could hear the temper in her voice.

"Yeah I did, but when I realize you were nothing but a conniving, heartless, pig head little brat I stopped," I said

"What does she have that I don't!" she yelled.

She was simply the most pathetic creature on gods green earth I was wasting my time and energy after all I didn't even go with this chick so why should I explain to her crazy ass about anything.

"You are beneath her in everyway there is no words that can say how beautiful she is on the inside and out…you need to take a long look at your self and realize the earth doesn't revolve around you and that you can't get your god damn way all the fucking time," I said.

"How can you say that?"

"Because nobody had the nerves to tell you so," I said as I turned around.

"Alec…" she said as she turned me around

"I asked you not to touch me so remove your hands from my person," I said looking at her.

"I will have you Alec Volturi," she said then she smiled and did the unthinkable she kissed me…

Octavia POV

"Where in the hell is Alec at?" I said as I looked at my watch he should have been here by now and this was worrying the hell out of me.

"I'm about to go out and find Alec, Jane and Alice you too come with me Angela and Demetri watch over Alec's plate so the pack doesn't get to it," I said as my friends agreed.

"Xia you're the greatest that food was absolutely delicious," said Jane

"I think I might bust out in my costume if you keep feeding us like that," Alice said making me laugh.

"Seeing the pack it was like a horror scene in the making," I said as they agreed.

As we walked a little further I could hear something that was the districted sound of arguing of a male and female.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on lets check it out," I said

"That's the same line people say in a horror film and no wonder people ends up getting killed because of mess like that," said Jane making me roll my eyes at her comment.

"Usual it's always the paler people that says that are we switching roles?" said Alice making me laugh.

"But its nothing like that," I said as they stared at each other like I was crazy.

"I thought you two were my ride or die people now if I had Sookie Stackhouse with me I wouldn't have to worry about questions," I said

"What!"

"Ride or die come on," I said as they follow mumbling if they didn't love me they sure as hell wouldn't follow me, I paid them no mind as we walked the voices became very clear the male was very easy it was Alec but who was the female? As the voice begins to get clear my worst fear begin to creep on me. As we got closer I was in complete shock as if gravity was holding me still and I was filling a little light headed.

This was nothing what I expected it was even worst as I stared at Alec kissing…Rosalie Hale.

"Alec."

Rosalie POV

I always imagine it to be wonderful but his lips…. I see why the little slut liked kissing him I was never kissed like this before, I wanted him more then ever I wanted to take his cloths off that instant when I heard "_Alec" _it was her I must say it was perfect timing.

Alec push me off him piss could be an understatement he looked to be in a murdering stage as well as hurt about what?

He turned from me something I wasn't expecting as he looked at that bitch that brought that slut Jane and the weird bitch Alice along, he walked over to her like a wounded puppy saying her name softly the way I wanted him to say my name.

But that bitch…she looked well it was hard what to say how she looked to be more correct but it was kind of worrying me just a little bite. As he walked closer to her she did something I never thought anybody would ever do to Alec Volturi she backhanded him then she walked away.

"Alec how could you do that…" said his sister as she was shaking with tears.

"Jade…"

Don't you dare call me that I hate you," she said as she walked off calling Octavia name the little weirdo shuck her head at him as she followed her friends.

He was silent then he looked at me his face was red a bright red but it was his eyes that had me I thought he would fall for me but…

"I hope your glad what you did," as he followed the trail of the girls that left.

Will at lest I got even with the bitch…I wonder if Emmett wants to make up?

Alec POV

"Octavia!" I said as I followed her out the parking lot, the look on her face was so much to bare it was too much for me, I grabbed her hand as she turned around and gave me a look that could freeze hell.

"Don't touch me," she said

"Octavia you don't mean it,"

"Yes I do, so you better move from me because I will end up killing you," she said her voice held no emotions as I looked at the girl that I love so much I looked at her now and she was a totally different person.

"Alec let me go," she said as a single teardrop slide from her eyes that now looked like a storm that was in the sea.

"Please…"

I let her go as she walked to her car and drove off I felt like a weight was sinking down in my chest at the prospect of the lost of the girl that I love the girl I was going to give my family crest necklace too all because of a misunderstanding.

"Octavia…I didn't mean it," but it was gone she was gone…

**I know this chapter is short but the next will be a long one and also a title after my favorite Beatle song so please review…much love L.A.M.P.S**


	37. Yesterday

A/N: Okay so I know half of you want to kill me and the other half really is questioning Octavia's actions but what would you do if you saw your boyfriend who might I say your really in love with kiss a girl that you can't stand?

Any way this chapter is in dedication to the Beatles…

Rip to John and George my two favorite Beatles

Yesterday

It seem that all my trouble was so far away now they came back here to stay, yesterday was so easy I was a boy in love with the perfect girl as close to perfection that any mortal could get but only with one foolish move she was gone. I loathe self humiliation but right now I felt it, how could I be so fucking stupid I should had follow my conscious and ran like hell, but I didn't the kiss didn't mean anything couldn't even compare to hers why couldn't she see it? That I was hopelessly shattered fool in her hands that she could crush me into a million pieces if she so wanted too and I would take in delight, I was hers like she was mine. Didn't she see it?

I wouldn't mind if she plain out right cuss me out screamed at me at less that would have show a sign that she was feeling the same thing that I was feeling making me less anxiety stricken but she was silent she didn't cuss at me, she didn't scream at me, call me out me name…no she was silent she made small talk with me but bleatingly ignore the situation every time I tried to bring it up but it was pretty obvious that she was piss at me it was all in her eyes.

And to make matters worst Jane also took the valid of silence along, at school she said as little that was possibly can to me, she decide to drive her car to school then catch a ride from me, but at home was the worst she refuse to stay in a room with me, even at dinner she made sure that I knew that she was avoiding me making our parents ask what was up with it. I couldn't tell them about the incident after all there stupid son fucked up his relationship.

Now I was seating in French, Rosalie was seating next to Emmett allowing him to have his free touches as if they had not broken up or that…skank didn't give me a sly kiss which was perfect timing for Octavia to see and think that I allow her to do. She looked and smiled at me blowing a kiss my way making me flip her off, the only person I wanted to blow kiss at me was the girl I was seated next too.

I looked at her; she was beautiful today like she was any other day, she had on a gray wrapped around dress with a white shirt under it showing that she was modest she had on light pink heels that showed off her toes her hair was curl with a light pink parade hat on top of her head. She was preoccupied with a book of short stories by Zora Neal Hurston her favorite author, she smiled nut I knew it was something from the book.

"Octavia…can we talk," I asked

"About what?" she said not looking at me as she turned another page.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said keeping my voice as low as possibly.

"I don't want to talk about it now," she said

"When are we going to talk about? When are you going to stop acting like you're not my girlfriend and treating me as if I'm some ass hole?" I said

"Why don't you act like a gentleman like I know you are and respect my wish when I ask you that I don't want to talk about it now," she said I could see that fire in her come alive.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later," I said, as silence became both us, I was happy about the end of the day as I walked to my car I could see the gang was there the only person that wasn't there was Octavia. Alice, Angela, Demetri, Jane gave me looks that could kill the guys looked the other way except for Jacob who looked like he was ready to kill me, while Bella, Leah, and Seth gave me sympathy looks at lest I did had some body feeling sorry for me. I stepped in my car and drove I didn't go home I was headed towards Port Angels I had a gag tonight and I need a break.

Driving down the road of broken dreams and hearts I was left with my thoughts I thought about how I felt when I saw Octavia, how I wanted her then any girl I've ever met or been with, the first time I kissed her, how it felt to have her and now …I was hurting like hell I hated when she turned away from me, I was in love with her and if she wanted to break up…I didn't want to think about it.

I could take everything she gave me but her turning away from me it was like an abyss that was sucking me in full of hurt and pain.

I turned on the radio if I kept thinking then I'll go crazy paying no attention I absent mindedly turned to Octavia's favorite radio channel that only played 80's music and right there on the radio was her favorite song "Don't Turn Away," by Thomas Dolby it was weird how the lyrics the song was exactly what I was going through right now it did do one thing to me it made me glad I wasn't the only person that went through this.

I pull up to Ethan and my godmother's house and was happy to know that they both were at home; I hadn't told them or anybody from the band about Octavia and I little separation. I knew my godmother Lydia was taken by Octavia spell just like my mother and that her and like everyone else in the band liked her way more then my previous ex girlfriends so I wonder how they would feel when I told them.

I parked my car out front stepping out I walked towards the back of my trunk to get my bags when I heard….

"Alec!" I knew that voice from anywhere grabbing my bag and placing a smile on my face as I waved at my godmother Lydia, walking up the sidewalk that led to the house she came out with a bathrobe and rollers.

"Lydia you look…beautiful," I said as she gave me a bear hug.

"Your as charming like a snake Alec Volturi," she said as she pinched my checks "Now get your pretty butt in there."

"Aunt Lydia how do you know my butt is pretty?"

"Because I use to change your funky diaper alongside your sister," she said as we walked in the house.

"Where's Ethan at?" I asked as I set my bag in the hallway closet and walked into the kitchen.

"His in the bed like always, Alec be a dear and wake his butt up while I'll make you something to eat," she said

"But I'm not hungry," I said

"I didn't ask if you where," she said as she started to make me something to eat, I knew off beat that it wasn't no point to arguing with her when she had her mind made up. I walked out the kitchen towards Ethan room his room was at the right of the hallway across from the bathroom. Stopping near his door all I could hear was the sound of his snoring I knocked on the door, "Ethan get up," I said.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school," he said moaning out of his sleep making me roll my eyes I walked to the hallway closet and pulling out a bucket I walked to the bathroom and ran some cold water in it, after turning the water off I hull the water opening the door to his room I walked to Ethan's bed were his sleeping form was at and threw the bucket of water at him.

I knew that would do the trick he flew up from the bed like something bite him in the ass…

"Goddamn it Alec!" he said

"Watch that mouth of yours before I'll wash it out with soap," Lydia yelled out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ethan watch that mouth of yours," I said as I dodged a wet pillow he threw at me.

"Get your dirty ass up make yourself productive," I said

"Ma did you hear Alec he said I need to get my dirty ass up and by productive," he said

"Alec's right," Lydia said

"But Ma, but he just cuss," he said

"I didn't hear him I heard you," she said.

"That's bullshit," he whispered out making sure that my godmother didn't hear him…

"Ethan don't make me come in there with the soap," said Lydia making me laugh.

"I'll be in the kitchen," I said leaving his room and walking back into the kitchen, seating down at the table Lydia place in front of me a heavy plate of her penny pasta with her famous sauce I must say I was starving as I said my grace I dig in when Ethan made his presence wearing faded jeans and a Aero tee shirt he seat down with a grim look on his face.

"So why the hell are you here," he said as Lydia smacked the back of his head and set a plate down for him.

"Maybe I wanted to see my aunt Lydia," I said earning a smile from her and Ethan rolling his eyes.

"Where's Xia the Beauty?" he said my hand tighten over my fork.

"Yes where is Octavia? Any girl that can make that fathers of yours shut up is number one in my book," she said I hated to tell her what was going on between us now.

"Octavia and I are not on speaking terms right now?" I said pushing my plate aside.  
"What! What happen?" they said then I began to tell them the narrative about Rosalie kissing me right in front of Octavia after I was finished with my story the room was silent until Ethan cleared his voice.

"Woo men…you fucked up," he said even Lydia nodded her head to his statement.

"I don't know whether she is going to break up with me or what and if she do I don't know what I'll do," I said

"I'm going to tell you something about real females like Octavia and me, when we're in love with a man that treats us like we're the only women in the world we're not going to give them up, even when they make mistakes and show us there human as well we get them back up and set them straight till they become the men we know they can become. Now what you did was plain out stupid and you can't be mad that she is mad she has all the right to be mad at you and her not speaking to you is just her trying to get her emotions in line and also a way of punishing you. After all anybody can scream and cuss but keeping quiet can drive a person crazy and that's the perfect medicine to if I might say, but when she's ready to talk she'll talk but you. After all this little storm will blow away in no time," she said giving me a smile and placing a kiss on my forehead as she went to get her some more coffee.

"Thank you Aunt Lydia,"

"Your welcome Alec, and you too remember what I said," she said as she walked out the kitchen when she had left and out of ear reach Ethan made his thoughts known.

"Taylor and State is going to fucking kill you," he said as I slapped my forehead I thought Jane was piss at me I knew Taylor and State was going to have me at the balls.

"Ethan watch your language!" Lydia screamed in the background making me laugh as Ethan had a stoned look on his face of getting caught.

"Alec how could you!" yelled a very angry State while Ethan held his very pissed off girlfriend from killing me, I broke the news to the band in the dressing room at Styx, will you could say my stupid ass godbrother Ethan who made the comment that me and Xia wasn't on speaking terms, after Taylor asked where she was at since she didn't see her in her regular spot after are first performance was up. Thus made me tell them what was going on and leading to this situation right here.

"I like her then all you're other dumb ass ex girlfriends you had," State said.

"I'm not performing tonight, I'm boycotting until you make up with Xia," said Taylor as she left out the room.

"Me too, asshole," as she left, the guys gave me sympathy looks as they followed behind there girlfriends I didn't care cause I knew it was true I was and ass hole but what could I do if she wasn't going to talk to me.

I seat there in the now empty dressing room I knew what I had to do I speed dial her number…

"Yes," she said it was soft not how she could send me to the galaxy now the only feeling I felt was a shiver from the coldness that replace the warmth it held.

"Xia…" I was chocking I couldn't say anything.

"Yes Alec?"

"Good night," I said

"Good night Alec…do good at your gig," she said softly then the phone ended, it might be foolish but her wishing that I do good at my gig meant she stilled cared like my saying good night was me saying I love you.

"Alec?" I turned and saw Joseph standing by the door I stood up knowing that I had to go on, grabbing Xiava I walked to the door he had a puzzle look on his face and looked around the room.

"Where's the rest of the band?" he asked

"There boycotting its just me," I said as I walked out he just shrugged his shoulders and walked on to the stage to introduce me, as I walked on there it was like the room was empty there was no nose it was just me there under the spot light and then it was her, she was seating at her spot with a smile that could brighten the world if she wanted to.

Then I pluck the strings with my heart hanging on the strings….

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seem so far away,_

_Now it looks like through they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I use to be _

_There's a shadow hanging over me _

_Oh, yesterday come suddenly _

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now, I need a place to hide away _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_mm...mm…mm…mm…mm…mm...mm_

I was home it was time that I settle this and the first person was Jane, putting my things back in my room as I walked towards Jane's bedroom door it was I knocked twice and waited tell I heard her voice for me to enter.

"Come in," she said I walked into the room I could here the sound of Duran Duran "Ordinary World," she was seated in one of her chairs and reading Edger Poe's collection of poems.

She looked up from her book when she lay eyes on me she had a perfect scowl on her face I closed the door and walked over to one of the dish chairs she didn't say anything but stared at me I took that as a good note since she wasn't saying get out or fuck off.

"Jade, I know you consider Octavia as a sister and I don't blame you for being mad at me, I'm mad at myself for what happen and I came here to apologizes its bad enough that the two must special girls in my life is pissed off at me and its driving me crazy."

"Alec you have no idea how much I can't stand that Rosalie," she said.

"I know you do after the rumor she spread about you I don't blame…"

"It was way before that damn rumor, I haven't told anyone except for Octavia due to a pinkie swear to never to tell anyone not even you," she said I didn't like how this conversation was turning but I need to know what did that skank do to Jane that she only told Octavia and no one else.

"Remember how Rosalie and me use to be friends?" she said

"Yeah," I remember real good and how Jane was depressed for a while also.

"Remember how depressed I was, how I didn't eat a lot or anything?" she said I nodded.

"Rosalie use to bully me when I thought she was my friend she use to make fun on how the way I dress, talked about my weight saying I need to lose pounds, boss me around telling me to do things that I didn't want to do," Jane said.

"Why did you never tell me this?" I said I was pissed more at myself that I allow this to happen…if only I knew I would have gave that girl a good one.

"She threaten to tell my secrets to the whole school and add rumors of her own…I was afraid that she would nervous every single day because of her," she said as I saw Jane bust into tears for the first time I walked over to her I hated to see her crying.

"Jane…I'm so sorry I should have really been there," I said holding her tight to me as she cried.

"You couldn't do anything Alec, " she said softy.

"Yes I could you shouldn't had been carrying such a load by yourself after all I'm your twin the better half of you like you are to me," I said looking down at her wrapping the tears from her face.

"I promise that I'll be the best brother I can be," I said

"And me a better sister," she said laughing something I that I love to hear then her sobbing.

"Now what can I do to make it up to you?" I said

"Will you can start be making up to Octavia," she said looking up to me; something told me she was going to say that I smiled at her.

"Okay," I said

"I mean I want you to make up with her now, her fathers is out on a date with Esme meaning Octavia's at home and you'll have a lot of time to spend together," she said.

"Okay Jade I'm leaving," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the head and left her room.

I walked out the house and pull out my cell phone dialing her number I was in high hopes that it was going to work out all right, it ringed three times till she answered her phone.

"Hello," she said as she was out of air panting softly on the phone.

"Octavia, I want to talk to you…tonight," I was tired of being humble I needed to speak to her and I couldn't wait any day.

"Alec…okay I'll be waiting," she said as the end went died and excited at the fact that she was going to talk, putting the keys in the ignition and speed out the drive way.

Pulling up to the house I could see the outside lights that were on I pull up to the house and parked my car next to hers stepping out I saw the sound of the front door opening I walked towards the doors as my eyes laid on her, she was wearing white shorts with a white shirt and a red-orange top her hair was wet telling me she had just washed it.

"Come in," she said as she walked back in the house I followed her inside closing the door behind me she walked to the living room and seated herself in one of the chairs beckon me to do so as well.

"You were panting when I talked to you earlier," I said trying to make small talk as best I can.

"I was kick boxing," she said softly.

"You must was letting out a lot of pint up anger," I said

"Yes I was," she said her arms was cross keeping her tone was civil.

"Octavia…I don't know what I can say to you, I wished I could take that away from you, its been eating at me this whole week just having you so near yet your so far away from me that its driving me to near insanity," I said she was quiet and it seem like a eternity to me every second she was quiet until…

"Tell me what happen Alec in whole detail," she said I started to tell her everything except for one thing I didn't want to tell her it not in this way it would ruin it after telling her everything she looked at me.

"Alec, your right even if you wished it wouldn't had change a thing you kissed that girl," she said

"She tricked me," I said I could hear my voice raising.

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't had gotten yourself in that predicament in the first place you said so yourself that your first conscious said to walk away and you should have done it, you can't be mad at me for reacting to such what if I was in that same predicament? You couldn't say you wouldn't be mad at me like I am at you. But I'm mad at myself allowing her to get the better of me…of us," she said.

"Is this…"

"You think I'm going to break up with you over something so little? I love you Alec and I know when I got a right guy you hold on to them," she said I walked over there and pull her into a embrace she embraced me back it felt so good to have her back.

"But that doesn't mean you just come back to grace you have to work for it atone yourself," she said

"If it have to take me a long time to raise myself back into your grace," I said as I lean down to kiss her, she place her and over my lips blocking my kiss.

"That does not mean you can kiss me your still contaminated," she said it was good enough she still had her sense of humor.

"Now its my bedtime and daddy would be home any minute and if he see you here his going to kill you and I mean literally so come on now I'll walk you out," she said as we walked arm in arm as she lead me to the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," I said

"I'll be waiting," she said as she patted her forehead I knew all to well she what she wanted leaning down I kiss her forehead it felt good to touch her skin again it was wonderful to my senses sending wonderful sensations through out my body it would have been wonderful if it was her lips.

"Good night Ms. Caesar," I said

"Good night Mr. Volturi and drive safe or you'll have to deal with me," she said showing that beautiful smile that could outshine the sun.

"As you wish," I said as I walked out it was like a boulder was lifted from my shoulder as I step into my car and I was at peace.

**The next chapter is all about the girls slumber party…. we have only three more chapters…. so sad …but hope u enjoy…**


	38. Sparks II

A/N: Sorry for the long update

This chapter is going to be a sweet and spicy by far I think…

Also the song "Sparks" belong to ColdPlay

Please enjoy and review!

Sparks 

Part II

Today was the day me and the girls was having our long and over due slumber party, Alice, Demetri, and Jane from the burden that the play was putting on them, Leah who was had a large burden of stress by helping her recovered father, me from the burden of hurting Alec and Rosalie, and Bella well…um…. the burden with life all together with Heidi and Victory tagging along.

We needed this week to our selves plus I need something from taking my mind off from hurting a certain blond bitch, I woke up very early and started to clean the house and the guest bedrooms for them placing fresh towels and soap in there bathrooms even going far by placing fresh flowers from my garden in vases.

I decided that I wanted to really treat them so I called Relax a popular spa in Port Angeles so we could get not only a message but also facial, hair, and manicure done and the good thing about it they also come to your house to do it, this was something I wanted to do especially for them.

After agreeing on the time frame I got of the phone, daddy had called off to watch over us and agreed to pick up the girls for me while I made lunch making less things on my already busy list of things to do.

I decide for lunch that the girls and Demetri a nice Mediterranean sun kissed tomatoes with pasta, my grandma famous honey glazed paste treats that our so addictive, with a nice glass of pomegranate lemonade. Dinner I was making a Spanish dish that daddy love with Chi Ice tea and strawberry tarts.

I was going way out I know it but the suppress anger was coming out in many ways, I after checking to see if everything was sparkle and shine when daddy came running down the stairs.

"Xia, I'm about to go get the ladies and Demetri is there anything you need me to get at the store?" he said.

"I have everything, do you have the addresses to the houses?" I asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yup I put them in my Blackberry," he said as he held his phone out and left out of the door, I walked towards the stairs and headed towards my bedroom to get ready for the girls.

I decided I wanted to take a nice long bath I needed to get away from the smell of Pine Soil and Bleach off of my skin,

My phone went off the sound of Justin Timberlake "My Love," telling me one thing that Alec was calling me, this will happen when I'm in the bath tube I lean over and grabbed my phone an answer it.

"Hello lover," I said

"Hey babe…so today is ladies night?" he said

"Yes, and what you guys have plan tonight?" I said grabbing my sponge and placing some Japanese Cherry Blossom soup on it.

"Jake, Jasper, Eric, Ben, and I are going to the club where I have a gig then where going to eat at the Chills down the street from Styx," he said

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"Are you in the bath tube?"

"Yes and don't forget that you're on parole with me," I said crashing any dirty fantasy he might be having at this moment after all he's not getting his full due for kissing that skank.

"Will you know how to hit me hard," he said

"Sorry babe anyway I need to get ready for the girls," I said.

"Yeah, if you need me just call okay?"

"Of course I will," I said.

"Love you babe," he said

"Love you too bye," as the call ended I place my phone on the little stand that held my iHome deck and candles I place my phone there stepping out of the tube I grabbed my towel and walked to the adjoin door that lead to my closet. I walked and grabbed my green lace undies putting them on I walked to my causal white shorts that remind me on Mickey Mouse and a causal green shirt putting on my cloths I walked to find the perfect pair of shoes my Juicy Culture shoes that are my prize baby.

Walking out of my room I could hear the sounds of giggles and my father voice and the sounds of keys jiggling at the doors my dad step in with my friends spilling through the doors.

"Hello my Dramatist!" I said as I my eardrums was bombarded by screams of excitement as they ran in each and every single one of them giving me a bear huge that had me sore and breathless it was ridiculous how we were acting after all we just seen each other yesterday at school.

"You guys are hilarious, I'll be in my study if you need me and if I hear screaming then that means you want me to grace your presence," he said making the all ready hyper hormonal teens even more hormonal and hyper.

"I'll leave you lovely ladies and handsome Demetri to yourself," as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the direction of his study, I turned to look at my friends and watch how there glaze was only towards my father's ass.

When he was out of hearing reach I had to tell them my thoughts.

"You guys please do not try to gang rape my daddy while you're here," I said crossing my arms as they all started to laugh.

"If he keep saying things like that then he's in big trouble," said Demetri and Angela that had me laughing.

"I do have to admit it does run in the family," said Demetri I was baffled.

"That nice ass run in your family," he said making every single one of us start laughing hard.

"Demetri…I didn't know you look at my ass," I said

"All the time hell even at some point they also have looked at your ass before," he said in a very divalicious way.

"Thanks Demetri," I said "Anyway let me show you to your rooms."

They grabbed their bags and followed me upstairs where I showed them there rooms allowing them to settle in and clean up for lunch, after showing them to there rooms I went ahead and set up an tray of food for daddy since he was trapped inside his study.

After delivering his food that's when everyone made his or her selves known.

"It smells good in here," said Heidi and Victoria the newest members of the group and the ones my friends put on parole since they still didn't trust them.

"I've made lunch for all of us plus I have a surprise for you guys now follow me," I said as they follow me to the dinning room, it would be and understatement to say the lest that there faces was priceless.

"Wow Xia you out did yourself," said Jane

"Thank you," I said

"This is beautiful I feel like a princess," said Demetri making us laugh at him.

"If this is close to being rich then I'm going to be coming over here to live," said Angela and making me.

"I'm glade to see you guys enjoying yourself now allow me to get the food so we can eat," I said as I walked out the dining room to the kitchen bring the food in and setting the food on the table.

"Do you need help?" said Victoria

"No you just seat I got this," I said.

As I finished placing the food on the table we seat down and ate in silence after that when everyone was finished we just seat there and allow it to digest making small talk while we seat.

"It seems like when you and Alec ever get married I'm coming over every day during dinner time," said Jane laughingly.

"Your funny Jane, your brother is still on parole with me and your talking about marriage," I said

"Whatever Xia, we all know that you and Alec are going to get back together," said Demetri

"Its obvious that you two should be together," said Leah with Bella agreeing.

"Thank you guys," I said as I started to grab the plates signaling them that they didn't have to help.

"I can't believe Rosalie would do such a thing," said Alice

"I would," Victoria, Heidi, and Jane agreed something I would never had thought in a million years to happen, I walked in the kitchen placing the dishes in the sink I looked at the time on my phone the message therapist was going to be here in two minutes walking out of the kitchen and back to the dinning room where my friends was still seating down debating on something.

"Okay, I have a surprise for us," I said gaining their attention.

"What is it?" they said in union.

"I hope a stripper," said Demetri making us laugh

"Yes and his name is called Delicious," said Heidi and Leah as they gave each other high five.

"Maybe your father could strip for us," said Victoria.

"Now that would be delicious," said Bella making everyone start to laugh.

"You guys would never and god…my father? Okay ya'll is just done for today," I said "any way the surprise is not a stripper it's a spa treatment for you guys."

"Hell that's even better then a stripper," said Jane

"It would be much better with your dad stripping in front us while we get a message," said Demetri, Leah, Victoria, Heidi, and Bella.

"I have to keep a closer eye on you guys," I said as the doorbell ringed.

We all left out the dinning room to the front room where the people who was giving us a message treat today, showing them in I showed them the room where they could set up and left with my friends up the stairs to get ready for our messages.

I went in my room and started to undress putting a towel around me and one of my Kimono inspired robe on, putting my hair in a bun and sandals on I was meet in the hall by barely everyone, in their matching robe except Demetris wore a male inspired kimono rob walking back down stairs to the room and got our message.

"This is exactly what I needed," said Leah as a one of the women was doing her back.

"That is exactly why I made this a surprise we all needed this," I said.

"Thanks Xia," everyone said.

"Your welcome,"

"So anybody know what the guys doing?" said Demetri as he was getting his back message.

"Jasper said they were going out to eat after they go to the club to listen to Alec and the band," said Alice as one of the women was working on her feet.

"So is there any latest gossip?" said Heidi the group looked at her.

"Well, Demetri and Alice you guys are the eyes and ears of the school," she said.

"Well it was mostly about you Queen B's," said Demetri and Alice.

" We're sorry we must have been some real bitches towards ya'll," Victoria said.

"Especially you Jane," said Heidi

"That's all right I just have beef with that bitch Rosalie," said Jane as she shrugged her shoulders and continue to get her back message.

"I have something to tell you guys," said Bella gaining all eyes on her.

"Edward sent me a text saying he's sorry and that he wants to get back together," she said

"What!"

"Yes, I said I accept his apology but my mind is made up I don't want to get back together," she said as we gave an amen.

"This here call's for some Destiny Childs "Independent Women," I said as I grabbed the remote control and put the song on.

After we got our spa treatment we went upstairs and changed into some decent cloths we went into the family room to play the Wii, we we're now playing Just Dance when Daddy came out of his study and let his presence known.

"Hey guys," he said he looked like he was going out.

"Hey Mr. Caesar," they said

"Hey daddy what's going on?" I said

"I have to go to the hospital and so I'm going to be leaving the house for some time, now you know all the numbers to contact me is by the phone in the kitchen, there's a bat in a closet and my golf clubs for every single one of you ladies and Demetri to use also there's pepper spray in the drawer. Do not open this door for anybody keep the doors and windows lock and I'll be at home before you know it also check the security cameras just to be on the safe side," he said.

"Okay daddy,"

"We'll protect the house somebody have to be stupid to come here and think they're going to do something," they said making my dad laugh.

"I think I feel sorry for the poor soul who even try to come in here," he said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Oh Esme will be calling to check up on you guys," he said then he left out.

"Aw Xia's daddy is so over protective," said Jane and Demetri while the other girls laugh.

" Ha ha…anyway what do you guys want to do?"

"Lets go exploring…in your closet," said Demetri.

"You mean shopping," said Leah and Alice as they all got up and headed for my room not even allowing me to say one word, shaking my head I follow along.

"I can just imagine what you and Alec could in this bed," said Demetri as he popped his pretty little ass in my bed.

"Your room reminds me of Memories of a Geisha," said Leah as she popped down in my bed.

"Question, how many people can sleep in that bed?" said Heidi smirking

"I don't know at lest six?" I said

"Oh my god look at this adorable baby," said Alice as she held my baby photo in her hands passing it around to everyone.

"Just think how my nieces and nephews would look?" Jane said.

"Jane you're worst then your mother and who said me and Alec having kids yet? Hell we haven't had sex yet to make a child," I said as I placed the picture back on my desk.

"I think I found the warehouse," said Victoria mentioning to my closet as everyone surely left there spot and headed towards my closet.

"I have officially died and went to Designer Name Heaven," said Demetri "Look I see Chanel," as he and Angela walked over to the sign that said Chanel.

"Xia you would surely missing some cloths before I'm done," said Alice, Heidi, and Victoria making me roll my eyes.

"This closet is not even consider a closet this is a whole house in here," said Leah and Bella as they were at the perfume area.

"I thought Alice had a lot of cloths…just think if your dad and your mom get married…I will surely be coming over every night," said Demetri.

After playing dress up in my cloths and exploring everything in the house we decide finish the expedition in daddies study.

"It smells like your father," said Victoria "I wonder how he look with no cloths off?"

"I think my mother have dib on him," said Alice.

"I wish I was your mother," said Heidi as everyone looked around.

"Wow she's hot," coming from the last person you would expect, Demetri.

"Xia is this your mother?" he said pointing up towards the photo on the mental piece.

"Yes," I said as everyone went over to look at the photo.

"Your mother was absolutely beautiful," Alice said.

"You too can pass off as twins," said Angela.

"If only I wasn't gay I would totally be one of those friends that had a crush on your mom and came over your house ever day," he said "And that saying a lot from me."

"Thank you Demetri, anyway I'm hungry I'm going to the kitchen and start heating up our dinner.

"Owe what are we having?"

"A Spanish dish that I know you guys would love," I said as I walked out the study.

"It was a good thing that I cooked our dinner the same time cooking our lunch because now I'm tired heating the food up,

"We come to help," said everyone I smiled giving them out orders for them to do I was glade of having a lot of helping hands that it was no time that we were eating, after which we cleaned up and decide to watch some horror films, we were watching "Halloween," when I decide to go make some popcorn.

Grabbing some popcorn out the cabinet I placed it in the microwave I turned for a second and then let out a piecing scream that had everyone running out the family room in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Xia?"

"I saw someone outside the window," I said I was scared I didn't play around about seeing stuff but there was somebody outside I knew it taking my phone out my pocket I dial the only number that I could think of…Alec.

"Hey…"

"Alec, bring the boys and come over my house now," I said

"What? What's going on?"

"There was somebody outside the window looking at me while I was making popcorn," I said

"Don't do anything we're on our way in five minutes, okay?" he said

"Okay," I said the phone went off.

"I walked in the front room with everyone behind me as I open the closet pulling out a bat and daddies golf clubs.

"Xia…"

"Demetri, you know I would never act to the extreme if there was a real issue this is one of them," I said as each of my friends grabbed a club.

I walked towards the room with the security cameras were at, seating down and looking at the mentors on camera five I swore I could see something silver.

My thoughts left me when I heard Alec voice at the front door leaving the room I walked out towards Alec and the boys, Leah and Jacob, Alice and Jasper, and Angela and Ben was all hugged up together. Jane was by her brother as I walked out I notice he had Ethan, Taylor, State, and Pete, I ran in his arms.

"So what in the hell is going on?" said Jacob.

"I saw some guy looking me outside the window," I said

"Jacob, Eric, Ben, and Pete go outside in the backyard," They nodded their heads and headed outside.

"Jasper, Ethan, Demetri, I were going out in the front and look you girls stay here until we get back," Alec said as they went outside.

It was thirty minutes when they came back the looks on their face wasn't pretty especially Jacob and Alec.

"Did you guys find anyone?" I said

"No we didn't he left Octavia when you saw the guy did you get a better look at him?" said Alec.

"No when I saw the figure I scream why?" I said

"Well when you scream he left in a pretty hurry that he drop this," said Jasper as he held a cell phone out.

"That's Edward cell phone," said Bella as everybody looked at her.

"I can't believe him," she said she looked pretty piss.

"Wait when I see him at school I'm going to knock his ass flat on the ground," said Jacob

"Your not the only one," said Alec.

When everything blow down we all headed towards the living room and decide to watch a movie, at the middle of the movie I was tired Alec seeing me so helped me up off the couch.

Demetri and Jane was giggling I knew they were saying something obscene making me roll me eyes, Jacob was about to get up from his seat to stop us but lucky enough Leah held him to his spot, Pete and Ethan was giving us perverted smiles earning them a well deserved smack in the head by Taylor and State. The only ones that seem not to notice were Alice and Jasper since they were in there own little world. Angela and Ben was cuddle together watching the movie while Heidi and Victoria was texting there boyfriends, Eric was flat out sleep whole Bella gave us a small smile.

We walked at a nice pace when we headed towards my room I laid down Alec took his shoes off and jacket as he came under the covers beside me wrapping me up in his arms it seem so nice when my phone ring telling me I had a text.

Looking at it, it was from daddy saying that he won't be home in the morning I showed it to Alec he smile

"If your going to be spending the night you need to make yourself comfortable," I said He jump off the bed and took his pants off lucky enough he was wearing basket ball shorts underneath then he took his shirt off I would had admire his body even more but I was tired.

"Alec sings to me,"

"What song do you want to hear?"

"Something original by you," I said cuddle up in his arms.

"Okay…"

"Did I drive you away

I know what you'll say

You say, oh, sing one we know

But I promise you this

I'll always look out for you.

That's what I'll do

I say oh

I say oh

My heart is yours

It's you that I hold on to

That's what I do

I know I was wrong

But I won't let you down

(Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will)

I say oh

I cry oh

And I saw sparks

Yeah I saw sparks

And I saw sparks

Yeah I saw sparks

Sing it out

La, la, la, la, oh

La, la, la, la, oh

La, la, la, la, oh "


	39. Octavia's Demon

The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them.  
**Lois McMaster Bujold** Octavia's Demon

It seem that everybody was on high alert this week every since the guys found Edward cell phone on the walk way to my house, it seem like everyone wanted to get there hands on him especially Jacob.

The whole week it seem that Edward was MIA that still didn't stop me from following Jacob to all of his classes like a watchdog. Knowing him he would have just skip school and went looking for him and I wasn't going to allow him to do so.

With all the Edward drama going on you would think that fate would give us a break from all the drama…nope…a certain blond bitch was still run her mouth and still trying to cause up more commotion then necessary. I was on my last nerve of going over there and give her a piece of mind and a left one at that, but trying to be peaceful I went to the principle office again and again he didn't do shit.

If it wasn't the drama from Edward to Rosalie all the way down to play, I was stress like hell, then to add this wasn't my month either, for the simple fact that April was the month my mother passed away.

"When I see that leech I swear I'm going to give him a good pounding," said Jacob, we were at his house I was helping him arrange the furniture.

The house was looking up, they had finished remodeling both the kitchen and the living room, Billy and I went furniture shopping last week saying that he need a women touch around the house.

"You're going to bust a blood vessel if you keep thinking about Edward Mason," I said as I put the pillows on the couch.

"I know but you don't know how much I want to bust his head open," he said as placed the lamp on the table.

"I can really understand Jake but you need to calm down violence is not the answer," Jacob looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Okay…Xia but let him make another stupid mistake and his meeting my fist," he said as we finally put everything together in the house after that Jacob order a pizza while we order some movies off of On Demand.

"Xia!" screamed Jane as she ran to Alec and I from the look on her face it wasn't good…not at all.

"What the hell Jade what have you running like a crazy women?" said Alec as if he could read my thoughts.

"You guys come on we need to find Jacob before he finds Edward," she said panting as she laid her hand on her chest as she try to catch her breath.

"The prick showed up?" said Alec

"Yes and we need to find Jacob before he founds him before all hell break lose the rest is looking for him also," she said.

She didn't have to tell us twice all three of us spilt up to go look for Jacob this day couldn't get any worst then this, running down the hall like crazy and asking people had they seen Jake no one did. Pulling my phone out I started to call his cell it went to voice mail, this wasn't going to be good at all.

I started to blow up his phone with text messages I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me until I bump into something like a brick wall making me be off balance I nearly felled but was caught be two strong arms.

"Tiger lily you really should watch where you're going?" said the very person I was looking for.

"Jacob Black…do you ever answer your phone? I've been calling and texting you like crazy," I said as he set me back on my feet again.

"I didn't receive any calls nor text," he said

"Check your phone?" I said folding my arms as he reached down his leather jacket he grabbed his cell phone.

"Damn…I had it on silent," he said running his hand through his hair one of his many habits.

"So what was the amber alert about?" he said.

"Well…if I tell you your not going to do anything rash?" I said

"Do it look like I'll do anything rash?" he said

"Is that a yes or no question?" I said

"Okay Xia, I won't do anything rash I promise," he said

"Okay…Edward is here," his once smiling face turned blank I looked to his fist that was unclenching and clenching.

"I'm going to kill him," he said voice tight and all.

"See that doing something rash," I said as I grabbed his arm, "your not going any where your staying by my side today," as I dragged him out the building.

"Xia…"

"No Xia me, violence is not the answer Jacob it makes the situation even worst then it all ready is," I said

"Thank you Sister Teresa," he said as we headed towards the lunchroom.

"Your welcome," I said as we walked I wasn't expecting anything that could make this whole situation worst it did by the sight of Jessica and Lauren.

"Not these two," I said as we walked Jacob was all ready piss making it very hard to keep him at my side as we walked that's when these two had the nerves to come over to us.

"I'm sorry Octavia," said Jessica I looked at her like she was crazy what was she talking about now.

"You know about this month," said Lauren Jacob looked at me as I looked at him.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" said Jacob even more annoyed then ever.

"Will this is the month that Octavia mother died," she said I let Jacob loose it was like a chill ran through me, how the hell did these two know about it I never told my friends about April being the month of when my mother's death.

"Who fucking told you?" I said I was pissed ass hell they could keep their fake sympathy I didn't need it.

"What we were…" both said but I cut them off.

"Who fucking told you!" I said annoyed ass hell by these two bitches.

"Rosalie," they said bingo there was no one else, I walk right through them that was it I had it with her shit.

"Xia wait up," said Jacob but I wasn't listen to him I was getting tired of this bitch and she have definitely cross the fucking line to the max.

As the cafeteria came in view I saw my friends and boyfriend out there covering the door that only meant Jacob called them, but that was nothing.

"Move," I said as they were in my way.

"Xia its not worth it," said Alice and them.

"Fuck that, move Alice or I'll move you," I said Alice looked hurt I know that was mean but fuck that when the bitch put my mother into this that was it.

"Let her passed through," said Alec they moved and I walked through the door but I could tell they were following behind me.

Walking in there deep I saw the target of my frustration she was talking to her new friends that she felt was worth to be called that.

She looked up at me, and smile I couldn't wait to wrap that smile off her fucking face when I came close to her I could feel Alec and Jacob behind me and the rest, the whole cafeteria became quiet.

"Hello Octavia," she said

"Save the bull shit Rosalie, ever since I came to this school all you have done but kept my name in your fucking mouth and running it saying stupid ass bullshit for any asshole to listen to it. Then you had the balls to try to take my boyfriend from me by doing a low class trick by kissing him when he told you no. I should have beat your ass then but I didn't. Now I'm telling you nice and clear since you didn't get my message in the locker room when you first approach me, keep running your fucking mouth about me I'm going to beat your ass. And don't ever dishonor my mother name by having it come out your mouth."

Bout that time Rosalie was standing up and I was walking away when she had the bulls to say…

"Your mother should be glad that she died instead of having to see a dirty whore of a daughter that was it I stop in mid step and turned around and walked straight to her she was smiling as I punched her right in her fucking face she went down with no problem.

"I told you bitch that was going to happen if you say something about my mother," I could feel myself being pull by three people I was ready to finished her ass off to as another teacher held her she was crying playing the fucking victim.

Walking out the building I didn't notice who grabbed me until we lifted the cafeteria it was Aro, Marcus, and Caius I had hot tears coming from my face.

"You don't have to hold me," I said as I got loosed from their grasp, they walked me back into the building and lead me to Esme room, she looked surprise as I seat down I was hot and my hand hurt from soaking the bitch.

I push my hair out of my face grabbing a rubber band I pull my hair into the ponytail as I had folded my arms all four adults looked at me.

"Octavia…" said Aro but he didn't say anything.

"What happen?" said Marcus.

"That blond bitch needs to learn to shut the fuck up sometimes," I said

"Language," said Caius.

"Sorry but right now I'm piss off and using bad language is the only thing perfect for this situation," I said not caring what he said the principle came in.

"What is going on? Ms. Caesar whatever school you came from we don't condone it here your getting two weeks suspicion," he said.

"How long is Rosalie getting?" I said

"She's not getting one for she didn't start it," he said.

"She was the one who started this?"

"She did?" he said

"Are you that slow? Yes, I've came to you nearly this whole school year telling you about all the mess she's been saying about me and you didn't do nothing but turned the other check and allow that bitch to do whatever the fuck she wanted to do," I said.

"Octavia…" said Aro

"No fuck that he's not going to suspend me for something he haven't even try to make right, the school I came from wouldn't have condone no fucking sixteen year old girl run this school and allow her to get always with murder and everybody knows that Rosalie is running this damn school while he just looked the other way."

"Octavia…" said Caius

"No, call my daddy so he can call our family lawyer so we can sue this school, I have more evidence and witness to defend me," I said the principle was looking scared now.

"Octavia we believe you and we would happily to be witness," said Aro and Marcus as Caius and Esme agreed.

"So are you going to still suspend her now," said Esme walking towards me and placing a hand on me.

"No but the girls parents have to come to the school tomorrow," he said as he walked out.

"Can we get you something?" they said

"No…but I want to see Alec," I said Esme nodded her head as she gave me a kiss on my forehead, Aro walked out the room.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that Caius," I said as I begin to cool down he nodded his head as Aro and Alec walked in.

Alec walked right to me and gave me a hug something I really needed right now.

"How dare she talk about my mother like that," I said crying into his jacket.

"Its okay baby," he said

"It's not Alec," I said as I left his embraced and seat down back in my chair as he bend down has hands with mines.

"Are you going to tell me…" he said I knew what he was asking about I mean I need to go ahead and tell him now anyway.

"My mother was getting weak by the weeks the doctors couldn't do anything to help her, she didn't want to die in the hospital she wanted to go home. The week she was home I stayed up fearing that if I might close my eyes she might not be there when I wake up.

The day that she died I was right there with her I heard when she took her last breath and when her heart stop…I cried out to the doctors to my father to help her to bring her back but they just stood there daddy grabbed me when he started to cry I knew she was gone."

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he pulls me to him.

"I was only six years old," I said as I cried like never before, it was the demon of my past that kept hunting me to this day something that wouldn't stop hurting, it was like a disability each day it got better but it was always there.


	40. Encore

A/N: Sorry for the long update I had writers block on this story for some time and the fact that this is the last chapter in the whole story…I'm very sad right now…anyway enjoy the story.

Encore

We seat there in the principle office, Daddy held a bored expression on his face which was no doubt the same look I was rocking as well. Rosalie and her nice black eye seat there looking like the victim as always, as her parent's seat there giving her the evil eye.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Mr. Caesar, I called for this meeting seeing that both of your daughters are having issues that caused them to get in an altercation yesterday," said Principle Knox as he looked at both of us.

"Octavia do you want to explain anything to your father?" said Principle Knox

"My daughter has all ready told me about her issues with Rosalie Hale and her former friends. I'm disappointed that she had to use violence to get her point clear; as Mr. Hale and I have spoken previous, it is best that they keep a far distance from each other. I know that my daughter had came to you on previous occasions about her and Rosalie interactions, as a Principle I feel that you should have handle this situation instead of allowing it to lead to this," said my father.

"I'm with Caesar, you should have told us about our daughter's attitude in this school instead of being afraid of a simple seventeen year old," said Mr. Hale as he looked at Rosalie disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry but..."

"And from what I've heard from my daughter she is not the only student that have came to you about this," said my daddy.

My father could be collective at sometimes, but when he was upset he couldn't allow that feisty hot temper Italian to come out.

"Yes..." said Mr. Knox

"Yet you still allow my daughter to get away with murder?" came Rosalie mother as she glared the hell out of the principle, I might not like her daughter but I sure as hell liked her parents.

"Will it well come down to this, Rose will give an apology to whole student body as well get detention. Seeing how she has acted in the most ungracious manner throughout this school year," said her mother.

Rosalie looked as if she was on the verge of tears at what her mother just said.

A little part of me felt bad for her, but then again this is a clear situation that sates if you act like a top bitch Karma can act like one too.

"The first person you will apologize to is Octavia," said her parents.

She looked to them as if she was going too refused, but only one stare told her don't make it worst on yourself then it all ready was.

She looked at me with all the hatred that any person could summon up in one stare her arms folded as she sigh out her frustration.

"I'm sorry Octavia for spreading rumors about you as well as speaking ill about your mother," I knew she didn't mean it, but I was going to be the bigger person and accept her apology.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry for you black eye,"

I could feel my dad bump me on the side as he gave a disapproval look, he knew that I wasn't sorry for punching her in the face if I had to do it again I wouldn't hesitate.

"Well that summons up everything I call this meeting has ended," said Principle Knox.

"Caesar why don't this week me and you golf with the boys," said Mr. Hale as he and my father shook hands.

"That sounds wonderful," said my father

"Octavia, I'm still looking forward to that visited you owe me. While your father is out with the boys I want you to come over," I smiled even after I gave her daughter a pretty black eye she still was kind enough of wanting me to visit her.

"Of course Mrs. Hale," I said.

It was the next day when Rosalie gave her speech of apology to the student body and administration.

It all was going down during Caius class and my god I would never would have expect to see Caius, of all the teachers rocking a smile and must I dare say...in a good mood.

This was history in the making Alice held a smile that seems it may fall off her face at any moment.

Jane...looked like Jigsaw from Saw, her face held a smile that looked so sadistic that I was wondering if she was plotting a murder.

I looked around the room; it seems that everyone was on edge of their seats, waiting for the P.A to announce Rosalie's speech of forgiveness. It was only a matter of time when the P.A came on everyone went silent.

"Please excused the announcement, Ms. Rosalie Hale will be giving a quick announcement to the student body," said Mr. Knox.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the P.A as they waited for Rosalie to appear at any minute, there was no sound that was coming from anyone.

"Good…morning student and administrator body of Forks High, I Rosalie Lillian Hale…I'm sorry for the way I've behave to some of my fellow students.

During the past I've said some hurtful and untrue statements about half the majority of the students. I've used my parent's titles to intimidate some of the administration as well as facility in allowing me and my friends to get away with murder. What I'm asking is forgiveness…thank you,"

When the P.A ended everything was still quiet at the fact that the Queen B had finally fall from her pedestal at last.

"Ding dong the Bitch is dead!" exclaimed Jane as roar of laughter and cheer was heard throughout the class and the school building.

I for one couldn't shake the fact that I didn't feel any satisfaction of Rosalie's sudden demised of her reputation.

"What's wrong with you Xia?"I looked at Alec, in all of his punkish glory I couldn't help but to smile at him. We were at our spot behind his uncle and aunt's house, our little world hidden from the outside world.

"Nothing…I was thinking," I said as I ran a hand through my hair,

"About?"

"About how my life has change so far from my first coming here to Forks," I said he smiled.

"Yeah a lot of good things happen this year…especial for me," he said smiling.

"And what could be that good thing?"

"Easy…you," as he gave me a kiss I couldn't help but think that he was telling the truth for he was definitely the good thing that happen to me.

Sticking to their world my family had come down to see my school play, and you know the first person they wanted to meet was… Alec. It was funny how scared Alec and the rest of the boys were when they meet my grandfather's Charles and Dean. The funniest reaction was Jacob and Billy, I nearly thought that Billy was going to fly out of his wheelchair when he saw my grandfather Dean. Jacob looked as if he was going to have a heart attack at any second as my granddad went to shake his hand.

Uncle Joey was giving Alec the evil eye throughout the whole meeting as well as Uncle Derrick, the man in my family you just simply have to love them.

My friends had simply loved my grandmothers Sylvia and Sophie, by the end of the day they were calling them "grandma," I happy that my grandma had adore and welcomed Esme to the family. Especial grandma Sylvia, seeing how Esme was going in the near future was going to take my mother's spot as the future Mrs. Caesar, but she like anyone else in my family was happy to see my daddy with someone else and even insisted that Esme start calling her mother.

Today was the play nearly everyone who lived in Forks was in the auditorium, this only cause a lot of people to freak out especially Alice.

"Xia…I don't think I can do this," said Alice we were backstage as I was making sure her custom was all right.

"Alice if you say don't to me I'm going to knock you into next week, you'll do great like I know you well. Now simply pretend Marcus and Jasper is the only person in the room then everything will go smoothly."

"Oh Xia," she laughed which I knew she would if I could make her laugh and forget her trouble then I'll do it in a heartbeat.

"Now knock them off their feet Ms. Kelly," I said as I gave her a quick huge and pushed her to the stage as I gave a silent prayer to the big man upstairs to guild her.

When the music came on and the lights landed on Alice, she was no longer herself but truly indeed Velma Kelly.

Everybody was fully into the play, people laughed, some even cried, but all in all everyone was enjoying their selves and when curtain called everyone was one their feet.

When Alice came backstage I couldn't help but to give her a huge there was nothing but pure excitement as we screamed.

Everyone became quiet when Aro walked out on stage, he thanked everyone for coming out and giving their support to the Drama Club as he begin to call out everyone's name who participated in the play, of course I was loud when my friends walked across the stage for their work.

"Now for the beautiful student for giving us the brilliant idea of "Toxic Valentine," and who did the customs Ms. Octavia Caesar," I had failed to mention to everyone I'm a little shy when it comes to crowds.

I walked on stage when I could see my family clapping loud, my uncle Joey and Derrick making It very clear that I was their niece and my daddy looked as If he won a billion dollars. Just to think how they'll act when I graduate from high school and college.

I looked towards Alec as he gave me one of his smiles; of course he knew that was going to work on me for I simply at ease.

Alec and I was wearing the outfits that I had made for the after party, do I have to tell you how good looking we were. Lucky enough Mr. Jones had volunteered his hall to us, the theme of course was black and red, the table covering was black and the tool was red. Vases were set on each table with roses, clearing a large spot for the dance floor and setting up the stage for Alec's band.

Outside we made sure there was a red carpet just like any premiere after party, Angela and Ben had their cameras with extra people to handle it when we had decide to have a group picture.

"You two simply look like a rock couple," said Demetri as he and his boyfriend came up to us, Alec was getting ready with the rest of the members of Lestat.

We seat there talking when Alec and his band walked on stage, being a supportive girlfriend I was the first to clap and be loud followed by my friends.

They played "Hot Mess," which had everyone started to dance, I danced to three more songs when I realized that I forgot my camera in the car I wanted to record this night with my friends.

Telling my friends I was going to be back in a hot minute I lifted out the establishment and headed towards my car.

I had just grabbed my camera when I heard something a few cars down, it sounded as if someone was crying. My better mind told me to forget it and to continue to mind my business, but I couldn't the nosy side won all.

Following the sound it was a big shock at the person who was crying…Rosalie Lillian Hale; she looked at me and then turned as she wrapped away her tears.

"You came over here to brag about humiliating me, go ahead it wouldn't make you any better than me," she said.

"Your right it wouldn't make me better to laugh at you…and I didn't come here to brag about humiliating you. You did that all on your own," I said as I pull out some tissue from my purse and handed it to her.

She looked at it as If debating with herself to take it from me or not, she ended up taking it from me.

"Thank you," she said with a smile

"You're welcome," I smiled to her and then walked away.

I wouldn't say that Rosalie and I were going to have a close relationship but I did know one thing for sure she could be nice when she wanted too.

"Well Ms. Caesar, I must admit that you have rocked this little town of ours," we had decided to leave the party and go to Anderson Cliffs.

"I assure you I didn't mean to," I laughed as we lay on the hood of my car.

"But you did…I wonder how this summer is going to be," he laughed.

"Oh…I still have a few tricks on my sleeve," as I placed a kissed on his lips.

"Lord have mercy," making me laugh as we shared another breathtaking kiss.

I would never have thought that daddy relocating us to an unknown town would be the biggest blessing undisguised. That I had meet and gained friends that became more like brothers and sisters that I never had, I had gain an enemy and won the war.

That I and my father had found love to two of the most special people in the whole world, so in the long run I had never had 99 problems.

That I Octavia Marie Caesar…was simply over dramatizing the whole situation but then again I wouldn't have been me if I didn't.

Fin


	41. Thank You

I apologized for the long update…I knew that this was going to be the last chapter and I didn't want to write it, for the fact that I was acting like a mother whose child was leaving the nest.

Pitiful I know but this was my first baby and all.

I would like to thank all the awesome reviews and readers that were given to 99 Problems, even with the misspelled words and grammar issues that everywhere in the story; I will be going over it in the near future.

Your reviews always had me laughing and smiling.

I really want to say a big thank you to Bad Ass Alec, for you were the first reviewer to review my story and have been patient as well as faithful to the story.

Thank you!

And I assure you I'm not died =)

There will be a sequel to this story and it is called:

"RUN THIS TOWN"

Of course if the first story was title after a Jay-Z song so is the sequel

And believe me it's going to be crazy with a lot of Drama then the first…

So be on the lookout.

Peace Bitches!=)

~**Benny Jude Road**


End file.
